Lágrimas de Dragón
by Ariana-AryAnne
Summary: Podría poner de qué va, pero la verdad es que me va el suspense hasta para escribir el argumento... Mejor reservar las sorpresas para quienes os animéis a leerlo... ;) La historia está registrada en SafeCreative con el código 1210132500500.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer****: ** Todos los personajes de la siguientes historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Prólogo**

Mientras miraban la horrible escena con sorpresa, Edward observó a Bella de refilón, absorto, sin poder apartar la mirada de la persona que tenía a su lado. Escuchó un gemido ahogado y él mismo cerró los ojos con dolor. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, ella lo miraba fijamente, decidida.

-Hazlo.- Al principio sorprendido y luego aterrorizado, negó con vehemencia.

-No, no puedo. No. –Ella suspiró fastidiada.- No Bella, no quiero. No voy a hacerlo.

-Tienes que hacerlo.

-No…- Las lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar por sus ojos a medida que veía que su resolución era firme como la roca sólida y que nada podría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Si no lo haces tú, lo hará cualquiera. Pero tienes que ser tú. Ya lo sabías; lo sabes…– Se acercó aún más a él y tomando una de sus manos, depositó la fina daga de plata en ella. – Sabes cómo funciona.

-No. – Guiando su mano, la posicionó a la altura de su corazón, con la punta del afilado arma contra la tela que guardaba su piel. Su mano se cerró con firmeza sobre la de él, en un intento vano de relajarlo, pero sintió como su cuerpo temblaba por el movimiento descontrolado de la misma.

-Edward…

-No me hagas esto.- Le cortó él, con el tono repentinamente enfadado.- ¿Cómo voy a poder vivir después? No… ¿No te has parado a pensar que ocurrirá conmigo? No… Lo que será de mí Bella…

-Lo hemos hablado, lo prometimos, ¿recuerdas? No puedes fallar ahora. Pasase lo que pasase…

-Pero ha pasado esto… Ahora no… no puedo- Edward observó como de los ojos de Bella también se desprendían brillantes lágrimas y no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiese.

-Piensa en la gravedad de las consecuencias. Sé un poco egoísta Edward. Un poco. Si no es ahora… estaremos juntos más tarde. Pero sabes que no hay otra solución. Ahórrame el desasosiego… Por favor…

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensativo pero aun así, totalmente indeciso. No podía hacer lo que Bella le pedía, pero aun así sabía que no tenía otra salida, pero se odiaba por hacerlo, se odiaba tan sólo por pensarlo. Desde que habían hablado de aquella posibilidad, ni siquiera se había detenido a planteársela realmente. No creía que tuviesen que llegar a ese punto. No quería llevar a cabo lo que terminaría con toda su esperanza. No podía, sería su perdición.

-Por favor…- Ella separó su mano de la de él tras asegurarse que él seguiría con la suya sobre la daga que pendía sobre su pecho, algo que Edward finalmente hizo, a pesar de que sentía que poco a poco perdía el control de su propio cuerpo, y se obligó a pensar con toda la objetividad posible: no tenía más alternativa. Pero el dolor que sentía, lo cegaba aún más.

Bella sonrió y cerró los ojos. Edward asió la daga con más firmeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras imploraba mentalmente el perdón por estar a punto de hacer algo así, por haber cedido finalmente. La humedad de su rostro era insoportable, y los ahogados sollozos de Bella mermaban su frialdad a pesar de aquella sonrisa, pero en ese momento era el hombre más asustado del mundo.

Ella hizo un movimiento involuntario, invitándolo. Ambos abrieron los ojos a la vez, mirándose fijamente y Edward sollozó con fuerza.

-Te quiero.- Y hundió el mortal arma en su corazón.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El aguacero parecía no tener fin, los rayos surcaban el cielo de manera terrorífica y se ajustó aún más la capa que ceñía su cansado cuerpo. Sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban, pero no se dio por vencida y siguió obligándose a dar un paso tras otro, sintiéndose desfallecer, pero las luces del poblado más próximo se acercaban y no podía rendirse ahora que estaba tan cerca de su destino. Tan sólo un paso más, un solo paso más...

Un lobo aulló en la lejanía, pero no sintió pavor alguno por estar en mitad del bosque, a merced de cualquier ladrón o asesino, ya que su destino era mucho peor que ser atravesada por algún arma o de morir de frío o de inanición. Su destino, era mucho más cruel, mucho más doloroso, pero tenía que salvar su otra mitad. Antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y diesen con ella.

Otro trueno resonó sobre su cabeza. La capucha le pesaba una barbaridad, y ya que posiblemente tendría el mismo resultado con ella puesta que con la cabeza descubierta, la dejó caer hacia atrás, sacudió su empapado pelo y se apartó los mechones que le dificultaban la visión. Las luces ya estaban más cerca, casi podía vislumbrar el cerco que rodeaba la aldea…

-Por favor…- gimió, mientras se adentraba en el oscuro lugar y golpeaba una de las puertas. Un hombre le abrió, la miró con desprecio y masculló con asco:

-No queremos mendigos. Lárgate.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar desesperadas. No quería más que una mísera ayuda, alguien que pudiese salvar a su otra mitad, a lo que quedaría de su vida… Se acercó a otra de las puertas y esta vez fue una mujer quien le atendió, quien la observó, primero asustada y luego asqueada.

-No damos limosnas.

Lo intentó incesantemente, incansable, y ya cuando creía haber perdido la esperanza, otro hombre, de aspecto tétrico, con rostro tostado por el sol, pelo negro y barba del mismo tono, la miró con sospecha pero acto seguido, su expresión se ablandó y le sonrió.

-¿Qué necesitas? – Para la sorpresa de Billy Black, la mujer sacó un pequeño fardo de entre su capa y se lo tendió.

-Necesito…- suspiró, agotada por su caminar.- Por favor, cuidadla… Yo no puedo… no puedo ofrecerle nada… Por favor…- Cogió el pequeño y pesado bultito, desde donde se deslizó una pequeña mano y Billy observó asombrado al pequeño bebé que la mujer había dejado entre sus brazos.

-Espera… No puedo…- Miró ante él, pero la mujer, había desaparecido. –Eh… ¡oye! – Gritó, pero la oscuridad parecía haberse tragado a aquella extraña mujer. Salió dos pasos fuera de su casa, pero no había rastro de ella, ni siquiera las pisadas en el fango. Miró de un lado a otro en aquella calle. Nada. Un relámpago seguido de un estruendoso trueno resonó en el silencio de la noche, y dándose cuenta de que se estaba empapando, entró de nuevo en la casa y cerró la puerta.

-¿Billy?- Su mujer, de aspecto rollizo, cabello del color de la tierra húmeda y ojos verdes, se acercó a él y le miró confusa.- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Quién ha llamado?- Billy, aún con el bebé entre sus manos, no pudo más que tendérselo.- ¿Y esto?- La mujer miró entre el suave lino, en donde pudo contemplar a un bebé de mejillas rosadas y piel blanca. – Un bebé…

-Una mujer… Me lo ha dado. Sin más explicaciones…- La mujer le miró y negó, entregándoselo de nuevo.

-No podemos quedárnoslo. Es ilegal. Podría ser hijo de otra persona, haber sido secuestrado y que nos hayan querido cargar el mochuelo… No Billy, déjalo en la calle. Ya vendrán a por él.- Él la miró horrorizado.

-Ersberz, no. No voy a dejar que se muera de frío ahí fuera. O que algún bicho venga y lo confunda con su cena. Por mis muertos, esposa.

-¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Criarlo como si fuera tuyo? – Billy miró al pequeño bebé. – Te recuerdo que ya tenemos otro hijo, un hijo al que apenas podemos también alimentar. ¿Vas a dejar morir de hambre a uno para dárselo a otro?

-No mujer, no soy capaz de algo así… Pero nos las apañaremos…

-Billy, no podemos… - dijo ella, pero él negó.

-He dicho. Nos quedaremos con él hasta que vengan a reclamarlo. Si en el pueblo se sabe algo, valga el cielo que diré que lo tenemos en casa. Dame una semana de plazo e intentaré buscar a sus padres. De lo contrario, me haré cargo de él.

-Viejo gruñón…- Le espetó Ersberz mientras hundía sus manos en la masa que había estado removiendo instantes atrás.- Conseguirás que nos lleven a la horca a todos…

-Que así sea. Pero no me acusarán de ser un hombre sin corazón. Nunca. – Se sentó en su viejo diván y comenzó a mecerse mientras miraba al pequeño bebé. No tendría más de unos pocos días de vida, a vista de su tamaño y peso.- ¿Tenemos leche? – Ersberz lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Hay un poco guardada en la alacena. – Billy asintió, se levantó de su asiento y fue directo a por ella. Vertió una poca en una pequeña vasija de barro, pero acto seguido se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba al bebé y se preguntaba como narices haría para alimentar a tan pequeña cosa. Su mujer chasqueó los labios y le tomó al bebé de sus brazos.- Trae, inútil. Pásame uno de esos trapos limpios de allí…- Dijo señalando una pila de ropa recién lavada. Hizo un pequeño nudo en una de sus esquinas y lo empapó de la fría leche, poniéndoselo en los labios a la criatura. Esta empezó a mamar de inmediato, con sus ojos cerrados y concentrado en sorber tal líquido.- Habría que ponerle un nombre…

-¿Ya te vas a encariñar? Recuerda que tú misma me has dicho que lo devolveremos…- Le miró ofuscada.

-De alguna manera tendremos que llamarlo mientras esté bajo este techo… No me gustaría referirme a él como "el bebé". – Dijo con lógica.

-Di mejor, la bebé…- Dijo Billy mientras se fijaba en su cuerpecito con más detenimiento.- Es una niña. – Y sabía que a su mujer le hubiese encantado tener una niña, de no ser por su incapacidad a la hora de concebir más hijos tras dar a luz al primero.

-Una niña… - Billy asintió y vio con deleite como los ojos de Ersberz recorrían el rostro de la pequeña, observando con detenimiento cada pequeño detalle de su rostro, su pequeña cabecita, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios fruncidos alrededor de la tela empapada de leche. Parecía que, al fin y al cabo, se había hecho también con ella.- Es muy bonita… -Billy asintió y se sentó en una de las banquetas de madera, viendo como su mujer seguía alimentando al bebé.

-Papá… - Se giró y vio como su hijo Jacob se acercaba a ellos restregándose los ojos, con la camisola tan larga que le arrastraba y un sonoro bostezo al llegar a su lado le indicó que se acababa de despertar. Miró a su padre y acto seguido a su madre, que seguía absorta con la niña.- ¿Qué es eso? –Billy cogió a su hijo en brazos y lo sentó sobre sus piernas.

-¿Ves? Es una hermanita. ¿Quieres tener una hermanita? – Jacob le miró sorprendido y acto seguido, sonrió.

-¿Me han traído una hermanita? ¿Cuándo? ¡No me habéis avisado!- Billy sonrió feliz al comprobar que la inocencia de su hijo era tan natural como la de cualquier niño de cuatro años.

-¿Te gusta entonces? ¿Nos la quedamos? – Dijo Billy mirando a su mujer de reojo.

-¡Sí! – El entusiasmo del chiquillo le era contagioso.

-Pero hay que ponerle un nombre… - Su mujer suspiró y sonrió, y Billy observó como una pequeña lágrima se desprendía de uno de sus ojos.

-Isabella. La llamaremos Isabella.

* * *

A millas de distancia de allí, James Woflen miró con desprecio a sus hombres y espoleó su caballo hasta ponerse a su altura.

-¿Habéis dado con ella?- Dijo al cabeza de la tropa, quien le miró asustado y con la poca valentía que conservaba, negó.

-No mi señor, no hay ni rastro de ella… Es como… como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado.- James lo miró con fuego en sus negros ojos, situándose frente a él y mirándolo con desprecio.

-¿Qué has dicho? – El soldado tragó saliva y miró hacia el suelo.

-Que… no hemos dado con ella… -James suspiró, un augurio nada bueno para nadie.

El soldado no vio venir la daga que cruzó el aire como los rayos bajo los cuales estaban, pero antes de que pudiese tomar otra bocanada de aire, yacía en el suelo con el afilada arma clavada en su cuello. James se apeó del caballo, se acercó al caliente cadáver del hombre y extrajo la daga, la cual limpió en la capa del soldado muerto.

-¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir? – Ninguno de la veintena de hombres que había allí dijo nada.- Bien…- Miró a uno de ellos, al azar.- ¡Tú! – En seguida se dio por aludido.- Enhorabuena. Acabas de ascender. – El soldado le miró aterrorizado.- Y si no quieres acompañar a este otro cuando el sol haya salido, te recomiendo que me traigas a esa mujer, viva o muerta, pero que lo hagas. ¿Entendido? – El soldado asintió, arreó las riendas de su caballo, y él y el resto de hombres salieron al galope internándose en la oscura noche.

* * *

-Dame un cuarto de litro de leche Meredith…

-Llevaste ayer uno completo… ¿ya habéis dado buena cuenta de él? – Dijo la mujer mientras medía dicha cantidad en la pequeña balanza de latón y Ersberz le tendía una pequeña vasija para que la echase allí.

-Sí… Jacob está más comilón que nunca…- Dijo Ersberz con una sonrisa. La verdad era que la pequeña Isabella, Bella como Jacob la llamaba, comía más de lo que se habían imaginado, pero ella ya no le podía negar nada. A pesar de llevar allí dos días, era como si ya fuese su propia hija.

-Sí… ese crío tuyo ha crecido una barbaridad en estos últimos meses. Se va a convertir en todo un hombretón…

-Dios me libre. Con Billy tengo suficiente. No quiero ni imaginarme como será dar de comer a dos hombretones…- Meredith se echó a reír y terminó de empaquetar el resto de la compra de la mujer.- Por cierto… ¿ya te has enterado? – Ersberz tomó el fajo de sus manos y la miró confusa.

-Eh… no. ¿A qué te refieres?- Meredith le indicó con el dedo que se acercase a ella, y en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca como para que nadie de alrededor la escuchase, susurró:

-Lo de la bruja… - Ersberz la miró escandalizada.

-¿Qué bruja?

-¡Baja la voz! – Asintió y Meredith respiró aliviada, con lo que siguió hablando.- La encontraron en el bosque, hace dos días, empapada y vestida con un blanco camisón… Ella aseguraba que era inocente y que la acusación era falsa, pero los soldados la han apresado sin más… La van a quemar en la hoguera mañana por la mañana, aquí…

-¿Aquí?- Meredith asintió.

-Sí… Por lo visto fue el último poblado que visitó, y dicen que así espantará a los malos espíritus que haya podido traer con ella…

-Eso es una sarta de tonterías Meredith… de hecho, no sé cómo crees esas cosas…- Pero en su interior, Ersberz sintió que una grieta se abría en su pecho. Aquella mujer, aquella pobre mujer podía se perfectamente la madre de la pequeña que había acogido en su casa. – Por algo querrán matarla. No creo que sea una bruja… Es cosa de los… de esos que viven más del cuento que de su trabajo. Ya lo verás.

-Chiss…- Susurró Meredith, nerviosa.- No digas eso. Si te escuchan...

-Que lo hagan. No soy una cobarde. Y pongo seriamente en duda que esa mujer haya hecho algo. Será una pobre a la que tienen que hacer desaparecer. Ya lo verás. Y si es una bruja, las leyendas cobrarán sentido y todas las injusticias que nos rodean desaparecerán. ¿Acaso eso no te molestaría? ¿No sería mejor para todos?

-Dios te oiga.

-No lo hará, pero no nos queda otra. – Con la cabeza bien alta pero el corazón latiendo bajo su pecho a mil por hora, Ersberz se alejó del pequeño puesto del mercado con la mirada de la dependienta clavada en su espalda.

Al día siguiente, el pueblo se levantó mucho más nervioso y bullicioso que en días anteriores. La quema de una supuesta bruja no era algo usual, y muchos de ellos ni siquiera habían asistido nunca a tales ejecuciones. La gente comenzó a agolparse en la plaza del pueblo, intentando obtener el mejor puesto para poder verlo todo más claramente. Aun así, a pesar del movimiento despertado, nadie hablaba, ninguna palabra rasgaba el aire. Y cuando faltaba poco para las nueve, los soldados aparecieron, y entre ellos, la mujer, la bruja.

Más de uno contuvo el aliento cuando apareció, seguramente por su aspecto, ya que no parecía una bruja ni por asomo. Las viejas leyendas las dibujaban como ángeles, de tal belleza que podrían cegar la buena mente de cualquier hombre y embrujar a cualquier mujer. Y si bien la mujer era bella a más no poder, no ejerció ningún poder de carácter atrayente sobre ellos. Incluso más de uno dudó de su culpabilidad, pero si así fue, nadie dijo nada.

La pira ya estaba más que lista, y la gente observó con expresión acongojada como la joven, que no tendría más de veinte años, era conducida hasta la misma y atada al poste central, con sus manos libres. Cerró los ojos, agachó la cabeza haciendo que la cascada de cabellos rojizos cayesen sobre su rostro y sonrió apaciblemente. Uno de los soldados encendió la pira.

Billy Black observaba todo ello desde una de las esquinas, con gesto atónito y asustado. Aquella mujer no era una bruja. Y si lo era, malditos todos los que habían querido asesinarla, pues habían destruido las esperanzas de un pueblo que necesitaba ayuda. Una mujer que había podido dar a luz a la pequeña criatura que dormía en su casa, no podía ser malvada, y aún menos una bruja.

Se alejó de la plaza antes de que el espectáculo finalizase. No quería ser testigo de tal monstruosidad.

A varios metros de allí, James Woflen sonreía.

-¿El crío? – Preguntó al soldado. Este también sonrió.

-Lo llevaba encima, pero lo ahogamos en el río antes de que pudiese armar más escándalo. Está muerto.

-Bien… ¿Te encargaste tú mismo de ello? ¿Solo?- El soldado asintió.

-Tal y como ordenasteis, mi señor… -James asintió y asiendo del hombro al soldado, lo condujo hacia las afueras del poblado.

-Serás recompensado buen amigo… El favor que le has hecho a tu rey no quedará sin recompensa… - El soldado le miró, pero antes de que dijese nada más, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y jadeó. Agachó la mirada y sus ojos toparon con la sangre que comenzaba a manar de la herida infligida en su vientre. Su peso le venció y cayó sobre sus rodillas, agonizante. Antes de que exhalase su último suspiro, James se agachó a su lado.

-¿Sabes que es lo peor de esto?- El soldado no pudo articular palabra alguna.- Que ahora tendré que nombrar a otro superior… -Chasqueó los labios, y se echó a reír.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer****: ** Todos los personajes de la siguientes historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_18 años después_

-¡Mamá! ¿Has leído esto? – Dijo Bella estampándole la carta en la cara, haciendo que Ersberz tuviese que sacudir su cabeza. - ¡Es de Jake! ¡Vuelve! – Ella sonrió.

-La he leído veinte veces, gracias por tu insistencia Bella…

-¡Voy a decírselo a Rose! No se lo va a creer…- Ersberz cogió otra de las prendas y la colgó en la cuerda que había colgada en el patio trasero de su casa.

-Ve pues… Y recuerda llevarle la carta a tu padre… - Le dio un ligero empujón y Bella echó a correr por el camino que bordeaba la casa, camino del pueblo. A riesgo de caer por pisarse el dobladillo del vestido, cogió los bajos del mismo y aumentó su ritmo, haciendo que varias mujeres tuvieran que apartarse de su carrera cuando pasó cerca de ellas.

-¡Rose! ¡Rosalie! - Ellen, la madre de su amiga, la miró sonriendo por encima de la valla de su casa.

-Vienes pronto Bella… Rose está con Emmett, ya sabes dónde… Ve, sé que no les vendrá bien un poco de molestia… Y si viene de tu parte, Emmett se sentirá aún más divertido…- Bella bufó. Aquel bruto grandote se había encabezonado en cortejar a su amiga, y parecía más que dispuesto a lograrlo. Que ella pusiese reticencias por su parte era una mera cuestión de formalismo, según decía la gente, pero ella sabía que Rose era mucho más que una damisela como las que supuestamente deberían ser.

Con la misma velocidad con la que había llegado a la casa, siguió corriendo por el camino hasta que llegó al apenas visible cruce que separaba el camino hacia el prado donde solían pasar las horas muertas y poco le faltó para caerse. Cuando ya apenas le quedaban varios metros por llegar al centro del mismo, vio a su amiga subida a la rama de un árbol y a Emmett apoyado sobre el tronco del mismo, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada gacha.

Llegó hasta ellos y se dobló por la cintura, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas y tomando aire así más fácilmente. Rose descolgó sus piernas de la rama y se dejó caer al blando suelo.

-Pensé que no vendrías…- Bella se irguió y le miró, sonriente.

-Lo siento… Ha llegado un mensajero a la aldea y me ha dado esto…- Le tendió el pergamino a su amiga mientras volvía a tomar otra bocanada de aire. Emmett, mientras tanto, no dijo nada.

-¿Jake vuelve? ¿Después de ocho años? – Bella asintió, sonriente.

-¡Sí!

-Dios… Es algo interesante… ¿verdad? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Te acuerdas lo "unidos" que estabais cuando eráis pequeños?... - Le espetó sin compasión. Bella le miró escandalizada y acto seguido, estampó su mano contra su brazo, frunciendo los labios.- ¡No es tu hermano! Así que, ¿Qué más te da? Piensa que sería el único chico al que conocerías perfectamente y a quienes tus "padres" no pondrían pegas… - Se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba entre las moradas y blancas flores.

-Es como mi hermano…

-Pero no lo es.

-No empecemos.

-Seguramente cambiarás de parecer cuando lo veas.

-Lo dudo mucho… - La miró enarcando una ceja, molesta porque ella misma dejase caer algo que ni siquiera ella era capaz de hacer.- O sea… ¿Cuándo piensas entonces tú enamorarte de ese?- Le dijo señalando por encima de su hombro a Emmett, que no se había movido del árbol.- ¿Acaso es tan estúpido que no es capaz de unir dos palabras juntas? ¿Es por eso por lo que no habla? – El aludido la miró enfadado.

-Que no hable contigo, renacuaja, no significa nada. Estoy casi seguro de que eres tú quien le llena a Rosalie la cabeza con todas esas ideas absurdas sobre mí…- Rosalie se sentó al lado de Bella, le tendió de nuevo el pergamino y se tumbó sobre la hierba.

-¿Yo? Duda eso bestia. Creo que Rosalie te valora gracias a lo que ve. Así que, el trabajo lo haces tú solito… -Emmett estaba seguro de que era ella quien retrasaba que Rosalie le confesase sus sentimientos.

-Las mujeres hablan Isabella… Todas comentan que jamás conseguirás casarte con nadie respetable si tu lengua sigue tan afilada y tus maneras tan deshonrosas…

-Querido Emmett…- Dijo Bella con sarcasmo.- Casarme con alguien, sea respetable o no, es lo último que quiero hacer. Así que, por mí, las viejas alcahuetas de la aldea pueden seguir malgastando su precioso tiempo en hablar de mí. En realidad, me siento halagada.

-Ya lo veo.

-En cambio… creo que será mucho más divertido el ver como hablan de cómo eres completamente incapaz de cortejar a Rosalie Hale, con lo cual… mira que bien, tendrán tema para meses. ¡Por fin compartiremos algo! - Dijo sonriente.

-Bella, ¿ha dicho Jacob cuando volvía?- Ésta se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad es que no lo especifica… Se limita a decir que ya ha finalizado sus estudios en Bassâm y que volverá en pocos días. Pero tomando en cuenta que he recibido hoy la carta… bien podría llegar mañana…

-Dios…- Dijo Rosalie, mirando al cielo y con expresión soñadora.- ¿Será apuesto? Quiero decir…- se excusó.- Más de lo que ya era. Tiene que ser guapísimo…

-No te preocupes Emmett, no es que no recuerde que estás aquí…- Dijo Bella, dejándose caer a su lado. – Simplemente, se limita a decir la verdad…- No pudo evitar sonreír.- ¿Quieres un consejo? Lárgate e intenta esbozar un plan para el baile de la cosecha. Quizás ahí tengas un poco más de suerte y no esté yo cerca para molestarte.- Escuchó un bufido cerca de ella.

-La verdad… es que tienes razón. Resultas insoportable cuando estás cerca…

-Es mutuo. Ve a cuidar ovejas, memo.- Emmett alzó su mentón y se alejó caminando por el prado, y no fue hasta que su enorme cuerpo se perdió de vista, que Bella respiró tranquila.- No lo aguanto. Rose, por Dios, enamórate de alguien que tenga más cerebro que un mosquito. Tiene que haber miles mejores.

-La verdad es que es mono…

-¡No! – Le dijo Bella escandalizada.- ¡Has caído en su trampa! ¡Mema!

-No Bella… pero tengo veinte años y va siendo edad de… asentarme.

-Hazlo, pero no con él.

-Tienes suerte, ¿sabes?...- Le dijo mientras arrancaba las briznas de hierba que quedaban más a su alcance.- Tienes dieciocho años, con lo cual, nadie comenzará a fijarse en ti hasta… hasta dentro de varios… aún eres libre…

-Tú también podrías serlo…- Le dijo Bella mientras la miraba. Rose en cambio, no desvió sus ojos de las muertas plantas.

-Ya pero… no quiero. Quiero una familia. Quiero… algo. No todos son sueños… El caballero de brillante armadura no vendrá a rescatarme… De nadie. No necesito ayuda. Y Emmett… aunque no lo creas, es bueno. Es buen chico. Sería perfecto para mí…

-Dios Rosalie…

-Bella… no seas tonta. Sal de aquí, vive tus aventuras y sé feliz. La vida usual de cualquier mujer no parece hecha a tu medida…- Bella torció el gesto.

-Mi próxima aventura será tener que elegir el vestido que me pondré para el baile de la cosecha. Después de eso, no tengo nada pendiente…- Rosalie sonrió con amargura y la miró.

-No creas lo que Emmett dice… es más, no creas lo que las viejas alocadas estas dicen de ti… Están celosas. Eres mil veces más bonita que cualquiera de sus hijas, y están enfadadas porque creen que robarás las miradas de todos los muchachos que acudan a la feria e incluso al baile. Es por eso.

-¿Te has mirado en algún espejo, Rosalie? – Ella sonrió.

-No estoy diciendo que yo no me considere… guapa. Pero no soy más guapa que cualquier otra mujer… - Bella enarcó una ceja, dudosa. Rosalie era la chica más bella de la comarca, de ahí que hubiese tenido el mayor número de pretendientes vistos en la aldea hasta el momento.- Bueno… digamos que elevo la media, ¿vale?...- Su amiga asintió, dándole completamente la razón.- Pero tú… tú tienes una belleza fuera de lo corriente. Y eso, ya lo verás, te traerá ciertas cómodas situaciones… y no tan cómodas.

-Me muero por ver las cómodas.- Dijo con sarcasmo.- Déjalo Rosalie. No conseguirás que me crea algo que no veo.

-Ya lo harás…

-Seguro… -Cambió de tema.- A lo que venía. Jacob. ¡Me muero por ver a ese enano!

-Dudo mucho que ya sea un enano Bella… Aún recuerdo cuando veníais juntos a verme, tu tan pequeña, con esas trenzas que ya no sé donde han quedado…- dijo mirando el cabello suelto y ondulado de su amiga.- y él con ese rostro de diversión perpetua. La verdad es que se le echaba de menos…

-Será más listo que yo…- Dijo ella con amargura.

-¿Más listo que tú? – Bella asintió.- Eso lo dudo amiga… Dudo mucho que haya nadie más espabilado que tú, habiendo contado con las enseñanzas de Billy y Harry… No sé que ganas tenían ese par de viejos en enseñarte todo lo que ahora sabes… Han conseguido hundir a la damisela que debería haber en ti, y sacar al sentido masculino que todas deberíamos guardar…

-Ya empiezas a hablar como las viejas del pueblo.

-Bromeaba tonta…- Dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa. – A eso me refería cuando decía que, de terminar tú y Jacob juntos, seríais dos de las personas más temidas en el pueblo… Cualquiera os decía nada… Tus respuestas ya son afiladas como cuchillas.

-Menos mal. No quiero dejarme avasallar por nadie Rose. Nunca. Es más, te pido que no dejes que lo hagan.

-Prometido. Jacob será el único al que permita que lo haga…- Bella golpeó por segunda vez en menos de media hora a su mejor amiga.- Venga…- Arqueó las cejas divertida.- Ya lo verás… Me lo imagino tan gallardo… sobre un corcel blanco… con su cabello oscuro y esos ojos…

-Quizás deberías ser tú quien se fijase en él… Tal vez tener un marido tan idiota como Emmett no me venga nada mal…

-Con el tiempo descubrirás que no es tan idiota… Simplemente, me gusta jugar un poco…

-Quizás con el tiempo tú misma descubras que lo es como el que más… - Dobló el pergamino cuatro veces y se levantó, sacudiéndose el verde vestido.- Voy a volver… Voy a darle esto a Billy… - Dijo mostrándole el mensaje. Rosalie se estiró en el suelo.

-Yo me quedaré un poco más por aquí… Con un día tan soleado, no me apetece aguantar las tonterías de nadie más que tú… - Bella le arreó un suave puntapié y riendo y antes de que Rose pudiese seguirla, echó a andar a toda prisa hacia el camino que la llevaría de vuelta al poblado.

En lugar de dirigirse a su casa, fue hasta los campos de labranza, en donde sabía que estaría su padre, o Billy, como ella siempre había preferido llamarlo. A pesar de no ser su padre, siempre había actuado como tal. Se habían hecho cargo de ella tras la muerte de unos amigos de la familia, y al ver que nadie más podía hacerse cargo de ella, Billy y Ersberz tomaron esa responsabilidad. Esa era lo que sabía todo el pueblo y ella misma y no había podido caer en una familia mejor que esa.

-¡Billy!- Gritó por encima del cerco que rodeaba el campo. El susodicho levantó sus ojos negros y miró por encima del resto de trabajadores a la mujer en la que se había convertido su pequeño bebé. - ¡Noticias frescas! – Sonriendo, se acercó a ella y besó suavemente su frente.

-¿Todo bien?

-Todo perfecto.- Le dijo mientras le tendía el pergamino.- Y estoy segura de que ahora, aún más perfecto…- Billy desdobló el arrugado papel y lo leyó rápidamente, y Bella vio como en los ojos de su padre, la alegría comenzaba a brillar.

-Jacob…- Dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

-Sí.

-¿No os han dicho cuando llegaría? ¿Nada más?- Bella negó.

-No… pero tomando en cuenta el tiempo que tarde un mensajero en llegar de Bassâm aquí… estará en poco más de una semana… Eso si no ha salido justo después que su misiva…- Billy se giró hacia sus compañeros y les gritó la buena nueva.

-Se va a armar un gran revuelo en el pueblo cuando se enteren de esto…- Bella asintió. – ¿Sabes si Ersberz ha comentado esto con alguien más?

-No. La ha leído ella y poco después yo. Aparte de vosotros, -y con eso se refería a él y a sus amigos trabajadores- sólo lo saben Rosalie y Emmett…

-¿El chico grandote que le ronda todo el día?

-Sí.

-Bien. Ahora sólo nos queda esperar… - Ella sonrió.- Pequeña… ¿piensas acudir a la fiesta de la cosecha?- Se encogió de hombros.

-No es algo que me atraiga, así que… quizás me pierda ese día por ahí… - Billy se echó a reír.

-¿No hay quien te meta en cintura, verdad?

-No.- Dijo divertida y sacándole la lengua.- Soy dueña de mis actos y seguiré así. Aunque quizás me pase por allí para patearle el culo a Emmett, por si se pasa con Rosalie…

-No espero menos de ti, hija…- Bella asintió solemnemente.

-Voy a volver con mamá. ¿Quieres que le de algún recado de tu parte?

-No hace falta. Llegaré a la misma hora, y ya hablaremos entonces de la carta y Jake con tranquilidad…

-¡De acuerdo! – y con las mismas, Bella echó a correr camino abajo hacia el poblado. Billy suspiró.

Ella era dueña de sus actos. Esperaba sinceramente que siempre lo fuese, que nadie le impusiese nada… en un mundo en el que se sobrevivía precisamente haciendo eso, lo mandado.

* * *

_**Intentaré subir capítulos día sí, día no ^^**_

_**¡Y a ver si la gente se anima a comentar, que es gratis! xDD**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer****: ** Todos los personajes de la siguientes historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

-¡Harto! ¡Harto de la desfachatez de ese bastardo de Stephen! ¡Harto de sus innumerables muestras de estupidez gratuita! Paul, hazme el favor de recordarme porque aún no me he decidido a echarle todo el ejército encima y matarlo de una maldita vez.

-El tratado majestad, el tratado…

-¿Tratado? ¡¿Qué clase de tratado puede permanecer vigente con alguien así?! Pienso revocarlo, voy a romper esta falsa unión… Si sigue así…

-Edward…- le llegó una voz desde su espalda, pero hizo caso omiso. - ¡Edward! – El susurro fue mucho más fuerte.- ¿Quieres dejar de escuchar tras la puerta? ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Shh… Calla. Me encanta cuando papá está enfadado…

-¿Ya estamos? – Edward miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió a su hermano.

-Sí… ahora es cuando se encerrará en su estudio toda la noche y podré salir por ahí… al pueblo… y… pasarlo bien…

-Mujeriego de mierda. Parece mentira que tengas veintidós años y una cabeza de siete…

-Amén hermano, amén…

-¿Sabes la que está montando mamá, verdad?- Volvió a acercar la oreja a la enorme puerta de madera que daba acceso al salón del consejo.

-Claro que lo sé. La lleva clara.

-Ya… pero tendrás que hacer lo que ellos digan.

-Vuelvo a decir que la lleva clara. – Intentó mirar por la cerradura pero el soldado que había ante ella le impedía cualquier visión más que la de su casaca roja. Bufó fastidiado y volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra la fría superficie.

-Tienes edad de casarte.- Ofuscado, se giró hacia Jasper y le señaló amenazador. – Es tradición que…

-Tú, no me digas que tengo que hacer. – Le cortó de lleno. Jasper sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Es lo malo de ser el mayor. Tienes que tirar con lo que ellos digan, porque claro, tú eres quien se va a llevar la mejor parte…

-Te cambio. Yo abdico, y tú te haces cargo de toda esta bazofia. ¿Te hace? – Jasper negó, sonriendo.

-No es lo mío. Prefiero estudiar.

-Leyendas estúpidas en las que ya nadie cree… matemáticas… idiomas… -chasqueó los labios y negó de manera teatral.-…me avergüenzas.

-Edward, tú las matemáticas sólo las usas para una cosa: para contar las chicas con las que te escapas por ahí.

-Bingo.

-Eres mezquino.

-Me viene de familia… Mierda…- ambos escucharon unos sonoros pasos acercándose a la puerta de roble y se apartaron a toda prisa de ella. Cuando Carlisle salió, con gesto airado y el ceño fruncido, los dos estaban con rostro angelical y respetuoso a varios metros de la puerta.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –Les espetó Carlisle de mala gana.

-Nada.- Respondieron ambos.

-Ya… ¿Y quién os cree? – Edward sonrió.

-¿Tú? – Carlisle se limitó a fruncir aún más el ceño.

-Edward, eres un irrespetuoso. – El aludido se encogió de hombros y su padre suspiró con resignación. Era imposible meter en cintura al mayor de sus hijos, pero hacía tiempo que había desistido de educarle más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Edward nunca estaba dispuesto a nada.

-Gracias, papá.

-¿No tenéis nada que hacer?

-No.- Respondió Edward con tono divertido. Carlisle volvió a enarcar ambas cejas y suspiró. Ambos chicos vieron como a sus espaldas estaban aún todos sus consejeros, esperando a que saliese del salón, para poder marcharse cada uno a sus quehaceres y hobbies.

-¿No has pensado ni por un leve segundo, imitar a tu hermano y leer, estudiar, o hacer algo de provecho?

-Pensarlo sí. Llevarlo a cabo…

-Es evidente.- Respondió con dureza.- Quizás una academia o instrucción militar no te vendría nada mal…

-Sabes que no pienso hacer nada de eso… Ahórrate el pensar en ideas y demás que no pienso llevar a cabo…- Carlisle volvió a bufar y miró por encima de su hombro a los consejeros que murmuraban en voz baja a sus espaldas, tras ver la escena. Pensó que lo mejor sería alejar sus dudas cuanto antes.

-Entonces, lo hablaremos…- Edward enarcó las cejas, pero ninguno de los otros hombres vio su gesto.

-Ya… claro. –Su padre le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y siguió su camino hacia el gran comedor, en donde se dispondría la cena en unos momentos. Esperó hasta que él y su séquito giraron en uno de los corredores y se perdieron de vista. Edward aprovechó para apoyarse contra el enorme tapiz que recubría la pared y miró a su hermano, con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

-¿Qué?- Le dijo Jasper, mirándolo desconfiado.

-¿Eh? Nada… - Pero no le creyó. Ese tono angelical de su hermano podía valer para doncellas y demás cabeza huecas, pero no para él. Lo conocía demasiado.

-Ya… claro. ¿Qué te está rondando en esa cabeza loca?

-¿A mí? Ya te he dicho que nada… - Jasper se exasperó y comenzó a caminar hacia el enorme jardín que rodeaba el enorme palacio.- Eh, ¡eh! Vale, quizás sí que me ronda algo… - No le hizo ni caso. Sabía que si Edward en verdad quería que él lo supiese, él mismo se lo diría. No pensaba tirarle de la lengua como el que menos; por mucho que él fuese el menor, no era el más tonto. Edward era tan infantil que sabía perfectamente cómo iba a comportarse. – Sí… quería… bueno, salir, ya sabes…- Traspasaron un enorme arco que daba al patio.

-Haz lo que te venga en gana Edward. No me necesitas para tus escarceos. Sé que por esa parte, sabes cuidarte tú solito…

-Claro que sé cuidarme. Pero no es lo mismo si tú no estás por ahí, conmigo…

-Sabes perfectamente que si voy contigo es para evitar que te metas en problemas y le des un disgusto a mamá. Nada más. – Sabía que su madre ya había tenido varios berrinches por el comportamiento de su hijo mayor, desobediente y altanero, y aún peor, indomable.

-Lo sé, y por eso quiero que vengas. Así tendré alguien que me controle.

-Edward…- se giró hacia él y lo encaró.- Si quieres… aprovecharte de cualquier muchacha, haz lo que te venga en gana: sabes que no me gusta, pero eres dueño de tus actos. Pero si no quieres cargar con culpas y preocuparte de si llegarás a casa o no, no bebas y punto.

-Pierde la gracia…- Dijo con seguridad.

-No pierde la gracia. La pierdes tú. Si la mitad de las mujeres con las que flirteas te conociese en la vida real, no se acercarían a ti ni a medio metro. – Incluso no se atreverían a hablarle ni a mirarle.

-Querrás decir que no se acercarían si supiesen quien soy…- Jamás, jamás en todas las veces que ambos habían salido, con un par de soldados como escoltas por si acaso y ataviados del modo más simple posible, jamás habían dicho sus nombres o sus procedencias. Nadie se acercaría a ellos por temor, y eso era algo que precisamente Edward no quería.

-Dejando eso a un lado, claro está.

-Flirtear no es nada malo… - Dijo con tono inocente, intentando que Jasper retirase lo que había dicho instantes atrás.

-No… Hasta que alguna de las muchachas te tome en serio, se haga ilusiones y entonces tengas un problema. Si es que no lo tienes ya…

-No te preocupes… Sé lo que tengo que hacer y lo que no…-Siguieron caminando por el reborde del palacio hasta llegar al patio trasero, donde una enorme fuente central refrescaba al ambiente y rompía la monotonía del verde césped y del bien cuidado jardín.

-Asiéntate, por favor. Nos ahorrarás a todos el disgusto.

-Aún soy joven. No quiero empezar a pensar en… esas cosas.

-Te lo he dicho.

-Dicho queda pues. – Jasper bufó con exasperación, sabedor de que su hermano no le haría caso alguno: nunca lo hacía.

-No me harás caso. Saldrás corriendo detrás de la primera nueva doncella que conozcas, ¿verdad?- Él se encogió de hombros.- Joder Ed… madura, en serio. Mamá y papá se llevarán un disgusto al final…

-Siempre puedo abdicar y todo para ti. – Jasper se envaró, ligeramente asustado.

-No. Tú eres el mayor. Es todo tuyo.- Giraron en una de las esquinas y se dirigieron al pequeño refugio que habían hecho construir para poder estar allí sin que nadie les molestase, en una de las esquinas más alejadas de la enorme explanada que era uno de los lados del jardín. Allí cada uno tenía su propio espacio: Jasper para sus estudios, y Edward para su propio disfrute personal. Sabía que sus padres no lo aprobaban, pero dado que jamás habían podido comprobar que hiciese nada indecente, no habían podido retirarle ese privilegio. Pero sabía que aquello no estaba mucho más lejos de la realidad: por mucho que su fama de mujeriego fuese algo reconocido en el palacio, él no creía que fuese para tanto. Sabía dónde estaban sus límites. Y a pesar de ello, jamás se sobrepasaba con ninguna de las chicas que conocía. Conquistador nato, eso sí, pero ni por asomo nada que pudiese acarrearle ni a él, ni a ellas, el mínimo problema.

-Padre no se retirará por mí hasta que no me vea preparado y eso es algo que, me temo, no pasará en mucho tiempo Jazz… - le aclaró tomando en cuenta su comentario.

-Ya sabes que si él…- Edward supo rápidamente a que se refería.

-No menciones eso ni en sueños. Era lo que me faltaba. No estar preparado y verme obligado; entonces sí que te lo dejo todo a ti Jasper, te lo juro. Me marcharé, cambiaré de nombre y desapareceré.

-Te encontrarán. Tienen sus métodos.- Edward gimió al darse cuenta que tenía razón.

-Lo sé.

-Lo siento…

-Esto es un asco. ¿Por qué tuve que nacer yo primero? – Jasper esbozó una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo mientras llegaban ya a la entrada del refugio y abría la puerta con una de las llaves que sólo ellos dos tenían.

-¿Tengo que explicártelo todo, todo?- Edward entornó la mirada.

-No. No hace falta. Era una pregunta retórica, pero te agradezco el esfuerzo invertido.

-De nada hermano. Ya sabes.- Entraron y sellaron la entrada a sus espaldas, con un pequeño cerrojo y una cadena.

-Bueno… tú a lo tuyo, y yo a lo mío, ¿no?- Jasper asintió, suspirando y mirando su ala del edificio.- Cualquier cosa, ya sabes donde estaré…- Pero Jasper miraba a un lado y otro y no veía a la distracción de su hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿Hoy no toca? –Edward se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-No ha habido ocasión. Digamos que las jóvenes del palacio ya me conocen y las nuevas, están avisadas…- una nueva sonrisa irónica se extendió por su rostros. - Aunque la mayoría de veces esa información puede… saltarse…- Jasper enarcó una ceja, sabedor que su hermano se llevaba a quien se propusiese, y más dentro del palacio. Fuera, era otro mundo totalmente diferente, sin ataduras.- Aunque de todos modos, necesito carne fresca.

-Suenas como un maldito cazador en busca de su presa. Das miedo.

-Eso dices tú, pero te aseguro que no es eso lo que profeso…

-Ya…- respondió con pesadez.

-Te veo luego.

-Vaya prisas… - Jasper abrió la puerta de su ala.- Vale… Luego te veo entonces.- Se despidió con una sonrisa que no prometía hora alguna y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Edward suspiró.

Su hermano siempre había sido el erudito familiar, el único que había mostrado algún interés por aprender algo más de lo que ya de por si les obligaban a hacer. Desde pequeño comenzó a leer los enormes volúmenes de la enorme biblioteca que había en una de las alas del palacio, mucho de los cuales ahora ya pertenecían a su colección personal en su pequeño refugio. Mientras tanto, sus padres habían intentado desesperadamente que él mismo comenzase a imitar a su hermano pequeño.

Apenas se llevaban dos años, pero Edward sabía que Carlisle hubiese dado media vida por volver atrás y que Jasper hubiese nacido el primero. Pero tampoco se lo reprochaba y, además, lo comprendía. De hecho, él también hubiese preferido ser el segundo y no el maldito primogénito, hasta arriba de futuras responsabilidades. Odiaba su condición, pero la aceptaba, ya que no le veía salida alguna.

Mientras se encerraba en su zona y se dejaba caer en uno de los enormes espacios cubiertos de cojines que había en una de las esquinas, que daba a la parte boscosa del jardín, se imaginó a Jasper leyendo concentrado, buscando en enciclopedias cada dato que no comprendiese, revisando fórmulas, descifrando secretos..

Y en cierta manera, lo envidió. Envidió su facilidad de introducirse en aquellas historias, envidió sus ganas de seguir estudiando, envidió su vida…

Porque él, Edward Cullen, estaba destinado a algo más importante, algo que exigía mucha responsabilidad, algo que, sin duda alguna, le venía demasiado grande.

Algo sin salida, al fin y al cabo.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Disclaimer****: ** Todos los personajes de la siguientes historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

Billy Black estaba nervioso.

De hecho, no recordaba haber estado tan alterado desde aquella semana que había dejado de margen para que alguien apareciese a recoger el bebé que había sido Bella. Y esta vez, volvía a estarlo por otro de sus hijos, aunque ella no era su hija, sanguíneamente hablando. Lo era en un grado mayor, era una hija de la vida.

Estaba preocupado por Jacob. Hacía días que había avisado de su regreso mediante aquella misiva, pero no había ni rastro de él. No había noticias, y sabía que los cálculos de Bella eran más que exactos, precisos: debería estar ya en casa, antes de las fiestas de la cosecha. Pero estas se acercaban y estaban tan ciegos como el primer día. Tan ciegos como los meses posteriores a la marcha de Jake, ocho años atrás. La angustia era horrible, y sabía que viajar por aquellos páramos era bastante peligroso. Rogaba que no le hubiese sucedido nada: tras saber de su vuelta, aquello hubiese sido un golpe devastador.

En ocho años, en todos esos días había imaginado como sería volver al ver al pequeño que se había marchado de su hogar con ganas de aprender. Y ansiaba ese día; le hubiese encantado poder saber el día y hora exacta de su vuelta para poder mantener una cuenta atrás. Se daba cuenta que a pesar de tiempo transcurrido y la costumbre a no verle, las ansias iban en aumento, al igual que los nervios. Y sabía que él no era el único.

Ersberz y Bella se encontraban en la misma situación, y a pesar de que su mujer apenas hablaba y no compartía con nadie sus pensamientos, en su modo de actuar, mirada y gestos sabía que a cada momento estaba pendiente de si la puerta se abría y entraba su hijo mayor dando gritos y rezumando aquella fuerza que siempre había poseído.

Bella en cambio, no se mostraba tan fría como su mujer: al igual que él, ella no paraba de observar el camino a través de las ventanas de la casa, y sabía que muchas de las veces en las que ella les avisaba de que se marchaba a pasear, se quedaba sentada en el borde del camino, a la entrada de la aldea esperando a algún viajero que pudiese informarle sobre algún otro futuro visitante, o al mismo Jacob. Pero los días seguían sucediéndose y él no daba señales de vida. Y aquel día no estaba siendo precisamente diferente.

-¿Nada nuevo?- Le preguntó Marcius, el posadero de la aldea mientras le servía una jarra de cerveza con especias y Billy se limitaba a encogerse de hombros. La pregunta era diariamente la misma y la respuesta tampoco variaba. Marcius suspiró y se sentó frente a su cliente.- Ya llegará… -Billy se limitó a darle un sorbo a su bebida sin decir nada. Las palabras sobraban en aquella situación, bien lo sabía.- Billy… Paciencia. Llegará.- Repitió el posadero.

-Paciencia…- repitió Billy, como si se tratase del propio eco de la voz de Marcius.- He tenido paciencia ocho años. Si Jacob quería más, no tendría por qué haber avisado que volvía.- Espetó con saña. Pero Marcius conocía a Billy desde hacía años y sabía que tras sus palabras no había deje de rencor alguno.

-Y si hubiese vuelto sin avisar, le hubieses echado eso mismo en cara. Deja de quejarte, cascarrabias. Envejecerás más rápido. Y seguro que tu mujer estará de acuerdo. Incluso tu hija.- Bromeó, intentando animarlo y alejarlo del pensamiento de su hijo desaparecido.

-No me lo recuerdes. En el lapso de un año me siento veinte mayor. Todo esto se me está quedando grande Marcius. Dentro de poco, tendré que retirarme…

-No digas sandeces.

Billy decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué tal está tu retoño?- Marcius, diez años más joven que él, había sido padre por cuarta vez, pero no por ello estaba más acostumbrado a los bebés. Se había pasado media vida entre lloros, babas y demás fluidos infantiles, pero no se hacía nunca a la idea hasta que sus hijos llegaban al año o más. Al igual que otras veces, suspiró y una sonrisa nerviosa escapó de sus labios. Comenzó a hablar de su hijo Thomas con avidez y Billy se alegró de que no volviese a tocar el tema de Jacob. Pasados varios minutos, Marcius tuvo que alejarse para seguir atendiendo al resto de clientes de la posada.

Mientras caminaba por las calles hacia su propia casa, sentía las miradas de los aldeanos fehacientes clavadas en sus sienes, en su cuello, en cualquier resquicio de su cuerpo. Todo el mundo sabía ya de la venida de Jacob, y todo el mundo se hacía las mismas preguntas: ¿qué había ocurrido? ¿Acaso el hijo prodigo se lo había pensado dos veces y había rechazado la vuelta al hogar? ¿Cómo sería? ¿Había cambiado en demasía?

Todas eran preguntas sin respuestas, unas respuestas que el mismo Billy desearía conocer, pero las cuales tendría que esperar a obtener.

Y luego, por supuesto, siempre estaba Bella.

Durante los últimos días se había comportado de manera más inusual de lo normal. Andaba enfurruñada de un lado a otro, salía de casa sin motivo aparente, y a menudo la escuchaban hablar a solas en su cuarto, enfadada, pero cuando Billy o Ersberz acercaban la oreja a la puerta de su habitación, preocupados por su charada personal, la encontraban hablando consigo misma, enfadada con su forma de ser y despotricando contra Rosalie y sobre todo, Emmett. No podían imaginarse que el motivo de su enfado era el miedo a perder a su amiga por culpa del compromiso que tanto odiaba. Ni siquiera sabían cómo era posible que aún no se hubiese escapado del lugar por culpa de los comentarios de la gente ni la presión a la que se veía sometida.

Y no era por falta de pretendientes. Billy sabía muy bien que Bella no era precisamente, "difícil de ver", y eso le ocasionaba más problemas que alegrías. Había recibido varias proposiciones por parte de varias familias de la aldea, algunas ciertamente acaudaladas y otras de muy buena reputación; pero a la hora de intentar hablar con ella, Billy no era capaz de comenzar a hablar del tema. Sabía cuál sería su reacción, y aún peor, él mismo la temía, por eso mismo muchas veces optaba por morderse la lengua y decantarse por guardarse sus ideas y rechazar dichas peticiones. Temía quedarse sin familias a las que poder dar una respuesta afirmativa algún día, pero ella seguía reacia al tema.

Además, Ersberz no ayudaba para nada, sino que muchas veces compartía la opinión de Bella sobre la gente de la aldea; según ellas, eran un grupo de charlatanes aburridos que necesitaban meterse en las vidas ajenas para conseguir un pequeño porcentaje emoción en sus vidas. Y lo peor era darse cuenta de que tenían razón. De no ser así, no seguiría sintiendo todas esas miradas clavadas en su espalda mientras abría la puerta de casa y dejaba atrás todos los murmullos y cavilaciones ajenas.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –Ersberz lo miraba con una pequeña pila de ropa en sus brazos, alertada por su expresión, la cual Billy no tardó en cambiar para adoptar otra más relajada. Se acercó a ella, depositó un pequeño y tibio beso en sus labios y cogió el fardo de ropa, aliviando el peso de los brazos de su esposa.

-Nada. – Ella frunció el ceño, incrédula. A su marido no se le daba nada bien mentir; era por eso mismo que no habían podido mantener la idea de que Bella era realmente su hija, ya que de lo contrario, todo el mundo habría sospechado en cuanto le hubiesen visto la cara. Decir que era la hija de unos amigos muy cercanos y ya fallecidos era una opción cien veces más segura.

-No te creo. Dime que te ronda por esa cabeza antes de que yo misma saque mis propias conclusiones.- Enarcó una de sus cejas.- Y créeme: eso no te gustaría nada. Bien sabes que tengo demasiada imaginación.

Billy se rascó la cabeza, gesto que siempre repetía cada vez que se sumía en sus pensamientos. Intentó buscar una excusa creíble para evitar más preocupaciones a su esposa, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna. Además, Ersberz no le creería. Se limitó a suspirar y decir la verdad, a medias.

-Es cosa de Jacob, ya sabes… Me tiene preocupado.- Tal y como se imaginaba, la reacción de su mujer fue el suspirar, arrebatarle la ropa de nuevo y seguir caminando hacia una de las habitaciones mientras hablaba casi gritando.

-Estás totalmente loco Billy Black. Tu hijo está bien. Es lo suficientemente listo como para no perderse, y seguramente tendrá el ingenio necesario para evitar los problemas. Deja ya de pensar en ello. –Volvió hasta el cuarto principal y comenzó a remover el contenido de un enorme puchero que había sobre el fuego encendido.- Terminarás arrugándote como no dejes de fruncir el ceño a cada segundo.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú que tendrá el ingenio e inteligencia suficientes para llegar sano y salvo?- dijo con malicia. Pero Ersberz tenía ya su respuesta más que preparada.

-Porque se ha marchado a estudiar, con lo que más le vale que sea medianamente inteligente e ingenioso como para no tener problemas. Y aún más, porque es hijo mío. – Chasqueó la lengua divertida.

-Te recuerdo que también es sangre de mi sangre.- Su mujer se giró hacia él.

-Lo único que sé, es que una mujer siempre tiene por seguro que un hijo es suyo propio. En cambio, los hombres…- Él frunció el ceño aún más pronunciadamente y se cruzó de hombros.

-¿Intentas decirme algo con eso?

-¿Ya estáis otra vez?- Bella entró por la puerta del patio trasero acarreando en sus brazos una nueva cesta de ropa y la dejó sobre la mesa con fuerte suspiro.- No cambiáis. Mamá, ¿más ropa? ¿Acaso pretendes limpiar toda de una sola sentada?- Le dijo mientras se secaba un falso sudor de su frente.

-Si puedo hacerlo, sí.- Bella se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas y se cruzó de brazos, nuevamente malhumorada.

-¿No se sabe nada de Jacob?- Preguntó de manera indiferente, mirándose las uñas de una de sus manos y no viendo como Billy no podía evitar sonreír.

-Nada aún. No tardará.- Quiso creerse las palabras que habían salido de su boca, pero nada más lejos de la verdad: se limitó a intentar hacer lo que el mismo Marcius había intentado con él mismo, sin éxito. Y vista la reacción de su hija, observó claramente que tampoco había funcionado con ella.

-Ya, claro… - Dejó en paz sus uñas y se levantó de la silla, alisándose el vestido en un gesto innecesario y sin mirar a sus padres ni una sola vez.- Bueno… voy a salir. Un rato.

-¿Otra vez?- Le preguntó Ersberz con el mismo deje de indiferencia.

-Sí. Necesito… caminar, despejarme un poco.

-Claro…- Billy dirigió a su mujer una mirada condescendiente, instando a que la dejase marchar y ella captó el mensaje a la primera.- Ve. Y ten cuidado. – Ella se limitó a asentir sin levantar la mirada y salió de la casa con paso airado. Billy supo que de salir a la calle a buscarla, ya no la vería cerca. Esa muchacha podía ser rápida cuando así quería.

-Me preocupa.- Dijo su esposa cuando ambos supieron que Bella debía estar lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharlos. –No sé qué le pasa últimamente…- Se acercó a la ventana que daba a la aldea y suspiró.

-Puede ser una mera cuestión de madurez… Quizás por fin está asentando su cabeza…- Pero en el fondo, sabía que no era así. En apenas tres zancadas, se posicionó al lado de Ersberz y le pasó un brazo por sus pequeños hombros, suspirando.- La verdad, no lo sé. Quizás sea todo esto de Jacob…

-No.-Dijo ella con dureza.- Es algo más. No lo sé. Pero es otra cosa. Lo está sopesando. La conozco demasiado y sé que esto no es de su agrado.- Billy supo perfectamente a qué se refería. También llevaba tiempo pensándolo; no habían sido pocas las veces en las que Bella les había puesto al corriente de sus intenciones de marcharse a viajar un tiempo, a conocer el mundo. Habían conseguido que entrase en razón asegurándole que el mundo no era un lugar seguro para una muchacha de su edad, y que debería esperar a ser un poco más mayor para tomar una decisión de tal magnitud. Por desgracia, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que hablaron del tema y ella ya no era una niña: ambos sabían que estaba más que preparada para tomar sus propias decisiones, al margen de lo que ellos opinasen, pero no por eso se hallaban menos consternados.

-Puede que no sea eso…- Billy intentó quitarle hierro al asunto y alejar esos pensamientos de la mente de Ersberz.

-No seas estúpido Billy. También lo sabes. Se lo plantea una y otra vez: Jacob tuvo su oportunidad siendo aún un niño, y ella no comprende por qué ha de quedarse aquí encerrada mientras su él ha podido conocer otros lugares. De hecho, la entiendo: yo también lo pensaría y estaría sopesando opciones. Sólo espero que tome la adecuada.

-Marcharse no lo es. – Ella negó con firmeza, volviéndose hacia él y mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

-Quizás no lo sea para ti, acostumbrado ya a vivir aquí, asentado, con una familia y demás: ella lleva aquí toda su vida y aun así , no ha conseguido hacerse al lugar. Se ha esforzado, y no ha podido. Entiendo que quiera buscar otro entorno. Tarde o temprano….

-Se irá.

-Sí. Y más nos vale ir haciéndonos a la idea. El pequeño bebé que recogiste ya no es alguien dependiente. Es una mujer. Por mucho que te cueste aceptarlo, incluso a mí misma.

-Jacob también ha crecido y vuelve. – Siguió rebatiendo, pero sabía que era una batalla perdida de antemano.

-Aún no sabes si tiene pensado quedarse o no. Además, ha estado fuera ocho años. Son suficientes como para sentir añoranza de su hogar. No le des más vueltas, te lo suplico.- Se apartó de su abrazo, de la ventana, y comenzó a doblar la ropa que Bella había traído dentro del cesto.

-¿No puedes darme un mínimo de optimismo? Tengo un hijo que no termina de llegar a casa y una hija que arde en deseos de dejarla. No puedo "no pensar" en ello.

-Como veas Billy. Eso te amargará internamente.

Justo en ese momento, alguien golpeó la puerta con fuerza.


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Disclaimer****: ** Todos los personajes de la siguientes historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

-¿Brujas, dragones, hadas…? –Miró por encima del libro que su hermano leía y se echó a reír.- ¿Es una broma? ¿Qué narices estás leyendo?- Edward le arrebató el libro ante el grito quejumbroso de Jasper, quien extendió la mano para recuperarlo pero fue demasiado lento. Edward podía ser menos inteligente que su hermano, pero no por ello era menos ágil.

-Son leyendas y demás cosas. Historias que antes se contaban y que hoy en día se han perdido y…- de repente, chasqueó los labios miró el ceño fruncido de su hermano, quien leía el libro con expresión aturdida.- ¡Además! ¿Por qué he de darte a ti explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer? ¡Esta es mi zona! ¡Mis normas! ¡Leeré lo que me dé la gana! –Edward sonrió con burla y comenzó a leer en voz alta, para vergüenza de su hermano menor.

-"Según se cuenta, existen actualmente más de tres enclaves de dragones en el reino de Bellmere, de los cuales dos aún están en paradero desconocido. Durante el reinado de Raindol II hubo más de diez avistamientos de estas criaturas en dos años, dando esto pie a especulaciones sobre si las antiguas historias tienen un trasfondo real y factible…" – Levantó la mirada y miró a su hermano seriamente. – Si sigues leyendo estas tonterías, tendré que hablar con mamá y papá. Estás avisado.- Jasper se levantó hecho una furia y le quitó el libro de mala gana, el cual cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

-¿No puedes dejarme en paz? Son leyendas. Deja que expanda mi maldita imaginación, algo que tú pareces no poseer. – Edward se cruzó de brazos y lo miró altivamente.

-Tengo imaginación más que suficiente.

-Tener más de treinta frases para conquistar mujeres no significa que tengas buena imaginación: significa que eres un golfo. No equivoques términos.- Edward no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía ante esas palabras.

-Yo no sé de dragones y tales tonterías, pero tú tampoco eres capaz de conquistar a una sola mujer. Quédate con eso. Tú a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío. – Jasper recogió el libro y se dejó caer de nuevo en el diván en el cual había estado tumbado instantes atrás.

-Como siempre hermano.- Lo abrió por una página cualquiera y volvió a enfrascarse en la lectura, para exasperación de Edward quien comenzó a pasearse por el enorme estudio que su hermano poseía en su ala del refugio, repleto de estanterías colmados de libros, archivos y demás documentación de todo tipo: sabía que Jasper era docto en matemáticas, química, biología, medicina, y demás, pero no se había imaginado que también se veía atraído por otro tipo de historias. Brujas, pensó con fastidio mientras leía por encima los títulos de los lomos de los enormes tomos. Jasper parecía estar perdiendo la cabeza, pero no lo culpaba.

Al fin y al cabo, sabía que su hermano pequeño estudiaba por amor a la investigación y aprendizaje: pero también sabía la presión a la que había estado sometido años atrás cuando sus padres le hicieron reforzar las clases que ya de por si recibía, endureciéndolas aún más y siendo aún más estrictos con él. Siempre supuso que habían intentado hacer de él lo que no habían podido hacer con Edward mismo.

-¿Mitología y leyendas? ¿Por qué tienes una estantería sólo para eso? ¿No era únicamente una distracción? –Jasper le habló sin siquiera levantar la mirada de la página que estaba leyendo en ese momento.

-Déjame en paz. – Edward sonrió con ironía mientras seguía recorriendo con la mirada los títulos y no le dijo nada. Simplemente por volver a molestarle, cogió uno al azar y comenzó a leer en voz alta uno de los párrafos.

-"Elizabeth Sunderm fue quemada por bruja negra tras haberse demostrado que había creado más de tres tormentas en la zona noroeste del reino de Bellmere, dos tornados, diversas inundaciones y haber propagado enfermedades que terminaban "casualmente" con las vidas de aquellas personas con las que había tenido alguna vez un confrontación. Tras el juicio posterior de brujas blancas que…" – lo cerró de golpe.- Vale, si no hubiese comenzado a hablar de más brujas, me hubiese creído algo de lo que pone…- dijo con enfado, volviendo a dejar el tomo en su lugar correspondiente. Acto seguido, cogió uno de los cojines que había sobre un mullido sillón cerca de la estantería y se lo lanzó su hermano con tanta puntería que le dio de lleno en su concentrado rostro.

-¡Edward!- Se quitó el cojín de encima y lo tiró a un lado, completamente exasperado. Edward se enfurruñó. Era imposible hacer enfadar a Jasper, y no era porque él no le diese motivos más que de sobra. Sencillamente, su hermano había heredado una paciencia innata en su familia. Su madre era nerviosa por naturaleza y su padre no era precisamente la viva imagen de la tranquilidad. -¡Vale ya! ¿No tienes nadie a quien molestar?

-No.- Dijo él con toda tranquilidad.

-Dios… Eres insoportable.- Cerró el libro de golpe, dándose cuenta que ese día no podría relajarse a solas mientras su hermano estuviese presente. Apoyó su mentón entre sus manos y lo miró enfadado.- Vale, ¿si te hago caso, luego me dejarás en paz?- Edward supo que se había salido con la suya.

-Claro…- dijo con tono meloso. Jasper rodó los ojos y volvió a mirarlo.

-Pues habla. ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido ahora? ¿Quieres seguir metiéndote con mis gustos literarios? Adelante, hártate. Ya te cansarás, como siempre. Tengo todo el día.- Edward lo miró con altivez.

-Me subestimas Jazz. No quiero molestarte. Tan sólo quiero que pasemos algún rato agradable entre hermanos: ya sabes, salir, o ir a hacer algún deporte, pasear…. Cualquier cosa. – Jasper lo miró con desconfianza. Conocía los planes de Edward más que de sobra.

- Tus planes nunca son tranquilos. Te conozco.

-Pues no me conoces tanto como crees… -Aunque sabía que nuevamente, tenía razón.

-Claro, lo que digas.- Dijo dándole la razón tan sólo para que se limitase a explanar cuáles eran sus ideas.

-Sin más, salgamos a dar una vuelta… Sin objetivo alguno.- Jasper enarcó una ceja y lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿A alguna aldea? ¿Taberna? ¿Algún festival de yo que sé qué tipo?- Edward chasqueó la lengua con vehemencia y nerviosismo, y se comenzó a pasear haciendo círculos en la enorme alfombra que cubría la estancia.

-Que no. No tiene porqué ser eso.

-Pero…- Lo instó Jasper.

-Quiero irme. – Le espetó de golpe.

-Puedes hacerlo cuando te venga en gana.- Respondió su hermano sin comprender.

-No, no me refiero a eso… No me refiero a marcharme del lugar y estar fuera unas horas, como hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora.- Jasper lo miró aún más confuso.- Me refiero a… irme. Irme y no volver. En días, semanas o meses. ¿Sabes? No quiero seguir encerrado aquí…

-Pensaba que esa tontería se te había pasado hacía años.- De repente, su hermano menor se veía preocupado y en verdad lo estaba. Realmente había llegado a la conclusión que Edward había aceptado cual era su destino y que no estaría con la cabeza en las nubes, al menos no tanto como lo estaba de costumbre.

Hacía ya años, cuando era un adolescente de quince años, que había sufrido del típico brote de rebeldía y se había marchado en innumerable ocasiones del palacio, estando fuera días y preocupando a sus padres, a toda la guardia y demás personal de la enorme casa. Dado que fuera de esas paredes, nadie los conocía, les era imposible hacer un llamamiento a la población para su búsqueda, habían estado peinando toda la zona hasta que daban con él. Una vez de vuelta en casa, se encerraba en sus aposentos y no salía en días, hasta que el hambre al que su padre le sometía podía con él.

Esas escapadas se debían a que se había visto repentinamente expuesto al que sería su futuro y no lo había aceptado, sino que había intentado escapar de él de todos los modos posibles. Escapar había sido la más drástica de las decisiones, y también la más inútil.

Después de dos o tres años más de formación, de charlas interminables con su padre y sus consejeros, parecía haber puesto punto y final a aquella idea, pero aun así Jasper sabía que seguía tan indeciso en cuanto a su destino como lo había estado años atrás. Pero nunca antes le había hecho participe de su idea.

-Nunca se me ha pasado. – Le dijo sin dejar de moverse y retorcer sus manos con nerviosismo.

-Sabes que será inútil. Papá no lo dejará. Es más, nadie lo hará. ¿Por qué no te limitas a aceptarlo? Una vez seas… -Edward lo miró con una expresión de enfado repentina y Jasper se tragó la palabra.- bueno, una vez tengas más libertad, podrás ir donde quieras.

-Pero no seré libre. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré? ¿Cuántas responsabilidades tendré? Apenas puedo ocuparme del horario de mis quehaceres como quien soy ahora mismo, como para tener que llevar al día el mío propio, como algo más, y el del resto del reino. No puedo. Y no quiero.

-Como si a nadie le importase lo que tú pienses. Tu nacimiento manda. Asúmelo.- Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró. Había comenzado a dolerle.- Y vale ya, me duele la cabeza con tanto problema; siempre más de lo mismo.

-Entiende que eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar y…- miró a los ojos a su hermano y suspiró, definitivamente indiferente.- Mira, da igual. Tú eres el único con el que puedo hablar, pero eso no significa que me entiendas. Sólo alguien en mi misma situación y como mi misma opinión podría comprenderme. – Dejó de caminar y suspiró. Queriendo entretenerse de algún otro modo, le arrebató por segunda vez el libro de las manos de Jasper y lo asió bajo el brazo.- Déjamelo prestado. Así al menos tendré otra "tontería" en la cual pensar…- dijo con ironía, recordando que el mismo Jasper había calificado con ese término sus pensamientos.

-No podrás pensar en ello, ya que no te gusta…- le dijo con diversión sarcástica.

-Me lo tragaré como bien pueda.-Miró el lomo con desprecio.- No creo que sea peor basura que mi propia vida.

Jasper intentó replicar pero Edward ya salía de su ala del refugio hacia la suya, dejando atrás el pequeño vestíbulo y cerrando a cal y canto la puerta de la enorme habitación en la cual había estado pensando instantes atrás. Se dejó caer sobre los cojines de nuevo, tumbándose cuan largo era y suspirando. El libro reposaba sobre su abdomen, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración, que de repente se vio entrecortada por pequeños sollozos que no podía evitar.

El mundo que conocía veía como una estupidez su reticencia a convertirse en lo que era su padre, como si fuese un capricho pasajero de un adolescente tardío. Lo que nadie comprendía, era que su desesperación estaba ya en el límite de su propia cordura. No se sentía preparado, ni a sus veintidós años, ni a los cuarenta. Nadie parecía deseoso de asumir que su negativa era algo más que eso. Y la impotencia que sentía, la angustia que atenazaba cada resquicio de su ser, era algo que comenzaba a carcomer su propia vida, su cuerpo y su mente. Estaba colapsado. Quería terminar con todo, pero no podía, no había salida, nadie le facilitaba una alternativa a su vida. Era como si su destino estuviese grabado en piedra y no pudiese librarse de él de ninguna manera. En cierta manera, sabía que era así.

Secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y ahogó el grito de rabia que pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Se quitó el libro que aún tenía sobre el vientre y lo dejó a un lado. Intentó respirar varias veces profundamente para sosegarse, cerrando los ojos e intentando que su mente vagase por cualquier otro pensamiento alejado a su preocupación principal.

Le había dado tantas vueltas a una posible escapatoria que finalmente había aceptado que no había solución alguna. ¿De todos modos, de qué le valía seguir torturándose así?

Una vez más, como cada vez que recapacitaba sobre el tema, se enfadaba consigo mismo y se secaba los ojos con fuerza. Si cualquier lo viera así, entonces sí que pondrían en duda sus capacidades, algo que él sabía perfectamente que carecía. Pero tampoco quería pecar de estúpido e inútil.

Volvió a coger el libro y lo abrió por la primera página, en donde las galimatías que explicaban las historias personales del autor y demás se le antojaron aburridas. Con la vista aún nublada por el llanto anterior, pasó las páginas rápidamente y comenzó a leer uno de los párrafos de capítulos más adelantados. Tal y como había leído momentos atrás en la cámara de Jasper, aquello volvía a antojársele una sarta de idioteces.

Lo peor era saber que había gente que se tomaba aquellas historias en serio, sobre todo a lo que curanderos se refería. La mitad de las personas que se creían doctas en dicha materia habían leído esas leyendas y más de uno basaba sus métodos en los que describían aquellas fábulas. Él, escéptico hasta la saciedad, no podía evitar reír con ironía cada vez que escuchaba alguno de esos cuentos. Le extrañaba y sorprendía que su propio hermano también se instruyese en aquellas lecciones.

Por más y más que leía, no conseguía evadir la sensación de que todas esas palabras eran una soberana tontería inventada por algún loco que quería ser alguien de renombre en la historia. Cerró el libro ofuscado y miró el nombre del autor: Damien Erstoff, escrito hacía más de cuatrocientos años.

-Payaso…- susurró para sí mismo. Harto, tiró el libro sobre el cojín más alejado de su posición y se estiró nuevamente. Él no sería como su hermano, y sabía que ahí radiaba el problema, pero no pensaba darle la vuelta: él jamás creería esas patrañas. No era tan erudito como Jasper, pero sin duda, no era estúpido.

Sabedor que si seguía mucho más rato allí tumbado terminaría por volverse loco y se enfadaría consigo mismo todavía más, tiró un par de cojines sobre el libro, que quedó oculto bajo ellos, y se marchó a pasear.


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer****: ** Todos los personajes de la siguientes historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

**_Aviso:_**_ No he podido subir estos días porque ando líada con la rotura nasal de mi hermano xDDD  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

-Ersberz.

-Coillin…- Dijo mientras miraba a la menuda mujer que la observaba desde la entrada de su puerta. -¿Qué se te ofrece? – La mirada malhumorada le indicó que no era nada bueno.

-Toma, tenías esto frente a tu puerta.- Le tendió un pequeño sobra.- Ah, y es sobre tu hija. – Sabía que Bella tendría algo que ver.- Está llenando la cabeza de Rosalie de información de mal gusto en cuanto a…

-Coillin, si tu hijo no es capaz de conquistar a esa muchacha, no intentes culpar a Bella de ello. No es ningún secreto que Emmett no es precisamente la más clara evidencia de la inteligencia.- El rostro de la mujer se tornaba de un tono rojizo a pasos agigantados mientras Billy despotricaba lo que pensaba de su hijo. –Quizás es a él a quien debes sermonear. Y ahora, si no te importa, tenemos cosas que hacer…- Ersberz, con el orgullo que quedaba intacto después de aquello, giró sobre sus pasos y se encaminó calle abajo hacia el centro de la aldea.

-Es insoportable.- Dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta con un ligero portazo.- Ese muchacho debería antes de nada aprender a escribir su nombre de manera correcta antes de intentar adular a una muchacha…- Pero Billy no la escuchaba.

-¿Crees que es cierto? ¿Qué Bella le ha hablado mal a Rosalie de ese muchacho? – Ersberz lo miró confusa.

-¿Qué? – Su enfado fue en aumento.- ¡Y toda mi bendición si ha intentado que Rosalie Hale abra los ojos ante ese mastodonte! ¡A saber que se trae entre manos! ¡Si Bella ha pensado que no era trigo limpio, estoy de acuerdo con ella! ¡Esa muchacha ha mostrado más cerebro que la mitad de la aldea junta! – Se enfurruñó mientras metía sus manos en una espesa masa que después hornearía.

-No me refiero a eso mujer. – Billy intentó quitarle hierro al asunto, pero sabía que cuando su esposa se enfadaba no había quien le hablase en horas. – Sólo que no quiero que la chiquilla se meta en problemas, eso.

-No se meterá en problemas si la gente cierra el pico. – Por su tono de voz, supo que había zanjado el tema de manera rotunda. -¿Qué es eso que te ha dado?- Encogiéndose de hombros, Billy abrió el sobre que Coillin les había tendido instantes atrás y sonrió.

-Es de Jake… -Ersberz lo miró sorprendida y asustada, pensando que quizás su hijo había sufrido algún percance que le había obligado a retrasar su llegada.

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo? ¿Cuándo llega? – Le arrebató la misiva de sus manos, pero Billy le informó antes de que pudiese leerla.

-Se retrasará un par de semanas más; ha decidido visitar a uno de sus compañeros de estudios y se pasará allí unos días, conociendo a su familia.

-Vaya…- la decepción era más que patente en el rostro de ella, y aunque Billy intentaba ocultar ese mismo sentimiento, el quejido que escapó en forma de suspiro no fue algo que le pasase a Ersberz desapercibido.

Aquella misma noche, ninguno de los dos le comentó el incidente a Bella, pero cuando le comunicaron la noticia sobre el retraso de Jacob se mostró callada y cabizbaja durante la cena, y así mismo se marchó a su cuarto bajo la preocupada mirada de sus padres. A veces deseaban poder leerle la mente; nunca había sido una chica sencilla de comprender, pero era por esas características que la creían tan especial.

* * *

Día tras día, la aldea comenzó a prepararse para el que sería el festival de la cosecha, que ese año había sido abundante gracias al buen tiempo y a la pronta y rápida recogida de todos los productos sembrados. Las mujeres comenzaron a recoger flores que ahora engalanaban los pequeños salientes de las ventanas de los hogares, colgaban guirnaldas en las puertas y se colocaban plantas de todo tipo, colores y tamaños en todo el pueblo.

Los hombres se dedicaban a montar las zonas de actividades en la plaza, como juegos y deportes para los jóvenes y los más atléticos, y otras más tranquilas para quien no deseaba ser partícipe de la algarabía que se formaba a causa de esos días, como casetas de apuestas, puestos de artesanía que se llenarían de visitantes, tanto compradores como vendedores y una larga mesa que cruzaba una parte de la plaza en donde cualquiera que así lo desease podría comer en compañía del resto de la gente de la aldea.

En esos tres días se cocinaba en grandes cantidades, y los barriles de cerveza y sidra comenzaban a circular bajo las manos de los posaderos y comerciantes, siendo estos guardados en sus casas y almacenes hasta el día en el que se les debería dar uso.

Las más jóvenes ya comenzaban a fantasear con la noche más esperada del año y los muchachos se pavoneaban de un lado a otro de la aldea bajo los murmullos de los grupos de chicas airadas.

Bella mientras tanto, se mantenía alejada de ellos todo lo posible. Sabía que debería acudir al festival por mera educación y por acompañar a sus padres, pero de ahí a participar en alguna otra actividad, había un camino que no pensaba recorrer.

-Quizás deberías ponerte algo de color rojo… un borgoña, te quedaría muy bonito con el color oscuro de tus ojos…- Ersberz ponía todo su empeño para que su hija se sintiese cómoda durante aquellos tres días, y Bella agradecía el esfuerzo, pero el ceño fruncido que predominaba en su rostro no se vio alterado.

-No… nada que llame la atención. Un color apagado. Cualquier trapo. No quiero tener que aguantar a ningún moscardón ajeno a la histeria colectiva que mantiene a este pueblo atontado, para que después le cuenten lo extraña que soy. Prefiero pasar inadvertida.- Cogió uno de sus vestidos al vuelo y se marchó para acicalarse.

-No pasarás inadvertida hija…- susurró Ersberz con desgana y miedo mientras comenzaba a doblar las vestimentas sobrantes. Sabía que, a pesar de su tozudez y los murmullos que despertaba en el poblado, Bella no pasaría desapercibida ni aunque se quedase escondida en casa. Siempre habría algún motivo que les haría hablar de ella. Siempre lo había.

Pocos minutos después, empezó a escuchar como un estruendoso sonido se acercaba calle abajo, armando demasiado escándalo pero con demasiado ritmo como para ser solamente ruido. Ya comenzaban a dar las primeras señales de que el festival estaba a punto de dar comienzo en pocas horas, y el movimiento era más que perceptible.

-¡Bella! ¿Te falta mucho?- Gritó Ersberz al entrever el sonido que cada vez era más potente para que Bella pudiese escucharla.

-¡No!- Gritó ella.

-¡Te espero fuera! – Cogió un pequeño monedero sabedora que vería algo en el mercado con lo que querría hacerse. Podían considerarse afortunados porque, a pesar de no ser ricos en demasía, habían podido vivir cómodamente y darse los caprichos que habían deseado, al menos, durante los últimos quince años. La fortuna parecía haberles sonreído y ellos les habían devuelto la mueca. Salió a la calle y se sumergió en la multitud que pasaba en esos momentos por delante de su casa.

* * *

Bella observó el techo de su habitación mientras enroscaba uno de las ondulaciones de su pelo en su dedo. El vestido azul que había cogido instantes atrás descansaba sobre la cama de cualquier manera: no pensaba aparecer por la aldea mínimamente hasta que hubiese anochecido y nadie pudiese mirarla de mala manera. Conocía perfectamente todos los comentarios que pululaban a su alrededor, y más desde que había mostrado su descontento por el futuro compromiso de Rosalie y Emmett, aunque este aún no había tenido lugar. Seguía sin convencerle aquel mastodonte, pero gracias a su opinión, se había ganado el reproche de la mitad de las mujeres del pueblo. Y la verdad era que, mientras miraba los tablones que atravesaban el techo de su habitación, se dio cuenta de que no le importaba.

Quizás no sería tan mala idea meterse entre sus suaves sabanas y dormirse sin salir de casa. Sabía que a Ersberz le molestaría, pero también comprendería que no quisiese ir. No podría aguantar las miradas de todo el mundo sobre ella. Quizás debería meterse entre las sabanas. En un lugar en el cual no era bien vista, quizás era mejor desaparecer. Recoger cuatro cosas y marcharse en ese momento, mientras todo el mundo estaba distraído entre música y comida. Pero sabía que rompería el corazón de Billy y su madre. No podía hacerles algo así.

Hablaría con ellos y les expondría lo que pensaba. Aunque también estaba segura que ambos sabían ya lo que estaba pasando. Jamás había podido engañarlos.

Giró la cabeza y se fijó de nuevo en el revoltijo que era el vestido que supuestamente tenía que ponerse. El fino tejido era demasiado elegante para una fiesta así, y el azul ni siquiera era su color favorito. Entonces se dio cuenta de que lo único que estaba haciendo era ponerse excusas a sí misma para no acudir al festival.

Suspiró y se incorporó, revolviéndose el pelo mientras miraba por la ventana cubierta por una pequeña tela que alejaba los insectos del campo. Veía el reflejo de la gente caminar de un lado a otro y supuso que de no aparecer, sus padres terminarían por ir a buscarla. Ante todo, tampoco quería darles más motivos para hablar de ella, aunque lo harían de todas maneras.

Se levantó de la cama y se estiró todo lo que pudo. Los huesos de su cuello crujieron cuando movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y suspiró.

Entonces, fue cuando lo escuchó.

Se detuvo aterrorizada, quedándose completamente inmóvil en una postura que la dejaba mirando fijamente hacia la puerta de su habitación. Agudizó el oído y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, en la estancia principal de la casa se movía algo. Quizás era que su madre había vuelto, o su padre… pero entonces no entendía porque la había embargado aquel sentimiento de intranquilidad.

El sonido reprodujo una especie de tintineo seguido de un golpe sordo contra el suelo. Alguien sonó su nariz, y entonces tuvo claro que no era ni su madre ni su padre. Recobrando de nuevo el control de su cuerpo, fijó la mirada en su cuarto buscando algún objeto contundente con el que poder salir de su habitación. Al no encontrar nada, dejó vagar su imaginación y, lentamente se acercó a su armario. Varias perchas de madera colgaban de una barra de dura madera; sin apenas hacer ruido, dejó una a una las perchas de la misma, pero de manera rápida. Desencajó la barra y se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta. Con paso decidido, cruzó el cuarto y abrió la puerta: no le importaba que su visitante la viese. De haberlo hecho a una velocidad menor, la capacidad de reacción de quien quiera que estuviese fuera hubiese aumentado.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! – Se abalanzó contra la forma oscura que veía gracias a la luz que se filtraba de la calle y bajó la barra de madera de manera que esta dio con fuerza en la espalda del tipo que se giró de repente. Antes de que se recobrase, la alzó de nuevo, pero una voz quejumbrosa se alzó entre el movimiento de la pelea que ella había iniciado.

-¡Eh, eh! ¡Para! –Vio de refilón que aquel trozo de gruesa madera volvía a bajar esta vez hacia su cabeza y levantando rápidamente la mano, detuvo el golpe.- ¡Para!

-¡Sal de mi casa mamarracho! –Bella soltó su arma dispuesta a golpearle a base de puñetazos y patadas.

-¡Para! ¡Yo vivo aquí! ¡Vivo aquí! – Bella miró la enorme figura sorprendida, pero no se amedrentó, y siguió a la defensiva, preparada para golpear de nuevo.

-¡Mentira! ¡Maldito ladrón! ¡¿Qué buscas?!

- ¡No busco nada! Maldita sea, ¡vivo aquí! ¡Con mis padres y mi hermana!- Aquello la descolocó momentáneamente y la detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué?- Jadeó.- ¿Jake? No…- razonó.- ¡Jacob no llegaba hasta dentro de una semana, como mínimo! ¡No puede ser!

-¡Te he dicho que es así! Dios… ¿Bella?- Dijo él intentando frotarse la zona en donde ella lo había golpeado.

-¡Sí!

-Enciende una maldita luz. No veo nada.- La iluminación que daba la misma calle no era suficiente como para verse con claridad. Con dedos temblorosos, Bella consiguió encender las primeras llamas de un temprano fuego en la chimenea y la luz del fuego iluminó la estancia. Asombrada, miró a la persona a que la había golpeado momentos atrás.

Lo primero que tuvo claro fue que era enorme. Si había conseguido darle en la espalda había sido primordialmente porque la anchura de ésta, facilitaba la tarea. Su piel era morena, bastante parecida al tono de piel de Billy, que tanto le recordaba a la tierra y su musculatura resaltaba de manera evidente bajo la casaca de color azulado que llevaba ceñida con un cinturón. Tenía una mandíbula prominente, cuadrada y simétrica, al igual que su nariz, en el centro de unos pómulos bien definidos y unos ojos enmarcados por unas oscuras pestañas y negras cejas. La tonalidad de sus irises era casi negra, pero un tono marrón era perceptible. Su cabello era del mismo tono oscuro que sus cejas, el cual le caía en cortos mechones por su frente y nunca, tomando en cuenta que muchos de los hombres más mayores de la aldea lo llevaban basten largo.

-Vaya…

-¿Qué?- Ella se vio obligada a sonreír cuando él frunció el ceño y reconoció al niño convertido en hombre.

-Has cambiado. Muchísimo. Mucho. Demasiado. ¡Ya no eres un niño!

-¡Mira quien fue a hablar! ¿Te has mirado a un espejo? –Su voz evadió aquel tono de extrañeza con el cual le había hablado momentos atrás y se echó a reír de manera estruendosa. Bella también sonrió y extendió los brazos. Él la estrechó entre los suyos sin que la sonrisa abandonase su expresión de felicidad en todo momento.

Ambos se sentían como si volviesen a tener ocho años.


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Disclaimer****: ** Todos los personajes de la siguientes historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

-Bien, hay un festival en una de las aldeas…

-¿Por qué pensaba que me hablarías de otra cosa? – Dijo Jasper con sarcasmo, dejando a un lado el pastel de arándanos que había dejado a medio comer y suspirando. Edward se terminó su porción y se limpió de manera poco educada, mirando de refilón a una de las damas de compañía de su madre, quien lo miró con desdén. Él sonrió e hizo caso omiso a aquella mirada de desaprobación.

-Quiero ir.

-Pues ve. ¿Quién te lo impide?- Edward esbozó una expresión de falsa pena y enlazó sus manos bajo su barbilla, mirando a su hermano fijamente.

-Nadie, por supuesto. Pero quiero que vengas. Tienes que divertirte.

-No pienso ser tu canguro una vez más.- Vertió un poco de rojo vino en una de las copas y bebió lentamente, intentando no mirar a su hermano mayor. Sabía que en caso de fijarse en los ojos de Edward, terminarían por dejarse convencer.

-Te juro que esta vez, no beberé, ni me sobrepasaré con nadie. – Dijo con tono de voz solemne.

-No me lo creo.

-¡Hablo en serio!- Jasper negó, aún sin mirarle.

-Si cada vez que me dijeras eso, me diesen una moneda de oro, a estas alturas sería el hombre más rico del mundo.

-Escucha.- Intentó razonar él.- Si hoy, no lo cumplo, nunca más volveré a pedirte que me acompañes.- Jasper abrió la boca pero Edward siguió hablando.- No, no, va en serio. Será de las pocas escapadas que haga ya. Comienzan a aburrirme. – Y hablaba totalmente en serio. Fue entonces cuando Jasper se atrevió a mirar a Edward y nivelar en su mirada si decía la verdad o tan sólo era otra treta para engañarle.

-Vaya… - Se arrepintió al instante. – Joder Edward. Nunca sé si vas a cumplir lo que dices o…

-Mira, terminamos la cena y nos retiramos a nuestros aposentos. Dejamos un espacio de tiempo de… no sé, una hora… y nos encontramos en el jardín. Será fácil, como las otras veces…- Jasper negó.

-¿Cuántos días dura el festival? – Edward sonrió, a sabiendas de que Jasper finalmente accedería a su petición.

-Tres.

-Bien… si quieres que te acompañe, será mañana. Hoy estoy agotado. –Viendo que no conseguiría nada mejor aquella noche, se vio obligado a acceder, del mismo modo en el cual Jazz lo había hecho.

-De acuerdo…

Con la promesa de que al día siguiente llevarían al cabo una de sus escapadas nocturnas, Edward se fue un poco más feliz a descansar aquella noche. Lo que necesitaba era precisamente eso, salir a despejarse un poco y poder alejar su mente de los temas frívolos que rodeaban su vida en el palacio.

Al día siguiente, muchos se preguntaban por el cambio en el estado de ánimo del primogénito de la familia, quien se mostraba mucho menos arisco de lo habitual, así como el menor, estaba un tanto más malhumorado. Muchos sabían a que posiblemente ese cambio se debía a algo que había sucedido entre ambos.

-¿Qué está pasando por tu loca cabeza?- Le preguntó su madre mientras él pasaba a toda velocidad por su lado, directo a su habitación.

-¿Por la mía?- Esme asintió y Edward se encogió de hombros de manera inocente. –Nada. Un día más.- Dijo para que dejase de sospechar algo que posiblemente era cierto.

-Ya…. –Una de sus damas carraspeó a sus espaldas y Edward rodó los ojos.- Bueno… ten cuidado Edward.

-Como siempre.- Respondió él, dejándole paso a su madre y sus damas. Sonriendo con perversa diversión, siguió caminando hacia sus aposentos, en donde pensaba pasar el resto del día. Tenía un gran piano con el que le encantaba jugar, así que podría entretenerse sin tener que soportar las miradas de reprobación de nadie ni comentarios sobre sus despectivas respuestas al ser preguntado sobre cualquier tema. En su subconsciente, seguía intentando demostrar que no valía para suceder a su padre.

Había intentado hablar con Jasper horas atrás, pero este no había bajado a comer alegando sentirse indispuesto, con lo cual Edward había preferido dejarlo solo para que descansase y estuviese a punto para esa noche. No conocía el lugar al que iban a ir pero sabía cómo llegar: se había informado en la biblioteca del palacio, lugar que apenas frecuentaba y gracias a ello podrían llegar allí sin problema alguno.

Las horas seguían pasando, pero se hallaba tan absorto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el sol se ocultaba y se encendían las antorchas que iluminaban el jardín y cuya luminosidad llegaba hasta la ventana de su cuarto.

-¿Cómo vas? –Ni siquiera se había fijado que ya había anochecido cuando Jasper entró por una de los paneles corredizos que conectaban sus dos habitaciones y lo sobresaltaba. – Joder Edward…- Este saltó del asiento del piano y corrió hasta la cómoda que había en una de las esquinas de la habitación y sacó un jubón y una capa para ocultarse. A toda prisa, se colocó la vestimenta rojiza y una casaca sin mangas de color negra que ciñó con un cinturón, pasándose luego la capa por encima. – Como corres para lo que te interesa…- Edward frunció el ceño mientras se anudaba la capa.

-No he olvidado la promesa. He dicho que hoy no iba a sobrepasarme y no lo haré. Tan sólo quiero despejarme…- Jasper esbozó su misma expresión, exacta a la de su hermano.

-Sé que eso cambiará en cuanto pongamos un pie en esa aldea y veas todas esas faldas de un lado a otro, jóvenes en edad casadera con sus sonrisas y muchachos que creerás más estúpidos que tú.

-O que tú. Aunque eso es bien fácil…- Lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.- porque tú, eres el más listo…

-Incluso que tú.

-Lo sé. –admitió con un suspiro.

-Vamos, espabila. Cuanto antes lleguemos, antes harás de las tuyas y antes volveremos…

-Bien… - Y ambos se internaron en la oscuridad por otro de los paneles secretos del palacio.

* * *

-Creía que no querías ir al festival…- le dijo Ersberz sin poder ocultar su sonrisa mientras recogía la mesa de la cena.

-De hecho, no quería…- dijo Jacob, sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo por encima de su madre, mientras la ayudaba.- He tenido que convencerla a base de amenazas.

-¿Amenazas? ¿Has sido capaz de amenazarla? Serás el héroe de medio pueblo…- Billy sonrió.

-De hecho, no pienso decirle a nadie cuales son mis métodos: eso son cosas que se aprenden con muchos, muchos años de estudio…

-Jacob…- Le regañó su madre.

-No ha ido con doble intención…- Le respondió él, adivinando el porqué de la frase.

-Pero lo has pensado.

-Bella es mi hermana.

-No lo soy.- Dijo ella de repente, después de haber permanecido callada todo ese rato. Los tres la miraron sorprendida.- Eh, que yo sólo lo aclaro. –Sonrió.- Sólo soy una infiltrada en la herencia de Jacob. – Ersberz sonrió y se relajó.

-Desde luego, más le vale compartirla.

-Lo haré, lo haré…- Dijo sentándose de nuevo con una franca sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿esta noche sí que saldréis?-les preguntó de nuevo, esperando la confirmación absoluta. Finalmente la noche anterior habían decidido quedarse en casa hablando del viaje y de Jacob y más temas, como las razones que lo habían llevado a mentir diciendo su fecha de llegada era posterior a la real.

-Os quería pillar por sorpresa.- Había sido su única respuesta y claramente verídica. Bella no quiso preguntarle demasiados detalles sobre sus estudios y sus años fuera, ya que sabía que tendría que contárselos también a sus padres, con lo cual no quería obligarle a contar lo mismo dos veces, cuando podían escucharlo todos juntos. Tras una intensa tarde en la cual Ersberz había preparado chocolate caliente y lo habían bebido juntos mientras escuchaban las curiosas anécdotas e historias de Jake, podían decir que no había quedado ningún tema pendiente.

-Claro. – Dijo Bella, sonriente por primera vez en días, para deleite de Billy y su mujer.- Quiero presumir de él, ahora que puedo, y ya puestos, darles un tema de conversación más.

-Ya es la comidilla del día, y eso que ni siquiera te han visto aún…

-Se tienen que estar muriendo de ganas…- dijo él con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos.

-Más de uno se lo podía tomar al pie de la letra…- Aunque Bella lo dijo entre dientes, Ersberz lo escuchó claramente y la reprendió por tal comentario, pero ella no se amedrentó.- Vamos mamá, no me vengas con esas… la mitad de la aldea preferiría que me largase de aquí, con lo cual, no tengo obligación alguna de sentir aprecio por ellos. Más les vale acostumbrarse a mi animadversión para con ellos. –Billy sonreía por lo bajo y Jacob la observaba atónito, hasta que cerró la boca y se echó a reír.

-¡Sí que ha cambiado! Dios, ¡cualquiera se mete con ella!

-Y eso no es nada. ¿Recuerdas a Emmett? –Jacob frunció el ceño pero acto seguido volvió a asentir.

-¡Sí, claro, el hijo de Coillin y Jaques! – Billy asintió.

-Sí; resulta que está intentando conquistar a la mejor amiga de Bella, pero no es capaz por los comentarios de ésta misma y…- Ella rodó los ojos y desconectó de esa misma conversación. Lo último que necesitaba era que nadie le recordase lo mucho que le molestaba que Emmett estuviese cortejando a Rosalie y casi lo hubiese conseguido: de hecho, estaba casi segura que si aún no lo había conseguido, era precisamente por sus comentarios, pero no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había dicho.

No tenía nada en contra de Emmett. De hecho, de no haber estado pretendiendo a Rosalie posiblemente le hubiese caído bien. Pero la sensación de que estaba robando algo que ella quería preservar a costa de todo estaba siempre patente: sabía que una vez se casasen, y para su desgracia, era algo que terminaría pasando, Rosalie no volvería a ser la misma. Tendría unas responsabilidades, un hogar propio… y menos tiempo. Y Bella quería conocer mundo, salir una temporada lejos de la aldea. Saber que Rosalie no podría compartir con ella dicha idea quemaba su cerebro.

Ersberz miró por encima de su marido y su hijo a Bella, quien había vuelto a ensombrecer su rostro. En un primer momento había llegado a la conclusión de que se hallaba en tal estado de ánimo por el retraso de Jacob, pero ahora se daba cuenta que había estado equivocada: algo más debía rondar por la cabeza de su hijastra, algo a lo que no cesaba de darle vueltas. Y conociéndola, sabiendo lo cabezota que podía ser cuando se le metía algo en su alocada mente, temía de sobremanera el día en el cual decidiese hacerles partícipes de sus pensamientos.

Horas después, Jacob se ajustaba una casaca de color azul marino un tanto más elegante que con la que había llegado el día anterior: después de haber pasado fuera de casa tanto tiempo, no quería que sus padres se avergonzasen de él cuando se mostrase ante el resto de la gente. Sabía que los comentarios herían en demasía, y por lo visto, Bella ya estaba siendo suficientemente acribillada como para dar más motivos.

Había afeitado la poca barba con la que había llegado y se había aseado hasta que se sintió mucho mejor de cómo se había sentido días atrás, mientras viajaba. En el centro de estudios en el cual había recibido los conocimientos que ahora atesoraba, la higiene era algo prioritario y una obligación para todo el mundo, hasta límites insospechadamente absurdos. Sabía que en casa no tendría que atenerse a esas reglas tan estrictas y podría ser un poco más flexible, pero no pensaba descuidarse. Ni física ni mentalmente, como bien había hecho durante esos ocho años.

Le había sorprendido gratamente el cambio que había sufrido Bella. Había pasado de ser una chiquilla alocada a algo que jamás había podido llegar a imaginar. Después de todo, tras ocho años fuera, no podía considerar a Bella como una hermana tal y cual, ya que ahora que la había visto parecía que había algo más. O eso había creído hasta que vio como agachaba su cabeza y sus pensamientos la embargaban. Sus preocupaciones iban más allá de él mismo y de los cotilleos de la gente de su alrededor. Bella pensaba, y lo hacía muy en serio, al contrario de muchas de las doncellas que había conocido hasta el momento. Y quizás ese era el motivo por el cual se sentía repentinamente fascinado por ella.

Sus padres jamás habían intentado que ambos se sintiesen como hermanos de pura sangre, o como menos. Habían sido muy buenos amigos, es más, ella había sido su mejor amiga durante años, y estaba casi seguro que así seguiría siéndolo. Pero aun así , no podía evitar seguir dándole vueltas a su rostro iluminado cuando lo vio por primera vez. Ni el dolor de espalda que su golpe le había ocasionado. Aún mejor: daba la sensación de ser una mujer con capacidad más que de sobra para sobrevivir en cualquier lado.

Salió al recibidor principal de la casa, en donde Billy ya estaba esperando.

-¿Y mamá?

-Ha ido a uno de los puestos, a relevar a Samantha, por una hora o dos. Alguien se ha puesto de parto y han ido a ayudar.

-Ya… ¿Y Bella?- Billy suspiró.

-Supongo que buscando alguna excusa para no tener que salir al festival.

-Pues supones mal…- dijo ella mientras salía de su habitación y cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. Finalmente había optado por el vestido que había estado a punto de ponerse la noche anterior y se había acicalado lo suficiente como para que nadie tuviese motivos para quejarse por su aspecto.

-Bua. – Espetó Jacob sonriendo.- ¿Y de esto os avergonzáis? –Bella frunció el ceño y miró a su padre.- Yo no. Vamos, saldré bien orgulloso…- se echó a reír y extendió un brazo hacia ella, el cual, para sorpresa de ambos, aceptó. - ¿Tengo que decirte lo guapa que estás o ya los sabes?

-¿Tengo que decirte lo viejo que estás o ya lo sabes?

-Tocado y hundido.

-Bien. ¿Nos vamos?- Jacob asintió y Billy les dejó paso, perplejo.

Parecía ser que, después de todo, la distancia y el reencuentro había hecho de las suyas. No era tan mala idea que su hijo y su acogida terminasen felices y juntos. Podrían comenzar una nueva vida juntos y nadie podría ponerles a prueba.

Sonrió ante esa perspectiva, que se antojaba repentinamente mucho más cómoda y sencilla para todos.


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes de la siguientes historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Dos muchachas que no pasaban de los quince años caminaban agarradas del brazo por uno de los callejones del poblado que rodeaba el inmenso palacio. Con una sonrisa de complacencia en sus labios, ambas volvían de ver a los dos hermanos con quienes se habían comprometido, sintiéndose en ese mismo instante las mujeres más dichosas del mundo. No sólo habían sido mejores amigas desde niñas, sino que también habían encontrado el amor juntas. Incluso tenían pensando celebrar la boda las dos al mismo tiempo, comenzando su nueva vida tal y como dejaban la vieja atrás.

En ese mismo instante, escucharon el galope de un caballo a lo lejos, seguido del relincho de otro. Una de las jóvenes miró asustada a su amiga, pero la expresión de tranquilidad de ésta la sosegó rápidamente. A esas horas de la noche, podía tratarse de cualquier persona, cualquier viajero extraviado, e incluso algún guardia del palacio real. No tenían porque temer nada estando en mitad del poblado, como se hallaban, y a poco más de cien pasos de sus casas.

Otro relincho, ahora mucho más cercano las sobresaltó de nuevo, pero fue el aullido de un lobo lo que hizo que sus corazones comenzasen a latir con rapidez, ya que éste había sonado como si dicho animal se hallase a su lado. Apretaron el paso, pero fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que otro sonido parecido al que producían sus pies se reproducía a sus espaldas, multiplicado por tres. Una de las muchachas agarró a su amiga de la mano y comenzó a caminar tan rápido que casi parecían correr.

El aullido resonó de nuevo, y los pasos a sus espaldas se avivaron.

Con la respiración entrecortada, el corazón alterado y los nervios a flor de piel, siguieron corriendo calle arriba, esperanzadas al ver que cada vez estaban más cerca de sus hogares y de su tranquilidad. Aun así , pronto percibieron que la distancia cada vez parecía mayor y sus pasos no parecían dar solución alguna. Era como si estuviesen caminando en el aire.

Escucharon al lobo delante de ellas y una de las chicas gritó de espanto. Su amiga le tapó la boca con una mano rápida, cuando percibió la respiración de alguien a pocos metros de su posición, ahora estática. El propio miedo, que rápidamente se había hecho dueño de sus actos y sus decisiones, ahora era quien reinaba en sus mentes. No podían moverse; el mismo terror que las amenazaba, también las fascinaba, sentimiento que les impedía moverse.

La respiración ante ellas se agitó, y los pasos a su espalda, callados hasta el momento, comenzaron de nuevo a ser perceptibles, pero de manera mucho más tranquila, pausada, como si estuviesen acercándose a ellas evaluando su presa lentamente. El jadeo de un animal se hizo aún más evidente.

La misma chica que instantes atrás había asido a su amiga de la mano, apretó el gesto, para controlar el temblor de ambas.

El jadeo animal se acalló de repente, algo silbó en el aire y otra segunda respiración humana apareció como de la nada. La sombra ante ellas comenzó a moverse, hasta que les fue completamente visible.

Una de las jóvenes abrió la boca para gritar, pero cayó fulminada al suelo antes de poder esbozar un mínimo sonido con su voz.

La otra observó aterrada el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga sin poder reaccionar; volvió a mirar a aquel ser, y antes de que pudiese decir nada, el rostro inhumano sonrió y ya no vio ni sintió nada más.

* * *

-He de admitir que estoy… sorprendido. – Edward no pudo evitar sonreír y se apeó de su caballo, dejándolo atado a las cuadras principales del poblado y pagando a su guardián con un verón, la moneda más pequeña y con menos valor de todas, tanto incluso que muchos dudaban de su uso y ya apenas se usaba, por su poco valor y su desuso.

-Te he prometido que no iba a hacer nada. Me ofende que dudes de la palabra de tu hermano… Además… si ya dudas tú mismo de mí, ¿qué dirá la gente? – Añadió con diversión.

-Dirán que soy tu hermano y que estoy en mi derecho de poner en entredicho toda decisión que tomes o promesa que hagas…- Edward frunció el ceño, pero Jasper se echó a reír mientras caminaban calle arriba hacia el punto central del festival. – Pero no, te concedo el día de hoy: desde que hemos llegado nos hemos cruzado con una docena de muchachas a las cuales ni siquiera has mirado. Bravo.

-Por lo que veo, tú sí que lo has hecho.- Replicó él con viveza.

-Que sea más listo que tú no conlleva ser ciego. Yo también sé mirar y opinar, aunque sea también mil veces más discreto que tú.

-¿Se mira pero no se toca?- Replicó su hermano mayor sonriendo.

-Exacto.

-Eres todo un caballero eh.

-Simplemente intento ser civilizado hermano. –Edward rodó los ojos pero no dio replica alguna a las palabras de su hermano. Cuando a discutir se refería, en términos apropiados, Jasper era imbatible, y no pensaba darle el lujo de darse cuenta de que así era.-Bueno… ¿cuáles son tus planes entonces? Ya que si no tienes pensado ni acosar a ninguna mujer ni beber…

-Puede que participe en alguno de los concursos… - Jasper negó.

-No llames la atención. Te arriesgarás en balde y pondrás en peligro la seguridad que te han procurado mamá y papá.

-¿Si te prometí no hacer nada de lo que realmente me divierte, como voy a pasar la noche? Creo que participar en una carrera o…

-¿Para qué? Sabes que puedes ganar perfectamente; en caso de hacerlo deberías dejarte ganar, y eres demasiado orgulloso como para hacer algo así. Es mejor que nos limitemos a mirar… - En ese mismo instante pasaron a su lado un grupo de cinco jovencitas que hizo que ambos muchachos desviasen la mirada y perdiesen el hilo de la conversación. Cuando Edward miró a Jasper, se echó a reír.

-Así que… ¿yo no puedo, no? Adelante Jazz, pásalo bien…- lo empujó pero su hermano clavó los pies en el arenoso suelo.

-No. Voy a vigilarte, tal y como siempre hago.

-¡Te lo he prometido!

-Y yo te he dicho que conozco perfectamente tus promesas y que bien puedes guardártelas.

-Insoportable…

-En verdad eres muy, muy agradable…

-Seguro que más de una…- señaló apenas perceptiblemente con su cabeza a otro grupo de muchachas que murmuraban en voz baja no muy lejos de ellos.- no piensa como tú.

-Estoy casi seguro de que muchas podrían decirlo.- Edward se encogió de hombros divertido y cambió de tema, mientras reanudaba el paso antes detenido y se encaminaban hacia el centro de la aldea.

-Es más… ¿por qué no te he visto nunca con una de ellas? Eres mi hermano, y es casi un insulto que jamás te haya visto con una mujer… - Jazz se echó a reír con tono irónico.

-¿Podría acaso hacerlo contigo por ahí pululando? Casi prefiero presentarla el día que esté a punto de casarme, e incluso ahí, lo dudaría.- Edward frunció el ceño.

-Jamás osaría robarte a la chica que escojas. No soy tan mezquino.

-El peligro no es que la robes, sino que la asustes.

-Bien, concedida… -agudizó el oído ante el repentino sonido que percibieron sus oídos.- Bien… Creo que esto marcha ya… Voy a apuntarme a alguna carrera…- Quizás no poseía el cerebro de Jasper, pero sabía que en lo a físico se refería podía con muchos de los hombres que había esa noche allí. Sabía que habría algún concurso, carrera o competición en el cual podría demostrar que era más que un nombre y un título, aunque nadie supiese nada sobre esto último.

-Ed… No deberías…

-Vamos… - Lo asió de la manga de su túnica y lo arrastró, casi literalmente, hasta una de las casetas que había justo antes de la entrada de la plazoleta desde donde salía un estruendo digno de mención. Se fijaron en que muchas de las casas estaban decoradas con guirnaldas de diferentes colores, telas de los mismos tonos vivos y lámparas de aceite que iluminaban unos jardines muy vistosamente decorados. Los aldeanos se habían puesto sus mejores galas, en especial las mujeres, mientras que los hombres preferían ropa más cómoda y más suelta para poder realizar las pruebas que se preparaban allí.

-Buenas chicos… ¿venís a apuntaros? – Una mujer de aspecto rechoncho y cabellos rubios les sonrió mientras les tendía una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino.

-Yo sí. –Sonrió Edward mientras Jasper rodaba los ojos.

-Carrera, pelea, carrera de obstáculos…

-La última.- Sus ojos brillaron levemente. Le tendió otro de los pergaminos y Edward anotó su nombre allí, con Jasper zapateando a su lado, nervioso.

-Ten…- ella le alargó un pequeño colgante con una placa de madera con un número.- Es tu número de participante. No lo pierdas o no podrás tomar parte….- Asintió. En cuanto le devolvió el manuscrito a la mujer, su hermano en seguida lo asió de nuevo por la manga y lo arrastró lejos de la vista y oído de la gente que rodeaba el puesto.

-Te vas a meter en un lío…

-Es una maldita gincana. No algo a muerte. Correr, saltar… poco más.

-Si te pasa algo, mamá te matará. Si es que esto no lo hace.

-Te mandaré un beso cuando la termine…- bromeó.

-Sí, hazlo: total, no llamarás tanto la atención…

-Te prometí no perseguir mujeres, ni beber: esto no es ni de lejos eso. Así que… Espérame en la meta… - Se apartó con brusquedad de la sujeción de Jasper y se adentró de nuevo en la multitud, alejándose de él. Después de todo, parecía que su hermano seguía sin comprenderle. No creía que hubiese nada de malo en participar en lo que era, según él, una inocente y sencilla carrera de obstáculos. Aquel poblado estaba tan alejado del palacio que no corría el riesgo de ser reconocido; era un peligro que ni siquiera corría en la pequeña ciudadela que rodeaba su casa, en donde se habían dejado ver en ocasiones contadas, tanto, que la gente no los reconocía cuando salían de improvisto. Esa vez no tenía por qué ser diferente.

Vio como no muy lejos de su posición, comenzaba a arremolinarse un grupo de jóvenes no mucho mayores que él mismo. La gente comenzaba a dispersar la zona y no pudo evitar sonreír. Necesitaba algo así, adrenalina, nervios y poder demostrar que era mucho más que un simple título. Vio de lejos a Jasper aún mirándole bastante enfadado, pero hizo caso omiso a las elucubraciones de su hermano, posiblemente todas dirigidas al peligro que ambos corrían en caso de ser descubiertos. El pueblo se les echaría encima, si es que no pasaba nada peor. No había sido buena idea. Pero Edward seguía ajeno a esa verdad, y estaba feliz.

El grupo de chicos que había cerca de él aumentaba de tamaño poco a poco, del mismo modo que aumentaban el sonido de sus carcajadas y comentarios de los que, precisamente, Jasper intentaba alejarlo. Él, sin embargo, estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra y no meterse en líos.

Otro grupo de muchachas observaba desde no muy lejos al grupo de hormonas rugientes que había a su lado, riendo con unas carcajadas que sonaban a demasiada estupidez. Viéndolo desde fuera, comprendía a su hermano: debía parecer tonto pavoneándose delante de aquella multitud de niñas, tal y como lo parecían la mitad de los chicos allí cerca. Se prometió intentar cambiar.

Varios gritos llegaron repentinos desde el centro de la plaza. Otro grupo de fornidos hombres, pero de mucha más edad que ellos, comenzaban a dispersar a la gente y formar el circuito que tendrían que recorrer atestado de pruebas. Un par de mujeres de mediana edad bufaron enfadas y murmuraron unos insultos bastante duros en contra de los gritos de los hombres, pero se apartaron de todos modos. Edward se vio empujado contra el grupo de chicos, quienes casi se relamían ante la perspectiva de poder demostrar ante todos que eran mejores que ninguno de los presentes. Él en cambio, cada vez veía que aquella situación era completamente ridícula.

Se fijó en el grupo de chicas que había quedado arremolinada contra una de las casetas, junto con el resto de la multitud quien ya se preparaba expectante para la carrera. Edward observó, no sin cierto resentimiento, como una de las muchachas, que a lo sumo tendría quince años, le dedicaba una sonrisa y guiñaba uno de sus azules ojos. Apartó la mirada y la fijó en sus botas, incómodo. Comenzó a patear nervioso, en espera de que diese comienzo la gincana y fijó su mirada de un lado a otro.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que el nuevo se está poniendo nervioso…- escuchó una voz alzarse entre las demás, refiriéndose a él, claro, pero no les dio el gusto de dirigirles la palabra. Siguió mirando como los hombres que con anterioridad habían gritado ahora montaban varias pruebas a lo largo del recorrido creado, el cual recorría casi toda la aldea. - ¿Qué te parece Lizco? ¿Deberíamos ayudarle a quitar esos nervios?

-Creo que no será necesario Mark… No nos dará demasiados problemas…

-Podría ganaros con una sola mano y los ojos vendados…- les susurró sin apenas alterarse y ni siquiera mirarles. Los murmullos de ese mismo grupo cesaron de golpe. – A todos.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, pero su expresión no sufrió ninguna alteración.

-Venga ya…- dijo otro de ellos, uno de los aldeanos más jóvenes llamado Igor. - ¿En serio crees que podrías ganarnos a todos?

-Dejadlo.- Dijo otro.- Ni siquiera es de aquí; no tiene ni idea de cómo competimos o… lo bien que nos llevamos los unos con los otros…- era obvio que eran perfectamente capaces de alterar las pruebas o ayudarse los unos a los otros con tal de dejar en ridículo a cualquiera que amenazase sus propiedades. – Su orgullo se reducirá a cero…

-¿Podéis parar ya?- Les regañó otra voz.- Limitaos a correr, conseguir subir por donde tengáis que hacerlo y dejad que los demás hagan lo que les venga en gana…- el chico, leonino, miró a Edward sin ninguna emoción.- sean de donde sea.

En aquel mismo momento, una voz se alzó por encima del resto, quienes se acallaron casi al instante.

-Bien…- un hombre de avanzada edad, quizás uno de los más ancianos del pueblo, subió a la pequeña tarima que había en uno de los lados de la plaza y se apoyó sobre un callado de madera que llevaba con él.- Sabéis como funciona esto. Todos los participantes tenéis un número. Limitaos a poneros en la zona de salida y pasar todas las pruebas y obstáculos que encontréis.- El grupo de chicos y del mismo Edward se pusieron en fila en la zona delimitada para ello Los labios del anciano se transformaron de una severa línea recta a una maliciosa sonrisa.- Y por supuesto, no pensamos deciros en qué consisten… Será más divertido. – Suspiró y volvió a enfurruñarse.- Venga. Cuándo queráis.

-¿Ya?- Preguntó Edward confuso, pero antes de recibir cualquier contestación, el resto de chicos comenzó a correr. Aún aturdido, los imitó, siguiéndolos primero de cerca, y poco a poco adentrándose en el grupo central. Le extrañó que aún no hubiese ninguna prueba de por medio, pero apenas dos segundos después de haberlo pensado, todos dieron con la primera. Una enorme barrera de madera, de la cual caían varias cuerdas, les cortaba el paso.

De las cinco cuerdas que pendían de la parte superior de la estructura ya había asidos cinco de la veintena de chicos que corrían en la carrera, pero aprovechando el desconcierto general, saltó por encima de la espalda de uno, se encaramó de manera flexible a sus hombros y cerró sus dedos entornó a la cuerda. Antes de que ninguno de los hombres pudiese reaccionar o hacerle caer de la misma, comenzó a subir por la cuerda, creando apoyo con sus pies y escalando con rapidez. Llegó al borde y se dejó caer como bien pudo al otro lado, cayendo sobre su trasero. Se levantó con viveza cuando observó que el resto ya comenzaba a llegar también a la parte superior y que tendrían que dar más de una explicación por el gesto que acababa de hacer.

Siguió corriendo guiándose de la forma que hacía el grupo de gente que observaba la carrera, y pronto llegó a otro punto clave de la gincana. Una nueva estructura, formada por barras horizontales sobre unas bases verticales, a bastante altura del suelo y con un pequeño escalón para encaramarse a las mismas.

Cerró ambas manos alrededor de la primera barra horizontal y con toda la fuerza que pudo, se asió de la segunda y comenzó a avanzar. Hizo unos cálculos rápidos y vio que hasta el final de la misma habría unas quince barras aproximadamente. El temblor de la estructura le indicó que el resto le pisaba los talones. Escuchó a uno de ellos maldecir cuando perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó hacia el suelo, teniendo que comenzar de nuevo.

Jadeando y ya ciertamente cansado, aunque no lo suficiente para preocuparse, llegó hasta la última barra y se dejó caer. A poco más de dos segundos, otros dos chicos hicieron lo mismo y los tres siguieron corriendo codo a codo. Edward reconoció en uno de ellos al chico que había intentando hacerle enfadar instantes atrás y aquello fue suficiente para hacerle acelerar.

Una red cubría una parte del suelo. Sabía que tendría que pasar por debajo de la misma, con lo cual todo el espacio ganado con su aceleramiento sería en vano cuando se introdujesen en la misma. A los otros les sería más fácil pararle y hacer, por supuesto, todas las trampas que quisiesen.

Apenas había avanzado dos metros bajo la misma red, cuando uno de los chicos tiró con fuerza de su pie, impidiéndole seguir avanzando. Y por supuesto, en concursos así, tales comportamientos estaban más que justificados; cualquier cosa valía para ganar. Pero él no se amedrentó y lanzó con fuerza una patada al aire que no alcanzó su objetivo por centímetros. Consiguió avanzar poco más cuando uno de los muchachos se puso a su altura y le susurró jadeante.

-Vamos… Dos opciones. O paras, o te paramos…

-Que te jodan.- Le espetó con frialdad mientras se impulsaba hacia delante. Tras varios interminables segundos de avance, consiguió desasirse del lío de la red y se incorporó a duras penas, tambaleándose por el cambio de posición. Recuperó el equilibrio y siguió corriendo. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio que el resto le seguían muy de cerca.

Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Pudo pasar entre un segundo y una eternidad desde que distinguió aquellos ojos marrones entre la multitud. Repentinamente sintió que su mente desconectaba de la realidad de la situación y su paso se ralentizó. Su subconsciente le indicó que el resto pasaba por su lado, pero no le importaba, sino que se detuvo del todo y siguió mirándola. Era una muchacha de poco más de diecisiete años, de largo cabello castaño, ondulado y un rostro que bien podía haber sido confeccionado por un artista.

El desconcierto lo invadió y dio un paso hacia la multitud, pero esta comenzó a moverse y cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, aquella mirada había desaparecido.


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Disclaimer****: ** Todos los personajes de la siguientes historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

-¡Edward! ¿Se puede saber qué narices te pasa? – De repente vio a Jasper a su lado, con gesto de evidente enfado y asiéndolo con fuerza por el brazo, arrastrándolo fuera de la multitud que comenzaba a rodear a los ganadores, pero la carrera había perdido definitivamente la emoción. -¡Eh!

-¿La has visto?

-¿Qué? ¿A quién?

-A…- miró con detenimiento la multitud, pero no pudo encontrar de nuevo aquellos ojos.- Da igual. Quizás… quizás el esfuerzo me ha hecho imaginar cosas…- Sabía perfectamente que no era así, pero tras la promesa hecha a su hermano, no pensaba admitir que nuevamente había quedado aturdido por los ojos de una mujer.

-Pues has perdido tío. – Se encogió de hombros. El chico que momentos antes había intentado comenzar una pelea, y había hecho trampas durante la última parte de la gincana, pasó por su lado y le dirigió una mirada cargada de orgullo y en parte resentimiento. El joven se daba cuenta que debía su victoria a una distracción de su contrincante, pero no pensaba dejar que eso se supiese. Para todo el pueblo, él era el ganador y nadie podría rebatirlo.

-Me da igual…- Jasper lo miró dudoso y confuso.

-Quizás sea buena idea que nos vayamos…

-No, no...- quería quedarse e intentar buscar aquella mirada, aunque al ver lo repentino de la desaparición, comenzaba a dudar de si había sido real o la falta de faldas lo había hecho desvariar por el esfuerzo.- Quiero quedarme. Un poco más…

-No sé si será buena idea… -Miró de reojo al grupo de participantes de la carrera, que los miraban con los ojos entornados y el gesto desconfiado, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, ninguno de ellos eran de allí, y si había algo que realmente detestaban, eso eran los intrusos. – No parecen demasiado… "amigables"…

-Me da igual lo que parezcan. Quiero quedarme. No he venido para dar cuatro zancadas e irme a casa tan tranquilo. Esto no ha hecho más que comenzar…

-Edward, por favor…

-Venga Jazz, un rato más. Pareces mamá.- Le dijo con gesto serio.

-En verdad, desearía que fuese ella quien estuviese aquí para poder regañarte y no tener que cargar contigo.

-Ya…- hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y buscó con la mirada nuevamente. A Jasper no le pasó desapercibido dicho gesto y lo miró con gesto inquisitivo.

-Vale, lo siento, pero no cuela. ¿A quién has visto? ¿Una nueva víctima?- Edward lo negó de inmediato.

-No, no… en serio… No he visto a nadie. Es simplemente… que creo haber reconocido algo… o alguien, vamos…- se salió por la tangente, pero Jasper pareció convencido.

-Bien. Pues tú verás. O nos movemos o…- movió la cabeza significativamente hacia el grupo de chicos que los miraba de reojo y murmuraban en voz baja.- ¿Se puede saber que les has hecho para que seamos merecedores de tales miradas?- Le dijo en voz baja. Edward no pudo evitar sonreír con una mueca de burla en sus ojos y reírse también en voz apenas audible.

-Digamos que… me he cobrado lo mío. – Jasper lo miró exasperado.

-¿Ves? Por eso mismo no me gusta acompañarte en estos escarceos. Espero no terminar con la cara amoratada, ni nada por el estilo… Eso sí será difícil de disimular…- Volvió la mirada preocupado, pero su hermano mayor seguía sonriendo abiertamente.

-No será necesario… Te aseguro que, en caso de que busquen pelea, eso será lo que -encontrarán…

-¡Edward! – Se olvidó de bajar la voz y dos de los chicos giraron sus cabezas veloces, mirándolos aún con más desconfianza.

-¡Jasper!- Dijo imitando el mismo tono de voz usado por su hermano menor.- Si no quieres terminar con la cara como un melocotón multiplicado por diez, ¿te importaría dejar de gritar y dar más pistas? – Jasper bajó la cabeza avergonzado.- Y luego soy yo el despistado y el que no sabe disimular…

- Ha sido un pequeño lapsus…

-Uno que nos podría costar algo grande…- canturreó mientras veía, como de repente, los dos chicos que habían girado su cabeza al oír su nombre hablaban con el resto y comenzaban a observarlos con mayor atención. –Creo que sería mejor que nos fuésemos…- Era temerario, pero ante todo no quería meter en problemas a su hermano pequeño: bien sabía que la fuerza de Jasper no residía precisamente en sus puños.

Pero poco antes de que comenzasen a caminar dirección al otro opuesto de la plaza, a fin de evitar las miradas indiscretas de aquel grupo de chicos, vio de refilón que siete de los chicos se apartaban del grupo más grandes y se dirigían hacia ellos, sin apartar sus miradas en ningún momento y con expresión nada amigable.

-No corras Jazz, pero no te pares. Acelera un poco…- le instó en voz baja, pero la multitud que los rodeaba impedía de suma manera que pudiesen avanzar mucho más rápido y mucho más espacio.

-Vaya, vaya…- escucharon una voz a sus espaldas, que Edward rápidamente reconoció como la del hombre que había ganado la carrera, un muchacho que no tendría a lo sumo más de de veinte años, de tez morena, pelo largo y ojos oscuros. No quería empezar ninguna pelea, pero viendo lo crudo de la situación, se daba cuenta que no tendría ninguna otra alternativa si no se marchaban cuanto antes o arreglaban el problema quedando ellos en ridículo. – Mirad a quien tenemos aquí… -Edward y Jasper se giraron hacia ellos, uno enfadado, el otro temeroso pero sin cobardía.

-¿Queríais algo? – Les preguntó con toda la cortesía de la que fue capaz en ese instante.

-Podría ser, sí. Ante todo, explicaciones… - el chico no apartaba la mirada de Edward ni un segundo, tentando a la suerte y esperando que este se envalentonase a la mínima palabra. –Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que tu comportamiento no ha sido del todo… deportivo. – Supo por ese uso del plural que en caso de haber alguna disputa, aquel muchacho no estaría solo: contaba con un pequeño ejército entre todos aquellos chavales que, tras su victoria, lo idolatraban. Y no sería muy diferente con la gente de la aldea, quienes, por supuesto, no se pondrían de lado de unos recién llegados que ni siquiera conocían.

-¿No ha sido deportivo?- Se mordió la lengua, pero no pudo evitar responder mordazmente.- Creo, amigo, que en esto discrepamos. El comportamiento de "ambos", no ha sido deportivo.- Enfatizó la palabra de manera que ninguno pudo pasarlo por alto.- Por lo tanto, creo que tu victoria es una recompensa suficiente para "mi" comportamiento. Cuestión zanjada y todos tan contentos.- El chico, que antes lo miraba con gesto iracundo, ahora estaba confuso. Había acudido allí en busca de algún motivo por el cual patearles el culo a aquellos dos nuevos y ahora la razón en cuestión había quedado desacreditada gracias a las palabras del más alto.

-Ya…- buscó en su mente a toda prisa una nueva excusa y su gesto fue suficiente para darle a entender a Edward que aquel chico no era demasiado inteligente. – Pero, hay normas… y castigos.- Siguió. Edward bufó con exasperación ante tal muestra de desfachatez y falta de entendederas.

-Entonces, si yo he de ser castigado. ¿Qué me dices de ti? Ambos hemos faltado. – El muchacho volvió a rascarse la barbilla. Parecía un gesto que creía que podía encender su cerebro, pensó Jasper con diversión. En verdad, él bien podía ser el más inteligente de los dos, pero a la hora de dar réplicas mordaces, no había nadie que ganase a Edward.

-Bueno…

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Otra voz, mucho más fuerte que la del resto, y con un tono más grave, se hizo eco en el grupo y varios se apartaron. Apareció otro muchacho, uno al cual no habían visto en ningún momento, alto, moreno a más no poder y con el pelo corto. Sus ojos eran de un color azul topacio, profundos y sin pizca de la amargura que mostraban los del joven que había acudido allí en busca de pelea.- Bien Mark, si estás buscando bronca yo te puedo dar de sobra.- El tal Mark, miró al recién llegado con odio y se envaró.

-No busco peleas Emmett… simplemente creo que ha hecho trampas en la carrera.- Señaló a Edward con desdén, mientras que sus palabras eran acompañadas por gestos y murmullos de asentimientos entre sus acompañantes. Aun así , el enorme muchacho no se amedrentó.

-Oh sí, claro…- esbozó una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo.- Y tú eres el hombre más legal del lugar…- Escupió con saña. La sonrisa de Mark se desvaneció.- Has ganado la maldita carrera, así que, date por satisfecho si no aviso al consejo de lo tramposo que eres. – Mark abrió la boca pero Emmett volvió a silenciarlo.- Sí, tengo una vista de águila. Así que, largo. Dejad a estos dos en paz. – Ninguno de los que estaban allí hizo gesto de querer moverse, pero Emmett volvió a carcajearse con su estruendosa voz.- ¿Alguno de vosotros quiere discutir conmigo? – La sonrisa se desvaneció, hasta adoptar un gesto severo.- Estoy disponible para cualquiera.

Poco a poco, aquel pequeño grupo se disipó, hasta que desaparecieron entre la multitud y Jasper suspiró aliviado.

-Joder, menos mal…- Dijo mirando a Edward con resentimiento y a Emmett con agradecimiento.- Gracias. En serio.

-No hay de qué. Hay que tener cuidado cuando llega gente nueva, sobre todo chavales de la misma edad que ese grupo de payasos. Estoy ojo avizor… - sonrió, eliminando aquella sombra de enfado de su mirada y tendiéndoles la mano.- Emmett McArty.

Ambos le devolvieron en saludo.

-Edward… -Acto seguido, deseó haberse mordido la lengua, pero el nombre ya estaba dado y no había marcha atrás. Como mucho, podrían mentir con el de su hermano….

-Jasp… - Edward le atizó un disimulado pero fuerte codazo en uno de sus costados.

-Mi hermano Jazz… - le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que Jasper entendió a la primera. Si ya de por sí, un nombre solo era peligroso, no era posible que levantase demasiadas sospechas, pero dos, sus verdaderos nombres, y unidos, podría ser una jugada que sólo un bobo realizaría. Nadie los conocía, pero sabían sus nombres. Resultaría demasiado evidente si dos chicos, de la misma edad, se diesen a conocer con esos nombres, a riesgo de ser ahorcados, o aún peor, reconocidos.

-Un placer.- De todos modos, Emmett no parecía haberlos reconocido ni asociado el nombre con su verdadero yo. – Por lo que veo, sois… nuevos por aquí.

-Es evidente que es así…

-Sí, lo sé…- volvió a sonreír más abiertamente. A pesar de lo tosco y brutal de su expresión y corpulencia, parecía mera fachada. – Me refiero a nuevos en el sentido de que estáis bastante perdidos. Pasaos por las casetas, o por el baile que habrá después. Será divertido…- Jasper entendió el significado oculto de la palabra "divertido" y rodó los ojos.

-Lo prometido…- miró a Edward significativamente y este asintió. No lo había olvidado.

-Bailaré contigo, lo prometo…- dijo con una sonrisa. Emmett los miró confuso y aclaró sus palabras.- Me refiero a que no es capaz de encontrar nadie con quien bailar… es por eso que me tengo que hacer cargo de él…- Jasper enrojeció vivamente y ellos dos rompieron a reír.

-Ya vale, ¿no? Siempre riéndote a mi costa…

-Es lo malo de ser el más joven, chaval… Si yo he conseguido que toda esa panda de inútiles me respete, es precisamente porque no tengo hermano mayor que me tosa.

-Creo que tomaré eso como un consejo…- Miró de reojo a Edward con expresión amenazadora.

-Harías bien… - Notó un pequeño golpeteo en la parte posterior de su espalda y se giró, hasta que sus ojos encontraron a la razón de su existencia. Sonrió y Rosalie hizo lo mismo.

-Ya me habías asustado… La próxima vez, avísame o la paliza te la daré yo a ti…

-No será necesario. No ha habido ningún golpe, por suerte para estos dos… -Se apartó para poder presentarle a los recién llegados.- Rose, estos son Edward…- el susodicho hizo un gesto con la cabeza, sonriente.- Y Jazz… Son los dos que casi se comen a Mark… Algo que es una pena que no hayan llegado a hacer…

-Ese muchacho merece un escarmiento… Estoy harta de que tengas que ir a velar por todo el que amenaza…- Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido.- Así que, creo que la única solución sería patear su culo. Lo digo en serio. Me presto a hacerlo…- Los dos hermanos la miraron atónitos. Bajo la fachada de mujer perfecta, sensual que mostraba, con sus rubios tirabuzones y su perfecto rostro, no parecía para nada una damisela en apuros, como bien podría parecer a primera instancia. Ninguno de los dos podía imaginarse a aquella mujer golpeando a nadie.- ¿Vas a seguir metiéndote en líos o te vienes a cenar?- Le dijo cogiendo su mano cariñosamente. Edward y Jasper enseguida llegaron a la conclusión correcta. -¿Nos acompañáis o también preferís seguir liándola?- Jaspe le metió un codazo a Edward, instándole a seguir contestar.

-Sí… bien…- Se acercó a él cuando Emmett y la chica rubia comenzaron a caminar y le susurró.- Pero nos vamos en nada eh…

-¿Ahora quieres irte? - Le pinchó.

-Nada de amistades, ¿recuerdas? La jugada nos puede salir cara.

-Media horita… no nos hará demasiado daño…

-Bueno…

-Ahora resulta que tú eres el responsable…- rió divertido.- ¿Para qué quieres quedarte realmente?...- Miró a la chica rubia con detenimiento. Era más que evidente que podía atraer la atención de cualquier hombre cuerdo o loco, pero parecía ser algo más que simple amiga de Emmett y sabía que su hermano no era de la clase que se atrevía a cortejar a una mujer ya comprometida.- ¿Ella?- Tal y como había pensado, Jasper lo miró escandalizado y negó firmemente.

-No, ¿por quién me tomas? Simplemente… me apetece estar en compañía de alguien que no seas tú. O papá. O mamá. O las otras dos mil personas del palacio que no conozco…- Edward no pudo evitar echarse a reír. No le extrañaba para nada que su hermano ardiese en deseos de perderlo de vista aunque sólo fuese media hora. – Aunque, visto lo visto… casi que por ella, podría quedarme…- Viendo que había desviado la mirada a otra persona que no era la chica rubia, Rosalie, él siguió la trayectoria de su escrutinio.- Recuerda tu promesa…- canturreó divertido. Edward se echó a temblar.

Era la misma chica de los mismos ojos marrones que le había hecho perder la carrera.


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Disclaimer****: ** Todos los personajes de la siguientes historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Volvió a sufrir el mismo efecto de choque que le había ocurrido instantes atrás. Intentó sacudir su cabeza para al menos despejarse pero se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los músculos de su cuerpo parecía responder. No entendía que le pasaba, y sabía que para su hermano menor estaba siendo más que evidente el efecto que aquella muchacha estaba provocando en él. Sentía como una corriente eléctrica atravesándole el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, como si de repente todo hubiese dejado de tener sentido para él.

-Edward…- susurró Jasper, dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza.- Tío, espabila… se va a dar cuenta…- bufó desesperado. Sabía que no podía confiar en las promesas de su hermano mayor, pero jamás se había llegado a plantear que podía ser tan sumamente descarado. Si no apartaba la mirada de la muchacha del cabello castaño oscuro cuanto antes, a seguro recibirían algo más que meras amenazas.

Pero Edward seguía sin ser consciente de nada de ello. Era como una especie de embrujo del que no era capaz de escapar. No entendía nada, y en su fuero interno comenzó a maldecir a aquella mujer por el efecto que causaba en él.

-Joder Rose, ¿no había nadie mejor con quien estar? – Rosalie le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Emmett y se cruzó de brazos, apartándose ligeramente de él.

-Es mi mejor amiga. Vamos en pack. Si no la soportas…- le amenazó. Sus palabras surtieron efecto de inmediato y se disculpó con una sonrisa.

-No es eso a lo que me refiero, es sólo que… bueno, Bella y yo… no nos llevamos precisamente bien… ya lo sabes…- balbuceó con tono inocente pero sincero, y Rosalie lo sabía. En verdad, Emmett nunca había sido santo de devoción para su mejor amiga, pero confiaba en que con el paso del tiempo, y el pasar más tiempo juntos, conseguiría que se llevasen mínimamente bien. Y ahora que había decidido que aceptaría la proposición de Emmett, aún más. Al menos, una vez que éste se decidiese a pedir su mano en matrimonio, algo que por lo visto, tenía pinta de tirar para largo.

-Pues siento tener que informarte de que no pienso dejar de tratar a mis amistades de toda la vida por ti. Date por enterado e intenta cambiar cuanto antes…- volvió a cargar sus palabras con el mismo tono amenazante y nuevamente, Emmett pareció sosegarse y rendirse.

Bella… pensaba Edward mientras tanto. Había conseguido librarse ligeramente de la especie de hechizo en el cual había quedado sumido e indefenso y había logrado apartar la mirada de ella, clavándola en el suelo. Sabía que Jasper lo miraba preocupado, pero en ese mismo instante no era algo que le importase lo más mínimo: quería saber más de ella, pero lo único que había conseguido hasta entonces era un mero nombre y una reacción inesperada por su parte.

-Vaya, vaya, mirad quien viene por ahí… Rosalie y una especie de malformación de ogro. – Espetó de repente con una voz que a él se le antojó suave y melodiosa, a pesar de las palabras que había dicho. Se atrevió a mirarla una vez más y acto seguido se arrepintió de ello, pues ella misma había clavado la mirada en su hermano y él y los miraba sorprendida y confusa.- Y bueno, dos más que no conozco… ¿son buena gente u ogros en miniatura? Ya lo comprobaremos…- Escuchando esas palabras, comprendió el porqué de la enemistad de Emmett con ella, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Por los labios de ella pasó también una sonrisa fugaz, más fruto del sarcasmo que de diversión.

-Ay pequeña bruja… Luego te extrañas de que nos llevemos así…- Edward no supo decir si aquel comentario iba dirigido a ella o a Rosalie.

-Me llevaría mejor contigo si estuvieses a doscientos metros de distancia constantemente. Quizás… bueno, no; creo que preferiría no tenerte cerca ni a un kilómetro…

-Eh, eh… Vale ya, ¿no? Creo que Emmett ya ha tenido bastante por hoy…. – Otro chico, de aspecto más tosco que el mencionado, y tan moreno como él, se acercó sonriendo hasta ellos. Sus ojos marrones eran de un color tan oscuro que bien podían haber pasado por negro azabache, y se veía tan fornido como Emmett. Parecía que la falta de ejercicio no mermaba en aquel lugar. – ¿No crees que te estás pasando?- Le preguntó a Bella, con aire divertido.

-¿Con Emmett? Nunca me paso. De hecho, a menudo me digo a mí misma que estoy siendo bastante blanda con él…

-No es así…- Espetó el aludido.

-Edward… en serio, vámonos… - Este le metió un codazo en las costillas para que se callase, pero el gesto no pasó desapercibido para el último chico.

-Eh, pareja, si queréis pelear, aquí no tenemos más ganas de ello…- Pero Emmett sonriendo, aclaró la situación.

-Para nada Jacob… son hermanos, así que dudo mucho que quieran pelear entre ellos, a menos que, claro está, se lleven mal… -los miró. – pero lo dudo.

-No… pero deberíamos marcharnos ya…- dijo Jasper mirando a Edward de reojo. Sabía que si dependiese de él no se movería de allí en toda la noche, pero necesitaba hacerle reaccionar cuanto antes.

-¿Tan pronto? Apenas ha empezado…- se quejó Emmett, deseoso de que pudiesen quedarse y participar en los festejos.

-Ya pero… aun así , no deberíamos estar aquí… - "de hecho, no deberíamos ni haber venido", pensó Jasper con fastidio, sin mostrar en ningún momento que pensase algo así. Rosalie se encogió de hombros y apretó con cariño el brazo de Emmett.

-Em, déjalos: si quieren marcharse no somos quien para obligarles a quedarse…

-Aun así , a mí no me importaría estar un poco más…- consiguió decir Edward tras varios minutos absorto. Jasper se controló como bien pudo, ya que estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza con la mano por aquella muestra de evidente idiotez por parte de su hermano mayor.

-Pero Edward…

-Jazz, déjalo ya.- Le cortó.- Ve tú si quieres: yo me quedo.- Fastidiado por aquella idea, Jasper se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Edward sabía perfectamente que en caso de que decidiese quedarse allí él tampoco se movería de su lado, y jugaba con aquella ventaja. No abandonaría a su hermano y Edward lo sabía.

-Bien pues… ¿alguien quiere cerveza?- Espetó Emmett felizmente. Esa vez, Edward supo perfectamente que no sería buena idea beber si quería mantener sus pensamientos en orden, algo por el momento casi imposible: seguía sintiendo como si flotase en una nube.

Los siguientes momentos transcurrieron a una velocidad tan lenta que el tiempo apenas parecía seguir su curso. Descubrió con afanosa resignación, que la relación entre la tal Bella y el último chico que había aparecido en escena no era ni de lejos tan especial como la de Rosalie y Emmett, pero sí mucho más cercana y confidente. Hubo un momento en el cual incluso se sorprendió a sí mismo al pensar que ambos parecían caminar y hablar de forma sincronizada, como si en cada momento supiesen qué iba a hacer o decir el uno. Después de las palabras que ella les había dirigido al principio de su encuentro, y las de cortesía tras la presentación, no había vuelto a decirles nada más. Y aun así , era la primera vez que agradecía el que no lo hiciese, ya tampoco sabía que palabras podría haberle dicho. Nunca antes se había sentido tan estúpido.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – Le susurró su hermano mientras las dos parejas bailaban junto a algunas más una danza que parecía típica de aquel lugar. Edward sacudió su cabeza.

-No lo sé. Cuando está así… lejos… estoy bien, más cabal. Pero cuando se acerca…- Jasper frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres? Es más… ¿a quién?

-A ella…- dijo con un susurro y mirándola fijamente. Sonreía mientras bailaba con el chico moreno y enorme, mientras sus bucles castaños se mecían con el ritmo de sus pasos y sus ojos brillaban. Jasper siguió la dirección de su mirar y suspiró.

-¿Ya estamos otra vez? ¡Lo prometiste!

-Jazz, no es así...- dijo fastidiado. –Es algo… extraño. Nunca antes me había pasado. A una distancia así… me aturde, me noquea; pero a menos, a tres metros, me anula por completo. Me siento imbécil y no sé qué o cómo responder.

-Sí que te ha dado fuerte… -Suspiró.

-Y que lo digas…- Bufó fastidiado cuando la música cesó, dando paso a otra más rápida que la anterior y ella y el chico se acercaron. – Genial…

-¿No preferirías que nos fuésemos?

-Si pudiese hacerlo…

-¿No pensáis salir ahí a bailar? Seguro que hay más de una muchacha más que dispuesta… -Jasper se excusó con una cortés sonrisa.

-No, el baile no es nuestro fuerte, y Edward no se encuentra muy bien…

-Ya… -replicó, rascándose la cabeza.- He visto la carrera y el momento en el que algo ha parecido fallar…- dijo con tono compasivo. Edward gruñó por lo bajo pero no hizo comentario alguno. Jasper no pudo evitar sonreír divertido. ¿Tal era la gravedad de su aturdimiento que no era capaz ni de dar réplica mordaz alguna a esos comentarios? – Es una pena… Yo también quería participar, pero mis padres… son algo reacios a que me exponga así…

-Te aseguro que a los nuestros no les hubiese hecho ni pizca de gracia el verle así… Pero a menudo… quiero decir, siempre hace lo que le da la gana.

-No tiene remedio.

-Ninguno.

Edward mientras tanto, se devanaba los sesos intentando encontrar un comentario lo suficientemente ingenioso como para poder dar al traste con todas esas palabras, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros, cruzarse de brazos y clavar la mirada en el grupo que seguía bailando, lejos de ella. Poco a poco, parecía poder volverse un poco más inmune al magnetismo que desprendía.

-¿Y de dónde sois? –El chico en cuestión, parecía querer saber más de la cuenta y Jasper se vio en una encrucijada.

-Pues… De un sitio… lejos. – Sentía que el sudor se agolpaba en su nuca. Jamás habían tenido que dar explicación alguna de su procedencia, ya que la gente no era ni tan idiota ni tan curiosa como para querer saberlo. En cambio, aquel muchacho no parecía ni lo uno ni lo otro, sino tan sólo alguien con más educación de lo normal. – No sé si… bueno. Lejos.

-¿Lejos?- Frunció el ceño.

-Jacob, por favor, deja de querer saberlo todo.- Fueron las primeras palabras que Edward le escuchó decir desde hacía rato, y nuevamente se bloqueó.

-Vaya, vaya… y me lo dices tú, quien no cesa de cotillear en todo lo que me es referente. Pequeña hipócrita…- Bella se apartó el pelo de la cara con un gesto de suficiencia y suspiró.

-Al contrario que él, tú me contestas porque te da la gana. No todo el mundo es igual. Querrán guardar su intimidad, nada más. – Por aquella vez, había dado en el clavo de una manera asombrosamente increíble.

-Bien, bien, me callaré…- admitió mansamente. Edward volvió a gruñir en voz tan baja que tan sólo su hermano lo escuchó.

-Sinceramente… creo que sería buena idea si nos marchásemos…- El tal Jacob intentó replicar pero una mirada de Bella le indicó nuevamente que no era buena idea. - ¿Verdad, Edward?- El susodicho no fue capaz de reaccionar mientras la mirada de ella volaba entre ambos y se clavaba en él. Ajeno al resto, no apartó los ojos de él a la par que ella seguía mirándolo. Sintió como si estuviese leyendo su mente, como si pudiese conocer cualquier pensamiento que pasase por su cabeza, sin importar cuál era, pero aun así , fue incapaz de desviar la mirada. Finalmente, fue ella quien cedió y, de alguna manera, Edward también fue capaz de tomar el control de su cuerpo y mente y pensar con claridad. Jasper tenía razón. No podía seguir torturándose de esa manera.

-Sí, tienes razón…- Sabía que sonaba absurda su respuesta tras el tiempo esperado para contestar, pero no había podido hacerlo al sentir su mirada clavada en él de aquella manera. De todas formas, se marchase o no, podría volver a verla cada vez que quisiese, le pareciese bien a su hermano o no. Era quien era, y eso también tenía unas consecuencias pero, al fin y al cabo, también tenía sus ventajas.

-Pues bien… - puntuó Jasper, instándole a marcharse a través de ligeros tirones de la manga de su ropa. Miró a Bella y al susodicho Jacob y se inclinó ligeramente.- Un placer conoceros…- Ellos dos contestaron a la vez.

-Igualmente…- aquel detalle hizo que la sangre de Edward hirviese con fuerza. Estaban tan sumamente compenetrados que incluso eran capaces de hablar y actuar casi a la vez o mismamente, al mismo tiempo.

-¿Os marcháis? – La chica rubia, Rosalie, se acercó a ellos jadeante con Emmett de su mano, y Edward asintió. Parecía que cuanto más lejos estaba de ella, más capaz era de pensar con claridad. No lo entendía.

-Sí. Nos queda un camino largo hasta casa…

-¿Dónde…?

-Emmett… -le cortó ella cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar a donde se dirigían.- Déjalos. Eres igual que Jacob. Si quieren, volverán, ¿verdad?- Jasper asintió.

-Sí, creo que quizás… algún día volveremos. – Su frase estaba tan repleta de palabras dubitativas que Edward estuvo seguro que por su hermano pequeño, jamás volverían a aquel poblado.

-Bien… -Emmett sonrió.- Pues ya nos veremos.- Los dos hermanos asintieron y sin más dilaciones, se marcharon por una de las calles hasta donde habían dejado los caballos. Edward miró una vez más hacia atrás y la vio hablando con Jacob animadamente, como si jamás hubiesen estado allí. Sabía que no tenía que importarle, ya que apenas eran unos meros conocidos allí, pero esperaba haber dejado algo de huella allí: no le sorprendió descubrir que no era así.

-¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado?- Le preguntó Jasper de nuevo, una vez recuperaron los caballos y salían del pueblo caminando, internándose en la noche.

-No lo sé. Nada.

-¿Nada? – Jasper alzó la voz de manera enfadada.- ¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡Parecías imbécil!

-¡Ha sido ella! – Edward le contestó aún más enfadado.

-¿Ella? ¡Pero si no te ha dirigido la palabra! ¡No ha cruzado ni media contigo!

-Mira…- intentó sosegarse pero no era capaz de pensar con claridad nuevamente. Esa vez no era a causa de la presencia de nadie, sino de su propia impotencia a la hora de poder aclarar que había pasado instantes atrás.- No sé que me ha pasado. Me ha bloqueado. Noqueado.

-Vaya gilipollez…

-No lo verías así si hubieses sido tú…

-¿Pero cómo que te ha noqueado?

-No era capaz de pensar, de hablar, ni siquiera de caminar. Como si… como si me hubiese quedado aletargado, a punto de dormirme pero más despierto que nunca. No puedo explicarlo. Paralizado. Ya me entiendes.- Se llevó una mano al pelo y lo alborotó aún más, alterado. Jasper ya no se reía ni parecía enfadado, sino más bien se le veía curioso y confuso.

-He leído cosas así…

-¿A sí?- Edward lo miró, repentinamente interesado. Después de todo lo que su hermano había leído, lo raro sería que no supiese nada del tema.

-Sí… pero….- volvió a mirar a su hermano, ansioso.- Eran cosas que tenían que ver con brujería y así… Y tú en eso no crees…- le recordó, ahora divertido.

Edward desvió la mirada. No, no creía…

…hasta ese momento.


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Disclaimer****: ** Todos los personajes de la siguientes historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- Carlisle miró a Edward confuso mientras se servía un poco de zumo en una copa y su hijo seguía removiendo en su cuenco la leche. - ¿Edward?... ¡Edward!

Jasper le metió una patada por debajo de la mesa y éste levantó la mirada del libro en el cual había estado ensimismado.

-¿Eh? – Miró a su hermano y acto seguido, miró a su padre.- ¿ Qué?-Carlisle seguía mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Ocurre algo?- Su padre miró el libro y luego a él. Edward lo entendió al instante.- Ah, ¿esto?- Carlisle asintió.- Un libro. – El susodicho rodó los ojos.

-Eso ya lo sé… Pero…. Es raro. –Edward se echó a reír.

-¿Hace semanas me regañabas por no hacerlo y ahora te extrañas? – No respondió.- Lo que hay que ver… -Aún riendo, dejó caer la cuchara en el cuenco y siguió leyendo sin hacer caso omiso a las miradas de su padre y su hermano, ni así las de los sirvientes que había a su alrededor.

Su hermano le había facilitado el acceso a varios libros que le habían resultado más interesantes de lo que jamás había llegado a pensar. No era capaz de creer ni una palabra de lo que había en ellos, pero aun así la semilla de la duda ya había sido sembrada en él. Brujas, hechizos, incluso dragones. Veía imposible que nada así hubiese existido alguna vez, o aún peor, aún existiese. Era una sarta de tonterías, pero no por ello era menos interesante. Había leyendas que recordaba, de las noches en las cuales su madre se las contaba cuando era un niño. La única diferencia era que en muchos de aquellos libros aquellas leyendas se daban como verídicas y había una docena de páginas que se dedicaban a analizar cada palabra y cada hecho de las mismas. Pruebas que parecían reales, filósofos anónimos que no dudaban de su veracidad, lugares reales, incluso los nombres de personalidades conocidas, médicos, que también afirmaban que había pruebas más que evidentes que tales seres y leyendas eran reales. Y aun así, él seguía sin ser capaz de creer nada. Pero seguía devorando los libros como si le fuese la vida en ello.

-Estás asustando a medio palacio…- Le pinchó su hermano mientras se dirigían a la biblioteca una vez más. Era la sexta vez en menos de una semana que acudían a la misma, y aunque pareciese imposible, Jasper comenzaba a aburrirse de estar todo el día allí metido. Una de las razones era que la mayoría de los volúmenes que había allí ya habían pasado por sus manos, pero otra bastante fuerte era que su hermano no cesaba de preguntarle por leyendas y por libros que contuviesen más información sobre los temas que le creaban dudas.

-No pienso esconderme sólo porque cuatro gatos consideren que es raro en mí que quiera leer un rato…- Se defendió sin apartar la mirada del libro. En una esquina, su hermano tuvo que agarrarle de la camisa y arrastrarlo para que no se estampase contra la pared.

-Un rato es coger un libro antes de irte a dormir y leer tranquilamente en la cama… Tú sólo te separas de ellos para dormir e ir al baño. El resto del día, te pasas con la nariz entre páginas.

-¿Ahora me comprendes eh?- Le dijo maliciosamente, recordando las veces en las cuales su él mismo le había dicho esas palabras a su hermano menor.

-Sí, pero ni siquiera yo hago las cosas de manera tan descarada. Vas a quedarte ciego.

-Lo dudo mucho.- Un soldado les abrió la puerta de la biblioteca con resignación, ya que hacía tiempo que no tenía tanto trabajo como en aquella semana. – Si a ti no te ha pasado…- Jasper bufó con fuerza mientras se perdía entre una de las estanterías y Edward cerraba el libro y lo dejaba en una de las mesas. Acto seguido, imitó a Jasper y también se introdujo en uno de los pasillos, en la zona de mitos. Cogió el primer libro que le llamó la atención, sin mirar el título y volvió a la mesa. Su hermano llegó poco después, con otro tomo de aspecto voluminoso y ajado.

-¿Qué es?- Le preguntó Edward nuevamente por encima del mismo libro que había estado leyendo durante toda la mañana. Apenas le faltaba un cuarto del mismo para terminarlo, y era por ello que aún tenía más ansias de seguir leyendo.

-Algo que quizás te interese. Son amuletos.

-¿Amuletos?- Apartó la mirada del todo y miró con curiosidad a su hermano.- ¿Para qué quiero yo amuletos?

-Protegen de los hechizos, maleficios… y efectos que puedan producir la gente en concreto. Ya sabes… un tipo de inmunidad.

-¿Te tragas eso? – Se burló.

-Sí. ¿Pierdes algo? – Ahí no podía recriminar nada.- Pues eso mismo. Limítate a intentar hacer uno, ve a ver a esa chica que tanto te ha afectado, y pruébalo. Si es una tontería, volverás a quedarte igual de tonto de lo que eres ahora; si no, no pasará nada y podrás hablar con ella como lo haces conmigo.

-De por sí, no tengo interés alguno en esa chica.

-Ya… los libros los lees por mera cuestión académica, ¿verdad? – No dijo nada.- Claro…

-Es simple curiosidad.

-No te lo crees ni tú.

-No pienso llevar una piedra colgada del cuello para demostrar que tienes razón.- Jasper abrió la boca.- Ni pienso comer excrementos de cabra, si de eso va el tema.

-Has leído demasiado, he ahí tu problema.- Edward señaló el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Aquí pone que para protegerte del mal de ojo es necesario bañarte en sangre de caballo a la luz de la luna en no sé qué fase…

-Lo primero que te dije antes de dejarte varios libros, era que tampoco te tomases todo lo que dicen al pie de la letra. De lo único que te servirá bañarte en sangre de caballo será para ensuciarte y posiblemente, vomitar. – Le tendió el libro que había traído, abierto por más o menos la mitad del mismo.- Aquí… son pulseras, colgantes que están hechos de determinadas hierbas y como mucho, perfumes. Perfumes Edward. No olores hediondos. Nada de caca de cabra.

-Bien…- leyó por encima uno de ellos y suspiró. Su hermano tenía razón.

-Así que… ¿tu idea es que me haga uno de estos y me presente allí de nuevo?

-Exacto. Te acompañaré, si así lo quieres…- En verdad parecía estar interesado si era capaz de ir con él hasta allí de nuevo después de haber parecido tan reticente días atrás.

-Bien… no pierdo nada. Pero si me quedo medio estúpido sácame de allí cuanto antes. No dejes que actúe de la misma manera que la última vez.

-Te daré una buena colleja si te veo así de imbécil, no te preocupes… o al menos, más imbécil de lo normal. – Edward le tendió la mano por encima de la mesa y Jasper se la estrechó.

-Trato hecho.

-Hecho.

* * *

Jacob cerró su mano alrededor de una de las flores que había arrancado del prado en el que estaban sentados y se las mostró a Bella.

-La morada.

-¿La morada?

-Sí… ¿en qué mano está la flor morada? – Se echó a reír y por mero azar, respondió que la derecha. Jacob la abrió y en ella aparecieron los pétalos de una flor roja.

-Oh, genial.

-Tienes muy mala suerte. – Bella sonrió y asintió, resignada.

-Sí, sólo tienes que ver a quien tengo como medio hermano, o lo que sea.- A Jacob le gustó que hiciese la distinción que era evidente. Siempre había querido pensar en ella como hermana, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que era imposible hacerlo, y más desde que había vuelto. Una cosa era cuando ambos habían sido niños y habían compartido juegos y padres, pero ahora, como adultos, o casi adultos, las cosas habían cambiado. Y lo mejor era comprobar que no sólo habían cambiado por parte suya.

-Sí, la verdad es que no concibo mayor mala fortuna.- Exclamó con tono exagerado. Ella desvió la mirada y comenzó a arrancar pequeñas briznas de hierba que dejaba caer desde una pequeña altura, para acto seguido seguir con aquella misma tarea. Jacob observó cómo sus dedos se cerraban entorno a la hierba y apretó la mandíbula. Sus ojos seguían el recorrido que hacían sus manos, y él hizo lo mismo, ambos repentinamente callados. Llevaban allí sentados casi dos horas, hablando de todo y de nada, riéndose y formándose en temas más serios, pero de repente se habían sumido en silencio y ya no eran capaces de remontar. Después de eso, se habían limitado a hacer el tonto, como momentos antes lo había hecho Jacob con las flores.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

-Sí…- ella le contestó sin mirarle y él la observó preocupado. Algo le rondaba en la mente y sabía que no se lo contaría a menos que fuese un tema que ya hubiese solucionado por sí sola. Tragaba con los problemas ajenos y los propios y luego que los hubiese solucionado u olvidado, era cuando se dignaba a hablar con el resto del mundo. A menudo se maravillaban por las soluciones que encontraba, pero pocas veces se veía orgullosa de ello. Siempre quería hacer la cosas mejor de cómo ya las hacía. Y eso la ofuscaba.

-Si te digo que no me lo creo, ¿qué será lo peor que me hagas? Creo que un par de golpes podré soportar…- una sonrisa asomó a sus rosados labios y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Puede que sí, te lleves más de dos golpes…- Jacob se enfurruñó teatralmente.

-Eso no es justo. No está bien el golpear a una mujer. Juegas con ventaja.

-Aprovecho mis puntos fuertes, como todo el mundo.

-Lo sé… - sonrió de nuevo, pero aun así , el tema principal, que en cierta manera no conocía, no se iba de su cabeza. - ¿No piensas contarme que te pasa? – Escuchó como suspiraba suavemente. - ¿Bella? – Su silencio siguió reinando.- Vale, no hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres, faltaría más. Lo que nos faltaba…- En verdad, no quería obligarla a nada y aún menos a desvelarle sus secretos. No quería violar su intimidad de ninguna manera.

Sus dedos se habían quedado enredándose en una de las briznas de hierba, sin llegar a arrancarla y con la mirada pérdida. Se debatía internamente en contarle la razón de su preocupación a Jacob, de ser sincera con él, pero en cierto sentido, y a pesar de odiar la sensación, seguía sintiendo que apenas lo conocía: pero aun así , seguía extendiéndose en ella la idea de que él sí que era de fiar. De qué jamás revelaría a nadie nada que le contase, pero su parte racional la empujaba hacia el lado contrario. Volvió a suspirar.

-No me gusta contar mis cosas. – Dijo con tono sincero.

-Ya lo sé. Apenas llevo aquí un mes y sé perfectamente cómo eres. Ya te he dicho que no tienes que contarme nada que no quieras. Y ya está Bella. No le des más vueltas.

-Ya… pero aun así , quiero…- sus dedos comenzaron a arrancar de nuevo las briznas de hierba.-… quiero confiar en ti. Por favor, eres Jacob, Jake… Siempre he confiado en ti.- Razonó en parte para sí misma.

-El paso de los años cambian muchas cosas.

-¿Quieres dejar de ponerle pegas ahora que he decidido decírtelo? –Jacob sonrió ante su tono indignado.

-Perdón.- Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de echarse a reír.

-Es que eres lo que no hay. Por favor…- se exasperó, antes de tomar aire de nuevo. – Mira. No quiero que esto salga de aquí, y mucho menos por la razón por la que me conocen en todo el poblado. Esto estropearía mi reputación, a menos que espere algo de tiempo para contarlo. Pero yo que sé… tú no eres el pueblo, y estás directamente implicado.

-¿He hecho algo? – Bella rodó los ojos y Jacob cerró la boca.- Perdón.

-Bien… Madre mía, esto va a resultar más difícil y largo de lo que había supuesto… Calla un rato, por favor. Te aseguro que cuando escuches lo que te voy a decir no dirás nada más, pero dame tiempo.

-Me estás asustando…- dijo ya serio.

-No sé si será un motivo para ello… A ver. – Se planteó en apenas diez segundos mil maneras de decirlo. – Yo… en cierto sentido, soy… una negada para todo lo referente… a vosotros. –Le estaba dando vueltas pero no acertaba la manera correcta de salir del embrollo. – Y… sé que se han interpuesto muchas opiniones referentes a mi persona… Sobre todo por parte de Emmett.- Eso último lo dijo rápida y de manera ofuscada.

-Vale, creo que voy captando algo.- Se escapó una sonrisa involuntaria de sus labios y desvió la mirada.

-Bien, porque me está costando seguir. No quiero… que se sepa, y aún menos que soy capaz de cambiar de opinión con tanta facilidad, sólo porque tú… has aparecido. No quiero que me tachen de pusilánime, como si no pudiese seguir con mis principales intenciones…

-¿Qué son…?

-Pues…- Bella entornó la mirada. – Son… el evitar todo lo referente con el género cuyos adjetivos normalmente terminan en "o". Tú entre ellos, claro. – Dijo con una disculpa en la mirada.

-O sea… seamos francos.- Volvió a mirarla y volvió a sonreír de manera divertida.- Odias…- ella abrió la boca pero Jacob la cortó antes de que pudiese decir nada.- Vale… no toleras con demasiada facilidad a los hombres, y todo el mundo sabe que los evitas, ¿no?- Ella asintió.- Pero te… - las mejillas de ella enrojecieron.- Vale, no me ves como un hermano. – Bella agachó la mirada y Jacob volvió a sonreír.- Pero no quieres que se sepa, porque te tacharían de inconstante y dejarían de tomarte en serio, y por si fuera poco, ambos seríamos el tema de conversación durante semanas.

-Lo has resumido de manera tan brillante que no puedo añadir nada más.

-Bueno, yo sí puedo hacerlo. Y no, no le voy a dar tantos rodeos. Digamos que yo tampoco te veo precisamente como una hermana. Así que, seríamos el tema de conversación durante… no dos, sino cuatro semanas.

-¿En serio? – Volvió a levantar la mirada, ahora confusa.

-¿Qué hablarán de nosotros durante cuatro semanas? Sí, en serio.

-Estúpido. Lo… otro.

-¿Lo mío? Claro que va en serio. ¿Cuándo te he dicho las cosas en broma?

-Nunca…

-Pues eso mismo… -Llevó una de sus manos hasta la de ella y la detuvo de seguir arrancando la hierba.- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Estás evadiendo la cuestión… - Lo miró confusa.

-No la estoy evadiendo.- No quitó su mano.

-Te distraes, y esto es serio.

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? ¿Qué más quieres que haga?- Jacob notó que su mano se tensaba bajo la suya, apretando en su puño la tierra que había en el suelo. – No me gusta la situación, y no me hace gracia que lo sepas, pero era lo único lógico que podía hacer. –lo miró repentinamente asustada y dudosa. Quizás no había sido buena idea el haber decidido tan a la ligera contárselo.

-¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Evitarme? – Dijo con tono incrédulo.- No pienso dejar que hagas eso. Vamos, faltaría más.

-No sé, ¡no sé qué hacer! ¿Qué dirán tus padres? Después de todo lo que han hecho por mí…

-Mis padres estarán felices, eso te lo aseguro. Llevan años deseándolo.- Lo miró repentinamente curiosa.

-¿En serio?

-Nuevamente, sí. No lo dicen, pero por favor, ¡se les nota a leguas!

-¿Qué hacemos? – Ahora sí que estaba más confusa que antes.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé…

-Yo por lo pronto…- acercó su rostro hasta el de ella y besó sus labios suavemente. Bella se tensó por el inesperado gesto pero no le costó habituarse a la sensación. Cuando Jacob se separó, se dio cuenta de que tenía una expresión estúpida pintada en su rostro, que no defería demasiado de la de él. – Quería hacer esto.

-Genial…- sonrió.

-Podríamos contárselo sólo a ellos. Y luego ya veremos. ¿Te parece? – Susurró contra su boca.

-Me parece.

-Eso sí que es genial.

* * *

**_Sé que a mucha gente le costará hacerse a la idea de lo último. La relación de ambos es diferente a la que muchos pensáis, y de hecho, era necesaria para crear algo a otro nivel. Pero vamos, que ya iréis viendo, así que no os enfadéis por esto ni penséis en nada raro xDD_**

**_Lo digo más que nada porque ya tuve comentarios de, "Oh Dios, ¿CÓMO HACEN ESO?", y tuve que recordar que no eran hermanos y que nunca habían tenido una relación así._**


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Disclaimer****: ** Todos los personajes de la siguientes historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

-¿Has hablado con tu padre? – Esme asió el brazo de su hijo con fuerza mientras paseaban por el enorme jardín ante la mirada de otros tantos nobles que caminaban por allí.

-No. Sólo me dirige la palabra o bien para criticarme, o bien para intentar meter en mi cabeza sus propias ideas.- Edward suspiró.- Y no, no ha tenido éxito, por si me lo querías preguntar.

-Pensé que esta mañana os habíais reunido…- Esme miró de reojo a su hijo mayor y vio como este agachaba la mirada, avergonzado por algo que ella no conocía.

-Resulta que me he dado cuenta de que, del mismo modo que yo le debo obediencia a él, él me debe respeto a mí; después de todo, soy su primogénito. Creo que tengo bastante valor para él… - Y esa no era la única razón.

-Tu padre te quiere.

-Podría demostrarlo con mayor frecuencia.- Dijo duramente.

-Al igual que tú hacia él. Sois los dos iguales.

-No.

-Lo que digas Edward. Entonces, ¿no ha habido reunión?

-No. No he ido. Ni siquiera ha sido capaz de venir a preguntarme si quería hablar con él o no. Ha mandado un mensajero a mi cuarto. Como si no… como si fuese uno más. No he podido soportarlo. – Esme volvió a suspirar ofuscada.

-Ese comportamiento es sumamente pueril.

-Más pueril es no ser capaz de dar la cara ante tu propio hijo.

-No voy a hablar más de ese tema. Ya que él no te lo ha comunicado, seré yo misma quien lo haga: al fin y al cabo, soy tu madre antes que nada, y si tu padre está demasiado ocupado como para informarte, seré yo quien lo haga.

-Odio cuando dais tantas vueltas para decirme algo. ¿He hecho algo mal? Oh, mejor no me lo digas. Dime el castigo directamente. Te evitaré que veas la expresión de mi rostro si resulta que he cometido más de una falta y no sabes de ellas. – Ironizó.

-No, sabes que soy tan rotunda como debo. Vas a casarte. – La palabra resonó en sus oídos.

-¿Qué? – Detuvo su paso, apartó el brazo del de su madre y la miró sorprendido.

-Eso mismo. Vas a casarte.

-Ya, algún día.

-No. En unos meses. Ha sido pactado. – Aquellas palabras hicieron que repentinamente su sangre comenzase a hervir en sus venas.

- ¿Qué?

-Edward, no lo hagas más difícil…

-Un momento… ¿Quién ha dicho que yo esté de acuerdo con eso? ¿En qué momento se me ha tomado en cuenta a la hora de decidir algo así sobre mi vida? ¿Quién se ha atrevido a venir a decirme esto antes de que fuese firmado?

-Nadie. Nadie te lo ha preguntado, ni lo harán. Recuerda que en ciertos casos, no eres dueño de tu destino. Éste es uno de ellos.- Miró de un lado a otro, esperando que alguien apareciese y le dijese que eso era una broma.

-No pienso hacerlo. Lo último que quiero es hacerlo obligado.

-¿Qué más te da? – Edward abrió la boca sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué qué más me da?! ¿Es una broma?

-No, no es ninguna broma. – Su rostro era tan serio que Edward no dudó que aquella decisión estaba más que tomada y que él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¡Mamá! ¡No puedes dejar que me hagan esto! - La impotencia que sentía lo embargaba por completo hasta límites insospechados. Su sangre ya no hervía bajo su piel, sino que comenzaba a agobiarse ante la idea, a angustiarse. Y tener esos dos sentimientos era mucho peor que el miedo.

-Lo siento hijo. Sabes perfectamente que yo no tengo palabra alguna en esto. Yo tampoco sabía nada hasta que así me lo han comunicado esta mañana, diciéndome que Carlisle te informaría en esa reunión que, como bien veo, no ha tenido lugar.

-No, ¡pero si llego a saber que era para esto, por supuesto que hubiese acudido! ¡Ese monstruo me va a escuchar! – Comenzó a caminar hacia el palacio pero su madre fue hasta él y lo asió del brazo con fuerza. Aunque hubiese podido desasirse de su amarre con facilidad, se giró y la miró intensamente. Los ojos verdes de Esme mostraban la misma pena trágica que había imaginado que habría.

-Atiéndeme. No le discutas, intenta acatar su orden como puedas, traga con tus palabras. Juega a su juego y cuando menos se lo espere, hazle la jugada maestra. Conoce a la chica en cuestión, si es que la hay, y dile después lo que pienses. ¿Qué pasaría si esa muchacha llegase a interesarte? – Intentó quitarle hierro al asunto.

-No pasará.

-Nunca se sabe.

-Yo sé lo que debo y no debo hacer. Y por supuesto, no será casarme con la persona que mi padre intente meterme por los ojos a la fuerza. Yo elegiré. –Esme suspiró resignada. No había manera de discutir con su hijo mayor, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no podía recriminarle nada: la decisión de su marido había sido sumamente errónea y comprendía perfectamente su estado de ánimo. – Y es más: lo haré cuando me dé la real gana.

-Perfecto. Pero no le des motivos para obligarte a la fuerza.

-¿Acaso no lo está haciendo ya? ¿Ni siquiera se me dará la oportunidad de rechazarlo?

-No.

-Que buena noticia.- Repuso con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento Edward.

-No pasa nada. De poco sirve lamentarse ahora.

-Háblalo con tu hermano; quizás eso te ayude. Ya sabes que nadie te entiende mejor que él, aunque no sé si eso es bueno o no…

-Sí, será lo mejor…

-Bien…- Comenzó a caminar alejándose de él, antes de darse la vuelta, recordando repentinamente otro nuevo detalle.- Ah, por cierto.- Edward la miró apenado.- Habrá un baile. Ya sabes, para conocer a la chica oficialmente. No… no seas maleducado ni arisco. Al menos, por mí… -Asintió resentido. – Bien. Buen día hijo.

-Buen día.

Clavó la mirada en el suelo intentando sosegarse. Lo último que le faltaba era algo así. Una boda sin su propio consentimiento. Aún peor: su boda. Podría soportar cualquier otra cosa, pero no eso. No esa sucia jugada por parte de su padre. Había estado confabulando contra él a sus espaldas.

Jasper. Necesitaba a su hermano menor.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- Preguntó a uno de los soldados que había en una de las entradas al interior del palacio.

-Está en el salón de música alteza.

-Bien, gracias…- El hombre hizo una ligera inclinación con su cabeza y Edward se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado. El salón de música era un salón enorme que había en el ala este del palacio, repleto de instrumentos musicales de todo tipo, así como una pequeña zona en la cual aquellos que se atrevían solían dar pequeños y amenos conciertos para todo aquel que quisiese verlo.

Cuando abrió la enorme puerta del mismo en seguida divisó a su hermano tumbado en un diván. Pensando que estaría leyendo, tal y como siempre hacía, cerró la puerta de un portazo para avisarle en parte, que ya estaba allí: de lo otro que quería avisarle de antemano era del enfado que lo embargaba. Sin embargo, Jasper dio un pequeño respingo y se frotó los ojos, mirándole enfadado también.

-¿No sabes entrar más tranquilamente? Joder…- Se estiró y volvió a quedarse relajadamente sobre el diván.

-¿Estabas leyendo?- Le preguntó mientras se acercaba.

-Estaba, hasta que me he quedado dormido. Y claro, hasta que tú has entrado con esos humos…- Edward llegó hasta él y se sentó en el suelo, a sus pies, mirando el suelo fastidiado. A su hermano pequeño le pareció una rabieta infantil debido a su expresión.- ¿Qué te ha pasado esta vez? ¿La comida tenía demasiada sal?- Se burló.

-No precisamente, aunque eso es mil veces más soportable que la verdadera razón.

-¿Entonces? – Se giró hacia él y suspiró.

-Me caso.

Al principio, el rostro de Jasper pasó de la incredulidad al desconcierto. De esa misma confusión al reconocimiento del rostro de su hermano mayor y darse cuenta de que iba muy en serio. Y de ese mismo reconocimiento al aturdimiento de nuevo.

-¿Qué? – Le espetó irguiéndose de inmediato.

-Eso mismo. Papá ha decidido que va siendo hora de atarme a alguien. Así, sin más dilaciones, sin ni siquiera consultarme.

-No es capaz de hacer algo así.

-Lo es, y lo sabes.

-Joder, sí que es capaz. Mierda, ¿con quién? – Edward se llevó las manos al pelo, nervioso, y tiró de él con fuerza, gesto que repetía cuando estaba especialmente alterado.

-Ni idea. No la conozco. No sé nada más. Sólo sé que será en unos meses; mamá no me ha dado ningún otro detalle. Esa es otra; -recordó de nuevo enfadado.- ni siquiera ha sido capaz de decírmelo él mismo. Ha tenido que ser mamá quien se ha atrevido a decírmelo.

-Y que lo digas, con tu humor… La verdad es que ha tenido un par de…

-Jasper…- lo regañó Edward.

-Para unas cosas sí que eres el mayor…- dijo con resignación. Después de varios segundos mirando por una de las ventanas, dirigió la mirada a Edward.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Mamá dice que aguante como bien pueda, con el objetivo de encontrar algún agujero a su plan y poder librarme… y esperar a conocer a la chica en cuestión y decidir si me gusta o no…

-La verdad es que no es mala idea…- Dijo con una tímida sonrisa.- De todos modos, a ti te gustan todas…- Edward lo miró enfadado, aún más de lo que ya lo estaba.

-No me gustan todas. Y ya lo sabes. Joder Jazz, ¡quiero elegir yo! ¿Tan difícil es de entender algo así?

-No, la verdad es que no…- su expresión de diversión desapareció al instante.

-Necesito irme de aquí, te lo juro.

-No empieces nuevamente con eso, por favor. Ya lo hemos discutido. Irían detrás de ti si te vas sin motivo.

-Si sólo tuviese un maldito motivo…- Jasper discrepó.

-Pero no es así. Mientras tanto, demuestra que tienes más agallas que papá y hazle ver que eres más maduro de lo que piensa. Te digo lo mismo que te ha dicho mamá: traga.

-¡No puedo! Es demasiado fácil decirlo cuando uno no está en mi piel. Imagina que eres tú quien debe casarse con una auténtica desconocida…- el rostro de su hermano menor se congestionó al instante.- Divertido, ¿verdad?

-No, no lo es. ¿Qué otra solución tienes?

-Armarle la bronca del siglo. Alargarlo. Llegar a un pacto con él.

-Dale tiempo.

-¿Por qué todos os ofuscáis en que debo esperar? Cuanto antes revoque esto, antes podré dormir tranquilo.

-Ed, hazlo. Cuando te lo informe él mismo, dile que de acuerdo, que no te opondrás. Tendrás más tiempo para planear cualquier cosa mientras él tiene la guardia baja debido a tu resignación…- dijo inteligentemente, y Edward supo que era la mejor solución que obtendría. Si su padre no sospechaba que estaba totalmente en contra de sus esponsales, mientras tanto él podría hacer sus propios planes para evadirlo. Incluso encontrar a otra chica que pudiese tomar el lugar de aquella desconocida.

-Quizás… quizás tengas razón.

- La tengo, y lo sabes. Y eso que para los planes así, tú eres aún más inteligente que yo.

-Pero no más frío cuando esto me atañe a mí.

-Siento no ser de más ayuda, pero conoces a papá. Cuando decide algo… - Sintió que el enfado que había sustituido a la angustia le dejaba de nuevo paso a ese primer sentimiento, ahogándolo y haciéndose dueño de su pecho.

-Esto es un asco… Jamás pensé que me haría algo así.

-Ni yo, la verdad. Es una jugada realmente sucia.

-No quiero casarme. –Jasper no dijo nada, ya que no había nada que pudiese decir que lo consolase en ese momento. Sabía que por lo pronto debía apoyar a su hermano tanto como pudiese, tragando con su enfado como bien sabía hacer y escuchándolo ante todo. Jasper sabía que Edward no cedería ante su padre, pero si bien lo conocía, sabía que éste podía llegar a organizar un motín en el propio palacio para evadir sus responsabilidades. Su hermano pecaba de cabezota, pero en aquel caso, él le daría la razón.

-¿Me dejarás ser tu padrino? – Increíblemente, consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa.

-El día que me case, porque yo así lo decida y quiera, sí.

-Genial… Te tomo la palabra.

-Lo juro enano.

-Eso me gusta más. Me fío de tu palabra. – Volvió a recostarse en el diván y Edward se dejó caer contra el suelo, dejando que el silencio invadiese el ambiente, tan sólo roto por el sonido de sus respiraciones. El salón estaba acondicionado de tal manera que no había más sonidos que los del interior de la misma sala.

-Vaya mierda…- canturreó Edward. Jasper rió.

Esa misma tarde le comunicó animosamente a su padre su conformidad con su decisión.


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Disclaimer****: ** Todos los personajes de la siguientes historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

-A ti últimamente te pasa algo… y no sé que es… - Rosalie tiró de uno de los tirabuzones de Bella mientras ésta elegía varias manzanas del puesto del mercado en el que se habían detenido y la miraba con curiosidad.

-Eh… no. Simplemente estoy concentrada eligiendo fruta. ¿Para tanto es? – Apretó una de las manzanas ligeramente para sopesar si esta estaba madura o no.

-No, no se trata de la fruta, ni cosas de ese tipo… Es otra cosa… Tienes un brillo… raro.

-No…- alargó la palabra todo lo que pudo, haciendo que su amiga resoplase fastidiada.

-Ya. Y seguro que nada de eso tiene que ver con Jacob. Nada…

-No. – Le tendió a la vendedora varias monedas y siguieron su caminar, sin que Bella mirase a Rosalie en ningún momento. Sabía que de hacerlo podrían traicionarle sus propios sentimientos y dar demasiadas pistas. Llevaban tres semanas escondiéndose del resto del poblado y hasta el momento, no habían tenido problema alguno. Lo último que quería era ponérselo más en bandeja, y a pesar de que Rosalie era su mejor amiga, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar nada más de lo ya hecho. Billy y Ersberz era una cosa, pero nadie más. Ni ella ni Jacob lo querían así.

-Bueno, veo que no me vas a contar nada… pero lo averiguaré. Si no me lo cuentas tú, Jake lo hará, estoy segura.- Bella no lo estaba tanto.

-No es nada Rose. Simplemente estoy un poco cansada estos días, sin más motivos que un sueño descontrolado. No le des más vueltas… -Llegaron a la bifurcación en donde se separarían y Rosalie la miró aún con curiosidad.

-Ya…- pero no estaba para nada conforme. Sabía que Bella escondía algo y no dudaba en que finalmente conseguiría adivinar qué era.

Jacob y ella habían intentado mantener su secreto precisamente en eso, en secreto, y se habían visto varias veces sorprendidos por apariciones sorpresa en su escondite particular en mitad del bosque, sobre todo por parte de o bien Rosalie o Emmett. Era por ello que ésta suponía que Jacob estaría al tanto de lo que le ocurría a Bella y que no tendría reparo alguno en contárselo. La única diferencia era que Jake no haría nada de eso. Por suerte, Billy y Ersberz no habían hecho más que ayudarles y encubrirles.

-¿Todo bien? – Le preguntó Billy cuando llegó a casa y dejó las compras sobre la mesa. – Te veo nerviosa…- Suspiró y se dejó caer en una de las sillas.

-Pues no. Rosalie está venga que preguntar, porque dice que "me ve diferente". No sé si voy a poder seguir ocultando todo esto. Al final la gente comenzará a hablar y volveremos a lo mismo de siempre…- Billy apoyó su mano en el hombro de Bella y lo apretó suavemente.

-No te preocupes. Que digan lo que bien les venga en gana. Mientras tú seas feliz, poco importa nada más, ¿de acuerdo?- Le sonrió afectuosamente y Bella consiguió sonreír.

-Sí… Así parece bien fácil… ¿Dónde está? –Ambos sabían a quien se referían cuando hablaban así, de modo encriptado.

-Ha salido; eso sí, no me preguntes donde. Se fue poco después de que salieses. No tardará.- Añadió con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé… - Pero seguía sintiéndose mal cuando no podía verle, quizás por el miedo a que por alguna mirada, alguna palabra o algún gesto pudiese traicionarlo como casi le había ocurrido a ella. – Dile… dile que voy a dar un paseo. Así no dirán que me paso el día con él…- Espetó con tono cansado. Billy se limitó a asentir y volver a sonreír, queriendo insuflarle un ánimo que poco a poco iba perdiendo.

Quería a Jacob. Eso lo tenía más que claro, pero aún no estaba segura de si sería suficiente como para poder encararse a todo un pueblo. No le tenía por qué importar lo que el resto de la gente dijese. Era una cobarde.

Había estado toda su vida en contra de lo que la gente decía, en contra de los clichés establecidos, en contra de hacer lo que se esperaba de ella. Y ahora, había caído como la más débil, a la primera que había tenido a su alcance la posibilidad de sentir por otra persona lo que no quería sentir. Jacob había sido su perdición, pero tampoco se arrepentía de lo hecho, aunque temía las reacciones. Y eso que aún no habían contado nada a nadie que no fuesen sus padres. Y aun así , se sentía sumamente hipócrita. Había alardeado de ser inmune a cualquier comentario, a cualquier opinión, y ahora se descubría preocupándose por ello. Desde luego, si la mitad del pueblo terminaba hablando de ello, se lo tendría más que merecido y lo soportaría como mejor sabía.

Siguió caminando por el camino que salía del poblado, y en lugar de encaminarse hacia el prado en el que solía juntarse con Jake, se desvió por un camino que quedaba a la derecha, el principal para salir de aquella zona. Los árboles comenzaban a cerrarse a medida avanzaba, cerrando el cielo azul y oscureciendo el sendero cada vez más. No tenía claro si era buena idea seguir caminando por allí, pero no tenía ganas de volver tan pronto: apenas habían pasado diez minutos de haberse despedido de Billy, y le resultaría extraño verla de regreso ya. Suspiró. Tampoco tenía motivos para no seguir caminando: nunca había pasado nada extraño por allí, ni accidentes ni ataques, con lo cual no estaba en peligro.

Se azuzó la falda del vestido caoba y continuó caminando. Sabía que Jacob acudiría a su encuentro en cuanto Billy le dijese que se había marchado a pasear, ya que conocía su itinerario y no había muchos lugares a los que ir. Comenzó a silbar y a balancear los brazos al ritmo del sonido que producían sus labios.

Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó.

Aturdida, cesó su silbido y se quedó quieta, pero lo que se escuchaban eran los sonidos típicos del bosque a mediodía. Nada fuera de lo común, nada extraño. Debía de haberlo imaginado o, seguramente, el que fuese silbando la había aturdido. Solía perder la percepción de los sonidos del ambiente cuando se centraba en otra cosa. Reanudó la marcha y se despreocupó.

Durante los siguientes dos minutos, siguió tranquila, pero nuevamente lo escuchó.

Era una especie de siseo. Volvió a detenerse.

-Bien, Jacob, si eres tú, deja de hacer el payaso.- Decidió cortar por lo sano y comprobar si era él o no. Sabía que por su tono de voz él comprendería que no estaba bromeando y que más le valía aparecer. – Jake… - Lo llamó, pero nadie contestó.

El siseo volvió a repetirse con más fuerza.

-¡Jake, para! – Pero una parte de ella ya sabía que era poco probable que Jacob estuviese detrás de esos sonidos sólo para divertirse: no sería capaz de hacerle pasar un mal trago por pasárselo bien. Aunque tampoco podía saber quién era si no era él. Quizás alguien de la aldea la había visto salir de allí y la había seguido con el único propósito de divertirse.

-Genial… -murmuró fastidiada. Si eso se sabía, habría otro motivo para ser el hazmerreír de todos. Decidió largarse de allí cuanto antes y regresar, ya que no estaba dispuesta a seguir dándole a nadie razones para hacer bromas a su costa. Fue entonces, al girar, cuando lo vio.

Algo destellante silbó ante ella y se apartó rápidamente. Comenzó a hiperventilar en cuanto vio la flecha clavada a pocos metros de ella en un árbol que estaba en la misma trayectoria en la cual ella había estado segundos atrás. Había conseguido apartarse de manera increíble, con una rapidez que ni siquiera ella sabía que tenía.

Aún respiraba con dificultad y su corazón seguía latiendo veloz cuando algo se movió en lo matorrales por donde había salido el afilado arma y de entre la maleza salió un hombre, con el cabello rubio y corto, los ojos de una tonalidad azul fría y de aspecto musculoso pero sin demasiada exageración. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios cuando la vio, y ella entornó la mirada.

-Vaya… Salgo a cazar y me encuentro algo mejor que un simple animalito…- Ella frunció aún más el ceño y se acercó al árbol en donde había quedado grabada la flecha. Con un fuerte tirón, la arrancó sin aparente esfuerzo y se la tendió.

-Creo que esto es tuyo.- El hombre, sin que esa sonrisa de superioridad lo abandonase en ningún momento, alargó la mano y la recuperó. Bella se apartó de él dos pasos más y se cruzó de brazos.- Te recomiendo que la próxima vez apuntes bien. Has estado a punto de darme.- Le espetó con dureza. La mueca de él se ensanchó.

-La verdad es que no me arrepiento de no haberme fijado bien donde tiraba… - Ella no dijo nada. La verdad era que ese hombre la doblaba en edad, si no la triplicaba. Y la mirada que le dirigía no era nada que pudiese pasar desapercibido.

-Ya… - Dio dos pasos hacia ella y Bella enarcó una ceja. ¿Acaso estaba solo? ¿Nadie más que pudiese pararle los pies y llevárselo de allí? Miró de reojo hacia el camino por el que había venido y se arrepintió al instante el no haberse marchado cuando así se lo había planteado.

-Bueno… ¿vas a decirme tu nombre o tendré que intentar averiguarlo?

-Eh… Ya… No, creo que… Tengo que irme…- En lugar de mirar de reojo como lo había hecho, dirigió la mirada claramente hacia el sendero, dándole a entender que en verdad quería marcharse de allí. En cambio, él volvió a dar dos pasos hacia ella. – Eh, vale. Creo que ya es suficiente…- No quería irse por la tangente, pero no llevaba ni dos minutos en su compañía y comenzaba a tomarse unas libertades que no le gustaban nada. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, la agarró del brazo con fuerza y clavó sus dedos en su piel.- ¡Eh!

-Vamos…

-Quítame las manos de encima… - El hombre apretó los dos con más fuerza y ella jadeó. – Por favor… -masculló entre dientes. Sentía como un calor abrasador comenzaba a invadir las extremidades de su cuerpo, su sangre hirviendo con fuerza y su corazón latiendo con una velocidad enfermiza.

-¿Quién me obliga…?- Acercó su cuerpo aún más a ella y pudo oler el efluvio que desprendía, una mezcla de sudor, alcohol y otro aroma que le repugnaba. Clavó la mirada en ella.

-¿Bella? – Suspiró aliviada, pero contempló a su vez que la mirada del hombre sufría un cambio en su intensidad y soltaba su brazo como si este quemase. Levantó la mirada y vio a Jacob, y su aspecto, en ese momento amenazador, le hizo desistir de sus ansias.- ¿Ocurre algo? – Su voz sonó tétrica, enfadada y grave, como si lo preguntase tan sólo por educación pero supiese perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

-No… nada. – Dijo ella, volviendo la vista al hombre y frunciendo el ceño.- Una conversación, nada más… - El extraño parecía haber recuperado la compostura.

-Sí… espero que no sea la última…

-Lástima que no compartamos el mismo sentimiento…- Dijo ella con resentimiento. Al escuchar esas palabras, Jacob se acercó y apoyó una de sus manos en su cintura.

-Creo que será mejor que te largues.- Él no se andaba por las ramas. Jamás lo había visto enfadado, pero estaba segura de que iba camino de ello. –Ahora.

-Ya. –Le devolvió a ella una sonrisa cargada de una falsa complicidad.- Ya nos veremos. – Y antes de que pudiesen replicarle nada más, desapareció entre la maleza y sus pasos pronto dejaron de escucharse. Jacob siguió con la mirada desviada hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido hasta pasados varios minutos más. Ambos siguieron en silencio hasta que él besó su frente.

-¿Estás bien? – Ella asintió, pasando sus brazos a su alrededor y refugiándose allí. Jacob apoyó su mejilla contra su cabeza y suspiró.

-Sí… Ha sido cosa del momento. No me esperaba algo así…

-La próxima vez que salgas a pasear sola, asegúrate de llevar algo con lo que darle un buen susto…- Bella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿No me aconsejas que no me mueva de casa? – En verdad, era eso el consejo que había esperado.

-No. No eres tonta. Haz lo que quieras, pero asegura tu seguridad. La próxima vez puede que no esté cerca…- no quiso terminar la frase, pero sabía que podía haber pasado cualquier cosa de no haber aparecido.

-La verdad… la verdad es que creo que lo he asustado.- Rió.

-¿Tú? No asustarías ni a un gatito de dos días… - Se apartó de él con aire ofendido.

-¿No? Estás muy equivocado Jacob Black. Puedo llegar a dar mucho, mucho miedo… - Él sonrió al verla tan ofuscada.

-Bien, estoy seguro que podrías demostrármelo en cualquier momento, pero… ¿te importa si nos vamos de aquí? Ese tío no puede estar muy lejos y no quiero… herir a nadie. – Lo último iba muy en serio y Bella lo sabía.

-Bien… Esa es buena idea.- Comenzaron a caminar el uno al lado del otro y los dedos de él se entrelazaron con los de ella. Apretó su mano con fuerza. – Pero sabes…- dijo pasados unos momentos.- En verdad creo que lo asusté. Lo vi en sus ojos...

-No lo sé. Puede que fuese cosa del momento, el verse atrapado… -razonó.- Por cierto, ¿quién era? – Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea… Estuvo a punto de matarme con una…

-¡¿Qué?! – Detuvo su caminar y la miró sorprendido, sin poder creerse que hubiese estado a punto de morir. Era sencillamente una locura.

-Eso mismo. Por lo visto estaba cazando… Disparó una flecha y estuvo a punto de darme si no fuese porque me aparté lo suficientemente rápido… Y fue entonces, cuando vino a por ella, que nos vimos… y el resto ya lo sabes. – Le asustó la mirada que él mostraba, cargada de ansiedad.

-¿Te apartas del camino de una flecha, así tan fácilmente? A veces no te conozco… - Se encogió de hombros nuevamente.- Increíble.

-Y que lo digas. – Él traspasó los dos pasos que los separaban y la besó con fuerza, profundamente. Se perdió en el beso, pero cuando se separó los ojos de él se habían suavizado.

-Esto por no saber qué ocurrirá mañana. Quizás te toque esquivar una manada de lobos o a saber. – Volvió a besarla pero más suavemente.

-Creo que no me arriesgaré, al menos por ahora.

-Eso me gusta más… Aunque conociéndote… ¿Le dirías que no a las aventuras? –Enarcó las cejas.- Venga ya…

-Quien sabe… quien sabe.

Y siguieron caminando camino a casa.


	14. Capítulo 14

_**Disclaimer****: ** Todos los personajes de la siguientes historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

-¿No vas a volver a aquel poblado? – Jasper le susurró en voz baja mientras ambos contemplaban una de las audiencias de su padre.

-Por ahora no. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer… - Dijo sin apartar la mirada del salón.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo? –Le pinchó.

-Como por ejemplo demostrarle a papá que soy lo bastante maduro como para rechazar cualquier pretendiente que él elija. Será cuestión de semanas. Luego, podré volver a ser el mismo capullo de siempre e ir a la aldea.- Razonó. Jasper no dijo nada más.

Llevaba un par de semanas portándose de una manera que a la gente aún le costaba creer. Se había vuelo servicial, dócil e incluso respetuoso con todo el mundo, y más sorprendentemente, con su padre. Nunca se habían llevado bien, pero el llevar a cabo el plan que tanto su madre como su hermano le habían planteado el mismo día de la que consideraba, una noticia aterradora, parecía estar dando sus frutos. Nunca antes había presidido una junta de aquellas características, en donde su padre y demás hombres conversaban sobre los problemas del pueblo, y aunque se aburría como nunca, se limitaba a fingir que le interesaba.

-Deberías prestar un poco de atención… - Le dijo entre-dientes de nuevo. -Papá podría pedir tu consejo. De todos modos, eso es lo que se espera…

-Le diré que lo que él decida será lo correcto. – Jasper rodó los ojos.

-Estúpido. Eso no es lo que querrá escuchar. – Edward bufó fastidiado al darse cuenta de que la idea de Jasper era la más acertada.

-Bien, bien… - E intentó prestar más atención a las palabras que se decían allí, aún y cuando al principio no comprendió ni la mitad y su hermano fue susurrándole datos en voz baja, para evitar que se perdiese. Al final de la junta, había conseguido comprender casi toda la información que allí se había dicho, pero observó fastidiado que Carlisle no parecía dispuesto a hacerle ninguna pregunta del tema.

-He perdido dos horas de mi vida ahí encerrado…- dijo con pesar cuando salieron de la sala de reunión alejados del resto de consejeros y políticos.

-Dentro de unos años, perderás _días _ahí encerrado. Va siendo hora de que te acostumbres.

-¿Podéis dejar de recordarme lo que me va a tocar? Es frustrante…

-Sólo quiero que seas realista antes de que te llegue el momento y te coja por sorpresa. De hecho, me alegra que papá haya decidido hacerte estar presente en las reuniones. Piensa que harás el día que debas presidir una así…- Se rió con sólo pensarlo.

-Creo que esos días me quedaré en la cama.

-No podrás…

-¿Edward? - Su madre apareció por uno de los pasillos del cruce en el que se hallaban y se acercó a ellos. Jasper le sonrió y ella le devolvió la mueca. - ¿Todo bien?

-Todo bien.- Le dijo. - ¿Ocurre algo?

-No y sí. Venía a avisarte de que tu prometida llegará en cuestión de una semana o dos. Ya está arreglado.

-Estoy empezando a odiar las palabras "ya está arreglado". Todo está arreglado. Sólo que todo está patas arriba para mí.- Dijo con exasperación.

-Lo siento, pero ya estabas avisado de que llegaría. Estate atento y ensaya bien. No quiero ofender a uno de los nobles más importantes sólo porque a mi hijo mayor le dé la gana rechazar a su hija de manera cortante y maleducada.

-No la rechazaré de manera cortante y maleducada…- Vio que los ojos de su madre se iluminaban pero aclaró el punto rápidamente.- será una ruptura limpia, educada y clara. No me andaré por las ramas pero tampoco pienso darle mil vueltas. La conoceré, hablaré con ella, pero días después, esto se acabará. Y volveré a ser libre. Puedo ser rey sin estar casado, ¿verdad? – Esme rodó los ojos.

-Puedes.

-Genial.

-¿No hay nada que se te pueda decir para que cambies de idea?

-Mmm… no. La verdad es que no.

-Bien… Te avisaremos con tiempo… un par de días o así te serán suficientes para prepararte.- Volvió a rodar los ojos por enésima vez.

-Gracias por ser tan comprensiva. Seguramente dos días serán suficientes, sí… serán los mimos que tardaré en recuperar mi vida, gracias. –Esme, resentida, miró a su hijo menor.

-Hazle entrar en razón. A ti siempre te escucha. - Jasper inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia su madre y ésta se marchó.

-Como si eso fuese tan fácil…- Dijo con el mismo tono resentido que había usado su hermano.- "¡Cásate Edward, cásate!" – Imitó la voz de su padre con una perfección asombrosa y ambos se echaron a reír.- Qué divertido…- Giraron en una de las esquinas y a punto estuvieron de tropezar con uno de los consejeros de su padre.

-Perdón…- Se disculpó Jasper entre risas. El hombre sonrió.

-Es agradable ver que lo pasáis bien, altezas…

-¿Todo bien James? – Él volvió a reír, pasándose la mano por la corta melena rubia.

-Todo perfectamente. He visto que estabais en la junta… -Se dirigió a Edward. – Un gran paso, si me permitís el atrevimiento… Todo un logro aguantar esas dos horas de incesante parloteo…- Sonrió ante la idea de no ser el único que pensaba así.

-Tengo que acostumbrarme.- Le dijo recordando las palabras de su hermano menor.

-Así es. Creo haber escuchado que vuestros escarceos nocturnos, han mermado… con perdón.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Edward asintió.

-Creo que aquí tengo cosas más importantes que hacer… y aprender, claro.

-Bueno es saberlo. Estoy seguro que su padre agradecerá la ayuda y vuestro interés, como bien debe ser.

-Sí, eso espero. Al menos, espero que tome en consideración mis ideas… y consejos.- Jasper rodó los ojos. El único interés de su hermano era librarse de su prometida, eso estaba claro, pero no confiaba en que sirviese de algo el contárselo a uno de los consejeros.

-Tened por seguro que se lo comentaré, por supuesto. Quiero que tome en cuenta cualquier buena idea para sus reuniones, y tengo claro que vos las tenéis. - Dijo con una afectividad que hizo que Jasper se estremeciese. – En cierta manera, es mi trabajo, claro.

-Te lo agradecería enormemente James. - Sabía que era un gran paso y no lo desaprovecharía.

-Ahora, he de irme… – Volvió a sonreír e inclinó su cabeza.- Si me disculpáis, he de atender mis obligaciones.

-Claro. -El hombre se apartó de su camino y siguió caminando hasta perderse en uno de los corredores. Una vez estuvo seguro de que estaba fuera del alcance de la capacidad de audición de James, Jasper habló. – Ese tío me pone los pelos de punta…- Dijo suspirando y reanudando el paso.

-Es agradable.

-A ti te cae bien cualquiera que piense que la vida de papá es un aburrimiento, tal y como lo ha hecho, y además te haga favores. Eres un maldito interesado.

-Me va la vida en ello. – Cruzaron el patio de armas, donde varios soldados se inclinaron a su paso y salieron al patio exterior que rodeaba el palacio. El día no se presentaba agradable y corría un frío viento, así que Edward se cruzó de brazos para guardar su propio calor y aceleró el paso. – Estoy aburrido. Muy aburrido.

-Y eso que no paras…

-Ya… Pero me siento como si no hiciese nada. Leer… documentos, y escuchar súplicas no es… nada interesante… -Jasper enarcó las cejas.- No me malinterpretes. Sé que es necesario y demás, pero acostumbro a… hacer otras cosas. A no parar. Y aquí me es necesario estar sentado, callado y sin moverme más de lo necesario.

-Aguanta. Es cuestión de tiempo… -Ya estaba aburrido de decirlo.

-Ya…- y Edward cansado de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez. –Mira, creo que la mejor manera de despejarme, es de hecho, seguir haciendo eso que tanto aborrezco.- Fue decirlo y bostezar.- Voy a ver a papá. A ver qué interesante tarea me encomienda hoy…- Dijo con ironía.

-Te veré en la cena.

-Si sobrevivo. - La amargura era palpable en su voz, pero llegaba el momento de actuar y dejar de tener aquella cara que era la viva imagen de la desesperación. La verdad es que se había mostrado enfadado ante la idea de la llegada de la muchacha que su padre había elegido, pero ahora deseaba que ese momento llegase cuanto antes para poder librarse de la situación lo antes posible.

Cruzó el palacio rápidamente hasta la zona de los estudios, donde estaba el despacho de su padre y el suyo propio, una estancia que no había usado hasta días atrás. El olor de la habitación rezumaba a madera recién cortada y barnizada, debido al poco uso que habían recibido los muebles. El aire era limpio y la estancia estaba perfectamente ordenada, exceptuando el escritorio, repleto de papeles, cartas, sellos y archivadores. Sabía que su padre no se hacía cargo de todos aquellos documentos, pero por lo visto pensaba que la mejor manera de hacerle conocedor de los quehaceres del reino era cargarlo con tanto trabajo como le fuese posible. Era un fastidio, pero sabía que si se quejaba tan sólo serviría para más tarde evadirle de poder decidir por sí mismo su futuro: y ese seguía siendo su objetivo principal.

Apenas se había sentado en la silla que quedaba tras la mesa cuando alguien golpeó la puerta y él le dio paso. Su padre asomó por el hueco abierto, sonriendo a pesar de mostrar su tan típica fría mirada.

-¿Trabajando? – Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Acabo de llegar. Aún no he tocado nada.- Sabía que él apreciaba ante todo la sinceridad, y si no había hecho nada, no le engañaría diciendo que ya había comenzado con su trabajo. De todos modos, lo terminaría descubriendo.

-Me alegra ver que por fin pareces haberte asentado. – Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

-O al menos intentarlo, ¿verdad?- Dijo con una involuntaria sonrisa. Su padre no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba costando comportarse de esa manera.

-Sí… Va siendo hora de que te centres Edward… y más con Alia a punto de llegar.

-¿Alia?- Ya sabía a quién se refería, por supuesto.

-Sí. Es cuestión de días que llegue con su familia…- Sintió la sangre hervir bajo la piel cuando habló, forzándose a sí mismo para no gritar.

-Madre me había dicho que aún quedaban semanas…

-Estaba mal informada, me temo. Ha llegado un mensajero esta misma mañana; tenía pensado comunicártelo en la junta, pero te has marchado con tu hermano antes de poder hablar contigo… -Al menos había tenido el detalle de decírselo él mismo.

-¿Has hecho algún otro anuncio oficial?- Asintió, para su enorme desazón.

-Sí. Ya se han repartido las invitaciones para el baile que daremos en honor a su llegada y se han hecho los anuncios pertinentes entre las familias más conocidas y el pueblo. Creo que te he ahorrado un quehacer más.- Dijo fijándose en el montón de carpetas con una sonrisa

-Ya… - No sabía cómo abordarle el tema de sus pocas ansias de contraer matrimonio, y algo le decía que ese no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado para hacerlo.

-Será una buena esposa Edward. Eso te lo aseguro. Tiene un pasado excelente y una educación que encontrarás inmejorable. Culta y refinada. Justo lo que te hacía falta. Creo que será una buena influencia, todo un ejemplo a seguir. Y es bonita, no lo negaré.

-¿La has visto? – No podía creerlo.

-Sí, hace ya dos años que la conocí. Estoy seguro de que la esencia no habrá mermado, y su padre me ha hablado muy bien de ella, así como su madre. Están muy contentos con la nueva, y os llevaréis bien.

-Qué remedio…- No pudo evitar que eso escapase de sus labios.

-¿Cómo?- Tragó saliva y pensó rápidamente como solucionar aquel pequeño desliz.

-Que siendo quienes somos, ¿no es algo natural que todo el mundo intente caernos bien? Creo que no diferirán del resto de lo que los mortales hacen. Es un tanto sarcástico esperar otro tipo de comportamiento.- Carlisle frunció el ceño y para su sorpresa, asintió.

-Sí, visto así, tienes perfecta razón. Pero bueno, ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer? ¿Pretender ser quienes no somos? Sería una estupidez.

-Lo sé. - Dijo fastidiado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? - Hizo caso omiso a la pregunta.

-¿Cuándo llegará? Un día, una fecha… algo.- Pidió casi con desesperación.

-A siete días a contar de la fecha de hoy. Una semana. El tiempo suficiente para que te prepares y te hagas a la idea.

-Bien…- Pero no creía en absoluto que fuese algo bueno. Cuanto más se preparase, más tiempo tendría para desesperarse y plantearse seriamente la opción del suicidio. Carlisle se acercó y se sentó en uno de los sillones que había ante la mesa y se estiró.- ¿No tienes trabajo? ¿Has conseguido dejarme todo el trabajo a mí, verdad?- Carlisle sonrió.

-Piensa que todo esto…- golpeó con un dedo el montón de documentos- tendrás que hacerlo tú solo algún día. Tal y como hago yo. La cantidad de papeles varía de un día para otro, no te preocupes. - Sus ojos chispearon divertidos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que Edward había cambiado de tal manera.- Hoy tienes mal día. Mañana quizás… descienda un cinco por ciento. Ánimo.

-Eres todo un dios a la hora de animar, ¿lo sabías?- Espetó con amargura, cogiendo el primer fajo de documentos.

-Algo me habían dicho. - Cogió otro de los montones y dejó la mitad en el otro sillón.- Te ayudaré… por hoy. Y creo que ya habré hecho bastante por ti.- Rió ensordecedoramente.

-No lo sabes bien… -susurró antes de abalanzarse sobre su trabajo.


	15. Capítulo 15

_**Disclaimer****: ** Todos los personajes de la siguientes historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

La casaca azul se ajustaba de manera que poco le gustaba. Hubiese querido parecer mucho más desgarbado, más normal y no tan arreglado. Y sabía que no era así por la mirada que le había dirigido muchacha que había entrado momentos atrás a dejar la banda roja que estaba predispuesta para que se la pusiese. Aún estaba a tiempo de rasgar la ropa y revolcarse en el barro, pensó con desesperación.

-Muy guapo… - Su hermano hizo su gloriosa aparición con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en sus labios. Vestía exactamente igual que él con la diferencia de la banda roja que diferenciaba quien era el primogénito, una estupidez debido a que era más que evidente que él era mayor que Jasper. – Creo que… esta noche sí podrías salir y arrasar tío…

-Déjalo. Me estás amargando la noche más de lo que ya lo está de por sí. – Se giró hacia él y lo miró asustado.- ¿La has visto?- Jasper negó.

-No. Pero me han dicho que sí, que es guapa y por cierto, muy, muy tímida. Callada. Como…

-Como una maldita marioneta. Lo último que necesito es una prometida sin personalidad. Algo más que poder recriminar a la hora de rechazarla. Genial.- Algo más animado, se ajustó la casaca y alineó el dibujo dorado sobre sus hombros. Jasper se acercó a él con la banda y se la pasó por la cabeza. – Gracias… - Suspiró.

-Una noche más Edward. Habla con ella un poco y luego, opina.

-¿Hablar? Eso será si no es lo demasiado tímida como para unir dos palabras ante mí.

-No eres tan imponente.

-Sé que yo no lo soy. Lo es el título y lo que eso representa. – Si no llevase nada que lo acreditase como quien era, tenía más que claro que no intimidaría a nadie. – Bueno. ¿Hay que esperar algo más? – Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que tenemos que esperar a que vengan a avisarnos.

-Paso. Prefiero estar allí ya cuando aparezca. –Miró a Jasper.- ¿Te vienes?

-Claro… Aquí ya no hago nada. – Se dirigieron a paso lento hacia el salón principal, ya acondicionado para el baile, rebosante de invitados, comida y bebida, y música que ambientaba la escena. Entraron por la puerta principal, donde la dorada luz que bañaba la estancia los cegó momentáneamente. Habían ornado el lugar con guirnaldas de tono dorado y azul, los colores de la familia, enlazadas con algunas de color blanco, colores de la familia de su prometida. La gente, ricamente ataviada para la ocasión, ya ocupaban la mayor parte del lugar, bien bailando o bien conversando animadamente.

Esme y Carlisle estaban charlando con otra pareja, ella elegantemente vestida de un tono magenta muy oscuro don cintas de terciopelo negras en enlazadas en el vestido y en el pelo. Carlisle vestía de un modo similar a sus hijos, con la diferencia de la casaca sobre puesta de color dorado sobre la azul, cerrada con un cinturón de un color azul oscuro. Edward se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba muy seguro de su decisión, por su mirada y porte, y aquello le dolió: había pasado tanto tiempo con él durante esas semanas que ahora realmente le costaba decepcionarle, y sabía que su decisión le conllevaría eso mismo. Su madre en cambio, se mostraba más reacia e insegura, como bien le dio a entender cuando lo miró e inclinó su cabeza hacia él. Se apartó de su hermano menor, quien se había detenido a conversar con unos amigos hijos de otros políticos, y se dirigió hacia ella, quien le colocó la banda roja correctamente.

-Estás muy guapo.

-Lo dices porque eres mi madre.- Respondió fastidiado. Esme negó.

-Eso es lo que tú te piensas. Con que poca claridad te ves… - No replicó. No merecía la pena discutir sobre algo de lo que estaba seguro.- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¿Nervioso?

- Sí, pero no por… por todo esto. Sino por la decisión posterior. Voy a decepcionarle.- Miró a su padre por encima del hombro de Esme, riendo y contento por primera vez en años.

-El hecho de pensar que vas a decepcionarle, es un gran paso Edward. Se ve que te preocupa, lo cual comparado con lo ocurrido tiempo atrás… es mucho. Me alegro de que al menos esto haya servido para que veas que tu padre te importa. - No estaba tan seguro, pero tampoco dijo nada al respecto.

-¿Falta mucho?- Dijo con impaciencia. Su madre volvió a sonreír.

-No, ya están aquí, sólo que tus asesores quieren… que sea una gran entrada, ya sabes, por la emoción y eso.

-Vaya tontería.- Rodó los ojos y su madre lo imitó. Era un gesto que bien sabía que había heredado de ella. Había tenido que exasperarse tanto y tan a menudo que era algo ya inconsciente.

-Lo sé. Pero ya lo sabes. La imagen que das es importante. Puedes ser todo un galán por fuera y dentro ser un auténtico monstruo: mientras el resto no lo sepa, no importa. Así funcionA.

-Asco de jerarquía. – Los murmullos cesaron y la luz del lugar bajó de intensidad.- Mamá, no te vayas. Quédate conmigo o saldré corriendo…- susurró. Ella le dio la mano y la apretó con fuerza.

No fue capaz de ver nada de los recién llegados hasta que los invitados se hicieron a un lado y dejaron paso a los tres invitados estelares, que avanzaban con aspecto seguro, todos excepto la joven que marchaba a la cabeza, claramente forzada por el hombre y la mujer que caminaban tras ella. Su paso era vacilante y miraba sus pies sin cesar. Era de complexión mediana, no muy alta, con el cabello largo, rubio y peinado en suaves ondas. No pudo ver más de su rostro por su posición al caminar, pero sí pudo entrever que su piel era blanca como la nieve, de aspecto suave y fina. Vestía un vestido de color lavanda claro, con tonos más oscuros del mismo color, y no llevaba adornos de ningún tipo, aunque Edward tuvo seguro que tampoco los necesitaba. Ningún progenitor sentía la necesidad de adornar a una hija bonita.

Edward se removió incómodo y Esme apretó más su mano. Se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba a su lado, pero estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento había acudido allí.

Cuando llegaron a su altura, ella levantó el rostro, fijándose por primera vez en el salón y Edward vio que éstos eran de una tonalidad azul oscura, cálidos y al mismo tiempo fríos, con una nariz pequeña y labios pequeños y finos. Hacía justicia a la descripción que le habían dado de ella, ya que en cuanto sus ojos entraron en contacto con los de él, sus mejillas se tornaron de un fuerte color rosado.

Su padre avanzó dos pasos hacia ellos y tras la inclinación pertinente, tendió su mano a la joven y ésta la aceptó, ayudándola a acercarse hasta ellos.

-Edward… te presento a Alia, hija de Lord Eckhart y Lady Eckhart. – Ella se inclinó ante él y él hizo lo mismo, aunque el gesto lo incómodo al ser observado por tanta gente. – Sed bienvenidos a palacio y espero que podáis sentiros como en casa. Por favor…- les indicó con una mano que le siguiesen y la gente estalló en aplausos. Edward buscó a su hermano con la mirada, ansioso porque lo sacase de aquel berenjenal pero no dio con él.

Alia había agachado la mirada de nuevo y enlazaba sus manos de manera nerviosa. Edward respiró profundamente e intentó sosegarse. No era para nada lo que buscaba, de hecho, ni siquiera hubiese sido mala elección de no ser porque era la persona que había elegido su padre. Era guapa, es más, era mucho más que eso: era de la clase de mujer en la que él se hubiese fijado.

A sabiendas que medio mundo tenía la mirada fijada en ellos, le tendió un brazo con resentimiento y tras varios segundos, ella lo aceptó. La incomodidad iba en aumento, y el hecho de que ella no dijese nada sólo conseguía aumentar la sensación.

-¿Salimos? - Le preguntó señalándole el jardín. Ella, aún sin levantar la mirada, asintió en silencio. Edward suplicó que su voz no fuese en desacorde con el resto de ella, pero en aquel plan, dudaba incluso que llegase a escucharla esa misma noche.

La gente les dejó paso a medida que avanzaban hacia la salida, y una vez estuvieron fuera del alcance de miradas indiscretas, se sintió más tranquilo.

-¿Estáis bien?- Ella volvió a asentir sin mirarlo y Edward se preguntó si algo iba mal. Intentaba no incomodarla pero ella no parecía muy dispuesta a participar con nada más que meros asentimientos y gestos. – Alia, podéis hablarme o mirarme. No soy un monstruo ni pienso… no lo sé, no sé qué esperáis. Pero no muerdo. Eso lo aseguro. – Se paró en seco con ella en la entrada a uno de los jardines del palacio, y fue entonces cuando por fin decidió mirarlo. Vio en sus ojos que estaba asustada, es más, intimidada, y recordó la conversación que había tenido con Jasper rato atrás. - ¿Habláis o sois muda? – Le sonrió para instarla a contestar y pareció funcionar.

-Hablo…- su voz era suave, tal y como lo parecía a primera vista. Le agradó comprobar que efectivamente, no estaba muda.- Pero todo esto es… demasiado…- su voz se quebró y agachó de nuevo la mirada. Él no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Repentino? ¿Inesperado?

Alia levantó la mirada y vio en sus ojos otra expresión muy diferente, como si empezase a ver la persona tras el título.

-Sí. Algo así, sí. La verdad es que no me esperaba… esto. – Parecía odiar la palabra "compromiso" tanto como él lo hacía.

-Es mutuo…- Sonrió de nuevo y ella pareció más tranquila. Reanudaron el paso a través del jardín y ella asió con más firmeza el brazo del que pendía. – Y… que… ¿qué os parece?

-Podéis tutearme. No me gustan las formalidades…- dijo ella.

-Lo mismo os… te digo.

-Bien. - La vio sonreír por primera vez y no le sorprendió de nuevo el comprobar cuán blancos eran sus dientes y cuan rectos se veían. – Pues… aún no lo sé.

-No te veo demasiado convencida. - Se sentía más cómodo de lo que había llegado a imaginar, y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablándole como si la decisión del compromiso hubiese sido suya y no ajena. Como si en realidad tuviese planeado seguir con aquella estupidez.

-Ni yo a ti.

-No lo estoy, para que engañarnos. – Los ojos de ella se ensombrecieron y se sintió culpable.- No… no lo digo por ti, claro está. Sino que…- intentó enmendar como pudo tal metedura de pata.- Bueno, no me veo a mí mismo… como alguien con un compromiso. Sólo eso. - Para su sorpresa, ella se rió.

-Sí, sé perfectamente la fama que te precede. Pero por lo visto, me han dicho que has cambiado…- Sí, y había sido por ella, pensó fastidiado. – Así que… no lo sé… No somos los primeros, ¿no?

-No… - Su madre y su padre habían sido víctimas de otro matrimonio concertado que por suerte, había acabado bien. No tenía por qué ser diferente en su caso, pero seguía doliéndole la impotencia de no poder elegir él mismo. – Habrá que… intentarlo…- sonó tan forzado que incluso él se dio cuenta. – Lo siento, aún no me… ya sabes.- Se disculpó. Ante todo, no quería mentirle, después de todo lo que había planeado hacer tras esa noche.

-No pasa nada. Tenemos tiempo.- Otra sonrisa fulgurante se extendió en su rostro.

-Sí. ¿Te parece si volvemos ya? Tus padres creerán que me he tomado demasiadas confianzas…- y a él le parecían pocas, si hubiese sido cualquier otra. Al final le daba la sensación de que finalmente sí que estaba cambiando.

-Claro. - dieron la vuelta y se encaminaron de nuevo al gran salón, cruzando de nuevo la enorme puerta y atrayendo de nuevo las miradas. El hecho de ver que ella sonreía tranquilizó a más de uno, creyendo que al menos ambos parecían congeniar bien.

Se acercaron a sus padres, quienes conversaban de manera relajada sentados en una mesa, mientras la gente seguía yendo y viniendo y bailando a sus anchas.

-¿Todo bien?- Le preguntó su padre cuando se acercaron.

-Sí, todo bien. – Alia se soltó de su brazo y fue a sentarse al lado de sus padres. Esme le indicó con una mano que se sentase también pero él negó.

-No, antes voy a buscar a Jasper. Quiero que él también esté con nosotros… ¿lo habéis visto?- Sus padres negaron.- Empezad sin mí. No tardo. – Y con las mismas, fue haciéndose hueco entre la multitud buscando a su hermano.

Quería contarle que finalmente, la decisión de su padre no era, a primera vista, tan mala como había supuesto en un principio. En verdad la muchacha parecía ser una persona agradable y sensata, y era preciosa, eso no podía negarlo. Quizás le daría una oportunidad para comprobar si en verdad podían congeniar de la manera adecuada…

-¿Habéis visto a mi hermano? –Le preguntó al grupo de chicos con los cuales lo había visto hablar antes.

-Creo que ha marchado a sus aposentos un momento.

-¿A su cuarto? ¿Para qué? – El chico que le había contestado se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ni idea alteza. No nos lo ha dicho.

-¿Hace mucho de eso? – Asintió.

-Bastante antes de la recepción, a los dos minutos de haber estado con nosotros. – Edward asintió, les dio las gracias, y salió del salón en busca de su hermano.

Aceleró el paso hasta llegar a las enormes escaleras de piedra que subían a los pisos superiores, subiendo estas de dos en dos. No sabía por qué, pero la ausencia de su hermano no le parecía algo típico en él.

-¿Jasper?- Preguntó mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y se asomaba en ella.

Lo que vio le heló la sangre y comenzó a gritar por el pasillo de manera atronadora.

-¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡SOCORRO! – Cuando escuchó varios pasos por el pasillo, entró en la habitación y se agachó al lado de su hermano, tumbado boca abajo en el suelo e inconsciente. Le dio la vuelta pero sus ojos seguían cerrados, mientras un sudor frío mojaba sus manos al rozar su piel y notaba el pulso acelerado de su corazón.

-Jasper… - golpeó sus mejillas con fuerza pero este no reaccionó.- Jasper… -Varios soldados y sirvientes llegaron entre gritos ahogados y mandó a uno de ellos a avisar a sus padres con discreción. Entre varios hombres y él lo llevaron hasta su cama y lo dejaron allí, esperando a que los médicos llegasen.

En toda su vida jamás había visto a su hermano pequeño tan vulnerable, y sin saber porqué, un sentimiento desconocido le dijo que aquello no era nada bueno.


	16. Capítulo 16

_**Disclaimer****: ** Todos los personajes de la siguientes historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

El pueblo bullía de emoción ante la nueva noticia, algunos felices y otros aún incrédulos. Las mujeres se paraban a hablar en cualquier lugar, y los hombres cuchicheaban en voz muy alta sobre las noticias: el hijo de Billy Black se casaba con la chica que habían adoptado años atrás, Bella. A todos les pilló la noticia por sorpresa, pero según la opinión de muchos, era algo que era de esperar: ambos se parecían tanto en modo de pensar que no podían haber encontrado a nadie más perfecto para cada uno.

Aún no se había hecho pública la fecha del enlace, pero sabían que sería un día al que más de uno no faltaría ni olvidaría. A pesar de que la muchacha siempre había sido reacia al matrimonio o nada parecido, la verdad es que no había podido encontrar a nadie más adecuado para ella como Jacob, tan parecido en mentalidad. Había sido todo un acierto y la gente lo aprobaba.

Era eso mismo lo que más sorprendía y a la vez, aterraba a Bella: le costaba creer que la opinión de todo el mundo hubiese dado un giro tan brusco de repente, y aún más con un tema que le concernía. Había gato encerrado pero por más que buscaba, no lo hallaba por ninguna parte. La gente en verdad parecía encantada con la noticia.

Aunque tenía la sospecha de que era felicidad se debía en parte a la idea de poder por fin librarse de sus comentarios en contra del matrimonio al entrar a ser parte de esa institución. Tampoco se planteó la idea de que la mayoría de las muchachas de la aldea se viesen aliviadas de verla apartada del camino, a causa de la atracción que ejercía sobre muchos de los chicos de allí, pero no era tan orgullosa como para poder pensar que eso era así.

Jacob en cambio, estaba en su mundo. Le había pedido que fuese su esposa una semana después del accidente sufrido en el bosque, aunque ninguno de los dos había vuelto a hablar del tema. Lo que al principio había comenzado como una simple broma, finalmente se había convertido en una proposición seria cuando se dio cuenta de que era algo que en realidad quería hacer. Y que ella le dijese que sí no había hecho más que afianzar aquel sentimiento.

-Me parece increíble habiéndoos visto por primera vez… hace apenas dos meses.- Le dijo Rosalie mientras caminaban hacia el prado en donde siempre solían pasar las horas muertas. A pesar de que al principio le había molestado el hecho de que su mejor amiga no compartiese con ella su secreto, finalmente se había dado cuenta de que había sido por fuerza mayor, ante la curiosidad insaciable del pueblo.

-Nos vimos por primera vez hace mucho tiempo Rose…

-Lo sé, lo sé… no me refiero a eso. Digo, que me parece increíble que hayáis podido desarrollar esos sentimientos el uno por el otro de una manera tan fuerte en poco más de ese tiempo. Es como… como si hubiese estado ahí escondido siempre…

-Siento que lo ha estado. Con él soy… como quiero ser. No tengo que disimular nada. Sólo mis padres, él y tú podéis jactaros de conocerme como realmente soy. Y como, sin ánimo de ofender, no eres mi tipo, él era la mejor opción. – Y la perfecta.

-La verdad es que hacéis una pareja muy bonita… tal y como te dije antes de que incluso llegase. – Recordó que ella misma le había dejado entrever que podía ocurrir que no viese a su casi "hermano" de la misma manear en la cual lo había hecho cuando eran niños. El cambio había sido evidente y el haber crecido juntos les había hecho desarrollar una manera de pensar idéntica. Era una suma de una sola solución.

-Eso me da igual. Es a quien quiero…- como si hubiese sido algo calculado, al momento Jacob apareció por una de las entradas al prado. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír y Rosalie le dio una suave palmada en la espalda.

-Te dejo con tu caballero sin brillante armadura. Voy a buscar al mío y vuelvo en breves. – Ella asintió y Rosalie dio la vuelta camino al poblado. Bella seguía sin tragar a Emmett pero parecía que poco a poco conseguía pasar más tiempo con él e incluso hablarle sin terminar los dos peleando, a razón de que ella siempre era la vencedora.

La sonrisa de Jacob era tan fulgurante que su contagio fue inmediato. Vestía una sencilla casaca de color verde oscuro ceñida con un cinturón de cuero. Bajo la misma llevaba una camisa de color negro que acentuaba aún más lo moreno de su piel y pelo. El que la mirase con tal adoración era un plus añadido a su aspecto, ya de por sí arrebatador. Se acercó con paso gallardo hasta ella y besó sus labios con suavidad.

-¿Más tranquila?- Suspiró mientras se tumbaban en la hierba y ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, con la mirada desviada al cielo.

-Bueno… un poco más. No me lo esperaba, y la verdad es que no sé si es algo bueno o… no tan bueno.

-No seas tan negativa… todos lo hacen por nosotros… No creo que nadie se sienta especialmente ofuscado por esta decisión. - Ella no estaba tan de acuerdo con eso.

-No estés tan seguro… no me fío de nadie. Rosalie es excepción y Emmett… bueno, Emmett poco a poco parece que está dejando de ser tan idiota…- Jake se río, en parte porque sabía que aquel "odio" por el futuro prometido de Rosalie era meramente su interés por su mejor amiga. De no ser así, podría haber congeniado con él de manera perfectamente normal.

-En el fondo, el chico es de tu agrado, ¿verdad?- Bella no dijo nada.- Pero jamás lo admitirás. Te conozco demasiado bien. - Enredó uno de sus dedos en uno de sus ondulados mechones. – Es buena persona. Será bueno para Rosalie.

-Como tú para mí…- dijo ella cerrando los ojos ante el contacto de sus dedos en su cabello.

-Eso espero… La verdad es que no había vuelto para esto pero no pienso evadirlo… Me gusta mi nueva situación. Y espero poder comprarte un anillo pronto, prácticamente en cuanto pueda viajar… - No había querido marcharse de su lado después de lo ocurrido con aquel hombre en el bosque, y aunque sabía que podía cuidarse perfectamente sola, seguía sin fiarse de los exteriores del poblado. Esperaría un tiempo hasta poder alejarse con seguridad del radio de la aldea. Aunque con sus padres allí, tenía un motivo menos por el cual preocuparse.

-Puedes viajar en cuanto quieras tonto. Faltaría más…- dijo ofendida. Él no replicó, por no preocuparla a ella. – Además, no quiero anillo. Es como una cadena que te ata. Mis dedos… - se los mostró y él enredó sus propios dedos en los de ella- están perfectamente así. Jacob suspiró y cerró los ojos, abrazándola como bien pudo.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo.

* * *

-¿Han hablado de alguna fecha en concreto? – Le dijo Billy a Ersberz mientras masticaba un pedazo de pan recién horneado. – Algún día, época del año…

-No. Pero no creo que tarden demasiado…- no pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapase de sus labios. - ¿Los has visto? Es increíble.

-Sabía que congeniarían así. Te lo dije antes de que volviese que serían perfectos el uno para el otro. - Y ella lo recordaba perfectamente.

-Lo extraño ha sido la opinión de la gente… parecían pocos dispuestos a aceptarla y al final… resulta que medio poblado se me ha acercado esta mañana para que los felicitase de su parte. - Y con ganas de cotillear, pensó fastidiada.

-Son todos una panda de hipócritas. Estúpidos. Si no fuesen hijos míos, por mí podrían irse todos a…

-Billy.

-Perdón cariño. Me enciendo. No es culpa mía.

-Lo sé… - Ceso de doblar las ropas que había estado ordenando momentos atrás.- Voy a salir un momento a comprar algo de carne. –Miró el horno y luego a su esposo.- ¿Vigilas la segunda hornada? No tardaré.

-Ningún problema; no tengas prisa.- Le dio un suave y rápido beso en los labios y salió de la casa a prisa para no cruzarse con nadie y tener que detenerse a hablar del mismo tema de conversación que la había retenido durante casi una hora en uno de los puestos del mercado. El almacén al que tenía que ir no estaba demasiado lejos y no pensaba retrasarse más de lo necesario: en caso de que alguien tuviese ganas de charla, no tendría más que decirles que había dejado la comida en el fuego y que no podía hablar mucho rato.

-No lo sé, no me dijo que…

-Pero es extraño. ¿Quién se acopla a esa descripción? Aquí nunca ha pasado nada así…

-Un niño. Es tan raro…

-¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó a una de las mujeres allí presentes cuando entró al establecimiento. Los cuchicheos no cesaron, pero una de ellas se dirigió a Ersberz en voz baja.

-Se trata de la vieja Mildred.

-¿Está bien?- Era una alcahueta del poblado, una de las mujeres con peor fario del mismo, maldiciendo a todo el que se acercaba a ella a menos de veinte metros y siempre avinagrada y amargada. No era la primera vez que daba que hablar, y en cierta manera, se lo agradecía.

-Sí, sí, ella está perfectamente.- Bajo el tono de voz hasta darle una tonalidad amenazadora, tétrica y con tintes misteriosa. Ersberz supo que ese era el efecto que quería conseguir y no le restó méritos.- Varios soldados la han detenido hoy al a salida del pueblo. - Enarcó las cejas. ¿Soldados?

-¿En serio? ¿Ha hecho algo? – La mujer rió con ironía.

-¿Hacer algo? ¡Qué va a hacer esa mujer! Es tan tonta que no puede decir de qué color es el cielo. No, no es eso. Han venido preguntando por un niño. Un niño recién nacido manchado.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieren un niño? ¿Y manchado? Qué bobada… – La mujer negó como si a Ersberz se le escapase algo lógico.

-No, no, no, no es eso… Es un niño, un varón que fue abandonado por estos lares hace ya muchos años, con una marca de nacimiento. No han concretado hace cuantos años, pero hemos calculado que serán unos treinta años más o menos, que es la media de edad de los hombres de por aquí… excepto tu hijo y algunos más, pero no nos cabe duda de que Jacob es hijo tuyo y de Billy.- Sonrió.- Es igual a vosotros.

-Lo sé…- intentó averiguar más.- Un niño varón… ¿y qué pasa con él?

-Dicen que por lo visto sería alguien muy importante para algo… no sabemos nada, pero si no, ¿por qué lo buscarían ahora? Tiene que ser alguien a quien quieren encontrar, y con muchas ansias. Han ofrecido una recompensa a quien ofrezca más información, y la gente ya está indagando… Me imagino que a todos nos vendría bien un pellizco a cambio de unas palabras, ¿verdad?

-Sí… - susurró, riéndose. Pero en su interior, su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza bajo el pecho. La única persona que conocía con esa descripción, no era precisamente un bebé varón.

A toda prisa, compró un pequeño barril de cerveza y la carne y se apresuró a volver a casa. Cuando llegó, Billy se hallaba en la misma posición en la cual lo había dejado, sentado cómodamente en un diván y con los pies apoyados en una silla, ante un suave fuego. No hacía frío, pero era necesario para mantener el calor de la casa. En cuanto Billy la vio, se dio cuenta de que ocurría algo.

-Ersberz, ¿estás bien? – Dejó el barril en el suelo y apoyó las manos en la mesa, hiperventilando.

-Han venido unos soldados…- cogió aire para sosegarse.

-¿Soldados? ¿Por alguien? ¿Ha pasado algo? – Ersberz negó.

-Buscan un bebé. Un varón. Pero no es un varón Billy, estoy segura. Es nuestra niña. Vienen a por ella.

Durante varios segundos, observó a su mujer con incredulidad y confusión. Cuando racionalizó sus palabras, bufó y sonrió tranquilamente.

-Ersberz, no te preocupes. Debe ser una confusión. No es Bella.

-Billy, un bebé manchado. Manchado.

-Pues bien podrían haberlo lavado.- Rodó los ojos.

-¿No te das cuenta? Manchado, con una marca de nacimiento. – Él la miró confuso, pero ciertamente comenzaba a preocuparse más de lo que había deseado.

-Bueno, pero Bella no tiene…- Ella lo cortó.

-La tiene Billy, la tiene. Tienes poco ojo, pero yo no. En la parte baja de la espalda, en la parte posterior de su cadera. Es pequeña, pero de niña estaba muy acentuada, aunque ya se le ha aclarado bastante; pero aún es visible. – La miró fijamente y comenzó a asustarse.

-Pero no puede ser ella… No puede… No es un varón.

-No tienen porqué estar bien informados. Por lo que sé, podría ser ella, casi con toda seguridad. Un bebé manchado, abandonado hace años… Y los soldados lo buscan. Ruego porque no sea ella, pero si lo fuese…

-¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Nos marchamos? –Ersberz negó.

-No. De hacerlo levantaríamos sospechas y los aldeanos irían a todo correr en busca de los soldados para contárselo y recibir la recompensa que se ofrece a cambio. Pueden ser hipócritas, pero cualquiera se vendería a cambio de unas monedas.

-¿Entonces?- Cada vez estaba más asustado.

-No le diremos nada. Esperaremos unos días, a ver qué ocurre… Luego, ya tomaremos una decisión. -Los dos se sumieron en un incómodo silencio que se vio roto por un sollozo de Billy.

-No quiero que sea ella…- Ersberz se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza.- No puede ser ella, tiene que ser otro bebé… - Ella no dijo nada.- Si le pasa algo me muero Ersberz, es mi otra hija…

-Si tenemos que irnos nos iremos Billy. Al fin del mundo. Pero a Bella no le va a pasar nada. No mientras podamos evitarlo. O mientras siga oculta.


	17. Capítulo 17

_**Disclaimer****: ** Todos los personajes de la siguientes historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

-¡¿Cómo que no sabéis que le pasa?! ¡¿Es una broma?! – Tronó Carlisle en uno de los corredores, ante tres médicos que permanecían en silencio con la mirada gacha y los corazones latiendo tan veloces que parecían estar a punto de salírseles del pecho. - ¡Decídmelo! ¡¿Es una broma?! ¡¿LO ES?!

-No… no mi señor. Le hemos practicado varias sangrías y diferentes tónicos, pero la fiebre no baja y los sudores siguen… y… bueno, no sabemos más de algo así. Nunca habíamos visto nada igual…

-¿Es contagioso? – Le cortó directamente, mirando a Edward a su lado, de reojo. Por muy frío que fuese el pensamiento, no podía permitir que nada le ocurriese a su hijo mayor, dado que uno de ellos ya había caído enfermo.

-No parece que sea así, ya que todos hemos pasado con él muchas horas y nadie ha mostrado los mismos síntomas que él tiene. Aunque claro… desconocemos el alcance y gravedad de la enfermedad, así que estamos ciegos en cuanto a esa información… - Las noticias no eran para nada buenas, y Edward se desesperó por momentos.

-No sabéis el alcance… Si es grave o no…- Uno de los médicos negó valientemente. Edward escuchó claramente a su padre suspirar con exasperación y supo que estaba al límite de su paciencia. –Idos de aquí. Ya… - Dos de ellos vacilaron y Carlisle volvió a tronar.- ¡QUÉ OS LARGUÉIS! – Fue un mensaje en parte dirigido para todos los presentes, quienes abandonaron la zona a pesar de que tanto Edward como Carlisle sabían que no permanecerían demasiado lejos: ese era uno de sus deberes, el estar cerca cuando se les necesitaba.

Edward se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos.

-Papá, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- Dijo suspirando. Llevaba tantas horas despierto que ya ni siquiera sentía el cansancio abrumador que lo embargaba.

-No lo sé… - Por primera vez años veía a su padre totalmente vulnerable, sin saber qué hacer y perdido. – No sé si llamar a más médicos, si hacer venir a curanderos, si rendirme… No lo sé, no lo sé… - Edward no contestó. Él también, que siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, una solución para cualquier problema, se veía ciego. Y su padre no parecía diferir demasiado de su opinión.

-Voy a verle. - Dijo una vez se dio cuenta de que su padre no parecía estar dispuesto a decir nada más. – Estaré dentro, por si me necesitas.

-Sí… -Pero una vez más, Carlisle miraba al infinito sin ver. Sin decirle nada más, cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y se encaminó hacia la cama en donde yacía. Seguía tal y como lo había visto la primera vez hacia cuatro días, con el rostro bañado en sudor y con temblores que le atacaban en momentos puntuales. No había despertado desde entonces, y ese era su mayor problema por el momento. Edward no quería pensar en ello, pero era inevitable no usar la lógica y darse cuenta de lo que podía llegar a ocurrir: su hermano podía morir de inanición en lugar de por culpa de aquella maldita fiebre.

Se sentó en la silla que había en su cabecero y en la que había pasado todas esas noches y se miró fijamente el rostro de Jasper. Su expresión se contraía en diversas muecas pero se desconocía su tenía dolores o se debían simplemente a la elevada temperatura que sobrellevaba su organismo.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan sumamente impotente: y lo que más dolía era darse cuenta de que no podía contar con el consejo de su hermano y saber qué podía hacer para aliviarlo. Se había quedado en la total inopia. Encerró la cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Edward?- Su madre, quien había entrado segundos después, se acercó a él y posó una de sus manos en su hombro.- ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? No quiero que tú también…- Edward levantó la cabeza y negó.

-No. No puedo descansar sabiendo que… No puedo. – Esme comprendió perfectamente a qué se refería y no discutió.

-Tu padre va a hacer un anuncio esta tarde. Se lo va a comunicar al pueblo. Quiere averiguar si hay alguien que sepa el remedio para esto… O cualquier pista… - El corazón de Edward se encogió. Su padre estaba agotando todas las posibilidades, pidiendo ayuda con desesperación, y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-¿Y nosotros? Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer… Algo que podamos probar…- Esme negó.

-Tenemos que actuar con tranquilidad, a pesar de que sea… difícil. Y sería recomendable que tú… permanecieses fuera de esta habitación, aunque quizás la medida sea recomendada demasiado tarde. No podemos arriesgarnos.

-No pienso abandonar a mi hermano.- Dijo con dureza. Esme resopló.

-Edward, no digo que vayas a abandonar a tu hermano. Pero si sigues aquí metido día tras día y caes enfermo, abandonarás a todo el pueblo. Tienes que… estar lejos.

-No.

-Es una orden de tu padre, y aunque no la ha dado de manera oficial, sé que está planteándoselo. Además, Alia está preocupada por ti… Y siente no poder ser de más ayuda, pero por su poca relación con Jasper, no se atreve a entrar aquí. Pero deberías salir a hablar con ella para tranquilizarla. - Y su madre tenía razón. Desde que Jasper había caído enfermo había pasado con ella poco más de dos horas, y aunque habían hablado largo y tendido, su cabeza siempre había estado puesta en su hermano.

-Bien… pero luego volveré.- Avisó.

-No. Hoy no. Mañana podrás entrar un rato más. Pero no pasarás más tiempo aquí.

-No voy a…

-No vas a abandonarlo.- Dijo cansada.- Yo me quedaré con él. No estará solo. Ve. – Bufando fastidiado, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta. Miró hacia la cama antes de salir y angustiado, salió al corredor. Necesitaba ante todo, respirar un poco de aire puro, comer algo y despejarse. Quizás podría dormir un par de horas.

Le informaron que Alia estaba en la sala de música. Dicho salón no estaba demasiado lejos de su posición actual, con lo que no tardó en llegar hasta él. Estaba sola, así que se imaginó que sus padres estarían paseando por los jardines o en alguna otra reunión con otros nobles. Ella estaba escuchando una caja de música que tenía más de doscientas tonalidades, un aparato mecánico mágico que su padre le había regalado a su madre el día de su compromiso oficial. Le pareció un tanto irónico que estuviese escuchándola.

-Fue un regalo de mi padre a mi madre.- Le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. Alia se giró sobresaltada, y su expresión se relajó en cuanto lo vio.

-¿Qué tal está tu hermano? – Edward suspiró.

-Igual. No reacciona y la fiebre no desaparece. Cada vez está más… - se sentó a su lado, en el diván en el cual ella había estado escuchando la caja, que aún seguía sonando de manera débil.

-Lo siento tanto…- le dijo ella cuando vio que no era capaz de terminar la frase.

-No sé qué hacer… Siempre es él… es él quien tiene una buena idea, un dato, una solución. Me siento inútil. – Alia apoyó su mano en su hombro y lo apretó, pero él no sintió la calidez del gesto.

-¿Qué ha dicho tu padre? ¿Qué va a hacer?

-Va a pedir ayuda al pueblo. Espera que alguien sepa qué se puede hacer, o algún remedio.

-Pero… tú no estás convencido.- Él negó.

-No. Si los médicos no han sabido qué hacer… quizás algún curandero, o alguna persona que haya tratado algo así… Pero, ¿y si no? ¿Y si no hay nadie que haya visto jamás algo así?

-Y…- vaciló.- ¿Por qué no vas tú… a buscarlo? – Edward la miró confuso.

-¿Cómo?

-Has visto los síntomas y has convivido con tu hermano todo este tiempo. Has escuchado a los médicos y eres más valiente que la mitad de los que han estado a su alrededor. Alguien tiene que saber qué hacer. Su enfermedad no puede haber venido de la nada, ¿no?

-¿Qué salga a buscar una cura?

-Sí.

-Mis padres no me apoyarán.

-No se lo digas.

-Mandarán a buscarme. – Ella sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Eres uno solo. ¿Acaso crees que tu padre va a peinar todo el territorio teniendo un hijo enfermo?

-Ya… - En verdad, Alia tenía razón. ¿Pretendía seriamente quedarse a salvo en casa mientras su hermano moría entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación? Estaba cien por cien seguro que Jasper jamás hubiese hecho algo así, y además, no perdía nada por intentarlo. De no tener éxito, podía volver a casa perfectamente. – Tienes razón… - Se levantó de golpe.- Sí. No puedo quedarme aquí. - Ella sonrió.

-Me alegro que lo veas así.

-Pero… necesito ayuda. Un caballo, algún arma, mapas… información. Eso es lo que necesito. Tengo que saber dónde ir y…

-Para, para, para.- Se levantó a su vez y le sonrió.- Planea todo con cuidado. Y ante todo, será mejor que no sospechen si no quieres que te lo impidan…- Razonó. – Mira, aún mejor. Una vez te hayas ido, informaré a tu madre de tus planes, aunque sea para que no se preocupe en demasía. Quizás sea la mejor manera de evitar que tu padre se te eche encima en cuanto se dé cuenta de que te has marchado…

-Gracias…- no supo qué más decir. Al fin y al cabo, hacía poco menos de una semana que se conocían y se había comportado con ella de una manera que jamás habría esperado en ella: seguía con los prejuicios que le acarreaba la idea de que hubiese sido su padre, y no él, quien la hubiese elegido, aunque momento tras momento se convencía de que la elección no había sido del todo mala.

Hablaron durante poco más, ella informándole de los lugares que quedaban cerca de su verdadero hogar y él prestando atención con verdadero interés. Necesitaba toda la información posible de los lugares más alejados del palacio, y no se podía fiar de nadie más. Su hermano había sido su único confidente, pero en aquel momento no podía contar con sus consejos. Y era preciso que se marchase cuanto antes si quería seguir pudiendo escucharlos.

Durante la cena todos estuvieron cabizbajos, se cruzaron unas pocas palabras y apenas hubo más sonidos que los de los cubiertos tintineando y los cuerpos moviéndose de manera natural. Alia le dio un par de codazos cada vez que se ensimismaba y perdía la noción de donde estaba, llegando incluso a murmurar y nombras los lugares de los que ella le había hablado. Y él se erguía, corregía su posición e intentaba ser tan natural como exigía la situación. Un par de miradas de su madre le indicó que sabía perfectamente que estaba planeando algo, pero en la mente de Esme sólo bullían ideas sobre qué posibles planes tendría su hijo para colarse en la habitación de su hermano en cualquier descuido por su parte.

A las doce en punto, estaba tumbado en su cama, expectante, después de que Esme entrase dos veces para asegurarse que estaba dormido y él disimular de manera impecable. No podría jurar que lo había visto fingiendo. Estaba vestido, pero debido a la oscuridad de la estancia ese era un detalle imperceptible y aunque su madre lo hubiese visto, siempre podía decir que se había quedado dormido así. Por suerte, no pasó nada de eso y se vio a salvo de miradas curiosas cuando a las doce y media se escabulló de su cuarto oculto con una capa oscura y a todo correr.

Se cruzó con un par de soldados a los que esquivó con facilidad y se internó en los oscuros y silenciosos corredores, sólo rotos por el sonido de sus pisadas y su respiración. Llegó al salón de música y cerró la puerta tras él, y Alia ya lo esperaba allí, con un pequeño fardo y una espada.

-He podido sacar todo sin que nadie me viese, pero mi madre sospecha. - Él cogió lo que ella le tendía y se encogió de hombros.

-Para cuando se den cuenta pienso estar muy, muy lejos.

-El caballo está ensillado en el establo: he pagado a uno de los mozos diciéndole que era para uno de los sirvientes, pero no sé si me habrá creído del todo. Y aquí, - señaló el fardo – he metido varios mapas, algo de comida, dinero y poco más. Lo necesario para… unos días. Luego tendrás… bueno…- sonrió afectivamente.

-Me las apañaré. Gracias.- Se echó el pequeño saco a la espalda y notó que, a pesar de su tamaño, el peso era evidente. Se armó como bien pudo y volvió a ocultarlo todo bajo la capa. –Dile a mi madre… que… bueno. Que lo hago por Jasper… que no tardaré… y que los quiero. Que volveré, vamos. Y que estaré a salvo.

-Eso último es algo que no me creerá.

-Lo sé. Diles que no me busquen. Estaré bien.

-Cuídate Edward. Ten mucho cuidado. Todo eso de ahí fuera… es mucho más peligroso de lo que te han contado aquí dentro, estoy segura.

-Lo sé… y gracias de nuevo. Sin Jasper no sabía en quien… bueno, ya lo sabes. Hemos hablado.

-Sí… - Miró hacia la puerta nerviosa.- Vete ya. O se te hará tarde.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Él asintió, se dirigió a la puerta y luego se volvió repentinamente, besó sus labios con suavidad, y sin decir nada más, se marchó, dejándola estática en la estancia.

Intentó no pensar en lo que había hecho mientras bajaba las escaleras y cruzaba el patio a toda prisa, que nuevamente y por suerte, estaba desierto y se buscó el caballo que el mozo le tenía preparado. Él también se hallaba allí, y tras jurarle que no diría nada a nadie de aquel escarceo, y que se trataba de una mera corta salida nocturna, montó sobre el animal y galopando salió de las murallas del palacio.


	18. Capítulo 18

_**Disclaimer****: ** Todos los personajes de la siguientes historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Jacob entró en casa con el ceño fruncido y dejó la capa en un perchero que había incrustado en la pared. No entendía el porqué del bullicio que se había hecho dueño del pueblo, que había pasado de deberse por su próxima boda a la presencia de los soldados cada dos por tres. Buscaban algo, eso lo sabía, pero seguía sin entender qué.

-¿Los has visto? ¡Están por todas partes! – Se quejó su padre en cuanto lo vio. – Están empezando a ponerme de los nervios, con sus miradas prepotentes y… ¿y tú qué? ¿A qué viene esa cara?

-Están entrando en las casas. – Billy lo miró asustado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que están entrando en las casas?

-De verdad papá, no entiendo para que preguntas "¿Qué?" si me has escuchado perfectamente.

-Es una reflexión en voz alta Jake, nada más… -Se frotó la coronilla y volvió a mirarle. –Explícame eso.

-Estaba con Sam y los chicos cuando los he visto entrar en una de las casas a la fuerza. Querían registrarla, pero también han requerido que todos sus inquilinos estén en ellas… No sé para qué, la verdad. Como si esperasen que el maldito crío aún estuviese en pañales y en la cuna. Pero bueno, eso.

-¿Cuál es la última casa a la que han entrado? – Preguntó aterrado. Jacob, captando el estado de nervios de su padre, le contestó sopesando cada variación de su expresión.

-La de Rudolph Blake. Han tenido que ir a buscar a su mujer al campo que tienen a las afueras, porque se niegan a comenzar el registro sin que toda la familia esté allí; además, se dice que es imposible negarse, bajo pena de arresto y duras multas…- bufó con fastidio.- Así que, id preparándoos.

-Ya…- La casa de Rudolph Blake se hallaba lo suficientemente lejos como para permitirles unas horas más, quizás un día. Si tenían que registrar casa por casa, aún les quedaba tiempo para prepararse y marcharse de allí cuanto antes.- Jacob, ¿dónde está Bella?

-La he dejado en casa de Rosalie; su madre quería recoger fruta del jardín y ambas han accedido a ayudarla. Quiero que Bella siga con su vida tal y como hacía cuando yo no estaba, así que… - Pero Billy dudaba que eso ya fuese posible después de tales nuevas.

-Escucha. Tu madre está en casa de Susan, hilando. Ve a buscarla y dile que es urgente. Ve a buscar a Bella después y que se venga aquí directamente. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Ocurre algo? –No quería darle más detalles, porque el tiempo se agotaba y quería planear todo con exactitud.

-Te daré los detalles una vez estemos todos aquí presentes. No te demores. – Jacob asintió y como bien le dijo, cogió de nuevo su capa y salió de la casa en busca de su madre y Bella.

Mientras tanto, Billy Black corría de un lado a otro reuniendo todo lo que creía que les sería necesario durante su viaje. Tenía varios parientes en otro de los reinos, muchísimo más alejado de aquel, pero no les quedaba otra. Tendrían que atravesar un mar completo, pero tampoco le importaba. Bella era su prioridad, y sabía que también sería la de Jacob una vez estuviese al corriente de lo que estaba pasando.

Buscó en su habitación y comenzó a sacar algo de ropa, mapas, dinero que sabía que su esposa ahorraba en secreto, y demás útiles. Tendrían que armarse antes de internarse en los bosques, ya que la gente vulnerable era mucho más apetecible que aquellos que tenían toda la pinta de estar dispuestos a presentar batalla.

Apenas había comenzado a empaquetar las cosas cuando la escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de casa y varios pasos resonaban en la estancia principal.

-¿Billy? – Su mujer lo llamó en voz alta y él salió a su encuentro, encontrándose a su vez nuevamente con su hijo y Bella, ambos mirándolo de manera confusa. -¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

-¿Ahora? – Jacob lo captó a la primera.- O sea, ¿Qué ya pasaba algo?

-Sí… -Dijo dirigiéndose a su esposa.- Están entrando en las casas. Registrándolo todo y aún peor, a todos. Ya me entiendes…- Sin poder evitarlo, ambos dirigieron de manera involuntaria la mirada hacia ella, quien los observó atónita.

-¿Qué? ¿Soy yo? ¿Me están buscando? – Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Jacob sonrió de manera incrédula.

-No… ¿Otra vez con eso del supuesto bebé perdido? – Más silencio por parte de sus padres, que no hacía más que afirmar aquello que él acababa de decir.- Era un varón, ¿no? Que yo sepa, Bella es una mujer…

-Quizás no estén tan bien informados como creen…- Jacob la miró a ella, incrédula.

-¿Piensas que te están buscando?...- Al igual que Billy y Ersberz, ella no dijo nada. – No… No, no y no. Me niego a pensar que después de tanto tiempo la estén buscando. ¡Han tenido dieciocho años para eso! ¡No es Bella!

-Pero cabe la posibilidad de que sí lo sea.- Dijo de nuevo ella, ante el silencio de Billy.- Es más, estoy casi segura de que es así… ¿verdad?- preguntó mirando a la pareja que siempre habían sido sus padres.- Por eso no decís nada, ¿verdad? Soy yo. -Sonrió despectivamente.

-Es posible hija. No vamos a engañarte. - Bella revolvió su pelo y suspiró.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿qué hago? ¿Cuándo me marcho? – Todos la miraron aterrados y ella frunció el ceño. –Es lo único que puedo hacer.

-Si te marchas, sabrán que eres tú.

-No si por ahora no saben de mi existencia. Aquí no han venido, ¿verdad? No hay motivo para que sepan que soy familia vuestra. Si cuando vengan yo ya no estoy y no dais muestras de ser cuatro en lugar de tres, todo pasará… y cuando se vayan, volveré.

-Si crees que voy a dejar que te vayas tú sola por ahí, estás muy equivocada.- Le dijo Jacob seriamente. –Te perdí de vista una vez y te metiste en problemas; ni siquiera se me pasa por la cabeza el que te vayas por ahí sin más protección que tu cerebro. En momentos puntuales te valdrá tu inteligencia, pero no siempre.

-Jake…

-No. No voy a ceder.

-He estado ocho años perfectamente sin tu protección. Puedo sobrevivir un tiempo.

-No sabemos cuánto podría alargarse esto Bella. No podemos arriesgarnos a pensar que será cosa de dos semanas y que luego sean dos meses, o dos años. No hay más que hablar del tema. –Dijo su padre. Ella se sentó en una de las sillas y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Entonces qué? – Billy suspiró.

-Nos iremos todos. Diremos que nos hemos marchado a casa de un familiar, pero no diremos de cual. Tenemos parientes en otro reino, cruzando el mar. No nos seguirán hasta allí.

-¡No! – Exclamó Bella mirándolos a los tres. - ¿Pretendéis dejar vuestra vida aquí por esto? ¡Si es necesario me marcharé yo allí, pero vosotros…!

-Billy tiene razón, Bella. No podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí. Es necesario que salgamos cuanto antes, esta misma noche de ser posible. Si están en casa de Rudolph tenemos tiempo de sobra de reunir víveres e información. – Su madre la miró con amabilidad, pero miedo.

-En el pueblo hablarán… - Empezó a contradecir Bella.

-En el pueblo diremos eso mismo: que nos vamos y volveremos. Los soldados se aburrirán y se marcharán: dudo mucho que les importe la suerte de una sola familia.

-Será inútil, sospecharán…

-No son conocidos por su extrema inteligencia…

-Ni tampoco por su estupidez.

-Bella, deja de replicar. Lo he decidido.- Billy zanjó la cuestión.- Ya he comenzado a recoger todo lo que necesitaremos. Saldremos esta noche, de madrugada. Os aconsejo que descanséis, porque nos esperan días largos sin poder dormir: no estaré tranquilo hasta que nos hayamos alejado de aquí lo suficiente.

Bella abrió la boca, pero Jacob la miró y negó firmemente. Se enfurruñó y se levantó de allí, dejando a su familia atrás mientras subía las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y se colaba por el hueco que quedaba en el techo de una de las habitaciones, llegando al mismo tejado de la casa. Se sentó en el mismo con el pueblo a sus espaldas y sus ojos fijos en la negrura del bosque que quedaba al sur, mientras el cielo comenzaba a mudar de su tonalidad azul a un violeta que daría paso al rojo del atardecer.

En parte, no le había sorprendido nada de las nuevas, ya que había escuchado los rumores y no era estúpida. En su interior había deseado fervientemente estar equivocada y que ella no fuese la niña que estaban buscando (a pesar de que en la información oficial, era un varón), pero otra gran parte de ella le había gritado que era muy posible que estuviese equivocada y que en verdad ella misma fuese el objetivo de todas aquellas rencillas y registros. Pero jamás llegó a plantearse que eso significase la movilización de toda su familia a otros lugares muchísimos más lejanos y aún peor, desconocidos. No quería poner a nadie en peligro, y se daba cuenta de que con ese plan, eso era lo que sucedería.

Sabía que los soldados podían llegar a ser estúpidos, pero no lo sería aquel que los había enviado. Si se marchaban, no tardarían demasiado en atar cabos y hablar con la gente, y unas monedas o algo de intimidación podrían hacer que cualquiera de ellos hablase, los delatase y se les echasen encima. Además, ¿qué podía querer el rey de alguien como ella? ¿Por qué la buscaban? Y aún peor: de encontrarla, a ella y su familia, ¿cuál sería su destino, qué harían con ellos?

Definitivamente, no podía permitir que ni Billy, ni Ersberz, ni que decir de Jacob, se expusiesen de aquella forma. Tenía que encontrar la manera de escapar sin que ninguno se diese cuenta ni pudiesen seguirla, al menos durante varias horas. Y llegó a la conclusión de que la única manera de hacerlo sería drogarlos. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos cuando cayó en la cuenta de que esa era la solución que más le aseguraba conseguir su objetivo. No podría despedirse de ellos, ni asegurarse su vuelta, ni siquiera explicarles en persona las razones de su huída.

Decidida, secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas con las mangas del vestido y se levantó. Dejó que el aire secase sus húmedos ojos y cuando se encontró lista, bajó de nuevo por el hueco por el que había entrado, dirigiéndose al primer piso, en donde su madre comenzaba a preparar la cena.

-¿Podría hacerlo yo hoy? –Le preguntó, con un tono de falsa disculpa que Ersberz no detectó. Sabía que si Jacob hubiese estado presente hubiese sido más difícil engañarlo, pero por suerte se había marchado, posiblemente a preparar con Billy el viaje. – Como despedida…- Ella la miró y asintió, sonriendo con dulzura.

-Claro hija. Tengo que ir a remendar algo de ropa antes de marcharnos. Estaré en mi habitación si necesitas algo.

-No te preocupes. Te avisaré cuando esté todo listo. –Ersberz asintió y se marchó sin decir nada más. Antes de empezar a cocinar, se fijó en la repisa de la ventana que había en el lado derecho de la cocina, donde había un pequeño florero con las mismas flores lilas que había en el prado donde solía pasar las tardes con Jake. Cogió una de ellas y arrancó los pétalos, poniéndolos a remojo en un recipiente cubierto. Sabía que con aquello sería suficiente: Jacob le había contado sobre las propiedades que tenían bien preparadas, y esa información le sería mucho más útil de lo que había creído cuando se lo mencionó por primera vez. Dudaba que él fuese a fijarse en que faltaba una flor del ramo que había llevado esa misma mañana.

Comenzó a preparar el estofado sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía ni cómo lo hacía. Su mente vagaba de un lado a otro planeando en qué haría una vez se marchase del poblado y se asustaba al darse cuenta que no sabía que le depararía el exterior una vez estuviese fuera del peligro que ahora reinaba en el lugar. ¿Dónde iría? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar hasta poder volver y reunirse con todos a los que quería?

Jacob era quien más dolía de todos. Apenas llevaban un par de semanas comprometidos y ya se alejaba de él, sin saber durante cuánto tiempo sería ni si volvería a verlo. Intentó concentrarse en cortar la carne cuando las lágrimas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia y se obligó a dejar de llorar, pensando que sería difícil disimular si Jake volvía y la veía en ese estado. Deseaba contarle sus planes, pero sabía que no podría seguir adelante si hacía eso mismo.

Pero no pudo evitar llorar cuando añadió un poco del bálsamo creado con los pétalos en los platos de los otros tres miembros de su familia y los dejó sobre la mesa. Cuando llamó a Ersberz y los chicos llegaron, volvía a estar totalmente recompuesta y se mostraba seria como muestra de desdén por el plan que ellos querían llevar a cabo. Tuvo que mirar a su plato mientras veía de reojo como el resto comía sin darse cuenta de nada. Lo que ya había comenzado no tenía modo alguno de ser detenido. Ya no había marcha atrás y una vez cerrasen los ojos, no podrían hacer nada y ella se vería obligada a marcharse.

-Os despertaré en unas horas.- Les dijo Billy sentándose en el diván frente a la chimenea y cogiendo un libro. Por lo visto, tenía planeado permanecer toda ese rato despierto, pero Bella sabía que la planta no tardaría demasiado en hacer efecto. De hecho, el mismo Jacob bostezaba de manera exagerada y Ersberz se estiró cuando sus músculos comenzaron a agarrotarse por el repentino cansancio.

-Jake… - Dijo parándose ante la puerta de su habitación.- ¿Te importaría dormir conmigo hoy? – Le preguntó en voz baja. Él la miró confuso y asintió, frunciendo el ceño y dejándole paso primero. Bella se mordió el labio con nerviosismo cuando él se tumbó sobre la cama y suspiró. Sus ojos ya comenzaban a entrecerrarse y sabía que el sueño comenzaba a invadirlo. Se tumbó a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él giró la cabeza hacia ella y la besó suavemente, aunque las fuerzas lo iban abandonando poco a poco y casi cayó desplomado contra la almohada cuando se separó. Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Sabes que te quiero verdad?

-Claro… - Repentinamente más despejado, la miró y ella observó como en sus ojos se encendía la chispa del terror cuando ató cabos.- No… - Una lágrima cayó sobre su camisa.

-Lo siento Jake… lo siento mucho.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, él cerró los ojos y cayó profundamente dormido.


	19. Capítulo 19

_**Aviso: Subo otro capítulo el mismo día porque el anterior va bastante unido a este en cuanto a continuidad ;)**_

_**Disclaimer****: ** Todos los personajes de la siguientes historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Decidió que viajar con un vestido sería algo demasiado incómodo, así que se coló en la habitación de Jake y robó un par de pantalones de cuando era más pequeño, que por su tamaño le quedarían bien y un par de camisas, así como dos casacas de tonos oscuros. Cogió las botas de montar de su habitación y se recogió el pelo en una coleta. Ajustó sus vestimentas con un cinturón y cogió la capa negra de Jacob, que para el caso, le haría más servicio que la suya de color verde. Pasaría más fácilmente desapercibida con ese color.

Intentó no mirar a ninguno de los tres cada vez que tuvo que entrar en un cuarto y otro, en el de Ersberz para recoger los mapas que Billy había conseguido, así como los demás bártulos, una mochila y algo de dinero: decidió que no sería demasiado, ya que alguien como ella con demasiado efectivo podría resultar sospechoso y no quería dar razones a los ladrones para atacarla. Aparte de lo estrictamente necesario para alimentarse, cogió algo más para poder conseguir algún arma en cuanto pudiese. La comida no le sería del todo útil si estaba muerta.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba lista para marcharse cuando se quedó quieta en su habitación mirando por la ventana, sin encontrar nada más que hacer. Intentó no mirar a Jacob, pero sus esfuerzos eran vanos. Su respiración acompasada le indicaban que no despertaría ni con un terremoto ocurriendo en ese mismo instante, y con la cantidad que había usado podía asegurar que estarían dormidos hasta la tarde del día siguiente y que se levantarían cansados, con pocas fuerzas como para poder seguirla. Los soldados llegarían y no podrían poner en duda que era una familia de tres personas. Y ese pensamiento le dio el dato que le faltaba.

En poco más de una hora, desalojó la habitación de Jacob y lo trasladó todo a su cuarto, mientras que sus cosas las apiló en el jardín exterior. Hizo lo mismo con todos sus objetos, cuadernos, pinturas, ropajes y demás que encontró por la casa. Y cuando estuvo segura de que no se había dejado nada, le prendió fuego poco a poco, lo suficiente como para que la luminosidad de la hoguera no llamase la atención ni se crease una llamarada lo suficientemente grande como para expulsar demasiado humo por encima de las casas. Esa tarea le llevó casi otra hora más, y decidió que no podía demorarse más en partir. Era poco más de medianoche, y a esas horas estaba segura que no habría nadie más en las calles, aparte de algún muchacho borracho que nunca estaría seguro de si su presencia había sido fruto de su imaginación o no.

No había dejado ningún cabo suelto y no podía despedirse. Nuevamente en su cuarto, miró a Jake con los ojos húmedos, más apenada que nunca, y acarició su pelo mientras se despedía en silencio. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que sabía que no se aplacaría hasta que lo volviese a ver y lo viese a él mirándola. Apoyó sus labios contra su frente y se permitió estar unos minutos así, hasta que se mentalizó que debía dejarlo. Selló la despedida con un corto beso en los labios y se marchó de la habitación. Entro a despedirse de Ersberz y aún lloraba cuando abrazó en silencio a Billy, dormido con el libro sobre su pecho. Lo cubrió con una fina manta antes de marcharse, pero fue entonces cuando definitivamente se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Y salió por la puerta.

En cuanto dejó a sus espaldas la casa supo que nunca había sido tan vulnerable en toda su vida. No dejó que ese sentimiento la abarcase demasiado por temor a ser demasiado cobarde y volver a entrar y esperar a que se despertasen, pero ya sería demasiado tarde y los soldados ya habrían dado con ella. Comenzó a caminar por el mismo camino por el cual había ido aquel día en el que el hombre rubio la asaltó, a sabiendas de que aunque la noche fuese más peligrosa, las posibilidades de que algo así ocurriesen eran mucho menores.

Se arropó en la capa como bien pudo, ya que la noche parecía haberse puesto en su contra y se había levantado un frío viento que le helaba los huesos. Con un poco de suerte, pensó, no se pondría a llover, aunque no quería jugar con el destino. Necesitaba alejarse lo máximo posible, caminar lo más rápido que sus pies pudiesen, pero no podía llevarse un caballo por si su dueño denunciaba su robo y eso resultaba una pista aún mayor para aquel que la buscaba. Le sería más seguro seguir a pie y perderse en el bosque en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad.

Un lobo aulló en la lejanía y se le erizó el vello de los brazos, a pesar de estar cubiertos por la camisa negra. La casaca la cubría bastante, pero el frío se colaba por las rendijas de la ropa, fuese la que fuese; bien por el cuello o bien por los puños de la camisa. Decidió que se haría con un par de guantes de cuero y una bufanda en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad.

Se detuvo un segundo atenta al resto de ruidos de la noche, sobre todo al posible sonido de los cascos de los caballos galopando en la oscuridad, resonantes contra el suelo cubierto de barro, pero no se percibía más que el frufrú de las hojas rozándose las unas con las otras a causa del viento y los sonidos típicos de la noches, tales como grillos y algún silbido producido por la brisa. Por suerte, no parecían haberla seguido.

Avivó el paso sin mirar atrás. El brillo de las luces del poblado fueron quedando atrás, pero sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad gracias en parte al brillo de la luna, en su cuarto menguante, y siguió adelante.

Se imaginó qué hubiese estado haciendo a esas horas de ser otra noche cualquiera. Posiblemente ella y Jacob habrían estado sentados en el tejado, o quizás tirados sobre la hierba del jardín trasero de la casa, mirando al cielo, con sus dedos enredados en los suyos y riéndose como estúpidos, o bien hablando de cualquier tema serio. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de él: la capacidad de tratar cualquier tema de índole no humorística sin ápice de bromas o falta de empatía con las opiniones ajenas. Lo que ella siempre había querido había sido alguien con quien poder discutir sobre cualquier tema y había encontrado en Jacob a la persona perfecta para eso mismo.

Repentinamente le vino a la mente el rostro de Rosalie y en consecuente, el de Emmett, y se imaginó sus rostros decepcionados cuando supiesen que se había marchado sin despedirse, aunque confiaba en que Jacob y su familia les diesen cualquier excusa, cualquier razón menos la verídica para que no se preocupasen. Además, aún no estaba segura de qué les ocurriría a su familia si se enteraban de que la habían acogido durante tantos años. Ni quería imaginárselo, ya que comenzó a temblar al sopesar siquiera la idea de esa posibilidad.

Las horas se hicieron interminables mientras daba un paso tras otro, para su sorpresa, sin dar muestra alguna de cansancio ni debilidad: el deseo de proteger a su familia prevalecía entre cualquier otra sensación y ese parecía ser lo que la empujaba a continuar caminando sin detenerse en ningún momento.

Las primeras luces del alba comenzaron a despuntar cuando había llegado a tierras que nunca antes había visto y se dio verdadera cuenta de cuán lejos de casa estaba. Habría caminado más de veinte kilómetros gracias a lo acelerado de su paso, pero pronto se dio cuenta también de que si no se detenía podían ser muchos más, así que desistió de pararse a desayunar en las posadas que se encontró en el camino y dedicó toda la mañana a dar un paso tras de otro. E increíblemente, el cansancio seguía sin aparecer. Nuevamente, se sintió fuerte.

Unos hombres la miraron fijamente cuando atravesó un campo de cultivo, e incluso uno caminó tras de ella varios metros, lo cual la incomodó, pero el hombre desistió tras varios minutos así y darse cuenta de que su presencia no era grata ni aceptada. Agradeció el gesto a su suerte y siguió caminando. No faltaría mucho para llegar a los bosques del este y ahí ya podría perderse de una vez por todas: sabía que era una vasta extensión de cientos y cientos de árboles y maleza, con varios caminos maltrechos y algún pequeño poblado en su interior, pero seguir el rastro de cualquiera allí era prácticamente imposible y perderse era muy fácil si uno se adentraba en su interior sin la ayuda de un mapa. Por suerte, ella contaba con varios muy bien señalizados y esbozados.

También se dio cuenta de que una vez en su interior la poca esperanza de que Jake la encontrase se desvanecería del todo. Sólo podría volver a verle si ella conseguía salir con vida de aquella aventura, una en la que jamás había planeado embarcarse y que jamás hubiese querido correr.

Durante una pequeña pausa que hizo para orientarse, llegó a la conclusión de que estaría a unos treinta kilómetros del comienzo del mismo. En doce horas había conseguido caminar casi setenta kilómetros, todo un logro, aunque estaba tan acostumbrada a dar largos paseos que tampoco lo consideraba un hecho digno de mención. Comió un poco de pan que sólo sirvió para despertar con más ansias su apetito y se obligó nuevamente a ponerse en pie y seguir su caminar. Ya tendría tiempo de descansar una vez se encontrase fuera de peligro, o al menos, alejada lo máximo posible de él.

Mientras escuchaba sus tripas rugir se dio cuenta de que tendría que racionar la comida si quería que ésta le durase, ya que no podría cargar con demasiados víveres. Se arañó los brazos ligeramente cuando intentó recoger moras de un zarzal que encontró al borde del camino, pero las espinas del mismo se abrieron paso entre la tela de la fina camisa y se incrustaron en su piel. Dolorida, guardó las pocas frutas que había recogido y nuevamente continuó su camino.

Lloró varias veces, aunque la gente que se cruzaba con ella la miraba fijamente por ello. El rostro de Jake aparecía en su mente de manera sobrecogedoramente clara, mirándola a los ojos fijamente y entristecido por su abandono. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos varias veces e intentar pensar en el destino que les conllevaría el que ella es hubiese marchado. Estarían a salvo, ya que a pesar de haberla acogido, ninguno de los tres sabían hacia donde se habían marchado: nadie podría decir que mentían.

Una vez empezó a anochecer, se dio cuenta de que no podría seguir con el mismo paso si no se detenía. Se imaginó la desesperación de Billy, Ersberz y Jake cuando se diesen cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, y quizás alguno de ellos había salido en su busca, pero también sabía que no darían con ella. El tiempo que les llevaba de ventaja era demasiado extenso como para poder incluso plantearse la posibilidad de que la encontrasen. Tras pasar un pueblo que respondía al nombre de Festam, decidió que no se detendría en su interior, sino que buscaría alguna posada cerca de allí.

No tardó en dar con una que, por suerte, estaba casi vacía. Se sentó en una de las mesas y esperó a que el posadero le atendiese, cosa que tardó en ocurrir. Pidió una tartaleta de cebolla y salmón y un vaso de agua fresca, y esperó pacientemente. Para su disgusto, vio como poco a poco el lugar se iba llenando, y decidió comer cuanto antes para poder irse a dormir antes de que la estancia rebosase.

-¿Viajando? – Le preguntó el posadero cuando dejó un plato humante ante ella.

-¿Perdón?- Al momento pensó que no sería buena idea dar demasiados detalles.- De paso. Viajo con mi esposo, pero ha ido a visitar a un terrateniente para obtener unos favores, y estará fuera esta noche.-Se sorprendió de ser capaz de soltar tales mentiras con tanta facilidad.

-Entonces, ¿querrá una habitación? – Ella asintió.

-Por favor. Aunque será cuestión de unas horas. - Aunque sólo estaría un par de horas como mucho. No podía permitirse perder más tiempo. Le pagó por adelantado por la comida y por el hospedaje y se concentró en su plato.

Poco a poco, la estancia se fue llenando de gente, en su mayoría hombres que acudían allí tras una larga jornada de trabajo y así distraerse y descansar. La cerveza se consumía de manera casi enfermiza, así como la comida y el aroma a asado no tardó en dominar el ambiente. Comenzó a sentirse mareada por el calor y a pesar de estar sentada en una de las esquinas más alejadas del lugar, pronto sintió que más de una persona clavaba la mirada en ella. Se imaginó que al ser una posada que quedaba cerca del poblado, todo el mundo se conocería entre sí, y la presencia de alguien desconocido podría resultar interesante. Apuró el agua que quedaba en su vaso y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Eh, eh, eh, ¿adónde te crees que vas?- El tono pastoso y gangoso de la voz del hombre que había dicho aquellas palabras le dejó entrever que la bebida ya había hecho su efecto. – Vamos chicos… es carne fresca…- notó el fétido aliento ante ella, pero no levantó la mirada, sino que esperó pacientemente que se apartase de su camino.

-¡John, déjala! – Pero las risas que acompañaron a sus palabras no dejaban lugar a dudas de que estaban disfrutando con el espectáculo.

-Sólo quiero divertirme…- Se excusó de manera penosa. – Qué pasa moza, es que no te… - Levantó la mirada y el hombre cesó de balbucear con aquella voz. De repente, él no pudo ni hablar ni pensar nada coherente. Sintió que se perdía en aquellos ojos y la vulnerabilidad que lo embargó lo aturdió mucho más. Pero tal y como había llegado esa sensación, desapareció y se apartó a un lado. Bella se limitó a pasar por su lado y dirigirse hacia el posadero, que mudo de asombro por la escena, le indicó con la mirada hacia donde debía dirigirse para descansar. Cuando había desaparecido de su vista, la sala entera estalló en carcajadas.

-¡¿Qué pasa John, nos hemos vuelto tontos?! – Más risas. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Se ha quedado gilipollas para el resto de su vida!

-¿Qué dirá tu mujer?- Más risas.

Divertida pero a la vez confusa por la manera de actuar del hombre, entró en la habitación y dejó en el pomo exterior un pequeño lazo que indicaba que esa estancia ya estaba ocupada. Resopló y dejó la pequeña mochila en una de las sillas, para después quitarse la capa y dejarla a su vez en el mismo lugar, cubriendo sus pertenencias. Se dejó caer sobre la mullida cama y poco a poco comenzó a embargarla el cansancio que había estado evadiendo su cuerpo durante todo el día. Sentía cómo los músculos de sus piernas tiraban haciéndole jadear de dolor, y sus brazos comenzaban a pesar.

Supo al instante que tal estado conseguiría hacerle dormir durante medio día si permitía que sus ojos se cerrasen y el sueño se adueñase de su cuerpo. Podía permitirse descansar allí tumbada, pero no dormir. No podría hacerlo hasta llegar al bosque del este, que con suerte, sería al día siguiente. Sólo necesitaba dos horas de descanso, nada más.

Fijó su mirada en el cielo que se veía a través de la abierta ventana. La luna iluminaba levemente el cuarto, y, a diferencia de la noche anterior, ya no hacía frío, pero tampoco podía presumirse de un calor agradable. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero no se cubrió, para evitar demasiada comodidad. Aquello sólo conllevaría una facilitación al proceso de dormir. Se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento.

Un búho ululó en la lejanía, y al darse cuenta de que quizás estaba tentando a su suerte, se levantó. Escuchó horrorizada como en el exterior ya habían cesado los ruidos de la fiesta, y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo, había dormido. Ya no veía la luna por la ventana, pero por suerte, seguía siendo de noche. Tenía que marcharse cuanto antes.

Se calzó de nuevo y se ató la capa. Cogió sus cosas y se las echó a la espalda, y, con todo el cuidado que pudo, abrió la puerta y salió al estrecho pasillo. Todo estaba a oscuras, pero recordaba el camino que había hecho hasta llegar a su cuarto y podía establecer con precisión casi exacta donde estaba la salida.

Caminando lentamente, llegó hasta la puerta y salió al exterior. Tal y como había pensando momentos atrás, no hacía frío, pero se arropó bien con la capa y, tras asegurar cual era el camino correcto, comenzó a caminar.

Notó que su cuerpo respondía de manera mucho más lenta que el día anterior, pero tras el mal descanso que había tenido, fue algo que no le extrañó. Necesitaba dormir largo y tendido, pero ya tendría tiempo.

Quizás fue la falta de sueño lo que le hizo escuchar un claro sonido a los cascos de un caballo acercándose hacia su posición.

Y la misma falta de sueño fue la que le hizo no ser capaz de responder cuando vio cinco caballos corriendo hacia ella.


	20. Capítulo 20

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Jacob se desperezó y suspiró con fuerza. Sentía el calor de los rayos solares de lleno en su rostro y se tapó la cara con la mano, incómodo. Ni siquiera recordaba haber abierto la ventana antes de acostarse. Ni que la ventana quedase a su derecha.

Ni siquiera recordaba haberse quedado dormido.

Se levantó como si su espalda tuviese un resorte y salió corriendo a la estancia principal de la casa.

-¡¿Bella?! – Su padre, dormido en el diván que quedaba ante una chimenea cuyos rescoldos ya estaban fríos, se agitó por su grito. Jacob se acercó a él corriendo y lo sacudió con brevedad pero con fuerza, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron y lo miraron aturdido.

-Jake, ¿qué…?

-¡Es Bella! ¡Se ha marchado! – Billy abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó de golpe.

-¿Qué?

-¡Eso! Algo que cocinó anoche… - Miró sobre la repisa las flores moradas que habían llevado el día anterior. Ató cabos enseguida al recordad que un día habían estado hablando sobre las propiedades de muchas de las plantas presentes en el prado al que solían acudir.- Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! Tenemos que ir tras ella, tenemos que…

-¿Qué pasa?- Ersberz también acababa de despertarse y frotaba sus ojos con fuerza. - ¿Dónde…?- Los miró a los dos aturdida y acto seguido desvió la mirada hacia una de las ventanas de la sala, por la cual el sol se entreveía claramente. – Dios, ¿qué hora es? - Billy asomó su cabeza por la puerta del jardín.

-Por la posición del sol debe de estar a punto de anochecer de nuevo. – Aterrado, se dejó caer contra el diván y encerró la cabeza entre sus manos.- Dios mío… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Salir en su busca. Sin duda. – Dijo Jacob de manera brusca.- No puede haber llegado muy lejos…

-No sabemos a dónde ha ido, ni si ha cogido algún caballo, ni…- Jacob sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas.

-¿Esa es tu solución? ¡¿Quedarnos de brazos cruzados?! – Billy no dijo nada y él se dirigió con rapidez hacia el cuarto de sus padres, en busca de los mapas que el día anterior habían sacado y guardado. Para su enorme desgracia y sorpresa, todos habían desaparecido: sin duda Bella se los había llevado. Con el rostro compungido y totalmente desvalido, volvió al salón, donde su madre se había sentado en el apoyabrazos del diván y acariciaba la espalda de su padre con suavidad.- Se ha llevado los mapas. Todos. – Ersberz cerró los ojos. – Mamá, tenemos que hacer algo.

- ¿Qué Jake? ¿Qué? – No supo que contestar.- Si nos marchamos, sabrán que alguien de esta casa ha huido e irán tras ella. Ya no sirve ninguno de nuestros planes.

-¿Entonces…?- El tono de desesperación de Jacob hizo que Billy levantase el rostro, con sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

-Entonces, no nos queda otra que quedarnos aquí y esperar. Los soldados estarán a punto de llegar. No podemos hacer más que hacerles creer que vivimos nosotros tres. Nada más.

-¿Y los vecinos? –Dijo su esposa con un susurro.

-Deberemos clamar por su ayuda. Pedirles que no digan nada de la existencia de Bella y confiar en que tendrán la suficiente misericordia como para no decir nunca nada. – Jacob no estaba de acuerdo.

-Es muy arriesgado… Muy, muy arriesgado. Cualquiera podría delatarla.

-Y aunque lo hicieran, no sabrían nada más. No sabrían a donde se ha marchado, ni con quien va. Si uno de nosotros saliese en su busca, serían dos pistas que seguir, más datos que podrían recoger para dar con ella. Así, nosotros también estamos ciegos y no podremos descubrirla aunque así quisiésemos.

-A veces me fastidia de sobremanera que sea tan sumamente lista. – Dijo Jacob con amargura.

-No eres el más apropiado para hablar de eso.- Le espetó Billy. – Avisaremos a todos los vecinos que podamos. No deben decir nada sobre Bella. Y hemos de librarnos de todas sus cosas, esconderlas en algún lugar y actuar como si… - cerró los ojos- como si nunca hubiese existido. ¿Queda claro?- Ersberz asintió. –Iré a hablar con todos los que pueda.

-Ten cuidado. – Le dijo su esposa antes de darle un beso y salir de allí. Cuando Billy cerró la puerta, se giró hacia Jacob y suspiró.- Hemos de recogerlo todo. Cuarto por cuarto. – Jacob asintió en silencio y se encaminó hacia el cuarto en el que había estado dormido. Abrió el armario de par en par y no pudo más que esbozar una mueca de sorpresa cuando vio lo que había en su interior.

-¿Qué demonios…? – Salió al salón de nuevo al mismo tiempo que su madre salía de su habitación, con la misma expresión de asombro.

-¿Ha…? –No le hizo falta terminar la frase.

-Todo. No ha dejado nada. Nada de ella… -Dijo con tono pesaroso. – Como si nunca…

-Ya. Ya lo sé.- Ambos se sumieron en silencio sin sabe qué más decir. Jacob, sin sonreír, salió de la casa y se encaminó hacia el prado. Por el camino Rosalie se cruzó con él, acercándose con una sonrisa.

-¡Hey, Jake! ¿Dónde…? –Pero él cortó la conversación rápidamente.

-Ve a casa. Ersberz te lo explicará. – Su sonrisa desapareció al instante.

-Pero que…- Pero Jacob ya había reemprendido su caminar y siguió hasta aquel lugar que había sido su pequeño santuario.

El lugar parecía repentinamente descolorido y ajado, como si la partida de Bella hubiese afectado a todos los lugares en los que alguna vez había estado, como aquel prado. Se dejó caer en él, con la mirada fija en el final del camino que siempre recorrían. Parecía como si en cualquier momento ella fuese a aparecer por allí, sonriente como siempre y acercándose a él. La impotencia que sentía era arrolladora: sentía como si ella estuviese en constante peligro y aun así, no pudiese hacer nada para ayudarla. Y aún peor fue darse cuenta de que en realidad, esa era la verdad. Si descubrían que Bella había huido, irían tras ella, aún y cuando no estuviesen seguros de si ella era el bebé que buscaban o no. Se veía atado de todos modos y lo peor era saber que no podía hacer nada.

Se dejó caer contra la hierba y cerró los ojos, aspirando el aroma de las flores que había a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que éstas mismas habían sido quienes habían ayudado a Bella a conseguir su objetivo. Aquella revelación dolió.

El sol dejó de brillar cuando se ocultó por el oeste y la noche comenzó a caer sobre el lugar.

* * *

Carlisle caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso, confuso e intentando buscar un plan que poder llevar a cabo para no alertar a la población y conseguir un remedio efectivo para Jasper. No había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche, y a pesar de sentirse agotado, era incapaz de pegar ojo, ni siquiera pensar en hacerlo.

A primera hora de esa mañana esperaba ya la visita de cinco aldeanos que querían ver al príncipe para poder aclarar los síntomas y poder ajustar un diagnóstico. Cada uno tendría un máximo de quince minutos con él y después se reuniría con Carlisle para hablar del tema. Dudaba mucho que ninguno de ellos pudiese establecer una solución con una sola visita y sin saber nada más de la enfermedad, pero pensaba agotar todas las opciones. No descansaría hasta encontrar un remedio adecuado.

-Carlisle…- Esme entró en la habitación con paso nervioso.- Creo que… tenemos un pequeño problema.

-¿Pequeño? Querida, creo que es algo más que eso…- Dijo con una burla amarga. No tenía ganas de bromear, pero sus nervios le hacían responder de maneras estúpidas.

-No, no se trata de Jasper. –Sopesó con la mirada el estado de ánimo de su esposo y finalmente se decidió a seguir hablando.- Es Edward.- Acto seguido Carlisle le miró aterrorizado.

-¡¿Está enfermo?! – Era lo que más había temido durante esos días Sabía que había hecho mal en dejarlo pasar tantas horas con él, y aún más sin saber cuál había sido la fuente de contagio.

-No, no… - Se relajó al instante, pero acto seguido supo que si su mujer había acudido a hablar con él no era precisamente porque no ocurriese nada. – Es… un tanto más… complicado.

-¿Más complicado que una enfermedad desconocida? Ilústrame.

-Se ha ido.

-¿Adónde?- Dijo sin comprender. Esme rodó los ojos.

-No lo sabemos Carlisle, he ahí el problema. Se ha escapado.

-¡¿Qué?! – Las manos comenzaron a temblarle. -¿Se ha escapado? ¡¿Cuándo?!

-Anoche. No sabemos más; nadie lo ha visto, nadie sabe nada. – Ni siquiera ella lo hacía, y eso que creía conocer a su hijo más que nadie.

-Alguien tiene que saberlo. No puede haber desaparecido así como así. – En ese momento, alguien golpeó la puerta y ambos miraron a la vez hacia ella.

-Adelante…- dijo Esme en voz lo suficientemente alta como para quien quiera que estuviese fuera la escuchase. Una tímida Alia se asomó por el hueco entreabierto y miró a los dos monarcas con expresión asustada. – Alia querida… pasa… - Uno de los puntos más difíciles sería contarle lo sucedido a ella.

-Sí… quería… hablar con vosotros…- Ella en cambio, estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de tener que admitir que ella había sido quien había ayudado a Edward en su huida. Si querían romper el compromiso lo comprendería, pero por primera vez en semanas, tras haber sabido del mismo, era lo último que quería. – Sobre… Edward.- Carlisle enarcó las cejas y Esme la miró curiosa.

-¿Ocurre algo? - Le preguntó dudosa, queriendo asegurarse hasta que punto de la historia sabía, y si sospechaba algo de lo ocurrido. Las mejillas de la joven se enrojecieron.

-Bueno… Edward se ha ido, ¿no?...- Preguntó susurrando. Esme, tras evaluarla con la mirada y mirar a su marido, asintió.

-Sí, así es… - Y entonces ató cabos y tuvo claro que ella sabía más de lo que creían. Incluso, por lo que parecía, más que ellos mismos.- ¿Qué sabes de todo esto? – Dijo instándola a hablar. No apartaba la mirada del suelo, y Esme se acercó a ella para alentarla. – Vamos, habla. No pasa nada, y seguramente nos ayudarás a comprenderlo.- Sin dudas, lo sabía.

-Sí… bueno, él se ha marchado… en busca de un remedio para la enfermedad de su hermano.

A Carlisle se le cayó el alma a los pies. No comprendía la estupidez de su hijo, no después de haber demostrado con creces que no parecía ser tan bobalicón y superficial como él siempre había creído. Por lo visto, no había merecido la pena.

-Edward está loco…- susurró Esme.- Loco…- Alia negó, queriendo defenderlo a pesar de estar tan lejos de allí.

-No, no lo está. - Tragó saliva, pero pensar en él fue lo que necesitó para seguir hablando.- Quiere a Jasper, y mientras está aquí… se siente inútil. Así sabrá que ha agotado todas las posibilidades y, sinceramente, creo que tiene más opciones que nadie de conseguirlo.- Fue entonces cuando los miró fijamente.- Sabe lo que hace y creo que es necesario apoyarlo y dejarle intentarlo.- Carlisle, aturdido por el repentino comportamiento de Alia, no pudo decir nada, pero Esme habló por él.

-Pero podría morir… y si muere… y Jasper enfermo… No, no podemos dejarlo. - Alia negó.

-No le pasará nada. Es muy, muy listo. Deberíais saberlo…- Les desafió, para luego darse cuenta de cuán grande estaba siendo su error. Si después de eso rompían el compromiso, sería algo más que entendible. Incluso ella lo haría si alguien mostrase tal desfachatez. Pero no podía permitirlo.

-Y lo sabemos, pero el mundo exterior es algo que él no conoce. Los peligros de ahí fuera… No quiero ni pensarlo. No quiero. – Carlisle se sentó en una de las sillas del salón y suspiró.

-Como mucho, puedo mandar una partida en su busca, pero debe de hacerse con la máxima discreción posible: si la gente se enterase de que un heredero está enfermo, y el primogénito se ha marchado a correr aventuras por su cuenta… no sé qué podría pasar.

-Una partida… No, por favor… Dejadlo. Es lo que él quería.- Él negó, pero se mantuvo firme.

-Comprendo tu preocupación y tus objetivos Alia, pero no puedo permitir que Edward corra ningún peligro, no hasta que su hermano se recupere: luego, si quiere, podrá correr las aventuras que le vengan en ganas. Pero no pondré en riesgo ni la seguridad del reino, ni la suya propia. No ahora.

-Pero… -Carlisle le sonrió y ella cesó en su empeño.

-Se que lo haces porque él así lo quiere, y de verdad agradezco que lo apoyes ahora: sé que cuando llegue el momento, nadie lo hará mejor y demuestras que eres la elección correcta, y creo que él también lo sabe. No te preocupes. Encontraremos una solución para Jasper y Edward podrá seguir tranquilo.

-Ya…- Sabía que no podía hacer mucho más. Al menos, lo había intentado y había tranquilizado a sus padres. Carlisle se levantó de nuevo y se ajustó la túnica.

-He de pedirte un último favor, y es que necesito saber hacia dónde ha marchado. –Le dijo. Ella suspiró.

-Lamento no saber ese dato. Fue algo que no me contó… - Agachó la mirada disculpándose, y algo le dijo que él no le había creído, pero tampoco pensaba darles más pistas: si ya había fallado a Edward, no quería hacerlo más.

-Es una pena… - Miró a su esposa y suspiró.- ¿Podrías encargarte de atender a los hombres y mujeres que vendrán a ver a Jasper? – Ella asintió.- Iré en cuanto termine de organizar la partida y dé las instrucciones adecuadas. – Salió de la habitación tras dedicarles unas pequeñas reverencias. Esme suspiró.

-Me alegra saber que le eres así de fiel. – Le sonrió.- No quiero más datos. Eso me es suficiente. Gracias. – Y salió de la habitación dejando a Alia aturdida.


	21. Capítulo 21

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Temblaba de los pies a la cabeza cuando se detuvieron ante ella, rodeándola. Reconoció a uno de ellos como el hombre que la había detenido en la posada, sólo que en su mirada ya no había rastro alguno de embriaguez. Sonrió de manera lujuriosa mientras recorría con su mirada a la joven de los pies a la cabeza. Bella clavó los pies en el suelo, dispuesta a plantar cara todo lo que fuese necesario. Habiendo llegado tan lejos, no dejaría que un grupo de estúpidos babosos entorpeciesen su viaje. Por un leve segundo, deseó que se bajasen de sus monturas y así poder patearles el culo.

-¿Ya no es tan divertido, verdad? – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu cara? Pura diversión. Desternillante.- Respondió ella con un siseo.- De hecho, me viene bien un poco de humor fácil. Ya sabes. Del tonto. – Sabía que sería mejor que se callase, pero no le dejaría creer que la intimidaba. Él frunció el ceño dándose cuenta de que esa muchacha no era del tipo que él había creído. Esperaba que saliese corriendo o se mostrase dudosa, pero jamás había pensado que le plantaría cara de aquella manera. Mejor, pensó divertido: realmente sería una noche muy entretenida.

-Creo que la pequeña damisela no es precisamente eso…- Varias risas acompañaron a sus palabras, y Bella se limitó a rodar los ojos.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes decir? – Se mofó.- No sé porque esperaba algo mejor.

-Vale ya.- Le cortó, bajándose del caballo, a pocos pasos de ella. Tenía el cabello moreno y lacio, ajado y descolorido, como si estuviese tan sucio que había perdido su color natural. Su arrugado rostro no presentaba dichas marcas por la edad, sino por el alto esfuerzo que parecían hacer sus enormes brazos, a causa del trabajo. Cuando estuvo a su altura y de una manera menos cómica que la primera vez, se dio cuenta de que era enorme, casi tanto como Emmett. - ¿Qué me dices? ¿Serás buena o…?

Tal y como había pasado cuando el hombre rubio la abordó en el bosque aquella vez, sintió que toda su piel comenzaba a arder poco a poco. El calor fue extendiéndose por sus extremidades hasta el mismo centro de su pecho, pero estaba más despejada que nunca. Pero a diferencia de aquella vez, él no llegó a tocarla.

Las risas cesaron cuando todos percibieron con claridad el galopeo de un sexto animal, que, por los rostros del resto, Bella supo que no conocían ni esperaban. Un caballo de color negro surgió entre las sombras y una tea ardiente se estampó con fuerza en el rostro de uno de los hombres a caballo, quien cayó de la montura con un estrepitoso sonido. El resto apenas pudo reaccionar cuando un segundo recibió otro impacto y siguió el camino del primero.

El hombre que había bajado del caballo para encararse a ella se preparó para arrojarse sobre el animal, y entreviendo que podría tumbarlo con facilidad, se arrojó sobre él y consiguió derribarlo a duras penas. Para su sorpresa el hombre aulló de dolor y no la siguió cuando se incorporó, aunque sabía que no cesaría en su empeño ahora que alguien les había plantado cara.

El recién llegado le tendió una mano para ayudarla a subir al caballo y ella no lo pensó dos veces. Antes incluso de poder sujetarse, azuzó al animal y salieron corriendo de allí. No fue hasta que pasaron varios minutos y se hallaron lo bastante lejos, cuando ya no pudieron escuchar más sonidos que los naturales de la noche, que pararon y ella se desmontó seguidamente del animal. Él hizo lo mismo tras tranquilizar al caballo y desasirse de la capa que cubría su rostro.

La sorpresa cruzó sus ojos verdes cuando la miró. Sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca divertida y eso hizo que Bella frunciese el ceño.

-¿Qué resulta tan divertido? –Le dijo algo enfadada.

-Te conozco.

-¿Si? Qué suerte.- Frunció el ceño aún más.- Pero sigo sin ver qué tiene eso de divertido. Podían habernos matado. – La sonrisa de él desapareció y se azuzó el pelo broncíneo de manera nerviosa.

-Dudo mucho eso. Podía con ellos.

-¿Has visto el tamaño de ese matón? No hubieses podido.- Él se cruzó de brazos ofuscado.

-Al menos podrías dar las gracias, ¿no? – Estaba dolido por haberse arriesgado y que encima ella no fuese capaz de reconocer que la había salvado.

-¿Por haberte metido en medio? ¿Quién te ha pedido ayuda? Y por cierto, ¿quién narices eres? ¿Cómo sé que no eres un amiguito de esos de ahí? – Sabía que eso último no era verdad, pero necesitaba razones para desprestigiar su acción.

-¿Crees que le habría atizado un antorchazo a uno de mis amigos? – Rodó los ojos.- Además, nos conocimos hace cosa de un mes o más… En la fiesta de la cosecha. -Ella siguió sin decir nada.- ¿De verdad no te acuerdas? – Negó y él suspiró.- Fui con mi hermano… Nos marchamos pronto. - Fue entonces cuando ella lo recordó vagamente. Era el mayor de los dos hermanos que habían acudido a la fiesta poco después de que Jacob llegase al poblado. Aquellos a quienes Emmett y Jake habían librado de una pelea.

-Creo que… tengo algo. Pero también recuerdo que apenas hablaste. - No tenía tan mala memoria como él esperaba.

-No tenía nada interesante que decir. Por lo demás, creo que es bueno que te acuerdes. –Al menos, ya no tendría dudas de que simplemente había intentado ayudarla. – Edward. – Le tendió la mano y ella se la estrechó tras varios segundos, aún dudosa, aunque ya no podía desconfiar de él por creer que era parte del otro grupo.

-Susan.

-Mentira. Bella. – Le espetó él con una sonrisa maliciosa. Pronto se dio cuenta de que quizás había sido demasiado veloz con la respuesta, pero ella no pareció fijarse en aquel detalle.

-¿Y si ese no era mi verdadero nombre?- Le desafió con la mirada entornada.

-Que te diría que no sabes mentir. Se necesitan años de práctica. Y permíteme que te diga, tú no los tienes. – Bella suspiró y, tras ajustarse de nuevo la capa, comenzó a caminar a oscuras por el camino. Esperaba que la luz de la luna pudiese iluminar pronto su paso, pero hasta entonces, tendría que vagar más a oscuras que nunca. -¡Eh! – Escuchó sus pasos a sus espaldas.- ¿Se puede saber adónde vas?

-Me voy, dejémoslo ahí. – Cuando él estuvo a su altura, vio como fruncía el ceño.

-¿Sola?

- Llevo viajando sola algún tiempo. No me pasará nada. – Él sonrió con sarcasmo.

-¿Me lo dices a mí o a los cinco tíos esos? - Ella no contestó.- No deberías caminar de noche sola. No es seguro. – Ella detuvo su paso, se cruzó de brazos y se encaró a él.

-¿Y me lo dices tú, quien viaja a su vez solo?

-Pero tú corres más riesgo que yo, eso no me lo discutas.- Razonó él.

-Permítete el beneficio de la duda. – Comenzó a caminar de nuevo y observó, para su abatimiento, que él la seguía. - ¿Se puede saber qué quieres?

-¿Por qué estás tan lejos de tu casa? – Quiso saber. Es más, pareció exigir esa información.

-No es de tu incumbencia. – Por el tono de voz de Edward, supo nuevamente que se había enfadado.

-Tan sólo quería un dato, nada más.

-No es algo que pueda darte.- Él cortó su paso y se detuvo frente a ella. Lo miró fijamente, sopesando si un golpe en la entrepierna sería suficiente como para dejarlo inmóvil varios segundos y poder salir de allí corriendo. Aunque se imaginaba que no le costaría dar con ella de nuevo, y aún menos a oscuras. Él parecía guiarse más fácil que ella, tal y como había demostrado momentos atrás al atacar a aquel grupo sin apenas poder ver con claridad la escena. – Además… ¿qué me dices de ti? ¿Tú qué haces por aquí? ¿Tan lejos vivías? –Se imaginó que él viviría por allí cerca, pero para su sorpresa, negó y el matiz de diversión de sus ojos se desvaneció.

-No. También tengo que viajar… por motivos personales.

-¿No me darás el dato? –Él no se movió ni un ápice, pero cuando contestó, Bella ya sabía cuáles serían sus palabras.

-Lo siento, pero no. Es mejor… bueno, es cosa mía.

-¿Sí? – Sonrió abrumadoramente y Edward supo que algo debía de haber dicho para que sonriese así.- Qué bien…- con tono meloso, puntuó lo antes dicho.- Así que, como ni tú ni yo tenemos nada que ataña al otro, ¿me dejas irme de una maldita vez? Tengo algo de prisa. – Pero él siguió sin moverse.

-¿Hacia dónde te diriges?

-¿Pero se puede saber qué te importa?- Esa vez, fue él quien rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-¿No te han enseñado a ser amable? Creo que aún no te he faltado al respeto del modo que lo estás haciendo tú.- Abrió la boca para replicar, pero pronto se dio cuenta que Edward tenía razón. Estaba más que a la defensiva, pero después de lo ocurrido en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, sentía que eso era más que justificable.

-Vale, lo siento…- Dijo con pesar. Suspirando, reveló un dato que no tenía por qué suponer peligro alguno aunque él lo supiese.- Me dirijo al bosque del este… -No dijo para qué, pero eso ya eran detalles mayores. Él se mostró pensativo.

-Bosque del este… bosque del este…

-Al este.- Dijo ella con tono burlón, señalando a su derecha.- Ya sabes…

-Sí, ya sé hacia dónde está el este…- replicó él con el mismo tono. – Sólo estoy sopesando si podría acompañarte, sólo eso. - Eso enseguida la alertó.

-¡No! ¡No me hace falta que vengas conmigo! Además, nuevamente, ¿quién te ha pedido ayuda? Lo de esta noche ha sido mera casualidad, pero ya está. Tengo que seguir por mi cuenta, es más, -recalcó- quiero seguir sola. No necesito ayuda.

-Nadie te la está ofreciendo.- Respondió con suficiencia.- Simplemente matizo que, ya que me queda de camino, podría acompañarte. Sólo eso. Por mí como si quieres caminar a veinte pasos por delante o por detrás. Haz lo que te venga en gana.

-Tienes montura. Limítate a adelantarte todo lo posible y dejarme a mí en paz. – Él bufó fastidiado.

-¿Sabes?- No reaccionó ante la pregunta.- El día que te conocí te tomé por alguien más serio y más… racional. Pero veo que estaba equivocado. Aparte de estar loca, eres una maleducada. – E increíblemente, el efecto que había producido en él a primeras instancias no había vuelto a producirse. Por algún motivo que no conocía, el estado de aturdimiento no había vuelto y podía hablar con ella del mismo modo que hablaba con su hermano. Su hermano…

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás. No presumas de lo que no tienes.

-Presumo de lo que tengo y me callo lo que carezco.

-Déjalo.

-Mira, te propongo un trato. Te acompañaré hasta el bosque del este…- ella intentó replicar pero él siguió hablando antes de que pudiese hacerlo- pero mientras tanto, hablaremos lo mínimo, dirigiéndonos el uno al otro sólo cuando sea indispensable; ¿así mejor? – Ella no parecía nada convencida.

-¿Se puede saber por qué habría yo de aceptar algo así?

-Porque necesitas a alguien que te pueda echar un cable cuando te metas en líos.

-Lo que ha ocurrido momentos atrás ha sido a causa de un simple fallo de cálculo y mala suerte: si ese tío se ha obsesionado hasta el punto de querer seguirme no es culpa mía. -Él negó.

-No creas: lo es. Los escuché hablando en la posada y esa fue la razón por la cual estuve al tanto después.

-¿Me has seguido? –Le dijo con el tono de voz mucho más agudo como reacción a aquello.

-Algo así. Pero simplemente quería detenerlos antes de que te alcanzase y así no supieses nada de lo ocurrido. Pero creía que iban a ir a pie, y por eso he esperado con el caballo sin preparar: he salido en cuanto he tenido todo listo y por suerte, veo que he llegado a tiempo.

-¿A eso te dedicas? ¿A seguir y supuestamente, "proteger" a la gente?- Él frunció el ceño tan pronunciadamente que sus ojos verdes casi desaparecieron bajo las espesas pestañas negras.

-No he querido hacer oídos sordos, no después de escuchar los planes de… ese. No sabía que eras tú el objetivo. He pensado que podía ser cualquier otra.- Aquella mueca de ofuscación desapareció y sonrió con sarcasmo. – No puedes quejarte, admítelo de una maldita vez y sigamos adelante, si no queremos que esos cinco aparezcan de nuevo.- Como acto reflejo miró hacia el camino, pero la noche seguía tan cerrada y tan silenciosa como minutos atrás, del mismo modo en que lo estaba la noche anterior.

-Hasta el bosque del este.- Le remarcó ella.

-¿Eso es un sí? - Preguntó él tontamente. Bella se limitó a suspirar y seguir caminando. Edward se volvió tras sus pasos y tras coger las riendas del animal, corrió hasta ella, quien había recuperado su marcha habitual y caminaba con la cabeza gacha y gesto crispado.

-Esto no es un viaje de placer, ¿verdad?- Se fijó en su atuendo y enseguida supo que algo debía haber pasado para haber salido vestida de manera tan poco corriente en una mujer. Pocas chicas decidían dejar de explotar sus encantos, fuese cual fuese la situación. Pero desde que la había visto por primera vez sabía que ella no era corriente. La reacción que había sufrido al principio se lo había confirmado al principio, pero incluso en esas circunstancias, sabía que aquella suposición era real.

-¿El trato no era permanecer callados? No tientes mi paciencia.

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?- ¿Y él por qué preguntaba tanto? – Vamos… he de ser mejor compañía que la nada o el mero aire.- No. Quien quería que ella estuviese a su lado estaba a kilómetros de ella y no tenía seguro el volver a verlo. Y no le agradaba la idea de tener que compartir sus momentos con alguien a quien no conocía.

-Edward. En serio: cállate.

Pero en el fondo sabía que él, a pesar de todo, tenía razón. Sería más seguro viajar con él ya que nadie se acercaría a ellos: pero a la vez, eso era en parte, muchísimo más inseguro.


	22. Capítulo 22

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Edward respetó su deseo de permanecer en silencio y no le dijo nada durante horas, mientras caminaba tras ella, fijándose en cada movimiento que hacía y frunciendo el ceño con frecuencia. Algo había cambiado desde el primer día en el que la había visto, y el cambio de la reacción que había sufrido en primer momento fortalecía ese sentimiento. Había algo más, pero no sabía qué era y por supuesto, no pensaba preguntárselo.

Le había sorprendido de sobremanera que ella se mostrase tan fría, distante y arisca con él tras haberle ayudado. No le había mentido cuando le había confesado que desconocía quién era la joven de la que el grupo de cinco hombres hablaba, y para nada se esperaba que fuese exactamente ella. Aún recordaba el efecto que había producido en él y eso lo inquietaba. Esa había sido una de las razones por las cuales había insistido tanto en acompañarla. Quería descubrir qué había cambiado o bien ella, o en él, para poder apaciguar la curiosidad que había tenido desde entonces.

Aún y cuando ésta había quedado relegada a segundo lugar tras tener conocimiento de su compromiso y aún más olvidada tras la enfermedad de su hermano. Pero ahora veía que, tras haber salido del palacio en busca de una solución para dicho mal, podía además darle respuesta a más cosas.

El día en que la conoció llegó a la conclusión de que no había visto criatura más hermosa, y mientras caminaba delante de él a paso presuroso, llegó a la conclusión de que efectivamente, había tenido razón. Incluso enfadada, lanzándole miradas de ofuscación, y con el ceño fruncido, seguía pareciéndole increíblemente bella. Quizás a eso se debía el aturdimiento del primer momento, y quizás ya se había inmunizado a ello de tanto pensarlo.

Seguía cavilando cuando se dio cuenta de que cojeaba y que se había quitado la mochila para equilibrar el peso: se veía a leguas que estaba agotada y él no entendía el porqué de su prisa, aunque él también tuviese que apresurarse.

-¿Te has hecho daño? – Le preguntó alzando la voz ligeramente para que pudiese escucharla desde los metros que los separaban. Habían acordado no hablar más de lo indispensable, pero no pudo evitar formular dicha pregunta.

-No te atañe. Limítate a seguir caminando y callado.

-No cojeabas hace media hora. –Siguió él, haciendo caso omiso a su tono amenazador.- Si es algo grave, tendríamos que detenernos durante horas, quizás días.- Eso hizo que ella se envarase, tal y como pudo observar.- Creo que es mejor si nos paramos a descansar y reposas un rato.

-Puedo seguir bien, gracias. –Ella se mordió el labio y se obligó a sí misma a seguir caminando. No se había herido, simplemente su pie derecho se había resentido tras la cantidad de kilómetros caminados: había tenido que reducir la marcha poco a poco, al darse cuenta de que no podría seguir el ritmo que había llevado hasta el momento. Pero tras hacer cálculos, se dio cuenta de que llegaría al bosque en dos días a ese ritmo, parándose a descansar varias horas. Y necesitaba dormir: aún no se explicaba cómo había permanecido despierta y serena tantas horas sin alertarle.

Apenas había dado veinte pasos más cuando sintió un tirón en el brazo.

-He dicho que es mejor que paremos.- Le dijo él, con tono autoritario. Ella se desasió con rapidez.

-Haz lo que quieras. Yo sigo. –Intentó volver a caminar pero repentinamente, él le arrebató la mochila y sonrió con ironía.

-Bien. Sigue.- Apretó los dientes con fuerza e intentó hablarle sin gritar.

-Devuélveme mis cosas.- Él negó.

-Para un par de horas. Y luego, serán todas tuyas.

-Edward…- le dijo con tono amenazador. – Por tu bien: suelta eso.

-Bueno….- Le tendió la mochila, pero cuando fue a acogerla, volvió a apartarla.- Me lo he pensado mejor: no.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un crío insoportable? – Él rodó los ojos.

-No lo sabes tú bien.- Recordó las veces que su padre le había recriminado eso mismo.- Pero si vas a conseguir que cambie de idea a base de insultos, estás muy equivocada. Además, tengo hambre.

-Puedes comer mientras caminas.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan cabezota? Yo también tengo mucha prisa pero ante todo, soy humano. Necesito mis horas de descanso y así es para ti también. – La rabia que sentía se entremezclaba con la impotencia por no ser capaz de darle un buen par de sopapos.

-Diez minutos.

-¿Estás de coña? Dos horas. No daré menos. – Ella sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Edward, por favor, déjame seguir. En serio. – Él enseguida se dio cuenta de su estado de ánimo y la miró confuso.- Tengo que llegar cuanto antes.

-¿Por qué tantas prisas? ¿Qué tienes que hacer para tener que llegar ya mismo? No lo entiendo. – Ella consiguió sosegarse.

-Ya te dije que era algo personal… Pero tengo que llegar. No puedo pararme. En serio: si quieres parar, hazlo tú, y alcánzame después, pero yo no puedo. No. – Edward suspiró.

-Bien. Haremos otra cosa. Seguiremos, pero nos pararemos en el primer poblado que encontremos y haremos que un médico te mire eso. Si no, nos retrasaremos, ya te lo he dicho. – Se acercó con la mochila al caballo y lo colgó en la alforja del animal. – Sube. Así evitaremos males mayores.- Bella negó.

-No, puedo caminar. – Edward rodó los ojos.

-No es cuestión de que puedas o no, sino de si debes o no. Y no debes hacerlo. Además, será cosa de un rato. He mirado en el mapa y estamos a cuatro kilómetros del más cercano. – Ella se cruzó de brazos.- Más te vale hacerlo tú. No me obligues a subirte yo mismo porque no lo haré de buenas maneras. Mi paciencia tiene un límite. – Tras comprobar que no tendría sentido seguir discutiendo y que Edward era muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza, se limitó a encaramarse en el animal.

Edward aprovechó para acelerar el paso y así acortar distancias. El animal no estaba cansado ya que no había galopado en toda la noche, pero tampoco quería forzarlo demasiado ya que aún le quedaba un largo viaje por delante.

Había intentado encontrar pistas que pudiesen conducirlo a una posible cura, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no sería tan sencillo. Evidentemente, no encontraría ningún mapa que le indicase claramente "aquí está el remedio". Tendría que preguntar a todo el que pudiese, y aprovecharía el siguiente poblado para hacerlo. La acompañaría hasta el bosque del este y luego seguiría su camino: incluso podía ser que allí hubiese alguien que conociese la enfermedad. Había tantos poblados olvidados en su parte más frondosa que quizás allí la enfermedad era mucho más conocida que en el exterior.

Pronto comenzaron a divisar las primeras casas que bordeaban el muro exterior del poblado y Edward escuchó a Bella suspirar con alivio. Encontraría un médico, la dejaría allí para que la examinase y mientras tanto él conseguiría información. Preguntó a uno de los primeros aldeanos que encontraron y enseguida les informó de donde estaba el doctor del pueblo.

-Vendré dentro de un rato. – Dijo ayudándola a bajar del animal, una vez estuvieron ante la casa del médico.

-Bien.- Dijo a regañadientes.

-Me llevo tus cosas. Nada de salir corriendo después.- Supo que había acertado cuando sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

-Irías más rápido sin mí.

-No tengo tanta prisa como para luego tener cargo de conciencia. Además, tú bien lo has dicho: será cosa de un día más o así. Podré soportarlo. – Un hombre de avanzada edad pero de aspecto vigoroso abrió la puerta en cuanto él tocó y le indicó que pasase.

-Sólo es de caminar… - Intentó excusarse, pero Edward no le hizo caso.

-De lo que sea.- Se dirigió al médico.- Vendré en media hora. ¿Podría ocuparse?

-Claro.- Le contestó el anciano, con una sonrisa- No se preocupe joven, su esposa estará bien aquí.

-No soy su esposa.

-No es mi esposa. – dijeron a la vez.

Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se metió en la pequeña casa del hombre con aires de suficiencia. Edward rodó los ojos y asió las riendas del animal, escuchando como el anciano cerraba la puerta tras él.

Pensó que finalmente, la persona que más información podría tener sobre la enfermedad de Jasper era precisamente el médico, pero lo interrogaría en último momento, cuando B ella no pudiese escucharlo. Mientras tanto, se informó de quien podría conocer algún remedio y fue a la casa de una de las mujeres más ancianas del lugar. Sabía que la noticia de que Jasper estaba enfermo no tardaría en llegar hasta allí, y no quería dejar demasiadas pistas.

Llegó hasta una casa de aspecto lujoso, con cal blanca reluciendo en sus paredes y un jardín de verde césped y cuidadas plantas. Una anciana estaba plantando lo que parecía hierbabuena, de espaldas a él y Edward carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia. La mujer no se movió ni un ápice.

-¿Perdón? – Observó como ella se agachaba aún más y cubría de tierra las raíces de la planta.- ¿Perdón? ¿Señora? – Ella siguió con su quehacer sin dar muestras de haberlo escuchado.- ¡Señora! – Decidió acercarse y volvió a probar suerte.- ¿Perdón, señora? Disculpe… - Tocó con ligereza el hombro de la mujer y esta dio un respingo acompañado de un agudo grito. –Perdón, perdón… Es que no me escuchaba y…

-¡¿Decías?! – Se puso una mano en la oreja intentando acaparar todo el sonido posible y Edward se dio cuenta con pesar de que, evidentemente, estaba sorda.

-¡¿Podría hablar con usted un momento?!

-¡¿Qué si quiero un monumento?! ¡¿Para qué quiero yo un monumento?! La verdad es que al jardín le hace falta algún adorno, pero no es motivo para poner nada más…

-¡No, no!

-Explícate mejor jovencito, porque no entiendo nada…

- ¡Quiero hablar con usted! – Se sentía estúpido gritando, pero la mujer no parecía oír de otra manera.

-¡¿Vas a hacer soufflé?! A mi hija le gusta el soufflé…- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡No! – Su paciencia se veía mermada con rapidez.- Madre mía… ¡Quiero preguntarle una cosa!

-¡¿Qué la masa te ha quedado sosa?! Más sal hijo, esa es la solución, más sal… - Tenía ganas de llorar de la impotencia.

-¡Mamá! – Una mujer rechoncha salió de la casa limpiándose las manos en el delantal y con paso presuroso. – Eso no se puede plantar en esta época del año…- Le quitó una de las plantas y la tomó del brazo para ayudarla levantarse. -¡ESO NO! – Gritó diez veces más que Edward y éste tuvo que taparse los oídos.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¡PORQUE EN ESTA ÉPOCA NO CRECE!

-Ah… vale…- se giró hacia Edward.- Dale a este joven un poco de sal, que el soufflé le ha quedado soso… eso sí, no le hagas caso con no sé que de monumentos… nada de monumentos en el jardín, que me quitan espacio… - La mujer miró divertida a Edward y se encogió de hombros. La anciana caminó encorvada hacia la entrada de la casa, murmurando en voz baja.

-Lo siento, está sorda como una tapia… -De eso él ya se había dado cuenta.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Creo que no es sal lo que necesitas.

-No… mire no tengo demasiado tiempo. Me han dicho que su madre es la persona que más sabe de remedios del pueblo, y necesito algo de consejo…

-Pasa… -Le indicó que entrase a la casa y Edward aceptó la invitación. No pensaba entretenerse, pero estaría lo suficiente hasta saber si en verdad podía averiguar algo o estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Le ofreció unos bollitos que rechazó con pesar, pero tenía un objetivo. –Pues dime… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? Sé tanto como mi madre… algo podré hacer.- La mujer le sonrió afectivamente, pero él no le devolvió la expresión. Estar ahí le recordaba el motivo real de su misión y le hacía olvidarse del resto.

-Estoy buscando un remedio para una enfermedad. Algo que ningún médico había visto antes, o al menos, eso dicen.- No podía dar más detalles, pero tampoco quería quedarse corto.

-Existen muchos tipos de remedios, pero necesitaría ver al enfermo…

-He ahí el problema: no se le puede ver. –Ella lo miró confusa.- No, no es a causa de la enfermedad, sino porque vengo de… muy lejos. Pero puedo describirle los síntomas. – Eso pareció convencerla un poco más.

-Claro, dime. –Se los contó a toda prisa, dándole todos los datos que conocía y poniéndole al tanto de los detalles que los médicos le habían dicho. Ella lo escuchó atentamente, asintiendo cuando era necesario y preguntando cuando así lo creía conveniente. – No se parece a nada que haya escuchado antes…

-Eso mismo han dicho el resto.

-Podría tratarse de algún tipo de veneno, alguna espora inhalada…

-Pues dígame qué antídoto le he de dar, o qué plantas…

-No puedes arriésgate. La mitad de esos antídotos resultan en sí venosos si se desconoce cuál es el veneno usado. Hay que tener mucho cuidado.

-¿Y cómo sé que veneno es? Si es que es eso.

-Eso… eso es muy complicado, casi imposible, ya hay que especificar la vía por la que se ha inhalado o ingerido. ¿Conoces alguno de esos datos? – Edward negó apesadumbrado. No tenía ni idea, ni siquiera recordaba que su hermano hubiese estado expuesto a ninguna fuente no fiable, ya que estaban juntos casi todo el tiempo. De haber sido envenenado, ambos debían haber sufrido sus efectos y no era así. – Entonces, es complicado. Diría que, a menos que alguien haya visto la enfermedad tal y como tú la conoces y has visto, es prácticamente imposible que ninguna planta o nada así pueda curarle.

-¿Qué hago?- Dijo con desesperación. No podía creer que tuviese que poner fin a su viaje tan rápido, sin apenas haber encontrado una solución esperanzadora. No podía rendirse, pero por lo visto, no tenía más opción.

-Bueno, siempre puedes…- La mujer dejó la frase en el aire y Edward sintió que su corazón salía disparado de su pecho.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Tiene que haber algo!

-¿Conoces el bosque del este?- Asintió.- En su interior, hay varias aldeas. Busca al anciano Argoth, pero no preguntes por él a nadie ni digas que yo te envío. Quizás él pueda ayudarte.

-¿Cómo lo encuentro si no puedo preguntar por él?

-No es que no puedas, es que no debes: su fama no es demasiado buena y más de uno te dirá que está loco. No hagas caso a esos rumores. En verdad sabe de lo que habla…- Él asintió.- Lo reconocerás porque vive en un lugar incrustado en la base de un árbol hueco por dentro.

-Bien.

-Pero chico, ten cuidado... A veces… puede resultar un tanto inquietante estar en su presencia y… bueno, ya lo verás. Simplemente, no te cierres a tus ideales. Es lo máximo que puedo decirte…- Edward sonrió, esperanzado.

-Es suficiente. Gracias.

Y tras despedirse de la mujer, salió disparado de la casa, gritándole un fuerte "adiós" a la anciana que volvía a estar plantando en el jardín, y se dirigió a toda prisa a la casa del anciano doctor.


	23. Capítulo 23

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

-Viejo anciano chiflado…- Salía en ese momento Bella de la casa. – A ti te voy a dar yo…

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Dijo él acercándose y mirando por encima de su hombro al hombre apoyado en marco de la puerta.

-Tu joven amiga parece que no quiere seguir al pie de la letra las recomendaciones que le he dado. – Edward miró a Bella y rodó los ojos.- Simplemente ha de guardar reposo y no caminar en cuarenta y ocho horas. Tiene los músculos del pie inflamados, y si sigue caminando, pronto tendrá ambos como melones. Pero se ha empeñado en que debe caminar y que no puede parar. Simplemente eso. Sólo que tiene un poquito de genio…

-¿En serio?- Dijo con ironía. – No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de que cumpla sus órdenes. No caminará.- Ella lo miró con odio pero él hizo caso omiso a la expresión. Sacó un par de monedas de oro de la bolsa y se las tendió.- Por los servicios. – El hombre negó y sonrió.

-Siempre es agradable charlar con gente nueva. Apenas he tardado nada, ha sido más su cabezonería que el mismo diagnóstico. –Miró a Bella y sonrió con amabilidad a pesar de su tono de voz, que le recordó más a la manera en la cual un padre regañaba a una hija.- Y hazle caso a este joven: parece saber lo que hace.

-Como si no tuviese nada mejor que…

-Lo hará.- La cortó Edward. El hombre sonrió de nuevo y se metió dentro de la casa.- Vamos.

-Bien.- Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida del poblado, pero él asió su brazo con fuerza y le impidió seguir caminando.

-¿Estás sorda? Ahora sí que no pienso dejar que nada me retrase.- Y por supuesto, sabía que aquella muchacha lo haría si no acataba sus órdenes como bien debía. Estuvo tentando de confesarle quien era para que la obedeciese por pura obligación, pero enseguida llegó a la conclusión de que eso tampoco sería justo para ella. – Vamos. – A regañadientes, ella subió a la grupa del animal y se acomodó allí. Se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada resignada y enfadada y Edward no pudo evitar echarse a reír mientras conducía al animal por el sendero.

Durante el resto del día, continuaron a paso lento por los caminos y senderos, parándose de vez en cuando para que el animal descansase y Edward también. Él había esperado y planeando llegar al bosque del este al anochecer, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no podrían hacerlo. El animal comenzaba a estar agotado por la falta de comida y también vio de refilón que Bella cabeceaba y entrecerraba los ojos agotada. Y él también estaba cansado, pero sabía que en caso de haber viajado solo, podría haber continuado perfectamente varios kilómetros más. Pero no le parecía justo forzarlos a seguir su paso.

-Vamos a parar a dormir.- Anunció.

-No.

-No era una pregunta. Es un hecho. Te estás quedando dormida sobre el animal y el pobre también necesita sus horas de descanso. Pararemos en alguna linde oculta del camino por seguridad. – Condujo al animal por un pequeño paso que había entre dos árboles y comenzó a alejarse del sendero mientras se fijaba en exactitud cuál era el camino que recorría y así no perderse a la hora de volver. Ató las riendas del animal a un árbol y le tendió la mano para ayudar a bajarse. Increíblemente, escuchó el sonido del agua no muy lejos de allí, lo cual significaba que no muy lejos podrían encontrar un lugar para asearse y beber. Además, decidió que tendría que buscar algo de madera para hacer una pequeña hoguera antes de que anocheciese, pero temía dejar a Bella allí sola por si se le ocurría escapar. Pensó que lo mejor sería explicarle su temor y dejar que decidiese por su cuenta.

-Mira, voy a dejarte las cosas claritas: voy a ausentarme varios minutos. Puedes, o bien quedarte, reposar un rato, y estar segura, o marcharte por tu cuenta y correr los riesgos a los que cualquier mujer joven tiene que enfrentarse en mitad de la noche, a oscuras y en un paraje que no conoce. No pienso salir corriendo detrás de ti si así lo haces. – Y con eso mismo, se marchó por su izquierda y se internó en el bosque.

Aún era de día, pero los rayos del sol cada vez eran menos fuertes y las sombras de los árboles se alargaban cada vez más. Una pequeña brisa comenzó a soplar y un búho a ulular en la lejanía. Era la tercera noche que pasaba fuera de casa y aun así, no se había acostumbrado a dormir fuera de la seguridad del palacio. Echaba de menos a su hermano, a sus padres, sus amigos, e incluso a Alia, algo que le sorprendió. No habían tenido tiempo de intimar ni de conocerse demasiado en esos días que habían pasado tras su llegada. La enfermedad de Jasper lo había empañado todo, pero conseguiría encontrar un remedio a la misma.

Bella era una obligación, se dijo. No habría podido dejarla viajando sola ni aunque hubiese querido y llevase más prisa de la que aun así tenía. Era parte de su educación, el ayudar a los más desvalidos, y ella había entrado en ese grupo cuando la vio sola. Pensaba acompañarla hasta el bosque del este, y allí, se separarían. No podría seguir viajando con ella y aún menos si estaba herida, ya que desconocía las causas de su huida, pero sí que lo hacía con las de él mismo: su hermano no se merecía ningún retraso, fuese de quien fuese. Y la razón por la cual se había visto tan atraído por ella al principio, se había desvanecido tan pronto como había aparecido.

Cuando tuvo entre sus manos una buena cantidad de leña, decidió que sería suficiente y que Bella ya habría tenido tiempo para escapar. Podría haber jurado que era eso lo que tenía pensado hacer y cuando llegó y vio que ni ella ni sus cosas estaban, tuvo la confirmación.

Sintió una sacudida de preocupación cuando no la vio, pero también se obligó a recordar que le había dicho que no iría a por ella si así lo hacía. Había hecho su decisión y la respetaría, aunque tras haber pensado que era un retraso para sus planes, en verdad no podría dejar de pensar si estaría bien o no y si mantendría el reposo que el médico le había aconsejado, aunque también sabía que la respuesta sería no.

Se agachó dejando los troncos en el suelo y comenzó a golpear dos piedras a fin de conseguir hacer fuego. Apretó los dientes y no cesó en su empeño, aunque la verdad es que no recordaba jamás haber tenido que encender fuego en el palacio. Dudaba incluso que Jasper lo hubiese practicado a pesar de conocer la teoría. Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír, pero no duró demasiado cuando se percató de que podría helarse si no conseguía encender una maldita fogata.

-¿No te han enseñado que la madera produce más calor por fricción que la piedra? Inútil…- Levantó la mirada y observó como Bella se acercaba a él, con el pelo húmedo y rostro cansado, aún cojeando pero, definitivamente, allí. – Déjame. – Lo apartó de un empujón y cogió dos pequeñas ramitas del montón de leña. Edward la observó sorprendido.

-Creía que… bueno que… que tú…

-¿Qué me había marchado?- Asintió, a pesar de que ella no desvió la mirada hacia él en ningún momento. – Sí, estuve tentada de hacerlo. Pero he sopesado mis opciones. Además, tienes razón cuando hablas de eso de la seguridad. Será más probable que te lleves tú los golpes antes que yo.- No le agradó dicha filosofía, pero tenía razón. Se quedó callada, concentrada en encender el fuego y Edward no pudo apartar la mirada.

No producía el mismo efecto que la primera vez, pero no por ello no resultaba menos atrayente. De perfil observó cómo sus labios se contraían en una muestra de concentración, como sus ojos apenas se movían de su objetivo y como el cabello húmedo le caía en mechones por su rostro y espalda. Lo llevaba suelto, al contrario de momentos atrás, tal y como lo había visto por primera vez. Y también se dio cuenta de que a pesar del atípico vestuario, la forma femenina de su cuerpo era más que notable.

Se giró hacia él con una expresión satisfecha cuando los primeros centímetros de madera comenzaron a arder. Edward apartó la mirada rápidamente.

-Listo.

-Bien.

-¿Podrías dar las gracias, no? – Él enarcó las cejas y nuevamente, a pesar de encontrarla hermosa, no supo ver en ella más que una mujer encabezonada.

-Lo mismo digo. ¿O te recuerdo que las sigo esperando?

-Espera sentado. – Le espetó ella con dureza. Se dejó caer en uno de los lados de la hoguera, y comenzó a acercar los mechones de pelo a las llamas, haciendo que el calor los secase más rápidamente. Edward se levantó y aprovechando que aún no había anochecido, se marchó a asearse al riachuelo, sin preguntarle donde quedaba, y en busca de más leña.

-Estúpido…- murmuró Bella mientras seguía con su quehacer ante la hoguera.

A pesar de haber decidido seguir con él hasta llegar al bosque, la decisión comenzaba a pesarle. Había algo en él que no terminaba de convencerle, y la idea de que no intentase aprovechase de la situación le sorprendía. Su opinión sobre el género masculino siempre había sido clara, hasta que Jacob apareció y demostró que no era igual al resto. Y quizás, lo que en su fuero interno le molestaba, era darse cuenta de que Edward, a primera vista, parecía estar hecho de una pasta parecida.

El muchacho era atractivo, no le valía de nada negarlo. Durante la primera noche no fue capaz de fijarse con certeza, pero de día, con los primeros rayos del sol, pudo definirlo más claramente y se sorprendió de ver que su aspecto no se asemejaba a los toscos hombres que había conocido. Parecía como si fuese alguien que estuviese a punto de romperse en caso de ser tocado, aunque no parecía frágil. Se fijó en que sus manos parecían ser suaves y sin ninguna imperfección, a diferencia del aspecto que mostraban aquellas que habían trabajando en el campo sin cesar. Entonces recordó que las manos de Jacob también tenían ese tacto a terciopelo por los años pasados estudiando y no forzándolas. Se movía con una gracilidad inusual, como si supiese que podía haber alguien observándolo, como si tuviese que demostrar quién era. Y su porte no era recio, sino regio, altivo y educado. No sabía de dónde había salido, pero se imaginaba que no pertenecía a una familia pobre. Pero, sino, ¿por qué viajaba de aquella manera, tan liberal? No lo entendía.

Vio que volvía de refilón, pero no lo miró directamente, y él tampoco hizo comentario ni gesto alguno hacia ella. El trato de no hablarse parecía haber cobrado fuerza de nuevo, y se regodeó, ya que era lo que había querido. Lo observó mientras le daba un par de manzanas al caballo y le daba varias palmadas en el lomo, alentándolo, de espaldas a ella. Y volvió a suspirar y clavar la mirada en el poco cielo visible, pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba a Jacob y lo raro que se le hacía estar viajando al lado de alguien que no era él. Le hubiese gustado tanto que él lo hubiese acompañado en aquella pequeña aventura… Pero no podía obligarlo a abandonar a su familia, ni a correr los mismos riesgos que ella, ni siquiera los mínimos. No podría perdonarse si le pasaba algo.

Una lágrima de desprendió de sus ojos y se apresuró a eliminarlas con la tela de su manga.

El gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Edward, quien miraba fijamente las llamas que se alzaban en la hoguera. Había pensado comer algo pero, repentinamente, su apetito había desaparecido y sus tripas se habían callado. El silencio era perturbador, pero era algo que ambos habían convenido y que él no pensaba romper. Aquella lágrima le confirmó que evidentemente, no se trataba de un viaje de placer, pero dado que ella misma no pensaba contarle las razones del mismo, él no iba a insistir.

Cerró los ojos esperando poder dormir un par de horas. Aún le costaba conciliar el sueño a causa de la imagen de su hermano, que se proyectaba con intensidad en su mente cada vez que intentaba desconectar del mundo y reposar. Si ya hora tras hora era imposible no pensar en él, en aquellos momentos de soledad la situación se volvía aún más difícil.

Suspiró y desconectó de todo.

Bella lo miró de soslayo cuando escuchó su suspiro, pero al ver que no hacía movimiento alguno, imaginó que finalmente él sí había conseguido conciliar el sueño. Era la suerte que muchos tenían, ya que su cansancio extremo le impedía si quiera dormir media hora. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, con el corazón palpitando a toda velocidad bajo su pecho y sus manos retorciéndose incesantemente. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que esa noche no iba a ser tranquila.

Miró a un lado a otro, pero el círculo de luz creado por la hoguera no mostraba signos de intranquilidad. El viento se había calmado, y los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en la noche era el criar de los grillos y el crepitar de la hoguera. Ni siquiera oía la respiración de Edward. Pero aun así, seguía intranquila, hasta el punto de decidir levantarse a dar un paseo y así poder despejarse y asegurarse de que nadie más que ellos pululaba por esos alrededores.

Cogió la capa, que había envuelto hasta formar un pequeño paquete en el que reposar la cabeza y se la echó por encima. No hacía frío, pero el color de la misma era perfecto para ocultarla mientras caminaba por esos lindes. El color amarillo de la hoguera le indicaría el camino de vuelta si se alejaba demasiado.

Bordeó la pequeña linde y caminó en dirección al este, desde donde habían caminado hasta ocultarse en aquella zona y por donde comenzaba el sendero. Apenas pasaron cinco minutos cuando divisó la separación del pequeño bosque y el comienzo del camino. El viento allí silbaba con mayor intensidad por la falta de obstáculos en su camino, y le resultaron atemorizantes las sombras que se extendían por él. Aunque nunca había sido cobarde, no quiso tentar a su suerte internándose en aquella otra zona, oscura y tenebrosa. Casi se le antojó más apetecible poder dormir cerca de Edward. Al fin y al cabo, él sí que iba armado y había demostrado tener aptitudes para ganar peleas. Su quehacer, en cambio, se limitaba a continuar con vida para volver a ver a sus padres y a Jacob.

-¡Han dicho que han continuado por la derecha! – Una voz masculina rompió el silencio y Bella se quedó paralizada tras el arbusto que separaba el camino. Escuchó el relinchar de varios caballos y las pisadas de varias personas.

Con el corazón latiendo aún de manera más veloz, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, tan lento y silenciosamente como podía, pero las voces de los hombres se acercaban cada vez más.

-El camino está hundido en esta parte.- Dijo otro. Se giró lentamente y vio como varias sombras se internaban por la zona por la cual horas atrás ella y Edward habían accedido al bosque. Por un leve destello producido por la luz de la luna, vio que aquellos hombres estaban cubiertos por una armadura. Soldados.

¿Cómo habían dado con ella? Pensó asustada. No podía creer que la hubiesen seguido con tal exactitud y aún más, con tanta rapidez. Tenía que huir de allí cuanto antes.

¡Pero tampoco podía abandonar a Edward con aquellos hombres sueltos por allí! De encontrarle con sus pertenencias, sabrían que junto a él había viajado otra persona, y podrían torturarle hasta confesar cual era su destino, y hasta el momento, era el lugar más seguro hacia el que se podía dirigir.

Maldiciendo, comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el claro en donde habían parado a descansar. Contaba con la ventaja de saber su posición exacta, y eso le haría llegar antes que ellos. Pero para su sorpresa, la luz que debía de haber arrojado la hoguera cuando ella había calculado que debía hacerlo, había desaparecido. No se veía resplandor alguno, y se vio perdida.

Algo la cogió fuerte del brazo y estuvo tentada de gritar, pero no pudo hacerlo.

-Vámonos.- La voz de Edward la pilló desprevenida y cuando él apartó su mano de su boca, le siguió sin apenas hacer ruido. Cuando se alejaron varios metros, él volvió a hablarle en voz muy baja.- Seguiremos a pie. Nos encontrarán más fácil si siguen las pisadas del caballo. Así que…- Palmeó con fuerza el lomo del animal, el cual se encabritó y echó a correr desbocado hacia su izquierda. Esperando que eso distrajese a los soldados, echaron a correr formando una línea paralela con el camino.

Edward dejó de correr cuando escuchó a Bella jadear. Se hallaban lo suficientemente lejos de donde habían estado y ya no se oía nada más. A esas alturas, los hombres debían de haber seguido al animal. Bella se percató que había perdido todas sus cosas.

-Tengo todas las cosas, no te preocupes.- Como si le hubiese leído la mente, Edward contestó a su preocupación interior.

-Gracias…

-No lo entiendo. – Dijo él, rascándose la cabeza pensativo. -¿Qué narices…? – Bella agachó la mirada.

-Es por mí.

-¿Perdona? – Edward la miró confuso.

-Me están buscando.

-¿Por qué? – Vio como sus ojos se contraían en una mueca de confusión.

-No lo sé. Pero lo hacen. Por eso estoy huyendo. – Aturdido, la contempló varios segundos más, sin que ésta desviase la mirada del suelo. – Será mejor que nos separemos, o te verás afectado por todo esto. Ya he puesto en peligro a demasiada gente.

Edward no lo entendía. Estaba casi seguro que los soldados lo buscaban a él, pero en cambio Bella decía que era ella quien los había atraído. ¿En qué se había metido para llegar a pensar algo así? ¿Qué había hecho para ser buscada por los hombres de su padre?

-¿Por eso te diriges al bosque del este? ¿Para ocultarte?- Ella asintió. – Me da igual. Seguiré contigo hasta que lleguemos allí, y ahora con más motivos aún. No voy a dejar que esos te sigan. Me da igual que hayas hecho, o si no lo sabes, el por qué te busquen.

-Pero…

-¿Aún no te he demostrado que hago lo que digo? Iré contigo, tanto si te gusta o no. Hazte a la idea, por favor.

Y para su sorpresa, ella se limitó a asentir en silencio y seguirle cuando comenzó de nuevo a caminar.


	24. Capítulo 24

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Su paso se ralentizó a límites que podían haber resultado desastrosos de no ser porque marcharon por caminos ocultos que seguían la curva del sendero general, ya que decidieron que no correrían el riesgo de ser vistos por más gente. Edward estaba casi seguro que alguien debía de haber informado a los soldados de que por allí había pasado gente extranjera, y si habían dado descripciones, era evidente que o bien lo habían reconocido a él, o bien a Bella.

Le comentó dichos pensamientos a Bella, los que atañían a su persona, pero ella apenas le dijo nada más. Se limitó a asentir en silencio y seguir con la mirada gacha todo el camino. Había algo que la atormentaba, pero Edward no era capaz de preguntarle porqué. Sentía que de esa manera violaría su intimidad más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-¿Quieres que paremos? – Le dijo tras ver que andaba cada vez más lento. Vio como apretaba los dientes antes de contestar.

-No. Puedo seguir un poco más.

Al decir "un poco más" supo que estaba dispuesta a parar una vez se diese cuenta que ya no podía dar otro paso. Admiró que fuese capaz de, a pesar de todo, intentarlo hasta el final, y le dio margen hasta que ya no pudo seguir evadiendo la cuestión de que necesitaba descansar de un modo más seguro. Y sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Hoy pararemos en una posada. Y dormirás, antes de seguir. Dudo mucho que tengamos a los soldados por detrás. ¿Te parece?- Le preguntó su opinión, pero nuevamente, ella asintió y no dijo nada más.

Cuando el día parecía llegar a su fin, se pararon en una de las posadas más pequeñas que vieron.

-Espera ahí sentada.- Le dijo señalándole una silla de madera ante una mesa iluminada con una vela. Él dejó sus cosas en el asiento continuo a la misma y se dirigió hasta el posadero, que en ese momento atendía a otros viajeros. Lo asió con suavidad por el brazo y marcharon hasta un punto apartado de miradas indiscretas y oídos cotillas.

-Necesito una habitación, que diréis que está libre pero las cuál no estará disponible. No hemos pasado por aquí, si alguien os pregunta.- Le tendió una bolsa repleta de monedas de oro, veinte veces más de lo que habría costado pasar la noche allí.- Ni una palabra a nadie, o lo sabré. ¿De acuerdo?- El posadero notó el peso de las monedas contra su mano y, sonriendo, asintió. Por suerte, la lealtad muchas veces se podía comprar. – Otro dato. En caso de que alguien venga preguntando por nosotros, no le diréis nada, aunque estemos aquí, o nos avisaréis antes de dar ningún dato. ¿Bien?- Volvió a asentir.

Volvió hasta Bella, quien se había apoyado sobre una de sus manos y cuyos ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

-Y eso que no estabas cansada…- Le pinchó.

-Cállate.- Pero un bostezo involuntario le indicó que había acertado de lleno.

-Ya…- Había estado tan callada durante todo el día que no tenía nada que recriminarle, tal y como pasaba siempre que hablaban. – He reservado una habitación, y avisado de que nos avisen en caso de problemas.

-¿No es un poco arriesgado?

-¿Una sola habitación? ¿Me tienes miedo?- Ella enarcó las cejas.

-Me refiero al hecho de que nos tengan que avisar. ¿Crees que lo harán? – Edward sonrió, afirmativamente y Bella rió irónica.- Claro, lo que tú digas…

-Ya lo verás. No habrá problemas. Además, dormiré en el suelo, no te preocupes.

-Eso me da igual.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. En serio. Sé que cuando me duerma no habrá terremoto ni gente insoportable que me despierten.

-¿Dónde entro? ¿En terremoto o en insoportable?- Sonrió por primera vez en toda la tarde.

-Eres una mezcla de las dos. No dejas de moverte, como un terremoto y resultas insoportable. ¿Feliz?

-Extasiado.

-Me alegro.

Comieron en silencio, pero observó que ella apenas conseguía seguir con los ojos abiertos, y cuando decidieron quedarse allí unos minutos atentos a las palabras de los viajantes, no pudo evitar preguntarle:

-¿Hace cuanto que no duermes? En serio. –Ella no lo miró cuando contestó.

-¿Seguido? Esta es la tercera noche, prácticamente, en la que estamos viajando juntos… – Dijo pensando en alto. Concentrada, hizo la cuenta.- Cuatro noches. Habiendo dado leves cabezadas, claro, así que, algo he descansado… - Edward la miró asustado.

-¡¿Cómo puedes haber aguantado eso?! – No se imaginaba que fuesen tantas horas de falta de sueño. – Hoy vas a dormir Bella. Mucho. Desde que cierres los ojos hasta que los abras, ya descansada. ¿Ha quedado claro?

-Ocho horas. Como mucho.

-Las que hagan falta.

-No.

-¿Quién te despertará? Yo no. – Bella desvió la mirada hacia el posadero de manera involuntaria y Edward rió sarcástico.- Ah no, amiga… Él no lo hará. Me hace caso a mí. Así que… venga. A dormir. – Se levantó del asiento cogiendo sus cosas y las de ella y la asió por el brazo, casi arrastrándola. Sus piernas habían dejado de responder y cojeaba de manera más pronunciada. En cuanto había dejado reposar los músculos, estos habían respondido a la lesión que tenía y ambos se dieron cuenta que aquello iba a ser un gran problema. Bastante se habían retrasado ya como para permitir daños mayores.

Dejaron la sala principal atrás y la mujer del posadero, una mujer rechoncha de cuarenta y muchos años, les indicó con una sonrisa amable la estancia que les habían asignado. Edward le pidió la llave y tras entrar, cerró la puerta a cal y canto, dejándola en la cerradura y así asegurándose que nadie podría forzarla desde afuera.

-No sé si será buena idea. Si alguien viene, ¿no será una pista demasiado evidente que justo haya una habitación en la que no se puede entrar?- Edward dejó las cosas sobre el banco que había junto a un enorme armario de madera tallada y negó.

-No vendrá nadie. Y de hacerlo, conseguiremos escapar.

-Eres demasiado optimista.- Dijo ella con un suspiro.

-Y tú demasiado pesimista. Además…- razonó repentinamente cuando vio como bostezaba.- Has estado demasiado tranquila estas últimas horas… Y empiezo a pensar que se debe más al cansancio que un milagroso cambio en tu actitud, ¿me equivoco? – Bella se dejó caer contra la cama y se estiró cuanto pudo.

-Espera a que duerma. Luego podré darte la patada que te mereces por todas éstas. Estoy demasiado cansada para discutir… - Cerró los ojos y Edward bufó con resignación.

-No, si ya lo sabía…- Abrió el armario y encontró varias mantas de aspecto mullido en su interior. Le lanzó una y ella, abriendo los ojos en el momento exacto, la atrapó con suma facilidad.

-Se veía venir… mucho que no has intentado darme en la cara.- Él sacó algunas más y las tiró al suelo.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que no haya apuntado ahí? La próxima vez no fallaré.

-Estaré esperándola.- Apoyó la cabeza en la mullida almohada y se cubrió con la manta.- Por cierto, abstente de dormir si roncas. Estoy segura de que podrían escucharte a kilómetros y nos encontrarían en un santiamén.

-¡Yo no ronco! – Dijo ofuscado, acomodando las mantas en el suelo como mejor podía y dejándose caer sobre ellas. – Quizás deberías preocuparte tú de ese detalle.- Bella sonrió, con los ojos aún cerrados y sintiendo que el sueño se iba haciendo dueño de ella.

-No intentes devolverme la misma pulla Eddie. Sé un poco más original.

-A ti te voy a dar yo originalidad… - Masculló entre dientes, cerrando los ojos e intentando conciliar el sueño.

-Cállate ya…- lo dijo con tal voz de letargo que no le cupo duda alguna que se había quedado dormida en cuanto cerró la bocaza. Pocos segundos después, lo acompasado de su respiración le indicó que así era.

Algo más contento por haber conseguido que descansase un poco, sonrió y pronto se quedó dormido.

* * *

-¿Se sabe algo? – Carlisle se acercó a Esme, asomada en uno de los balcones del palacio, mirando la oscura lejanía envuelta por el manto de la noche. Ella negó y suspiró, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, para evitar que su marido viese las lágrimas que no había podido evitar derramar.

-Aún no.- Consiguió que la voz pareciese firme, pero en el fondo sabía que era casi imposible engañar a Carlisle.

-Dónde narices…

-… ¿se habrá metido?- Esme terminó la frase por él.- A veces me sorprendes… Edward es, para nuestra desgracia y su fortuna, mil veces más inteligente que ambos, y más listo que Jasper. No lo encontrarán.

-He mandado a los mejores y…

-¿Y qué? Es más fácil conseguir escapar de diez hombres que encontrar a uno. Podría estar en cualquier parte, escondido en cualquier lugar o, conociéndolo, a cientos de kilómetros de aquí: es muy probable que tus hombres lo hayan sobrepasado y puesto sobre aviso. No es tonto.- Pero Carlisle no quería creer en ese razonamiento. No podía creerlo.

-Tendría que estar aquí, con su hermano…

-¿Recuerdas que le prohibiste pasar más de una hora con él al día, por su propia seguridad? Esto ha sido una de las consecuencias. Si no puede estar con él, saldrá en busca de un remedio. No sé cómo no lo vimos venir en su momento…

-Quizás porque jamás lo había creído lo suficientemente valiente como para llevar a cabo algo así. – Admitió, suspirando derrotado. En verdad, jamás había supuesto que su hijo mayor podía haberse preocupado por otra cosa que juergas y temas superficiales. Ahora veía lo equivocado que había estado, lo poco que lo conocía.

-Al menos, esto te ha servido para descubrir que no es así.- Él asintió.

Trascurridos varios minutos más, en los que ambos se limitaron a otear el irregular horizonte, plagado de montañas y bosques, Carlisle volvió a hablar con la voz quebrada.

-Y si… ¿y si no vuelve? ¿Qué haremos? – Esme suspiró ofuscada.

-¿Podrías dejar de pensar en el maldito trono de una vez? Tienes más familia, y se harán cargo de así necesitarlo. Lo que ahora nos ha de preocupar, son Jasper y Edward.

-Esme, que poco me conoces… Lo decía por eso mismo. Poco me importa si Edward vuelve y me dice que no quiere ser rey. Lo que ahora más me importa, es que vuelva con vida. Y lo mismo de Jasper. Prefiero tener a mis dos hijos vivos que a un rey que me odie. –Ella lo miró sorprendida y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Nunca has pensado que deberías haberle dicho a Edward eso antes que a mí? Creo que en verdad lo hubiese agradecido. – Una de las mayores espinas que había tenido clavada su hijo mayor era saber que le era indiferente a su padre. Y siempre había pensado que esa había sido la razón principal por la que Edward se había vuelto tan irresponsable y salvaje. Pero con aquella última acción por su parte, había demostrado que lo que fuese que quedaba en él de madurez, seguía ahí.

-El orgullo nos muda. Tanto a él como a mí. Estoy seguro de que él también tiene cosas interesantes que decirme, sean buenas o malas. Y te juro que estaré encantando de escucharlas cuando él así lo quiera.

-Te lo recordaré cuando vuelva.

-Así lo espero.

La mano de su esposa dio con la suya y la estrechó con fuerza. A pesar de haberse casado a través de un matrimonio concertado, no había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta de que era la mujer de su vida, y en momentos como aquel, cuando más la necesitaba, siempre estaba ahí. No se imaginaba qué hubiese pasado si Edward se hubiese marchado y él se hubiese encontrado totalmente solo. El tener a Esme a su lado era una suerte que no creía merecer.

Había hecho las cosas mal con Edward, pero se limitaba a intentar no cometer los mismos errores que su padre había cometido con él. Tan sólo quería mostrarle que jamás debía de verse intimidado por nadie y que, ante todo, debía saber cuál era su lugar. Por lo visto, sus enseñanzas habían caído en un saco roto, pero también admitía no haberse preocupado demasiado por los verdaderos deseos de su hijo mayor. De hecho, no sabía ni cuál era su color favorito, ni qué le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre.

Se sintió mal padre, y supo que se sentía así con razón.

-Quiero que vuelva.- Susurró en voz baja, haciendo que Esme estrechase su mano con aún más fuerza.

-Volverá. Es listo, ya te lo he dicho. Más de lo que crees. No correrá riesgos innecesarios. – Carlisle no dijo nada más. No se imaginaba donde podría estar, y aún peor, tampoco sabía cual eran sus planes. Y estaba casi seguro que Alia, a pesar de haber admitido haberle ayudado, no sabía nada más. Edward podía haber tomado cualquier camino desconocido para ellos.

Alia miró hacia el balcón en ese mismo momento y los descubrió a ambos oteando el horizonte. Suspirando, se sintió culpable al darse cuenta de que ella había tenido parte de culpa en la huída de Edward. Pero no sintió remordimientos.

Lo quería.

Y esa era la razón de haberlo hecho, y al igual que ello, no se arrepentía.


	25. Capítulo 25

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

-Cuidado ahí. Hay un resalto.- Le indicó Edward mientras esperaba pacientemente que ella cruzase el pequeño puente de madera que atravesaba un diminuto riachuelo. Habrían podido cruzarlo con facilidad si ella no tuviese aquella lesión, pero no quería arriesgar su condición física aún más.

-No voy a caerme.- Le espetó de mala gana. Edward suspiró.

-Llevo dos días intentando ser amable contigo. Podrías hacer el mismo esfuerzo.

-No voy a intentar ser lo que no soy.- Consiguió cruzar el puente y llegar a su altura.

-¿Eres borde por naturaleza? Genial…- Dijo con exasperación.

-No. Soy desconfiada. Y sintiéndolo mucho, aún no te conozco lo suficiente como para intentar ser amable contigo. Recuerda a Emmett.- En ese mismo instante se arrepintió de haber dicho su nombre. Tan sólo había conseguido recordar el poblado, y con ello a Rosalie, y así también a toda su familia.

-¿Quieres conocerme? Bien.- Se rascó la barbilla mientras se esforzaba por seguir caminando a su lento paso, acarreando en su espalda sus cosas y las de ella.- Mi color favorito es el azul. Odio el pescado. Me encanta la música, pero odio oír cantar: me resulta una manera estúpida de estropear una buena melodía. Eh… me gusta hacer deporte. Más…

-¿No trabajas en nada? –Le preguntó ella. A pesar de no estar demasiado interesada en su vida privada, la verdad es que ese sí era un tema que le traía de cabeza: seguía estando segura que sus manos no correspondían a nadie que hubiese trabajado demasiado toda su vida, y siendo mayor que su hermano, se imaginaba que tendría que haberse hecho cargo, junto a sus padres, de llevar sustento a la familia. Así era como funcionaba la jerarquía.

-No.- Acto seguido deseó haberse mordido la lengua. Ya había dado una pista demasiado evidente.- Bueno, no es… trabajo. No lo considero como tal…

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué haces? – Su mirada le indicó que, evidentemente, era mucho más lista de lo que parecía.

-Mi padre es… digamos… que el administrador de… un lugar. – No mentía, pero tampoco era la verdad completa.- Yo suelo ayudarle con ello, aunque a veces… no es de mi agrado.- Pareció convencerla, pero su mirada era tan sumamente extraña que no supo decir si ella ya había desistido del tema o simplemente había pensado que en otro momento podrían hablar más tranquilos.

-Es un trabajo tranquilo. Al menos no tienes que matarte en el campo.- Él desvió la mirada.

-Sí, al menos… - Tampoco sabía mucho del trabajo de los agricultores, y la verdad es que jamás se había interesado por ellos, pero era la única manera de alejar el tema de conversación de aquel punto tan peligroso. – ¿Y cómo es…? –Ella lo miró confundida, y él midió las palabras antes de seguir.- Quiero decir… Nunca he vivido de primera mano… ese tipo de trabajo, ya me entiendes…- Bella asintió, pero la sombra de la duda aún asomaba en sus ojos.

-Pues… es duro. No en mi caso, ya que es mi padre quien se ocupa de ello. Pero lo agota. Las condiciones no son las mejores, pero no podemos quejarnos: hay gente que está mucho peor.

-¿En qué sentido?- Se internaron en un oscuro camino que estaba repleto de curvas.

-En el sentido de que hay lugares en los cuales, a pesar de recolectar y sembrar, ellos no se llevan nada. Es pura esclavitud. – Entornó la mirada, incrédulo.

-No creo que nada así esté permitido…- Es más, no recordaba haber hablado de ese tema en las reuniones que había presenciado con su padre, ni tampoco era un tema de conversación típico en palacio.- Quiero decir, el rey…

-¿El rey? – Soltó una carcajada irónica.- Vive en su mundo, engañado por a saber quién. Nadie se ocupa de nosotros, no más que nosotros mismos. Es una situación deplorable pero no nos queda otra.

-¿Y por qué no habéis acudido a hablar con él?- Razonó.

-Vamos, mírame. Míranos. ¿Crees que se dignaría a tener una audiencia con alguien como nosotros, por unos problemas que él no ve? – Visto desde ese punto, Edward se daba cuenta de cuanta razón tenía. En verdad, les pondrían trabas por todos lados a la hora de exigir ver a su padre, pero jamás había imaginado que tal grado de resignación se hubiese adueñado del pueblo.- Panda de hipócritas…

-Pues creo que no deberíais desistir.

-Creer no es poder, como muchos piensan. Además…- sonrió con pena.- Creo que yo poco puedo hacer ya. Bastante tengo encima… - Por primera vez, parecía dispuesta a sincerarse.

-Bella, ¿por qué te persiguen?- El día en el cual se lo confesó le dijo que desconocía la razón, pero en aquel poco tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que era la mujer más lista que había conocido. No creía que no tuviese alguna teoría.

-No te mentí. No lo sé. Sólo sé que estaban buscándome, o al menos, a alguien con una descripción muy exacta a mí misma.

-Quizás no hablaban de ti…- Ella volvió a negar.

-Tengo mis motivos. - Él abrió la boca pero Bella le cortó. – Es una historia demasiado larga, la cual no me apetece recordar. Lo único que quiero, es llegar al bosque de este. Luego ya podré pensar en todo lo demás.

-Bien. - Siguieron caminando en silencio, mientras él sopesaba todas las respuestas que ella le había dado y Bella cavilaba totalmente callada. Y pronto llegó a una conclusión que le fastidio de sobremanera.

-Por cierto… Yo te he contado las razones de mi huida, ¿pero tú? No sé nada de ti. – Edward intentó hablar de nuevo pero Bella volvió a interrumpirle.- Sí, sé que tu color favorito es el azul y que odias el pescado…- Dijo con cansancio.- Pero ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Ella también se merecía una respuesta, aunque no fuese totalmente la verídica.

-Busco… algo. Una respuesta. No te puedo decir qué exactamente porque ni yo lo sé. Al igual que tú… en realidad, desconozco mis motivos. Al igual que tú viajas porque huyes de algo que desconoces, yo lo hago porque necesito una respuesta para algo que desconozco. Como bien puedes ver, no es algo que difiera demasiado… - Ella sonrió de manera sincera, por primera vez desde que la había visto. No había resto alguno de burla o ironía.

-Ya veo ya. Vaya par…

-Vaya par.- Decidió tentar su suerte.- De todas maneras… ¿dónde has dejado la condición de no hablar durante el viaje? No es que me moleste… -se apresuró a aclarar. – Tan sólo quería saber si he hecho algo bien o mal.- Rió.

-Simplemente he creído que sería sumamente incómodo el caminar juntos y no hablar. Eso levantaría sospechas, ¿no crees? – Nuevamente, había actuado con lógica, para su pesar.

¿Pesar?

-Tienes razón… -Lo dijo con tal tono de amargura que ella misma fue entonces quien añadió con rapidez una disculpa.

-Pero en verdad, es agradable tener alguien con quien hablar… Y no has resultado tan idiota como parecías. – Estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero ella había desarrollado una especie de capacidad de cortarle en cuanto intentaba abrir la boca. – Pero no te lo creas demasiado. Si te hinchas demasiado será más fácil que nos vean desde lejos.

-No lo haré.

-Bien. Me gusta que me hagas caso al menos en eso…- Y eso debía concedérselo. Desde que habían salido de la posada, dos días atrás, no había puesto queja alguna a los planes que él le había propuesto, a pesar de haber dado bastantes ideas y de haber resultado muy inteligente y buena estratega. Caminaban de tal forma que sería casi imposible seguir su rastro y, aunque con ello tardarían medio día más, habían acordado que era la mejor idea a la que podían atenerse.

-No te acostumbres. Al igual que yo no he de hincharme…

-Así me gusta.- Dijo con otra sonrisa, para su sorpresa.- Devuélvelas con originalidad. Vas aprendiendo.

-Tengo una buena maestra. – Ella se detuvo y él se giró al ver que no le seguía.- ¿Qué?

-¿Eso es un cumplido?- Edward frunció el ceño.- ¿Es un cumplido? ¡Venga ya! ¿En serio?

-No sé si entra en la categoría de…

-¡Lo es! ¡Ja! ¡Me has hecho un cumplido! ¡Esto te perseguirá el resto del camino!

-No seas infantil…- Pero aunque no lo sabía con exactitud, él ya sabía que era más joven.

-No pretendas enseñarme el caramelo y luego pedirme que actúe como si no lo hubiese visto. ¿Dónde está el cascarrabias de hace varios días?

-¿Y la señorita doña orgullo? ¿Dónde lo has dejado? – Sonrió con diversión.

-Puede que lo haya empaquetado y guardado hasta cuando lo necesite. Eres libre por ahora. Y no, eso no se acerca ni de lejos a un cumplido.

-Vaya… tenía esa esperanza. – Ambos volvieron a sumirse en aquel silencio pactado hasta que fue Bella quien decidió romperlo.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde nos detendremos esta noche?- Le alegraba ver que parecía dispuesta a continuar con el plan y parar a descansar al anochecer. A ese paso, llegarían al bosque del este al atardecer del día siguiente.

-Donde veas. Por aquí no suele pasar mucha gente, según está documentado.- Habían trazado con certeza los planos y los caminos que recorrerían. – Creo que puedo dejarte que elijas. Pero… por si acaso, nada de fuego. No correré el mismo riesgo de nuevo.

Se separaron del camino en cuanto llegaron a una zona de una espesa arboleda, y dejaron atrás la linde seguida. Cuando estuvieron en una pequeña zona delimitada por varios árboles y arbustos, Edward se zafó de los bártulos y los dejó caer contra un árbol.

-Estoy agotado…

-Lo siento: si no fuese por lo lento que camino y que no pueda llevar mis cosas…- Se disculpó con él también por primera vez.

-No seas tonta. ¿Qué clase de caballero sería entonces?

-¿Es lo que eres? Qué sorpresa…- En lugar de sentirse fastidiado, se giró y la miró divertido.

-No te cansas, ¿verdad?

-Nunca. Ya te dije que era cuestión de dormir un poco.

-Me alegro que te haya venido bien.

No sabía a qué se debía, pero parecía haberse operado un cambio en ella. Había dejado de ser la muchacha arisca con la que se había encontrado días antes y ahora daba la sensación de ser mucho más sociable y agradable que nunca. Y aunque Bella no le decía el verdadero motivo de aquel cambio, sabía que no tardaría demasiado en averiguarlo.

Repartieron un poco de la comida que aún tenían, sin malgastarla demasiado y sin quedarse con hambre, mientras él intentaba sonsacarle más detalles de su vida. Le preguntó tantas cosas que finalmente Bella se cruzó de brazos y le respondió con tono altanero.

-¿No estabas cansado? Veo que tienes demasiadas ganas de hablar…- Sentados contra el tronco de un árbol, él arrojó el puñado de hierba que había guardado en su mano.

-Lo estoy, pero al mismo tiempo, siento interés. Nunca antes había hablado… de todo esto.- Sobre todo nunca se había dignado a conocer la vida fuera de los muros del palacio y ella había sido la única persona del exterior con la cual había tenido algo de relación.

-No sé que de interesante tiene la vida de un pueblucho. - Dijo con exasperación.

-Veo que no son de tu agrado. –Ella agachó la mirada.

-No demasiado.

-¿Y eso es por…? – Ella decidió que no perdía nada por confesarle aquella parte de su vida.

-Hablan. Demasiado. Más de lo realmente necesario.

-¿De…?

-De mí, claro.- Él enarcó las cejas y ella lo aclaró.- No, no, no es prepotencia. Es saber que es así. Nunca he sido… santo de su devoción. No les he caído bien, y siempre he sido considerada… la rara.

-La rara…- repitió él. ¿Cuántas veces le habían llamado a él mismo "el raro"?

-Sí, la rara. Y ser el tema de conversación de todo un mundo no es nada agradable, eso te lo juro.

-No hace falta que lo hagas…- masculló para sí mismo.

-¿Perdón? –Para su suerte, Bella no parecía haber escuchado aquel pensamiento en voz alta.

-No, nada. Simplemente que no me gustaría imaginármelo. Sólo eso. -Ella no sabía lo que era ser el tema de conversación de todo el palacio y mitad de un reino. Simplemente para referirse a él como el heredero "irresponsable", "maleducado" y "superficial".

-Pues eso mismo…- Finalmente, ella suspiró y se acurrucó en su capa, abrigándose todo lo que podía, ocultos aún bajo el oscuro manto de la noche. – Edward, duerme un poco. Hoy vigilaré yo. Si pasa cualquier cosa, te despertaré.

-De acuerdo…- Sonó cansado, aunque por su voz, Bella supo que también parecía algo resignado, como si hubiese estado dispuesto a seguir hablando toda la noche.

Tal y como prometió, permaneció despierta hasta que comenzó a amanecer, y le dio un ligero empujón para despertarlo. No se había movido en toda la noche y ella había intentado hacer el mínimo ruido posible mientras caminaba de un lado a otro para evitar que sus piernas se entumeciesen.

Durante el resto del día, siguieron caminando a paso lento por el camino trazado, con Edward preguntándole muchas más cosas sobre su vida en el poblado y sin dejar que ella le hiciese ninguna otra pregunta sobre la suya. Se dio cuenta de que parecía más reacio a hablar del tema que ella misma.

En el alto de una colina, Edward se detuvo y oteó el horizonte. Una vasta masa de árboles se extendía ante ellos, un mar verde sin final.

-El bosque del este…- dijo Bella, susurrando, y él asintió.

Habiendo llegado allí, supo que también había llegado la hora de separarse.


	26. Capítulo 26

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

Tardaron casi dos horas más en recorrer la distancia que los separaba del comienzo del bosque. Durante el trayecto, apenas fueron capaces de seguir hablando de los temas tan insulsos que habían tocado durante esas últimas veinticuatro horas. Él se daba cuenta que se había acostumbrado a su compañía, y ella sabía que una vez él se marchase, su seguridad se vería mucho más mermada.

Pero no pudieron evitar que los metros fuesen pasando y el tiempo acabándose. Pronto se vieron cubiertos por las sombras de los altos árboles y con los helechos del bosque cubriendo sus pasos. Fue Bella quien se detuvo repentinamente. Edward, al perder de vista su caminar, se detuvo y se giró hacia ella. Bella no le miró.

-Bueno… pues hasta aquí, ¿no?- Preguntó. Edward desvió la mirada y asintió.

-Supongo. – Dio varios pasos hacia él y tendió la mano para recuperar sus pertenencias. Edward se las tendió como un autómata. - ¿Adónde irás? – Intentó sonar casual pero se dio cuenta que no había tenido éxito. El ligero temblor de su voz había delatado que le preocupaba dejarla sola.

-No lo sé…- respondió ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Supongo que intentaré asentarme en algún sitio… hasta que pase el tiempo.

-¿Tendrás cuidado, verdad?- Ella se apartó el pelo de la cara y se encogió de hombros.

-Lo intentaré. Cuídate tú también y… suerte.- Le tendió la mano y él se la estrechó.

-Igualmente…- Con una última mirada nerviosa, Bella se giró y se dirigió en dirección opuesta, sorteando las plantas y los árboles. Una ligera niebla comenzaba a formarse alrededor de ellos y Edward decidió seguir caminando antes de perderla de vista.

Mientras Bella apartaba los helechos con sus manos y se abría paso por el lugar, se dio cuenta que no se había planteado realmente qué hacer una vez se hubiese separado de Edward. Tendría que buscar en alguno de los mapas algún poblado cercano a su posición, para poder orientarse y pensar qué hacer. Ahora ya, era cuestión de tiempo el permanecer allí, esperando a que la situación se calmase en el poblado y esperando que nadie la encontrase. Aún no había olvidado a los soldados que habían conseguido despistar días atrás.

No se dio cuenta cuando había comenzado a llorar hasta que una lágrima cayó en su mano y se la secó en la casaca. Quiso creer que era por añoranza a su familia, que en parte era así, pero en realidad se sentía sola. Había pasado los últimos días en compañía de Edward y ahora los problemas se veían mucho más grandes y graves. No tenía modo alguno de saber cuándo volver ni cómo hacerlo: comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo precipitado de su decisión, pero aun así no se arrepentía de ello. Así al menos, había conseguido mantener a salvo a su familia, a pesar de la agonía que sentía en su interior.

Sin distracciones en las que pensar, el pie comenzaba a dolerle mucho más de lo normal. Había forzado al máximo su paso el primer día y ahora ello le pasaba factura, pero aún no podía reposar. Debía internarse en el bosque tanto como fuese posible y planear qué hacer y a dónde dirigirse con exactitud.

Se quitó la capa e hizo un bulto con ella para poder caminar sin engancharse con las plantas. Su monólogo interior se había aplacado tras varios minutos, hasta que se percató que había estado caminando en círculos, y pronto se sorprendió a sí misma al darse cuenta de que estaba preguntándose dónde estaría Edward en ese momento y si estaría bien. Había demostrado ser mucho más capaz que ella de sobrevivir en aquellas condiciones, con lo cual no tenía motivos para preocuparse, pero la costumbre le hacía funcionar así.

Además, Edward sabía cuidarse solo. No tenía por qué seguir pensando en él. Debía centrarse en encontrar algún lugar para descansar y planear su futuro allí. Quizás podía asentarse en algún pequeño poblado del interior, encontrar algún lugar en el que trabajar y pasar allí varias semanas, sin levantar sospechas y de manera pacífica. Por supuesto, no podría decir su verdadero nombre ni dar detalles de su vida pasada. Debería decir que la habían echado de su puesto de trabajo y que se había marchado de allí en busca de una vida mejor. Por ello necesitaba para a planearlo todo antes de llegar a una aldea: debía crearse una vida pasada con mucho cuidado, hilando todos los cabos sueltos.

Las horas fueron pasando rápidamente, pero perdió la noción del tiempo al darse cuenta que no podía ver el cielo a través del denso follaje de las copas de los árboles. La luz aumentaba y disminuía, pero poco más podía concretar. Bien podía estar anocheciendo o ya ser noche completa. La luz seguía siendo, sorprendentemente, la misma y la misma niebla la había acompañado todo el camino.

De hecho, se fijó en ese mismo fenómeno. La niebla solía formarse por la humedad del lugar, pero allí era casi imposible que la lluvia llegase hasta el mismo suelo. Sin embargo, podía deberse al agua subterránea, pero eso era algo que no podía concretar. O bien era a causa de la temperatura, pero era aún de tarde cuando había comenzado a caminar y la cantidad, horas después, seguía siendo la misma: con el frío, debía de haberse acentuado, y no era así.

Y quiso hacer caso omiso a la sensación de que alguien la estaba siguiendo y mirando, tal y como había ocurrido aquel día cuando Jacob y ella se encontraron con aquel extraño en el camino fuera del poblado, sólo que aquel siseo no se oía por ningún lado. Se imaginó que se debía a causa de estar repentinamente sola de nuevo, con lo cual se limitó a seguir caminando sin girarse ni una sola vez.

Pero tras varios minutos más pensando eso mismo, no pudo evitar girarse para comprobar que efectivamente, estaba sola. Y cuando volvió a caminar, escuchó el siseo.

Asustada, se giró nuevamente y se quedó paralizada, mirando a su alrededor una y otra vez. El siseo se repitió, pero seguía sin ver a nadie, y la niebla no ayudaba para nada en su labor.

-¿Quién hay ahí? – Preguntó en vano, sabedora que nadie se daría a conocer tan fácilmente.- Seas quien seas, te patearé el trasero. Te lo juro. Déjame en paz.

Tras el siseo, escuchó un zumbido proveniente de la misma niebla, tapando los demás sonidos. El siseo se repitió aún más cerca.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, echó a correr entre los helechos, haciendo que la adrenalina evadiese el dolor de su pie y alejándose tanto como podía del ruido y aquel zumbido. No supo hacia donde se dirigía y pronto se dio cuenta de que lo único que escuchaba era lo acelerado de su respiración. Con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa, se detuvo contra uno de los árboles y tomó aire.

Guardó el aliento varios segundos, escuchando atentamente. No se oía nada, ni siquiera el sonido natural del bosque. Y de nuevo, ese zumbido. Agotada y dolorida, se escondió tras el árbol y cerró los ojos, esperando que fuese lo que fuese que la seguía, apareciese.

Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió que aquella oscuridad desaparecía poco a poco y que todo se iluminaba con una luz cegadora.

Hasta que de repente, lo inundó todo y ya no sintió nada más.

* * *

-Argoth… - dijo en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia el poblado que había señalizado en el mapa.

Cuando la mujer le había dicho que debía encontrar una casa en el hueco de un árbol no le pareció tan difícil de hacer, pero no se había planteado que en el bosque podía llegar a haber millones de árboles. No podía revisarlos uno por uno; eso le llevaría una eternidad. Y la mujer también le había aconsejado no preguntar por él. Entonces, ¿cómo lo encontraba?

Además, el ancho de los árboles no era lo suficientemente grande como para permitir construir nada en ellos. A menos que, claro, hubiese más tipos de árbol en alguna otra zona del bosque. Maldijo ante esa idea.

Pararía a comer un poco y quizás luego comenzase a formar alguna especie de recorrido que seguir para dar con algún árbol como el que la mujer le había descrito. Tenía los mapas a mano, con lo cual los miraría mientras caminaba, para evitar perder más tiempo.

Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba retrasando ese momento tanto como podía, simplemente porque esperaba que Bella le recriminase cualquier cosa o le instase a seguir sus indicaciones al margen de lo que él decía. Había pensado en primera instancia que retrasaba su marcha pero en verdad era que se había entretenido y el camino había sido mucho más ameno.

Por un leve segundo, tuvo el rostro de Alia más vivo que nunca en su mente, y se preguntó si en caso de haber sido ella quien se hubiese visto obligada a acompañarle, lo hubiese hecho y se hubiese comportado del mismo modo que Bella. Lo que sí tenía seguro era que le hubiese puesto menos trabas que ella y hubiese estado más callada. Pero sin saber porqué, también supo que eso le incomodaría.

Miró el camino que había dejado a sus espaldas con cierto sentimiento de añoranza. No sabía si echaba de menos a Bella o simplemente echaba de menos no estar solo. La enfermedad de Jasper le había hecho suponer que no tendría a nadie más con quien compartir sus pensamientos, nadie más con quien hablar como iguales, pero ella le había demostrado que no tenía por qué ser así. Había hablado con Alia, pero no del mismo modo del cual lo había hecho en los últimos días con Bella.

Se había preguntado durante esas horas por la causa que había creado el cambio en ella. Supuso que simplemente había sido cuestión de haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos y el tener cosas en común, pero no por ello había encontrado una respuesta al cambio de sensaciones que él mismo había sufrido. Aún no comprendía que había de diferente en ella o en él que hubiese podido romper aquella especie de magia. Lo único que él tenía de diferente, era que su hermano estaba enfermo y que se había prometido, aunque no de manera oficial. Quizás una de esas cosas fuese la razón principal.

Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que pensaba en ella más de lo usual. ¿Desde cuándo él pensaba en una sola mujer? En verdad, no se reconocía.

¿Dónde había quedado el chico que era, tal y como todos decían, superficial, escéptico e irresponsable? ¿En qué momento del camino había dejado de ser así? La enfermedad de Jasper parecía haberlo hecho madurar mil veces más rápido de lo que habían hecho las enseñanzas de su padre. Algo más que le debía.

Sentía los músculos de las piernas agarrotados y doloridos, y eso le hizo pensar nuevamente en Bella. ¿Se habría detenido a descansar, tal y como le había recomendado tantas veces? Sonrió de manera inevitable cuando recordó las veces en las que la había obligado a pararse a pesar de sus quejas. Ahora ya no tenía qué hacerlo, pero le hubiese gustado asegurarse de que así lo haría.

Viendo que poco más conseguiría cavilando y cansándose, decidió parar a planear todo con cuidado. Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, a pesar de que los rayos del sol apenas penetraban entre las hojas de las copas de los altos árboles y sacó los planos que Alia había conseguido para él. Ojeó durante varios segundos la extensión del bosque del este, pero no podía afirmar con precisión en qué lugar del mismo se encontraba: durante ese tiempo, habían usado los mapas de Bella, mucho más precisos y mejor trazados.

Mientras se estiraba y repasaba los planos, atisbó un ligero movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Hubiese podido jurar que algo se había movido no muy lejos de su posición, como una sombra oscura que se deslizaba lentamente. Decidiendo que había sido algo causado por su propia imaginación, volvió a centrarse en los mapas, pero no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que volvió a tener la misma sensación. Y efectivamente, cuando desvió la mirada, a unos veinte metros, vio como una figura encorvada caminaba con paso lento. Sintió un escalofrío por la imagen, que lo asustó, y se levantó lentamente.

Sin saber porqué, recogió sus cosas como un autómata y comenzó a caminar hacia la figura encorvada, que seguía caminando sin hacer caso omiso a la presencia de Edward. Observó que se movía sin apenas dar sensación de movimiento, como si en lugar de caminar se deslizase sobre el suelo. Vestía una túnica de color verde esmeralda, y una capucha del mismo color ocultaba su rostro y demás facciones. Era una masa de color verde caminando a pocos metros por delante de él, y a pesar de lo atemorizante que podría haberle resultado la imagen en otras circunstancias, no podía dejar de seguirlo.

Había escuchado con anterioridad leyendas que afirmaban que el bosque del este estaba embrujado y que había que tener cuidado dentro del mismo, y eso era lo que mayormente lo estaba asustado. ¿Acaso no podía parar porque quien quiera que fuese esa persona había conseguido aturdirlo? ¿Lo conduciría a algún lugar del que no podría escapar?

Repentinamente, la figura se detuvo y miró a Edward fijamente.

Era un anciano, de tez blanca como la cal y ojos de un color azul cielo intenso, con un rostro amable surcado de arrugas y cabellos largos y blancos como la nieve. Tras pasar varios segundos bajo su escrutinio, el anciano sonrió.

-Te estaba esperando… - Aturdido, Edward no tuvo duda alguna de quien era, pero no se explicaba cómo había dado con él ni como sabía que estaba buscándolo.- Emilie me avisó días atrás de que vendrías…- La mujer que le había hablado de él debía de tener más contacto con el hombre del que había creído en un primer momento. Siguió caminando hasta un árbol, igual al resto de los que allí había, estrecho y de aspecto envejecido. – No te quedes ahí pasmado mirándome muchacho. Entra. Creo que tengo algo de leche… - Tocó el tronco del árbol con su mano y tras parpadear una sola vez, Edward lo perdió de vista.

¿Dónde se había metido? Aturdido, miró a un lado y otro pero no había evidencia alguna de que el anciano se hubiese esfumado por alguno de los lados. Incrédulo, miró el tronco del árbol y rió de manera sarcástica para sí mismo. No podía ser que hubiese entrado en ningún lado tan sólo por haber tocado la madera. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? Aun así, aún dubitativo, se acercó al tronco y, dudoso, alzó la mano, apoyándola sobre la fría corteza.

Acto seguido, sintió una súbita sacudida en su estómago y perdió el equilibrio. Apenas fue un momento de un segundo, pero cuando esa sensación desapareció, se dio cuenta, confundido, que ya no estaba en el bosque.

Se hallaba en una pequeña estancia decorada rústicamente, con una pequeña mesa en su centro y un fuego ardiendo alegre en una de las esquinas, sobre el cual colgaba un pequeño puchero que humeaba. Había dos mullidas butacas frente al pequeño hogar, una estantería que cubría casi toda la pared tras ellas, y una gruesa alfombra en el suelo. La habitación estaba iluminada tan sólo por el fuego y dos pequeñas velas sobre la mesa, y vio de refilón como había dos puertas en otra de las paredes.

El anciano se había despojado de la capa y la había colgado en un perchero. Vestía de manera humilde y discreta, con tonos oscuros. El cabello parecía aún más blanco de lo que había supuesto en un principio y en ese momento, se ajustaba unas pequeñas y redondas gafas sobre su aguileña nariz.

-Borra esa cara de angustia de tu rostro. No voy a hacerte nada.

-¿Dónde narices estoy? – Dijo aturdido y levantándose del suelo en donde había caído tras aquel extraño viaje.

-En mi casa, ya te lo he dicho.- Habló con tono exasperado, habiéndole ya explicado aquello. – Parece mentira…

-¿Pero cómo…?- Miró a su alrededor y no descubrió ninguna puerta por donde podía haber entrado.

-¿Cómo has entrado?- Él asintió y el anciano sonrió con sarcasmo.- Bueno, es evidente que no ha sido volando, ¿no crees?

-¿Quién es usted?

-Cuantas preguntas, cuantas preguntas… Pero creo que ya me conoces, ¿verdad Edward?- Abrió la boca sorprendido.- Me llaman Argoth, pero mi verdadero nombre es Damien Erstoff. ¿Te suena, verdad?


	27. Capítulo 27

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

-No… - Dijo él rápidamente.

-¿No? Bueno, estoy seguro que te sonará… quizás más tarde.

-Usted es Argoth.- Repitió él.

-Creo haber dicho eso mismo, pero sí, lo soy… Aunque, la verdad, admito que prefiero que me llamen Damien. Es mucho más… normal. Pero no hablemos de mi nombre… creo que… ¿Me buscabas, verdad? –Edward asintió.

-Sí.

-Pues aquí estoy…- abrió la boca pero el anciano siguió hablando antes de darle la oportunidad de explicar los motivos de su visita.- Pero permíteme que, antes de que puedas ilustrarme con las razones de tus ansias por conocerme, coma algo. Llevo todo el día fuera y no me gustaría desfallecer mientras conversamos. Por favor…- le indicó una de las dos sillas que había al lado de la mesa y Edward, aún dubitativo, tomó asiento.

Damien sirvió en un cuenco un poco del contenido humante del puchero y se lo tendió. Debía admitir que olía bastante bien, y el sabor era incluso mejor. Olvidó momentáneamente para qué había acudido allí, pero en cuanto pasaron varios minutos, no pudo evitar recordar a Jasper.

-Disculpe, pero tengo algo de prisa y…

-A su tiempo, a su tiempo… - Edward se mordió el labio y miró el chispeante fuego. El movimiento de las llamas era hipnotizador y llegó a creer que estaba dormido. Hasta que la voz del anciano le hizo volver a la realidad. – Pero antes de que tú mismo preguntes… hay algo que quiero saber. – Esperó a que Edward le diese su permiso para hacer la pregunta.

-Adelante.

-¿Por qué has venido solo? – La pregunta cogió por sorpresa al joven.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Por qué has venido solo?- Damien repitió la pregunta educadamente y Edward intentó aclarar a que se refería.

-Bueno, yo era el único que podía… bueno, si hubiese querido viajar acompañado, no hubiese podido hacerlo… - El anciano volvió a negar.

-No, no, no… no me entiendes. Sé que viajabas con otra persona. ¿Dónde está?

-¡Ah…! – Captó el mensaje, pero no comprendía cómo podía saber aquel dato, algo que no le había dicho a la mujer con la que había hablado. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre y el hombre lo había adivinado también.- ¿Se refiere a la chica que…?- Damien asintió.- Bueno… Sus planes eran… diferentes y…

-¿Acaso ella sabía los tuyos como para hacer tal deferencia? – Edward se encogió de hombros.

-No, pero tampoco creía que… No creía que ella quisiese venir conmigo.

-Crees lo que supones. No es bueno, no, no es bueno… -Edward lo miró ofuscado.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, es decisión mía, ¿no? Quizás fuese yo quien decidió seguir solo.

-¿Fue así? – Edward no contestó.- Es una pena, es una pena… Me hubiese gustado conversar con ella… Pero bueno, tiempo al tiempo…

-Sí… - lo único que quería era hablar de la enfermedad de Jasper y saber si podía ofrecerle algún tipo de información sobre algún remedio. – Pero… discúlpeme… Yo quería hablarle de… otra cosa. La razón por la que estoy aquí y…

-Estás aquí porque necesitas información acerca de la enfermedad de tu hermano, el príncipe Jasper, ¿no? – Aquello lo hizo enfadar aún más.

-Vale. Que lo haya encontrado de casualidad, pase; que haya entrado en su casa tocando un… un pedazo de madera, me cuesta más, pero vale; que sepa mi nombre… raro, pero aceptable; pero que sepa de mí hasta ese punto, no. ¿Quién narices es usted en verdad, y cómo sabe todo eso? – El anciano enarcó las cejas y lo miró, ya sin deje alguno de camaradería por su parte, como si Edward le hubiese faltado gravemente al respeto.

-Ya te he dicho que me conoces. O al menos, has oído hablar de mí. ¿No es justo entonces que yo también sepa cosas de ti?

-Ya le he dicho que no sé quién es.

-Sigues muy equivocado.

-Bien, pues ilústreme.

-Eso es cosa tuya.

-¿No va a ayudarme? Necesitó un sí, o un no. – Si no era así, se limitaría a marcharse y seguir con su búsqueda en cualquier otra parte. Pero no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo con las memeces de un anciano que no parecía querer contarle nada más que datos de su propia vida.

-Creo que no soy yo quien debe ayudarte. De hecho, creo que una de las personas que podría haberlo hecho es de quien te has separado esta misma tarde.

-¿Qué? ¿Bella? – El anciano recuperó el semblante amable.- Venga ya.

-Sí, tonto orgulloso. Bella podía haberte ayudado. Esa muchacha es mucho más lista de lo que imaginas. Es una pena que hayas tenido que… prácticamente "arrastrarla"… sé que en otras circunstancias, podría haberte demostrado mucho más… Bueno, tiempo al tiempo…- repitió una vez más.

-¿Puede ayudarme o no? – Exigió saber.

-¿Aún no te suena mi nombre?

-No.

-Piensa… piensa un poco… - Edward suspiró ofuscado y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo memoria vanamente. Estaba seguro que no había escuchado jamás hablar de él, y de haberlo hecho, hubiese sido Jasper quien le hubiese comentado algo acerca de su persona. Lo habría leído en un libro o…

Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

-Es una broma.

-Creo que te he demostrado con creces que esto va muy en serio. Y detrás de la enfermedad de tu hermano hay más de lo que piensas. No es lo más grave que está sucediendo. Pero nuevamente, no soy yo quien debe contártelo.

-Es imposible que sea usted. Ese libro fue escrito hace más de cuatrocientos años. Debería estar muerto.

-La verdad es que me conservo bien. No aparento más de ochenta, ¿verdad?- Dijo como una broma de mal gusto.

-No puede ser…

-Qué pena. Habrá que demostrar lo contrario…- Chasqueó los dedos y de repente, el fuego del hogar aumentó su intensidad y las llamas comenzaron a salir del pequeño cuadrado de piedra que las guardaba. Antes de que pudiese decir o hacer nada más, las llamas envolvieron la habitación y sintió que perdía la consciencia.

* * *

Algo revoloteaba sobre su cabeza. Algo que brillaba, demasiado. Había tanta luz que no comprendía cómo no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Hubiese deseado salir corriendo para alejarse de esa luz, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía ni, la verdad, no quería moverse.

La luz le molestaba, pero no tanto como el zumbido que había comenzado a percibir. Aquello sí era molesto. Aquello sí que le hacía tener ganas de salir corriendo. Se removió incómodo. En verdad, ni siquiera recordaba haberse quedado dormido. Debía de haber sido aquella sopa que había tomado en casa de aquel viejo chiflado, justo antes de que el fuego lo hubiese consumido…

¡El fuego!

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que había sucedido en casa de Damien había sido real. Pero ahora no se hallaba entre aquellas cuatro paredes, dentro del tronco, o donde fuese que había estado.

La estancia era mucho más amplia y clara. Las paredes eran de un blanco perla, y se hallaba en una cama enorme, cubierta con sábanas blancas y con un dosel del mismo color. Era el único mueble de la estancia, sin tomar en cuenta las flores blancas que pendían de las paredes, como salidas de la nada. Aun así, pronto vio que su procedencia estaba en el enorme balcón que quedaba a su derecha, el cual estaba abierto de par en par, flanqueado por cortinas blancas que ondeaban suavemente a causa de una brisa que él no sentía. Escuchaba el agua correr en algún lado, y de repente, el zumbido que lo había incomodado había desaparecido. Todo estaba de nuevo en silencio.

Se levantó de la cama lentamente, sintiendo como el cansancio acumulado de esos días había hecho que sus músculos se agarrotasen y se acercó al enorme ventanal abierto de par en par. El mismo era espacioso, y desde allí podía ver algo más del lugar en el que se hallaba.

Se había asomado a una especie de jardín, del que la habitación se elevaría a poco más de tres metros. En el centro del mismo, un rectángulo perfecto de verde hierba, se alzaba una enorme fuente con la estatua de lo que parecía un ángel en el centro de la misma. El agua que había escuchado correr debía ser esa. Escuchaba pájaros cantar en algún lugar, pero no veía movimiento alguno ni de animales, ni de gente.

-Veo que estás mucho mejor…- una voz a su espalda lo sobresaltó. Una mujer, la cual tendría la edad de su madre por su aspecto, de cabellos castaños claros largos y ondulados, lo miraba con una sonrisa y un cuenco con agua en sus manos. Vestía un largo vestido de color plateado sin adornos, pero Edward tuvo claro que no le hacían falta: su hermosura era tal que sintió que le ardían los mismos ojos. – Soy Lilian. Y si no estoy equivocada, tú eres el príncipe Edward…- no era una pregunta, sino una mera afirmación formal.

-Sí… Pero agradecería… que no dijeseis… a nadie eso.

-Como quieras. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa. – Te he traído un poco de agua por si deseabas asearte… eres libre de visitar cualquier zona de la ciudadela. Así que, no muestres ningún reparo en caso de querer hacerlo.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Tomó la vasija de manos de Lilian.

-En Yriaf.

-¿Qué?

-Yriaf. –Repitió ella con amabilidad.

- No recuerdo haber… Bueno… No conozco ningún lugar que se llame así.

-Bueno, estoy segura de eso. Sé de primera mano que eres muy escéptico. Demasiado para mi gusto… Pero no te he criado. Aunque también sé que tu hermano sí que es un poco más… bueno, un poco menos cabezota. Es una pena sin embargo…

-¿Quién eres?- Ella comenzó a revolver sus cabellos de manera suave, tal y como hacía su madre cuando era pequeño. Se sintió mucho más tranquilo, más sosegado, como si el gesto consiguiese aplacar la angustia que sentía en esos momentos.

-Soy tu hada madrina. –En ese mismo instante, él se apartó de su lado y la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué qué? – Comenzaba a estar harto de tal sarta de mentiras y payasadas. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con locos y dementes.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Soy tu hada madrina.

-Es una broma. – Ella sonrió afablemente, como si no le importase que él pusiese en duda su cordura.

-No, no lo es. Puedo demostrártelo.

-Adelante.- La invitó, desafiante.

Ella, sin que la amable sonrisa desapareciese de su rostro en ningún momento, introdujo uno de sus dedos en la vasija de agua y la izó nuevamente. Dejó caer una sola gota que quedó suspendida en el aire como si hubiese encontrado con un tope que le impedía seguir descendiendo. De repente, dicha gota comenzó a hacerse más y más grande, hasta que alcanzó un tamaño considerable y dentro de la cual comenzaron a formarse diversas imágenes.

Para su enorme sorpresa, dentro de la misma pudo verse a sí mismo como un niño, como adolescente, incluso sus últimos años. Veía a su hermano, a sus padres, y hechos de su alocada vida que le hubiese gustado olvidar. Era como si esa mujer tuviese una conexión diaria y puntual con cada segundo de su vida.

Siguió mirando la enorme esfera sin poder apartar la vista de la misma, hasta que la imagen de su hermano enfermo sobrevino a su interior. Apartó la vista y la gota mermó hasta que cayó al suelo con un sonido débil y apenas audible.

-¿Me crees?

-No existís. – Razonó. No era capaz de creer en la existencia de aquellos seres mitológicos en los que su hermano menor creía y de los cuales tantas veces se había reído. Era pretender poner en duda todo en lo que había creído durante toda su vida. Las hadas, simplemente no existían. No podían existir. No entraba dentro de ninguna lógica. – Es así.

-Explica entonces lo que acabas de ver…- Dijo Lilian. – Aunque no has de preocuparte. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo prestamos atención a aquellos quienes realmente necesitan nuestra ayuda. No podemos hacer mucho, pero…

-¿Hay más?

-¿Más como yo? Edward, estás en nuestro mundo, en nuestra casa. Aquí, en este palacio, solo vivimos nosotros. De hecho, es una excepción lo que hemos hecho contigo… -La puerta se abrió lentamente, impulsada por nadie. – Acompáñame. Creo que tenemos cosas de las que hablar y sé que tienes varias preguntas que quieres hacerme…- ¿Varias?, pensó él. Tenía miles.

Buscó con la mirada la pequeña bolsa de tela en donde había llevado sus cosas, pero no la descubrió por ningún lado. Quería cambiarse antes de salir fuera, pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba cambiado. Llevaba una casaca del mismo color que el vestido de la mujer que decía ser aquel ser mágico, pero estaba casi seguro que no la había llevado hasta hacía varios segundos. No queriendo pensar en eso mismo, se limitó a mirar con patente desconfianza a la mujer y salir al corredor que quedaba fuera de su cuarto.

La luz volvió a cegarlo. Era como si ese lugar estuviese permanentemente iluminado, cegándole. Le costaría acostumbrarse, aunque esperaba poder salir de allí cuanto antes.

Lilian caminaba a su lado, dando la impresión que en lugar de andar se deslizaba por el suelo, ya que el sonido de sus pasos era casi nulo. Se fijó que sus facciones eran prácticamente perfectas, sin una mancha en su piel, sin una irregularidad, con el cabello perfectamente peinado en ondas suaves. Estaba seguro de no haber visto nunca antes a nadie de tal belleza y se sintió, por primera vez en su vida, cohibido ante la presencia de una mujer. O lo que fuese.

-Mi memoria a veces me traiciona… son tantos recuerdos que guardar…- dijo ella, como si pensase para sí misma, cuando salieron al jardín que había visto Edward dese el balcón.- He dicho que habíamos hecho una excepción contigo, aunque la verdad es que eres la segunda excepción… - Se fijó en que el jardín no había estado tan vacío como había supuesto en un principio, o al menos, no se había fijado bien.

Sentada en la enorme fuente, en la parte que quedaba oculta por la escultura y el agua que manaba de ella, había otras dos personas, una de las cuales conocía.


	28. Capítulo 28

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

No sufrió el mismo choque que la primera vez, quizás porque ya se había inmunizado de manera permanente, pero aquella vez sí que se quedó sin aliento, como había pasado el día de la carrera.

Había pasado de verla durante esos últimos días vestida como un hombre, pero ahora, ataviada con aquel vestido lavanda de aspecto sedoso, realzando su forma femenina, y con el cabello peinado en suaves ondas que enmarcaban su rostro, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera Lilian podía competir con Bella.

Abrió la boca sorprendida cuando lo vio, mostrando una alegría que nunca antes había visto él en sus ojos. Se levantó de manera grácil (¿acaso todo el que vivía allí conseguía moverse fluidamente?), acercándose a él con paso tranquilo, y él observó que ya no cojeaba. Las ojeras que siempre habían enmarcado sus oscuros ojos habían desaparecido y se veía mucho más tranquila. Vio en su mirada que allí se sentía a salvo y comprendía el porqué. Incluso él pensaba que las cosas irían a mejor, sin saber cómo: era como si ese lugar emanase aquella paz que tan efectiva era.

-Hola. – Dijo ella, simplemente.

-Hola. – Respondió él, sintiéndose aún más estúpido. Lilian apartó un mechón de su rostro y lo ocultó tras una de sus orejas, sonriente.

-Veo que os habéis hecho buenas amigas…- Dijo mirándola a ella y a su acompañante, que aún seguía sentada en la fuente. – Eso está muy bien.

-Ven.- Dijo Bella, cogiéndolo de repente de la mano y casi arrastrándolo. Podía haberlo evitado si lo hubiese visto venir, pero jamás hubiese imaginado que Bella haría algo así. De hecho, el contacto entre ellos había sido casi nulo durante los días en los que habían viajado juntos. Sin embargo, su estancia allí parecía haberla cambiando mucho más de lo que había hecho físicamente. – Voy a presentarte a mi hada madrina…

-¡No! ¿Tú también? ¡Por favor! –Ella detuvo su caminar pero no soltó su mano, sino que lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Reconoció más fácilmente a la Bella de días atrás.

-No seas infantil. Seguro que Lilian ya te ha demostrado que es la verdad…

-Sí, pero…

-Entonces, calla y ven.- A pesar de que ella caminaba por delante de él, la siguió a pesar de que su cerebro le instaba marcharse de allí. –Edward… ella es Alice. – La otra joven se levantó de su asiento y sonrió a Edward. Sus facciones eran tan armoniosas como las de Lilian, aunque su nariz era ligeramente más puntiaguda y sus ojos negros, más vivarachos. Tenía el cabello largo y tan negro como el ébano,

-¡Hola! – Lo saludó ella simplemente, con una sonrisa. – Cómo sé que Bella no me lo va a decir a pesar de que es lo que quiere y lo sé, me iré un rato, así podréis hablar. ¡Hasta luego!

-¡Alice! – La reclamó Bella, pero ésta se marchó del brazo de Lilian con una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Siempre es así? ¿Lo sabe todo?- Dijo él, con un ligero tono de exasperación.

-Sí. Pero es genial.

-Dime que esto no es verdad.- Suplicó, una vez estuvo seguro que nadie podía escucharlos.- Esto no puede estar pasando. Esto no existe. Me he debido pegar un golpe en casa de Damien, se me ha ido la olla. Y claro, como hemos estado hablando de ti, apareces en mi paranoia. Todo esto de las hadas, es pura mentira. Estoy imaginándome cosas. Ya sabía yo que no era sano leer esas cosas, y así se lo diré a mi hermano cuando…- su voz se quebró. Recordar a Jasper seguía doliendo a pesar de que pensaba que había perdido la cabeza.

-Pero es que es verdad. Existen. Es increíble, pero existen.

-¿Pero por qué hemos acabado aquí? – Ella se encogió de hombros, pues en verdad, no lo sabía.

-Me dijeron que hablarían con los dos cuando despertases. Saben que nos conocíamos. Bueno, saben muchas cosas. Pero no me cuentan la mitad: según ellos, no debo saberlo todo, para poder seguir con mi vida sin que conocer mi futuro intervenga en ello. Es injusto pero… lo entiendo.

-Pues yo no.- Dijo él, mirándola nervioso.- Quiero irme de aquí, tengo que seguir haciendo lo que… lo que tenía que hacer.- Ella apartó la mirada.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada. De hecho… aquí estoy a salvo. No pueden dar conmigo. Este lugar está oculto para todo el mundo, un mundo completamente paralelo, y sólo se puede acceder con la ayuda de tu propia hada. Y dado que están desperdigadas por todo el mundo… Es casi imposible que coincidan… Así me encontró Alice. Aunque bueno, según me ha contado, la he tenido vigilándome casi todo este tiempo… Sólo que yo creía que era un siseo fantasmagórico y un zumbido de algún insecto. Y mira por donde…- Sonrió de manera poco perceptible, para sí misma y se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la fuente. Subió la manga lavanda hasta la mitad de su brazo y comenzó a juguetear con el agua del estanque entre sus dedos.

-Pero las hadas… no existen.

-Hay hadas y hados. Suena extraño, pero también hay chicos. No es algo femenino.

-¿Hados? Vale, eso ya es pasarse.

-¿Por qué habría de mentirte, maldito cabezón? – Le salpicó con un poco de agua. – Va siendo hora de que te creas algo de lo que te cuento, ¿no? ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?

-Sólo… necesito tiempo. Eso es todo…- Ella asintió levemente.

-Entonces…- se levantó de la piedra del estanque, sin mirarle.- Te dejaré solo.

-No, prefiero que…

-Hazme caso. Piénsalo. Si quieres verme, di mi nombre. Alice lo escuchará, escucha todo lo que tenga que ver con mi persona. Y no creo que tenga reparos en avisarme de que quieres verme. ¿De acuerdo?...- Él se limitó a asentir y vio como ella marchaba con la falda de vestido ondulando con sus pasos, como si se tratase de una visión.

Habría deseado que se quedase con él, pero no quería obligarla. Después de todo, ¿quién era él para hacerle quedarse? Recordó las palabras de Damien, cuando este le dijo que quizás sólo había tomado en cuenta su opinión cuando decidió que Bella no quería seguir con él, sin preguntárselo. Se había mostrado indispuesta a la hora de tener que seguir con él a primera instancia, cuando se conocieron, pero no había vuelto a salir el tema a medida que fueron pasando los días. Pero por alguna extraña razón, se habían vuelto a encontrar allí.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, fijándose en el cielo azul. Descubrió asombrado que se a pesar de ser de día, dos lunas eran también visibles en la bóveda celeste.

Las cosas realmente eran muy diferentes.

* * *

-Te gusta…- Canturreó Alice cuando Bella volvió a entrar en los aposentos que le habían sido designados. – Venga… Admítelo. – Ella no dijo nada.- Aunque bueno, quizás eso aún no lo sepas… Jo, no sé qué debo decir y qué no… Con esto de ser nueva…

-¿Doscientos años te parece ser nueva? – No pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo dijo.

-Sabiendo que Lilian tiene casi tres mil, sí. – Alice se dejó caer contra la enorme cama, cubierta de sábanas de seda azul celeste y miró a Bella con ojos brillantes. - ¿Entonces…?

-¿Eh?

-Ese chico…

-¿Edward?- Alice asintió vigorosamente.- Ha sido un buen amigo mientras ha durado mi viaje. Pero ya está. Además…- agachó la mirada en cuanto lo recordó.- Yo ya estoy prometida.

-Te recuerdo que no lo estás del todo. Lo anunciasteis pero no fue oficial.

-Pero yo sé que es así. Quiero a Jake…

-Aham… -Bella entornó la mirada y se sentó al lado de su hada madrina, mirándola fijamente.

-Si hay algo que debería saber…

-¡No, no y no!- Dijo con el tono de voz de una niña con una rabieta.- ¡No puedo contar nada! Es algo que juramos hacer cuando nos convertimos en hadas madrinas. Nada de revelar el futuro a nuestros protegidos.

-¿Y si lo hicieses? – Preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

-Perderíamos las alas, por así decirlo. Y perderíamos a nuestros protegidos. Y ya nos cuesta que nos den uno, así que no me líes.- Le dijo entrecruzando los brazos.

-Bien, bien; nada de conocer mi futuro.

-Exacto. – Durante varios segundos, ambas se quedaron en silencio.

-Pero… ¿y mi pasado? ¿Qué puedes decirme de mi pasado? – Alice la miró dubitativa, pero acto seguido sonrió.

-Lo siento mucho Bella. Nuestra memoria comienza en el mismo momento en el cual nuestro ahijado comienza a guardar recuerdos. Sólo Lilian y las hadas y hados de tal edad pueden llegar a conocer los recuerdos más ocultos de sus protegidos. El vínculo se estrecha y consiguen indagar más en sus mentes. Yo aún no puedo hacerlo, y lo siento. Sé lo que has sufrido al desconocer tu verdadera procedencia. Pero no puedo ayudarte. - Lo dijo con tal tono de verdadera pena que Bella no tuvo duda alguna que decía la verdad.

-No te preocupes. Algún día… imagino que algún día lo averiguaré.

-Estoy segura.- Le respondió Alice con una sonrisa. – Siento no ser mejor protectora. -Se disculpó con una sonrisa.

-No seas tonta. No podría tener a nadie mejor.

Recordó el día que la conoció, cuando la asustó de aquella manera en el bosque, con su tamaño veinte veces más pequeño y aquella sonrisa feliz en su rostro. Su reacción había sido aún más grave cuando vio que recuperaba el tamaño normal de un ser humano y la abrazaba como si la conociese toda la vida. Y lo escéptica que se había mostrado cuando le contó quien era, pero tras haber visto su transformación, Bella poco podía dudar ya.

Y por alguna extraña coincidencia, Edward había terminado allí esa misma noche, sólo que había permanecido dos días inconsciente. ¡Dos días! Se imaginó que Lilian se encargaría de ponerle al corriente de lo sucedido, pero ella también tendría tiempo de hablar con él más tarde.

Alice jugaba con su pelo tirada sobre su cama, sin decir nada. Aun así, Bella sentía que tenía millones de preguntas que hacer. A pesar de haber estado juntas ya dos días, sentía que no había sido suficiente para saciar su curiosidad.

-Allie… ¿Y cómo es que Lilian tiene más de un protegido? – Alice se incorporó y la miró, apoyando el mentón sobre sus manos.

-Es por la experiencia. No podemos… actuar demasiado cuando os metéis en problemas pero siempre podemos intervenir. Como aquel día en el bosque.

-Digamos que si me siseas, es difícil que capte el mensaje.

-Envié a Jacob, ¿no?

-¿Tú?- Sonrió.

-¿Quién sino? – Tenía más influencia de la que quería.- Claro que también me ayudó el hecho de que tuviese ganas de verte. Sólo tuve que darle más alicientes. Y por supuesto, guiarle. Intentamos meternos lo mínimo posible en vuestras vidas, pero a veces, no nos queda más remedio.

-¿Todo el mundo tiene un hada madrina?

-No, no todos. Hay gente muy afortunada, que no necesita más ayuda. Solemos captar a los que necesitarán más ayuda, los más aventureros, temerarios, cabezas locas…- la miró enarcando las cejas.

-¿Edward y yo entramos tan de lleno en esa descripción?

-Edward y tú sois las dos personas más problemáticas de las cuales nos hemos ocupado en los últimos cien años.

-Genial. - Dijo con amargura. Alice siguió sonriendo.

-Así no nos aburrimos. Pero como te iba diciendo… Antes éramos muchos más. Nos hemos ido extinguiendo. O bueno, la gente no nos toma en serio. Y nosotros no tomamos en serio a la gente que no lo hace.

-La verdad, yo no me había planteado jamás vuestra existencia.

-¿Has hablado con Edward de esto? Es una de las personas más escépticas que jamás hemos conocido. Pero sin embargo, se interesó por esas leyendas que hablaban de nosotros, y quiso saber más. En el fondo, no le cuesta tanto creerlo. Pero hay gente que no cree en nada. Se limita a vivir. ¿Qué tendría de interesante para nosotros estar con gente así?

-Lo mismo que para mí.

-Exacto. No hacemos nada que no nos guste. Pero supongo que eso es como todo.

-Podías haber aparecido antes.

-No creo que te hiciese falta. Siempre has sabido y has podido arreglártelas sola. Pero en el bosque estabas pérdida, dando rodeos en círculos, llorando… Y hablé con Lilian. Es la mayor, es quien manda, es nuestra jefa, por así decirlo. Accedió de inmediato, ya que no conocemos rencor y nunca le daríamos la espalda a nadie.

-Y…- sintió que sonrojaba al tener que preguntar lo siguiente.- ¿cuánto podré quedarme? – Alice sonrió.

-Sabemos qué problema tienes en casa. Y por supuesto, puedes quedarte cuanto quieras y cuanto necesites. Aquí eres más que bienvenida. Y así, podré echarte un ojo y no te pasará nada. Pensé que me aburriría, pero la verdad es que tu curiosidad me entretiene. – Pellizcó su mano sin fuerza afablemente.

-Tengo tantísimas preguntas que hacer…

-Lo peor es sentir que no podré contestar la mitad de ellas.

-No. Lo peor es saberlo y no poder hacer nada.

-Ya… -Cerró los ojos y sonrió.- Por lo pronto, creo que tu amigo ya ha tomado una decisión. Te está esperando en el jardín principal, aunque se lo sabe de memoria: ha caminado tanto que no sé cómo puede seguir de pie.

-Te veré luego. - Y antes de salir de la habitación, Alice le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice.


	29. Capítulo 29

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

Cuando lo vio, observó preocupada que parecía mucho más nervioso que cuando lo había dejado. Aparte de la expresión de ansiedad de su rostro, se dio cuenta que lo había menospreciado hasta el momento. La verdad era que fuera de la situación de escape que habían vivido durante esos días, Edward tenía algo que podía hacer que cualquier no pudiese apartar la mirada de él. Volvió a fijarse sin poder evitarlo en sus manos, tan finas para un hombre de su edad y aspecto físico. Eso era lo que no encajaba.

Lo más expresivo de él eran sus ojos, sin duda. Nunca en su vida había visto a nadie con un color de ojos tan definido, tan marcado. Eran de un verde que no podría asegurar si era claro u oscuro, como si se tratasen de dos gemas esmeraldas perfectamente pulidas.

-Vale. Me lo creo. Pero quiero saber más.- Fue lo primero que le dijo en cuanto llegó a su lado.- Y ante todo, quiero hablar con Lilian.

-Estoy segura que estará disponible si así quieres hacer… - Edward sonrió, algo más relajado.

-¿No te asusta? –Ella frunció el ceño, confusa.- Todo esto. El hecho de no poder controlar… nada. Jamás podría haber imaginado que esto era real. Es como todo estuviese patas arriba.

-Bueno. No me afecta.

-A mí sí.

-¿Por qué? – Se apoyó contra uno de los muros y lo miró fijamente, pero él parecía reacio a hacerlo.

-Porque… bueno, no sé que supondrá esto.

-No podemos contárselo a nadie. No es que nos lo hayan prohibido, pero a saber… cuentan lo justo. - Dijo ella con tono de fastidio. En verdad le hubiese gustado que Alice le hubiese contado más cosas de su futuro, pero en parte comprendía que no pudiese hacerlo.

-Ya.- Él se apoyó en la pared junto a ella y suspiró. Parecía tan cansado que incluso ella se preocupó.

-¿Estás bien?- Asintió, con los ojos cerrados, apoyando su cabeza a su vez contra la fría piedra.

-Sí. Pero cansado de pensar tanto. – Dejó que su mente se relajase varios segundos antes de abrir los ojos y mirar el enorme jardín. Era como si estuviese en los alrededores del palacio, pero todo tenía un aire ahora más místico y complejo. Él mismo era más complejo.

Desde siempre había evadido las ideas de Jasper, su interés en las leyendas que él creía inverosímiles, estúpidas e infantiles. Y en cambio, ahora se veía envuelto en una de ellas, y con el temor de descubrir si habría más ocultas y si iría descubriéndolas poco a poco. Tenía pensado hablar con Lilian para preguntarle unas cuantas cosas, y sobre todo, descubrir qué podía hacer para curar a su hermano.

-¿Qué tal estás tú?- Le sorprendió ver que Bella aún seguía allí parada, a su lado, sin decir nada.

-¿Yo? – Sonrió con sarcasmo. Miró su pie y lo agitó en el aire con gracia, bajo la tela del vestido.- Ya no duele. Al menos, eso ha cambiado.- Edward sonrió, algo contento de poder desviar la atención del problema principal. De los problemas principales.

-¿Has conseguido hacer reposo?

-Un poco… Aunque no mentiré. Alice me ha echado un cable. Sabe de esto. - Quizás sería mejor si hablase con el hada de Bella, si había conseguido curarla con tanta rapidez. Pero desde luego, un pie herido no era lo mismo que una enfermedad que mantenía prostrado a Jasper en su cama.

-Bien podía haberlo hecho antes. -Intentó picarla, pero no funcionó. Ella sonrió con resignación y otro tipo de tristeza acudió a sus ojos, un gesto que a él no le pasó desapercibido.- Vamos, hay algo más. Se te ve. - Ella suspiró.

-No suelo hablar con la gente de… lo que pienso y bueno… - Se dejó caer en el suelo, dejando su espalda apoyada en la pared. Él se acuclilló a su lado y la miró fijamente mientras hablaba.

-No es necesario que me lo digas si no quieres. Faltaría más.- Aquellas palabras chocaron tanto en sus recuerdos que por un instante vio a Jacob hablándole y sintió que los ojos se le cargaban de lágrimas. El encontrarse allí a salvo no cambiaba las cosas para su familia. Seguían estando lejos y ajenos a su suerte.

-No… Es solo que… - Pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido alguno ocultar algo que era tan natural en alguien lejos de su casa.- Echo de menos a mi familia, a mis amigos…

-Emmett… era, ¿no? Rosalie y Jacob, si no recuerdo mal.- Dijo él, con una memoria que incluso a él le sorprendió.

-Exacto. Incluso a Emmett.- Dijo intentando bromear. – Es duro estar lejos de casa. Tú mismo deberías saberlo…

-Lo sé. Yo también los extraño… - sobre todo a su hermano – pero verás, siempre he deseado poder escapar de mi hogar y conocer un poco de mundo antes de… -estuvo a punto de meter la pata pero fue capaz de morderse la lengua antes de hacerlo- antes de que sea tarde. Y aunque haya sido por obligación, al menos he conseguido ver algo de mundo, ¿no? –Ella asintió y él terminó por sentarse a su lado. – Uno de mis objetivos ha sido cumplido.- Dijo con tono solemne, aunque apagado.

-Edward… - Le sorprendió que se dirigiese a él con aquel tono tan sosegado.- Yo te conté el porqué de mi huida, pero desconozco tus razones. Y bueno, me preguntaba si…

-Mi hermano está enfermo.- Dijo de sopetón. Notó la mirada de Bella fija en su sien, pero él no giró la cabeza.- Nadie sabe cuál podría ser su tratamiento, así que he salido en busca de información y alguna posible cura. Esa es la razón por la cual me he marchado.- Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, intentando por todos los medios que ella no captase su incomodidad. No le importaba que Bella supiese el verdadero motivo de su viaje, pero sentía como si estuviese violando la propia intimidad de la vida de Jasper.

-Lo siento.

-No lo hagas. Así funciona todo.

-Quizás Lilian…

-Has pensado lo mismo que yo he hecho. Hablaré con ella en cuanto me relaje un poco y eso.

-¿Pero está bien?- Sintió que realmente estaba preocupada por el estado de salud de su hermano.

-La verdad es que no. Está inconsciente desde que cayó enfermo, aunque sospecho que ya llevaba tiempo aquejado de lo que sea que fuese. Se quejaba frecuentemente de dolores de cabeza y eso. -Quiso cambiar de tema cuanto antes.- Pero bueno, ya hablaré con Lilian, o con quien haga falta. Y si aquí no hallo ninguna respuesta, seguiré buscando.

-Inasequible al desaliento.

-Siempre.

-Me alegro. Es una bonita causa. Al menos, tú no huyes por cobardía. Me alegra que no lo hagas. – Fue entonces cuando Edward la miró, pero ella era quien había desviado la mirada en ese momento.

-No eres una cobarde.

-Ya.

-Si dices eso, lo que demuestras ser es tonta. Si fueses cobarde, no te habrías preocupado en alejarte para protegerlos. Si fueses cobarde, no estarías preocupada por ellos aún estando tú ya a salvo. Si fueses cobarde, habrías seguido huyendo. – Pero su silencio le indicó claramente que no había conseguido convencerla de nada.- Hazme caso, por favor. Yo nunca he… demostrado ser valiente, ni siquiera temerario, nada más que para mis asuntos personales. Nunca me había preocupado por nadie más, pero mi hermano es mi hermano.

-Te preocupaste por mí.- Le recordó ella acto seguido.- Y más de una vez. Eso desmonta tu teoría.

-Sí pero… no sé porqué lo hice. - Se quedó callada de nuevo y supo que la había ofendido.- No me malinterpretes. - Pero no hacía más que liarla.- Mira… agh, te lo diré. ¿Qué más me da seguir ocultándolo? Cuando te conocí, aquel día, me ocurrió algo extraño. Esa persona, el tío que estaba delante de ti en ese momento, no era yo. Yo no soy callado, ya lo has comprobado. No me amedrento, y a menudo demuestro ser más bocazas que lógico.

-Sí. - Admitió ella con una sonrisa. – Pero sigo sin captarlo.

-Ni yo. No puedo explicártelo bien porque fui yo quien lo sufrió y porque no encontré una respuesta que me gustase. ¿Sabes ese momento en el cual justo antes de dormirte, sabes que estás consciente, pero no eres capaz de reaccionar, ni moverte, ni hablar, ni nada?- Ella asintió.- Bien, así estaba. Eras como… como si tuvieses un aura. Cuanto más cerca estaba de ese aura, más dormido estaba…- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- Mierda, no sé si dormido es la mejor metáfora para explicarlo.

-Me estás diciendo, ¿qué te atonté? ¿Aún más?

-Sí, a pesar de la broma. - Al menos no lo consideraba loco.- Pero la segunda vez, cuando te encontré en el bosque, no… no pasó nada. Nada. No me influenciabas de ningún modo. Podía hablar contigo como lo hacía con el resto, no hablarte, ni mirarte. Pero seguía dándole vueltas a la razón del cambio. Y no quiero pensar que la verdadera razón de mi preocupación haya sido el mero egoísmo por saber la causa de ello… ¿me entiendes ahora?

-Sí.

-Soy un egoísta. Lo sé, lo tengo asumido. Siempre lo he sido.

-Pero has salido para ayudar a tu hermano.

-¿Y qué? – Sentía que se enfadaba sin motivo.- ¿Qué más da que haya salido si sé que no encontraré nada? ¿Qué más da que haya sido valiente una vez en mi vida si estoy seguro que será inútil? Es una empresa que no tendrá éxito. He preocupado a mis padres, alertado a… mis amigos… para nada. Pero no puedo volver. Siento que si vuelvo, le habré fallado a mi hermano aún más. Necesito volver con algo. Información, datos, lo que sea… Lo que sea.

-¿No crees que te estás exigiendo demasiado? No puedes pretender solucionarlo todo, Y si….

-Él se lo merece. Él hubiese hecho lo mismo.- Ella no le recriminó lo contrario. A fin de cuentas, no conocía a su hermano lo suficiente como para poder juzgarlo de ninguna manera, cosa que no hizo.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Mis padres no tienen ni idea de donde estoy o eso creo. Ali… - se trabó al momento y la miró de reojo. Ella no parecía haber captado nada.-… hay una persona que sí lo sabía, e imagino que ya los habrá puesto al corriente. - Tragó saliva al recordarlo.- No quería… no quería que me buscasen ni me impidiesen salir.

-¿Habría algún motivo para que lo hicieran? Quieres curar a tu hermano. Sería un tanto absurdo que no te dejaran hacer eso. Cualquiera lo haría.- Edward sonrió con sarcasmo. Ella seguía sin saber que siendo quien era, era prácticamente una locura el haberse escapado de aquella manera.

-Digamos que tendrían motivos de sobra para impedírmelo. Sólo eso.- Fue entonces cuando la mirada de ella chocó con la suya, con un gesto de tal desconfianza que Edward sintió, como la primera vez en la cual lo miró, que podía leer su mente con total claridad.

-Por qué creo… ¿Qué hay algo muy, muy gordo que aún no me has contado? – Habló con lentitud, mirándole fijamente a medida que las palabras iban saliendo de sus labios. Edward no dijo nada, incapaz de contestar aquella pregunta.- Sí, hay algo muy gordo. Bien, no te voy a presionar. Después de todo, aún no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para desvelar información personal.

-Yo creo que nos conocemos bastante: de hecho, hacía años que no hablaba tanto con alguien que no fuese mi hermano.

-¿Ni otros amigos?- Él negó.

-No, la verdad es que… yo y mis amigos no compartimos demasiada información. La confianza es algo que me suele costar adquirir. Tú eres la excepción.- Añadió con una sonrisa.

-No sé si sentirme halagada. – Desvió la mirada y comenzó a alisar los pliegues del vestido lavanda lentamente y sin éxito, pero en seguida supo que era una mera manera de distraerse un poco. Se fijó en sus manos, finas y lisas, de un tono de piel rosáceo y claro. Contrastaba con el color oscuro de su cabello, que caía en cascada por su espalda y hombros. Se había quedado absorto la primera vez que la vio, incluso cuando se fijó en ella con más detenimiento, y contando esas veces, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que su reacción había sido diferente, lo que había causado en él no había variado demasiado. Seguía pensando que era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto.

-Si no dejas de mirarme así, vas a conseguir que me incomode.- Dijo sin mirarlo en ningún momento. Edward sonrió y apartó la mirada.

-Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo.

-No quiero saber porqué no puedes evitarlo. Esa parte personal de tu vida puede seguir oculta.- A pesar de su tono de enfado, Edward notó que sonreía.

-La verdad es que… eres bonita. Sólo me fijaba en eso. Muy hermosa.

-Déjalo. – Se encogió de hombros riendo.- Podrías salir malparado. – Y él sabía que era muy capaz de atizarle una buena patada. Le había demostrado tener más agallas que la mitad de los guardas del palacio.

-Veo que no soy el primero que lo dice. Bien, mejor me callo.

-Mejor. – Edward se levantó y se estiró.

- Creo que iré a buscar a Lilian y ver qué me cuenta.- Volvió a agacharse, esta vez ante ella, que seguía alisando las pocas arrugas del vestido, pero ella no le miró.- Sabes… me apuesto media vida a que resultarías atrayente aunque te esforzases para conseguir lo contrario. – Con una velocidad pasmosa, ella desvió la mano y lo empujó, haciendo que cayese hacia atrás, pero él comenzó a reírse.

-Te lo dije. El que avisa no es traidor. – Se levantó con gesto altivo pero visiblemente divertida.- La próxima vez, no te reirás tanto. Créeme. Si no, piensa en porqué Emmett me respeta tanto. Piénsalo.

-Seguro que no es el único que lo hace. - Bella torció el gesto cuando sintió que su estómago se encogía ante sus palabras.

-No, no lo es.- Le lanzó una última mirada antes de entrar en el pequeño palacete y dejarlo atrás, sentado en la hierba mirándola con extrañeza por el cambio de actitud. Un grupo de hadas recién llegadas se cruzó con ella y la miraron con extrañeza, seguramente a causa de las pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a derramarse por sus ojos. Sentía una rabia innata en ella.

No había podido evitar pensar que Jacob también la respetaba, de una manera en la cual nadie lo había hecho nunca. Y sin saber porqué, sentía que le estaba fallando, que quien debía estar allí con ella debería ser él, y no Edward. Pero por algún extraño motivo, se había visto ligada a él en aquel extraño camino. No quería imaginarse qué pensaría Jake de ella en ese momento, y que hubiese pensado de haberla visto relacionándose con otro chico de esa manera después de decir que no soportaba al género masculino. Él había sido su única excepción, él había sido quien había entrado en su vida sin reservas, y ahora Edward parecía estar relevando ese puesto en lo que a confianza se refería. Estaba traicionando a Jacob con Edward al contarle sus miedos, sus razones, al dejarle entrever sus pensamientos y cómo era ella.

Casi pudo ver la mirada cargada de tristeza en los ojos de Jake.

La misma que había visto en los de Edward cuando se alejó del jardín instantes atrás.


	30. Capítulo 30

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

Encontró a Lilian hablando con dos chicos de mediana edad, con características faciales parecidas a las de ella, y con aspecto de estar dándoles algún tipo de órdenes. Esperó pacientemente a que los despachase y cuando le lanzó una sonrisa, se acercó a ella.

-Has cambiado bastante. - le dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia uno de los salones. –De hecho, lo has hecho mucho en las últimas semanas. Aunque tenía la esperanza que tu otro yo fuese mera fachada.

-Quizás lo fuese, o quizás no. La verdad es que he estado cómodo en mi propia salsa. Ahora esto escapa de mi control.

-Es normal. Pero te acostumbrarás.- Abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones y le instó a entrar. – Creo que querías preguntarme varias cosas.

-Sí. - cerró la puerta y se sentó en una de las butacas que había en la blanca estancia, ante una pequeña mesa sobre la que aparecieron dos tazas humeantes. Edward se estremeció ante aquella pequeña muestra y cerró los ojos, pero se obligó a asimilarlo. – Me voy a acostumbrando. –Después de lo que le habían demostrado, estaba cien por cien seguro que Lilian podía saber lo que había sentido al ver aquello.

-Sé que te esfuerzas. Y se agradece. Siéntate y dispara. No sé si podré responderte a todo pero… - sonrió invitándole y él accedió, se sentó ante ella y comenzó a revolver sus manos sin cesar.

-Quiero… a ver… sé que hay millones de cosas que preferirías que te preguntase antes de nada pero… necesito saber, qué puede curar a Jasper.- Comenzaba a sentir que cuanto más repetía aquellas palabras, menos sentido tenían.- Necesito saber si hay alguna cura y, de haberla, cual es. – Vio que Lilian vacilaba y se asustó.- Venga; lo sabéis todo. O casi todo. Por favor, dame esa información. Prometo no preguntar nada más, pero es lo único que quiero saber. – Lilian suspiró y se dejó caer contra el blanco sillón, mirando por la enorme ventana que había a su derecha con la mirada perdida, absorta.

Pasaron los minutos, y Edward esperó pacientemente, sin mostrar signo alguno de nerviosismo e inquietud, a pesar de que Lilian sabía cuáles eran sus emociones.

-Bien. Lo que te voy a decir… -Entrecerró los ojos y volvió a mirarlo a él.- Tienes que esperar a que termine, ¿de acuerdo? – Edward asintió, aún más nervioso.- La enfermedad de tu hermano, no tiene cura.

Sintió que su corazón se detenía en ese mismo instante. Aquella opción había estado presente en cada segundo de esos últimos días, pero había esperado que nadie fuese capaz de asegurarlo con tanta precisión como lo había hecho ella. Su respiración se aceleró, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Lilian siguió hablando.

-El hecho es que Jasper no es quien está enfermo.- Confuso, Edward sacudió la cabeza.- Como bien te expliqué, muchos de vosotros tenéis protectores como nosotros. - Se levantó y se acercó hasta la ventana, pero seguía escuchando su voz como si ella estuviese sentada a su lado.- Pero aunque somos inmortales, existen formas de acabar con nosotros. Pocas, pero existen. Intentamos que no se conozcan, pero siempre se producen… deslices, o golpes de buena suerte para nuestros enemigos. Que no son pocos.

-¿Tenéis enemigos? – Era extraño que un pueblo tan poderoso como ellos tuviesen quien quisiese terminar con ellos. Lilian se giró, sonriendo con sarcasmo.

-Aunque parezca que tenemos más poderes que nadie, en verdad tenemos muchos puntos débiles.- Volvió a su lado y se sentó de nuevo, pero estaba visiblemente inquieta.- Edward, no puedes, ni debes contar nada de esto a nadie. A nadie. Podría suponer más daño del que jamás habrías creído, para todos, ¿de acuerdo?- Él asintió.

-Lo juro.

-Bien. - Más tranquila, se apartó un mechón rubio rebelde de su rostro y siguió hablando.- Por ejemplo, hay ciertas criaturas mágicas a las que no podemos ver.

-¿Cómo?

-Eso mismo. Tú puedes verme a mí, y yo a ti, pero sin embargo, habrá otros seres que sólo tú verás. Eso nos pone en desventaja, aunque claro, tenemos nuestras habilidades para poder controlarlos. No podemos morir de muerte natural, pero hay maneras de matarnos, como bien te he dicho. Cierta clase de magia nos debilita hasta la muerte. Y si nosotros morimos, nuestros protegidos también. Ese es uno de los precios a pagar por nuestra protección.

-O sea, que si tú… - Ella asintió.- Yo…- Volvió a asentir.- Vale, espero que tengas cuidado.- Bromeó.

-Lo he tenido durante tres mil años. No va a cambiar. Pero siempre hay hadas y hados menos experimentados. Alice, por ejemplo. Es muy, muy temeraria. Demasiado para mi gusto. Pero es lo que la hace perfecta para Bella. Hace varias semanas desapareció de aquí, y cuando volvió tan sólo nos explicó que ella había estado en peligro y que había tenido que acudir en su ayuda. Le exigimos saber si ésta la había descubierto, pero Alice había demostrado ser muy cuidadosa: no la vio, pero Bella no es tonta. Y eso, quieras o no, es un peligro para todos.

-¿Y si fuésemos nosotros quienes muriésemos?

-Nosotros seguiríamos tal cual. Perderíamos a alguien querido, pero el duelo sería cuestión de varios años. Luego, tomaríamos a un nuevo protegido, en sustitución del anterior. Pero siempre se les echa de menos… Siempre. – Edward asintió, captando la esencia. Ellos eran quienes estaban atados a sus destinos, para bien o para mal.

-Y… bueno, ¿dónde entra Jasper en todo esto?- Lilian sonrió tristemente.

-¿No lo entiendes? Jasper no ha muerto, porque su hada, en este caso, hado, no lo ha hecho. Él está vivo, pero enfermo, como Jasper. Mientras él siga igual, Jasper así seguirá. Si uno de los dos sana, el otro también. Así de sencillo. – Sorprendido, fue incapaz de decir nada durante los primeros momentos de aquella revelación. Por lo tanto, no había sido culpa de Jasper y por eso nadie se había contagiado de su mal. Él tan sólo era una consecuencia. Un daño colateral.

-¿Siempre es así? ¿Si os acatarráis, nosotros también?- Como si se tratase de un chiste, Lilian se echó a reír.

-No, no… Aparte del hecho de que es prácticamente imposible enfermarnos, tiene que ser una enfermedad muy especial para que también os afecte. Lamento que en este caso, el dañado haya sido Jasper, pero no podíamos haber augurado que ocurría nada así.

-¿El qué?

-Al entrar en Yriaf, entras en un mundo que no es el tuyo. Aquí hay humanos, varios poblados que viven bajo nuestra protección y las de otros seres mágicos… Así, también los que habitan en el bosque del este saben que en el aire se respira algo más que oxigeno. Esas personas, nunca enferman, nunca sufren desdichas más allá de las naturales de la vida, que en su mayoría, son sucesos producidos por la propia muerte. Es algo que no podemos detener, un proceso puramente humano. Pero más allá…- Miró de nuevo hacia la ventana, con añoranza.- Más allá hay otras cosas. Otros lugares en donde ningún humano ha llegado jamás. Otros males… diferentes. Eirinn es uno de los dañados, aunque hacía cientos de años que ninguno de nosotros caía enfermo. Sufrió un maleficio. Lo encontramos tal y como está tu hermano ahora mismo: sin consciencia. No podemos comunicarnos con él de ningún modo, ni conocemos cuál es su enfermedad. Ni siquiera sabemos qué ocurrió.

-¿Y la cura?- Era lo único que le importaba.

-Tenemos varias teorías, a cada cual más inverosímil. Cuando sufrimos alguna herida a causa de alguna pequeña batalla, o por algún viaje, tenemos plantas, ungüentos, magia que nos sana. Pero en este caso, nada funciona, lo cual nos ha llevado a informarnos sobre otras posibles curas. Hay ciertos materiales que podrían usarse como tal.

-¿Por ejemplo?- Cada vez estaba más desesperado.

-Unos dicen que la sangre del corazón detenido de un hada podría curarlo, pero ninguno de nosotros osaría jamás matar a un compañero para eso. Sería absurdo y no tendríamos nada asegurado. Otros aseguran que los grifos conocen la cura, pero es imposible hablar con ellos, ya que son increíblemente feroces y nadie ha sido capaz de establecer nunca conversación con ellos. Y luego está la teoría de Damien, que a pesar de ser la más lógica, también es la más complicada para nosotros.

-No me dijo nada. Me dijo que no sabía cuál era la cura.

-Damien es mucho más sabio y erudito que muchos de nosotros, por eso nos fiamos de él cuando explica sus teorías. Pero no podemos intentar algo que ya de por sí, por ser quienes somos, es casi imposible.

-¿Qué puede ser peor que matar a un compañero y amigo? – Dijo él con pesar, imaginando tener que matar a alguien cercano a él para conseguir un objetivo personal.

-Matar a un dragón.

-¡¿Qué?! – Dijo alterado.

-Eso mismo. Dragones. Según su teoría, al ser seres formados absolutamente de magia, no podría haber nada más efectivo para sanar cualquier tipo de herida o laceración. Sería el tratamiento más efectivo, la cura perfecta.

-¿Y a qué estáis esperando?

-Edward, no podemos matar dragones.

-Tenéis poderes. Sois muchos.

-Somos pacíficos por naturaleza. Y hay más razones. Ellos son… invencibles. A nuestra manera de ver, matar a uno solo sería como asesinar a una centena de seres de nuestra propia especie. Los dragones representan el equilibrio aquí. Simplemente, no podemos.

-Eso es una soberana tontería. - Sentía que se alteraba por momentos. Tenían la supuesta cura al alcance de la mano. No podían matar a otro compañero porque era algo que ni él mismo haría: no podían matar grifos porque jamás podrían hablar con ellos, pero no mataban un dragón por simple equilibrio.

-Puede que tú lo veas así porque es tu hermano quien está enfermo. Pero te aseguro que Eirinn también nos duele a nosotros, pero no osaríamos destruir a un ser inocente por uno de los nuestros. ¿Qué ocurriría entonces si los dragones se revelasen y comenzasen a atacarnos a nosotros por ello? Somos aliados, ellos nos protegen y nosotros a ellos.

-O sea, que es eso… alianza. Son amigos vuestros… -Lilian asintió.

-Y jamás podríamos matar a un compañero, ¿recuerdas? – Edward asintió, dolido.- Lo siento Edward, pero piénsalo. A diferencia de nosotros, que no podemos ver ni a los grifos, ni a brujas, ni demás seres de tal índole, sí podemos ver a los dragones, y ellos al resto también. Es una ventaja para nosotros. En caso de estar bajo peligro de ataque por alguno de estos, ellos nos ponen sobre aviso. Así ha funcionado siempre.

-¿Esos son vuestros enemigos? ¿Todos?

-No, no todos.- Dijo con tono solemne.- Son pocos, pero no por ello menos peligrosos. Nos andamos con cuidado, pero con esto de Eirinn… la alianza es más fuerte.- Edward agachó la mirada, comprendiendo que él tampoco mataría a aquel que estuviese dispuesto a avisar a su reino de un posible ataque por parte de algún enemigo.

-La alianza es algo entre vuestros mundos. Pero yo no soy de este mundo. Esa alianza no me afecta.- Lilian sonrió con ironía.

-¿Pretendes matar a un dragón tú solo?

-Por mi hermano, podría matar a una docena.

-Edward, no podrías.

-Sí podría.

-Simplemente, físicamente hablando, es casi imposible que puedas hacerlo.

-¿Puedes ver mi futuro, es eso, no? Jamás habrías contemplado que fuese capaz de decidir hacer algo así. Pero si es el único modo de curar a… Eirinn, creo recordar, así lo haré. Si él sana, sanará mi hermano. Vosotros no tenéis porqué involucraros. No habrá ninguna ruptura del tratado que tenéis en común ni problemas. Si tienen algo, será contra mí. Pero no dejaré que Jasper muera. – Lilian suspiró, derrotada.

-Después de todo, soy tu protectora, no tu madre… Tú tomas tus decisiones. Y si es esta, no puedo más que apoyarte.

-¿No vas a intentar detenerme?- Dijo algo divertido. – Creía que pondrías el grito en el cielo y todo eso. - Lilian negó y sonrió.

-No. Aprendemos a apoyaros, sea cual sea vuestra decisión, y sea esta errónea o no y así lo sepamos. Tenéis que cometer vuestros propios errores. Pero eso sí… te recomiendo que esperes unos días y te informes antes de ponerte en camino.

-¿Y mi hermano?

-Eirinn está bien, dentro de su gravedad, y no ha sufrido cambio alguno en estos días. Según nuestras averiguaciones, no lo hará. Puedes estar tranquilo, al menos por ahora.

-Gracias. - Ella asintió nuevamente y se levantó.

-Espero que hayas aclarado tus dudas, al menos las más tempranas. Estoy segura que tarde o temprano te surgirán más. -Edward también se levantó.- Tengo asuntos que atender Edward. Como siempre, si deseas hablar conmigo o preguntarme lo que sea, sólo tienes que buscarme y yo daré contigo, aunque siempre estoy atenta.- Le guiñó un ojo. – Por lo pronto… - cerró los ojos y sonrió.- Deberías planear como disculparte con Bella. Desconozco que le habrás dicho, pero entreveo que algo la ha ofendido, y tú tienes que ver en ello, pues no aparece en tu futuro más próximo.

-Sí, creo que algo que he dicho… la ha molestado.

-Sí, eso parece.

-¿Qué debo hacer para disculparme?- Lilian se echó a reír.

-¿Me lo preguntas en serio? ¿Tú, el galán de tu propio reino? – Edward sintió que se sonrojaba.

-Eso era antes y… bueno… ella es diferente. No es otro de mis intereses románticos.

-Ya… Tendrás que pensar tú un poco. Después de todo, siempre lo has hecho.

-Puedo… ¿hacerte una última pegunta? – Ella asintió.- Bien. Damien me dijo… cuando hablé con él… que Bella sería quien más podría ayudarme con todo este asunto… - Su voz sonó aún más dudosa al final de la frase.

-Bueno, la verdad es que desconozco el plan de Damien, aunque nunca he podido comprenderlo de todo. Supongo que si te dijo algo así sería por una suposición propia, o por herirte en tu propio orgullo… ¿O acaso no te sentiste mal cuando te dijo eso?

-La verdad es que sí.

-Una lección moral. Es lo que creo que era. Claro que Bella podrá ayudarte. Pero no entiendo porqué debería ser algo más que un apoyo.

-Puedes ver el futuro. Algo tienes que saber. -Le contestó dolido.

-Pero hay algo que está nublando tu futuro. Algo… ¿le has dicho quien eres en realidad?

-No… - Lilian sonrió misteriosamente.

-Quizás sea eso.

-¿Si se lo digo, me responderás qué ocurrirá después? – Para su sorpresa y fastidio, negó.

-Lo siento Edward. Son las normas…- Abrió la boca pero ella siguió hablando antes de que él pudiese hacerlo.- Y a pesar de que en tu mundo pueden romperse, en el mío no. Lo que decidas hacer será lo que justifique tu futuro. Lo siento, pero eso es algo que te atañe sólo a ti.

Viendo que no obtendría ninguna otra respuesta y que hiciese lo que hiciese, no tendría nada asegurado, suspiró derrotado. Lilian le sonrió por última vez y se marchó de la habitación.

Edward se acercó a la ventana y miró el paisaje, fijándose por primera vez en las montañas que revestían el lugar mágico en el que se encontraba. Se imaginó vagando por aquellos lejanos lares un día de esos, completamente desconocidos para él, y decidió que como bien había dicho Lilian, debería informarse bien antes de embarcarse en una esa nueva empresa.

Abrió la ventana y un ligero aroma a lavanda y rosas le golpeó con fuerza, recordándole que, antes de solucionar problemas mayores, tendría que enfrentarse al problema que suponía que la incomodidad de Bella para con él le molestase de aquella manera.


	31. Capítulo 31

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

-¿Me podrías explicar por qué estás evitando al chico ese? – Le dijo Alice mientras, a las tres de la madrugada de dos noches después de su rencilla con Edward, tomaban leche con chocolate en las enormes cocinas del palacete. Las hadas y hados solían comer con poca frecuencia, pero no por ello estaban menos abastecidos que un propio rey.

-No lo estoy evitando.- Dio un largo sorbo al cálido líquido, sin decir nada más. Pero Alice seguía observándola fijamente con la taza entre sus manos y el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos. Podrás engañar a cualquiera, pero no a mí. Piensa que si no fuese por ser quien soy, prácticamente sería tu mejor amiga en tu mundo. Así que, no lo intentes. Cuéntame que te ha pasado.

-Como si no lo supieses.

-Veo tu futuro, pero tampoco me pidas que conozca al dedillo todos tus pensamientos. Es algo que no puedo hacer. Soy un radar con fallos: hay cosas que se escapan a mi órbita…- Bella dejó la taza en la mesa de cristal y se cruzó de piernas, atando los lazos de la blanca bata de seda que cubría el largo camisón y suspiró.

-Yo… Bueno, tú ya sabrás que Jacob está en mi vida como está…

-Sí, lo sé.- Accedió ella.

-Bien. Estoy preocupada por él y Edward no hace más que recordármelo. Eso es todo. Me contento con tenerlo lejos porque así al menos, anímicamente estoy más estable. Es por eso.- Alice dejó también la taza sobre la mesa, apoyó su mentó sobre sus manos, y la miró con las cejas en alto.

-O sea, que no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que os peleaseis hace poco.

-No.- Sonrió con vehemencia y volvió a tomar un sorbo del chocolate.

-La verdad es que es mono.

-Alice.- Dijo con tono rotundo.- Si vas a tirarme de la lengua hasta que te admita que Edward no es guapo, sino bastante atractivo, no te hará falta. Lo es. Ya está.

-Bueno, algo es algo.- Ella sonrió. –Y Bella, no tienes que preocuparte por Jacob. Está bien, preocupado, pero bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Puedo mandarle algún mensaje. Si así lo deseas, puedo decirle algo de tu parte. - Bella la miró entre sorprendida y enfada.

-¿Puedes hablar con él y no me lo habías dicho? – Alice se sonrojó.

-Es uno de los poderes que he empezado a controlar no hace mucho… lo intenté hace un par de noches y conseguí meterme en sus sueños. Sueña bonito, por cierto…- dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero pude hablar con él, aunque adopté otra forma diferente, de uno de sus amigos. Observé su reacción al día siguiente y pude ver que recordaba lo soñado.

-¿Y el hada de Jake?

-Jake no tiene. Es una de esas personas lo suficientemente inteligentes y espabiladas como para no necesitarlo.

-¿Yo no lo soy? - Alice se echó a reír.

-Ya te dije que tú sí lo eras, pero que eres demasiado temeraria. Eres quien más nos necesita. Jacob sabe construirse su suerte. Es por eso que puedo contactar con él sin que un tercer hada me haga la puñeta.

-Genial…

-¿Qué quieres que le diga? – Dijo ella simulando tomar nota en un papel invisible.

-Dile que… que estoy a salvo y bien. Que volveré cuando pueda y que no se preocupe. Que los echo a todos de menos y que les dé un fuerte abrazo a Billy, Ersberz, Rosalie y demás… Dile que lo quiero y…

-Vale, vale… no quiero resultar demasiado empalagosa. Creo que con eso bastará por ahora. Le diré que me pondré en contacto con él próximamente, pero que no hagan nada arriesgado, ¿te parece?- Bella asintió.

-Gracias.

-Siento no poder hacer más.

-Eso es más que suficiente.

-Genial. - Apuró lo poco que quedaba en su taza y le sonrió.- Tendría que irme a descansar, leer algo o… ya sabes. Relajarme. Aunque que estés aquí me ayuda mucho más: no tengo que estar tan pendiente de qué haces o dónde estás.- La verdad era que su nivel de estrés había disminuido considerablemente en esos últimos días, ya que la semana anterior, mientras viajaba con Edward había tenido que estar más pendiente de ella que nunca, aunque el hecho de que aquel chico la ayudase de tal manera también había reducido su preocupación. – Entonces… antes de irme… ¿no hay nada más de Edward que tengas que contarme?- Sabía también que el chico jugaba un papel importante en su futuro, pero aún no tenía claro como. No era capaz de vislumbrarlo con la misma claridad que Lilian, y casi podría jurar que ella sí conocía que ocurriría entre ambos.

-No. - Seguía igual de reacia a hablar de él.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Después de todo lo que he preguntado yo, creo que estás en todo tu derecho a hacerlo. - Alice le sonrió agradecida.

-¿Sabe él de Jacob? Quiero decir, ¿sabe Edward que estás prometida a Jacob?- Bella la miró fijamente sorprendida de que hubiese sacado ese tema a colación. No era un dato que hubiese revelado a nadie, ni siquiera a Edward, después de lo que le costó desvelárselo a sus propios padres.

-No, no lo sabe. Creía que habrías visto lo que habíamos hablado.

-Preservamos vuestra intimidad. No estamos siempre mirando, sino que estamos más pendientes cuando así lo necesitáis. Mientras estabas con él, te creía a salvo y así ha sido. No tenía por qué estar al tanto de todo lo que hablabais.

-Ya… Gracias, supongo. Pero no… no se lo he dicho. De todos modos, ¿para qué? Es un dato que le es prescindible.

-Supongo.- Repitió ella. – Buenas noches Bells.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo y desapareciendo por el arco de la entrada. Bella le sonrió y terminó el contenido de su taza rápidamente. No tenía sueño, pero no quería permanecer dando vueltas por el palacete a solas y a esas horas. No quería dar la sensación de ser una entrometida.

Se meció el pelo mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos, pero en sólo dos días había conseguido orientarse bastante bien. Aunque quizás las veces que había rehuido a Edward habían sido la causa de tal ventaja. No recordaba haber dado tantas vueltas en su vida, evitando a una sola persona.

Con el silencio tan sólo roto por el sonido de sus pasos y el roce de su vestido contra su propia piel, se dirigió a toda prisa hasta la habitación que le había sido asignada. No se escuchaba más que el sonido de los grillos de la noche y de los fuegos que crepitaban en varias chimeneas dispersas por los blancos corredores, pero sabía que no todos los hadas y hados estaban en ese momento descansando, sino que varios de ellos estarían posiblemente inmersos en sus quehaceres.

Alice le había explicado que no todos ellos se dedicaban a cuidar humanos, sino que un numeroso grupo se dedicaba a labores como mantener la seguridad entre ambos mundos, y el control en el suyo propio. Le sorprendió descubrir que había más criaturas mágicas que las que nunca habría imaginado, pero no le costó demasiado creerla. Después de todo, en aquel lugar todo parecía verídico.

-¿Sabes? No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me escuches.- Había caminado tan absorta que no se había dado cuenta de que precisamente, la persona a la que más evitaba, estaba apostada frente a su puerta cruzada de brazos y con intenciones de no moverse de allí hasta cumplir su cometido.

-Edward, lárgate. No me apetece hablar.

-Quiero saber porqué te ofendí. He intentado de mil maneras descubrirlo y pedirte disculpas, pero algo me dice que me has estado evitando estos días.

-Ese algo te está diciendo lo correcto.- Intentó apartarlo de un empujón pero sus pies parecían de plomo.- ¿Quieres hacer el favor? Quiero descansar.

-No. Vamos a hablar. Así que, o vamos a alguno de los salones por tu propia voluntad, o te llevo a rastras. O bien puedo darte la murga toda la noche en tu cuarto. Tú eliges. – Bella abrió la boca para protestar.- No te quejes. Al menos, yo te doy opciones.

-Eres un cabezón, con todas las letras y la tilde incluida.

-Ya te dije en su día que es de nacimiento. – Pudo ver su sonrisa a pesar de la tenue luz.- Entonces; ¿me acompañas o te acompaño? Tú verás. – Bella suspiró fastidiada y le estampó dos dedos ante su mirada.

-Tienes "dos" minutos. Dos minutos Edward. Nada más. Y con el tiempo no juego.

-Dos minutos serán. – Le cedió el paso para asegurarse que no entraba en su cuarto y se encerraba con llave en él.

La observó mientras caminaba delante de él, cruzada de brazos y con la bata ondeante a sus espaldas. En esos momentos era cuando más se daba cuenta del aspecto de ángel que lo había confundido el primer día. Cualquier hombre en su sano juicio podía haber caído rendido y él no había sido menos.

-Tú dirás.- Dijo cuando llegaron a un pequeño salón caldeado por un crepitante hogar. Una de las paredes estaba cubierta de blancas estanterías repletas de libros y el enorme ventanal estaba cubierto por una ligera y fina cortina también blanca que dejaba entrever el brillo de las estrellas del cielo nocturno. Ella se dejó caer sobre los cojines que había frente al hogar en sustitución de sillones y sofás y lo miró con toda la paciencia que tenía. Edward la observó mientras se sentaba. El brillo del fuego le daba un aire aún más místico, y de no conocerla hubiese jurado que se trataba de otra de las hadas del lugar.

Sacudió la cabeza frustrado, sin comprender qué era lo que le ocurría. Había pensado que su reacción había sido algo pasajero, pero nuevamente, y esa vez por simple deseo personal, la veía de otra manera. La imagen de Alia cuando lo vio partir apareció con intensidad en su mente y se juró no volver a pensar en Bella de esa manera. Después de todo, él era quien era y ya estaba comprometido con otra. Además, sería estúpido pensar en Bella como nada más. Una soberana estupidez.

-Quiero saber en qué te ofendí.

-Creía que pretendías disculparte.- Le dijo ella de malas maneras, mirando el fuego. Edward buscó un atizador con el que avivarlo y así tener algo en las manos, pero no vio ninguno cerca. Supuso que incluso el fuego estaría encendido a base de magia y maldijo eso mismo.

-No puedo disculparme si no sé en qué he errado. Y de todos modos, considérate afortunada que me lo esté planteando. No suelo…

-Disculparte.

-Así es. No es mi estilo. – La verdad era que jamás había tenido que rendir cuentas a nadie que no fuese su padre, hiciese lo que hiciese.

-Pues debería serlo. Todos cometemos errores y hacemos daño, de la forma que sea.

-Pero quiero saber en qué fallé. Así no volveré a hacerlo contigo. Nada más.- Bella suspiró y recogió sus piernas hasta abrazarlas con sus manos y apoyar su mentón en sus rodillas.

-No fuiste tú quien me ofendió… simplemente me di cuenta de una cosa que no me gustó y en la que estás involucrado. Nada más. – Sin saber el motivo exacto, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y la miró confuso.

-¿Qué te he hecho?

-¿No podemos dejar la explicación ahí?- Bella se mostraba reacia a hablarle de su familia y sobre todo, de Jacob. Lo había nombrado de pasada un par de veces pero nunca había llegado a concretar nada sobre ambos.

-¿Me estás evitando porque te molesto en algo? ¿Simplemente te molesto? ¿Es eso, en definitiva?- Bella asintió sin mirarlo y Edward bufó.- Bella, no seas infantil.

-No puedo evitarlo. Ya me resulta duro el estar aquí, como para que empeore las cosas por una idea.

-¿Qué es…?

-El haber confiado demasiado en ti.

-¿Confiar en mí es lo malo? Bella, ¡yo también he confiado en ti más que en nadie, casi como en mi hermano! Y no por ello, porque me recuerdes a él en tu forma de ser para conmigo, en cuanto a confianza se refiere, te estoy evitando. Es una tontería. – Bella no dijo nada y Edward prosiguió.- Es más: prefiero tener a alguien así a mi lado en estos momentos. – Aquello, por la razón que fuese, hizo que ella desviase la mirada del fuego y clavase sus ojos marrones en los suyos. Recordó la vez que por culpa de aquella mirada había perdido una competición y a pesar de tener que sentirse molesto por ello, no le importó.

-¿Te alegras?- Edward asintió.

-Mucho, la verdad. Más de lo que hubiese creído cuando te conocí y cuando te encontré en el bosque aquella noche. De hecho, para serte sincero, ni me había planteado el contarte lo que te he contado de mi vida. Y no por ello me arrepiento, ni me molesto.

-La verdad, es que tú tampoco eras santo de mi devoción… - Dijo más suavemente.

-¿Ves? Estamos en las mismas. - Ella desvió la mirada al suelo pero no giró su rostro. Edward rodó sobre sí mismo y se tumbó boca arriba. – No sé qué es lo que tanto te molesta de mí. Podía haber sido mucho más capullo, y no ha sido así. De hecho, soy bastante conocido por lo frustrante que es tratar conmigo… sobre todo entre… vosotras.

-Ahora me saltarás con que eres todo un Donjuán. – Su silencio fue la única confirmación que necesitó.- Venga ya. ¿Tú? ¡Si el día que estuviste en el poblado tenías una cara de inocente increíble! – Él frunció el ceño y la miró, su gesto ceñudo y su sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

-Ya te conté que me noqueaste.

-Eso no fue culpa mía. Fue una reacción ajena a mi deseo personal. Ni de lejos me había fijado en ti.

-Esa frase implica que sí te habías fijado en otro. – Bella se sonrojó, pero gracias al calor de la habitación el color de sus mejillas le pasó desapercibido a Edward.

-Eso es asunto mío.

-Vamos…- Le instó él.- Me has contado casi todo sobre tu vida. Que no conociste a tus padres, que te crió una familia en tu aldea, que los adoras, que tienes un hermano postizo al que quieres con locura y que odias al tal Emmett. ¿Qué más da un poco más?

-¿Y por qué no me cuentas algo más de ti?

-Porque no hay nada interesante.

-No sé de dónde eres, ni como se llaman tus padres, ni tus aficiones, ni nada. Si quieres que te perdone, ya estás soltando información.- Ella también rodó sobre sí misma y se tumbó a su lado, pero boca abajo, expectante. Edward la miró y la vio decidida a no moverse de allí hasta obtener lo que quería.

-Veamos… -empezó con tono resignado.- Vivo en Allmere… - Era la ciudadela que rodeaba al palacio, con lo cual, se acercaba bastante a la verdad.- Mis aficiones son… la música… los deportes… criticar todo lo que puedo… salir a pasear… y luego, hacer enfadar a mis padres. Ah, y últimamente me ha dado por leer.- Ella no podía imaginarse que ella misma era la razón de ese interés por la lectura. Del dato del nombre de sus padres podían prescindir.

-Todo un adulto eh… - Él sonrió con ironía.

-Mis obligaciones han sido las culpables de haberme vuelto así.

-Eso, tú échale la culpa a otro. Típico de los hombres.

-¿No nos tienes mucha estima, verdad?

-Y supongo que tú nos tienes demasiada. – Le devolvió ella con agilidad. Su respuesta mordaz no pudo más que hacerle sonreír a pesar de querer permanecer serio, y vio con sorpresa que incluso ella sonreía.

-¿Ves? No es tan difícil.

-¿El qué no es difícil?

-Que nos llevemos bien.

-Casi podría jurar que eres un poco más amable para poder ganarte mi confianza de nuevo. Puede que mañana vuelvas a ser un capullo.

-Es un riesgo que tú debes valorar si quieres correr. Yo por mi parte, me arriesgo. – Le sonrió con amabilidad. –Nada me asegura que tú no seas una pieza de cuidado. Y, permíteme decirte, así lo has demostrado un par de veces, señorita altivez.

-Lo sopesaré… hoy. Mañana será otro día.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la puerta de tu cuarto?- Hizo el gesto de levantarse, pero ella apoyó su mano en su pecho y lo detuvo. La miró fijamente, nuevamente sorprendido por el contacto después del poco que había habido entre ellos hasta el momento. Bella también se dio cuenta de lo extraño de la situación y la apartó rápidamente.

-La verdad, querría que me contases más cosas… de Allmere y todo eso… los libros que leías… - Se disculpó con la mirada por la petición y él relajó la postura.- Lo cierto es que no tengo demasiado sueño.

-Claro. – Tendría que tirar de lo que tenía y alargar la conversación tanto como pudiese. Comenzó a hablar de la ciudad, de sus gentes, de las costumbres que allí tenía, de las fiestas que allí disfrutaban, incluso de sus padres pero omitiendo los detalles más importantes y de sus preocupaciones. Por alguna extraña razón que ni él comprendía, omitió todos los detalles referentes a Alia.

Cuando miró a Bella una de las veces de tantas, vio que ésta había cerrado sus ojos y que su respiración se había vuelto rítmica. Se preguntó si sería buena idea marcharse y dejarla allí sola, o si bien debería quedarse.

Tras varios segundos sopesándolo, se decantó por la segunda opción. Vio que en una de las esquinas había un pequeño armario que casi estaba seguro antes no estaba allí, al cual se dirigió y del cual extrajo una única manta de aspecto suave y mullido.

-Gracias Lilian…- Dijo irónicamente sabiendo que ésta lo escucharía y tapó a Bella con ella. Se tumbó de nuevo a su lado y la contempló a la luz del fuego. Agradeció al destino, o a sus hadas, a lo que fuese que mandase en sus vidas el que la hubiese puesto en su camino, ya que estaba seguro que Bella había sido uno de los motivos por los cuales no se había vuelto loco viajando solo. El dolor por Jasper había sido insufrible y ella lo aliviaba, en cierto sentido.

Cerró los ojos y segundos después, él también se quedó dormido.


	32. Capítulo 32

_********__AVISO: Sé que he estado unos 10 días sin subir nada; he estado esos días fuera y pensé que había avisado ya, pero por lo visto tengo la cabeza a saber dónde. Así que eso, sigo publicando xDD_

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

Vio que un par de soldados se acercaban a él con la mirada encendida, sus armas en alto, dispuestos a matarlo en cuanto el hombre que iba a la cabeza, diese una orden. Se echó a temblar, pero no tenía miedo. Sabía que ese momento llegaría finalmente y no haría nada para detenerlo. Era el precio que había jurado pagar por su silencio.

-Jacob, Jacob…- dijo el soldado que parecía llevar la voz cantante.- ¿Qué fue lo que nos ocultaste de Bella? ¿Qué fue lo que omitiste?- Su voz sonaba de ultratumba, pero no se amedrentó. El temblor anterior dio paso a otro que se debía a la ira que comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo.

-No os diré nada…- dijo él, con la voz pastosa y desconocida.

-Lo harás, pequeño estúpido, lo harás…

-No.- Con rotundidad, clavó los pies en el suelo y juró en su yo interno no moverse de allí. El soldado levantó una de sus manos y la bajó sin dilación. El resto de hombres, que mientras tanto se habían convertido en un pequeño ejército dispuesto a matarlo, comenzaron a correr hacia él.

Jacob levantó los puños preparado para pelear hasta el final, pero cuando los hombres estaban a punto de echarse sobre él, una luz cegadora lo inundó todo y él mismo tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para no perder el sentido de la visión.

-No me gustan. No, no, no. Tienes unos sueños muy feos Jacob Black. Un asco. A ver si empezamos a leer cosas más bonitas. Sé de unas leyendas románticas y de aventuras que te vendrían mejor. - Sorprendido ante aquella voz de soprano, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una joven menuda, con el cabello negro, corto y despuntado y cara de duende. Sus ojos eran de un color azul con matices violetas y su rostro hermoso como pocos.

-¿Qué…? ¿Quién eres?- La pequeña, que vestía un vestido de color melocotón y con una textura parecida a la piel de dicha fruta, se acercó a él y tomó su mano con fuerza. En la otra mano llevaba un ramo de flores que reconoció como violetas.

-Me llamo Alice. Vengo de parte de Bella. – Jacob se apartó de ella y la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

-Espera. ¿Cómo que vienes de parte de Bella? ¿Dónde narices estoy?- Ella no pareció enfadarse por su evidente enfado y desconcierto.

-Estás soñando. Es el único lugar donde puedo hablar contigo.

-¿Qué eres? – La primera pregunta cambió ligeramente de matiz.

-Soy una amiga de Bella. Matizo: soy ahora mismo, su mejor amiga.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? – Alice asintió.

-Sí, está a salvo. Está en un lugar en donde los soldados jamás darán con ella. – Jacob suspiró aliviado. – Me ha pedido que te diga que volverá cuando pueda y que no os preocupéis. Que os echa mucho de menos a todos.

-Su marcha fue tan…- Su rostro de duende se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto.

-Sabe que os hizo daño, pero también sabe que no tenía más opción. Sé que los soldados os dejaron en paz y que por suerte, nadie ha hablado de ella.- Jacob asintió.

-Pero pueden hacerlo en cualquier momento. Han ofrecido una recompensa por cualquier dato sobre ese bebé. Si alguien del poblado así lo quisiese, no tendría más que hablar para ponerla en riesgo.

-De todos modos, lo habéis hecho muy bien. Aguantad así. Ella no tardará en volver a ponerse en contacto contigo, y quizás la próxima vez te traiga mejores noticias. Pero por ahora, no os preocupéis. Dales un respiro también a tus padres.

-Así lo haré. - Alice se giró y comenzó a caminar alejándose de él.- Espera… ¿cómo sé que esto es real?

-Oh, lo sabrás. Lo recordarás todo. No te preocupes.

-Bien…- Dijo algo más convencido.

-Y Jacob…- Él la miró con evidente interés.- Intenta pensar de manera más positiva. Con esos sueños, no podrás descansar nunca. Bella sueña bonito, lo he visto. Aunque, bastante se preocupa la pobre durante todo el día.

-Dile que la quiero y que la echamos mucho de menos. Muchísimo.- Alice sonrió nuevamente, mostrando unos dientes blancos como la nieve pura.

-Así lo haré.

-Gracias por todo.- Y con eso mismo, la joven desapareció y su sueño se volvió negro. Pestañeó un par de veces y abrió los ojos de golpe.

No le sorprendió encontrarse en su cama, aún a oscuras y con el corazón aún latiendo a más de cien por hora. Se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró profundamente. El sueño había sido tan real que incluso aún creía ver a la joven de cabello negro y despuntado ante él, sonriéndole. Le había dicho que Bella estaba a salvo, que se encontraba bien y que los echaba de menos, y le extrañó recordar palabra a palabra todo lo que ésta le había dicho.

Sabiendo que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño, se quitó las mantas de encima y se humedeció el rostro con un poco de agua fría. Había sido tan real… Aún seguía oliendo las lavandas que llevaba en su mano.

Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que aún era demasiado temprano como para levantarse: sus padres aún continuaban durmiendo y no quería darles una razón para despertarse nerviosos al verlo rondando a tales horas por allí. Había decidido volver a al menos a acostarse y leer un rato a la luz de la vela cuando lo vio.

Sobre su cama estaba el mismo ramo de flores que la tal Alice había llevado en su mano.

Tembloroso y asustado, se acercó hasta el lecho y tomó el racimo entre sus manos. Era el mismo, no cabía duda alguna y además, no había otra explicación de cómo había llegado hasta allí.

-Sabrás que es real…- Recordó que le había preguntado eso mismo y ahora veía la confirmación. Sintió que el peso que cargaba desde el día de la marcha de Bella se aliviaba de manera contundente, hasta que sólo quedó un mínimo de preocupación en él, ahora que sabía que ella estaba a salvo.

Poco le importó saber que despertaría a sus padres, pero no pudo escatimar en detalles cuando les relató su encuentro con aquella joven de rostro con forma de duende y de todo lo que le había dicho, con pelos y señales. Ersberz y Billy lo miraron asustados, pero poco a poco se fueron convenciendo que su hijo no estaba loco y que aquello que había ocurrido en su sueño, había ocurrido en la realidad.

-Está a salvo…- Dijo su madre, dejándose caer en el diván del salón ante un temprano fuego que Billy se había encargado de encender para entrar en calor tras esa noticia.

-Sí… Por lo menos, lo ha conseguido. Me ha dicho que en donde está nadie podrá encontrarla. Nadie.- Dijo con una sonrisa, haciéndoles ver que así los soldados no podrían encontrarla de ningún modo.

-Nosotros tampoco podremos hacerlo.- Su padre hizo hincapié en la parte más negativa del mensaje, por lo que Jacob le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

-Ella volverá cuando lo crea oportuno. Confío en su criterio. Sé que ella sabrá qué debe hacer y cuándo. Jamás la pondré en duda.- Dijo con rotundidad. Ersberz lo miró y acarició su cabello, alentándolo.

-Lo sé…- dijo Billy. –Sólo que… Sigo preocupado.

-Pero está a salvo.

-Ya, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?

-Alice me dijo que no podrían dar con ella.

-Y confías en una persona que se te aparece en sueños y te dice la primera locura que crees imaginar.- Jacob le mostró el ramo de flores con un movimiento seco.

-Esto, -enfatizó- me dice que tengo razón y que lo que he vivido es real. Me basta. Creo a Alice. Y algo me dice que puedo confiar en ella. Bella estará bien.

-Ya.

-Billy, deja de hacerte mala sangre.- Le dijo su mujer con tono afable.- Confía en el muchacho. Después de todo, ¿cuándo ha demostrado Bella ser estúpida? Estoy segura que ha encontrado los medios para estar segura y asegurarse nuestro bienestar. Y así lo ha comunicado. Alégrate un poco. – Él suspiró, abatido. Su familia tenía razón, pero saber que su pequeña podía estar en peligro no hacía más que encoger su alma.

-Tengo miedo de no saber qué pasará si alguien del poblado abre la boca. Si alguien decide que le importa más el dinero que la felicidad de una persona a quien nunca han tenido demasiada estima. Son tan… previsibles que tan sólo estoy esperando el golpe de efecto.

-Quien lo haga se las tendrá que ver conmigo. Y estoy seguro que Rosalie y Emmett me ayudarán en ese cometido.- La voz de Jacob cobró gravedad y Ersberz entrevió que su hijo era capaz de defender a Bella hasta la muerte.

-No lo pongo en duda. Pero no estaré tranquilo del todo hasta que pueda volver a ver a Bella con estos ojos.- Los señaló.

-Al igual que nosotros.- Ersberz cogió su mano y la apretó con fuerza. Billy le devolvió el apretón más relajado.- Pero por ahora, es la única esperanza que tenemos.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Jacob se estremeciese.

Porque a pesar de que Bella seguía lejos, ellos no podían hacer más que sentarse y esperar. Y eso le hacía sentir sumamente inútil.

* * *

-¡Papá! ¿Falta mucho?- Masik sonrió y miró a su hijo pequeño mientras este revoloteaba a su lado. – Venga, ¿te falta mucho?

-Como sigas armando este escándalo, tu madre se despertará y me matará.

-¡Pero yo quiero llegar ya!

-Ten un poco de paciencia.- Le susurró. Cogió un par de cañas más, dado que las que tenía eran de tan mala calidad que se rompían a la mínima presión y le tendió un pequeño saco a su hijo.- Ten, lleva esto tú. No lo pierdas. No quiero tener que comer piedras de río.- Le guiñó un ojo y Raoul cogió el pequeño bulto como si se tratase de su más preciado tesoro.

Ambos se abrigaron ligeramente, pues en verdad el día no parecía tener pinta de ser frío y comenzaron a caminar calle abajo, atajando por varios callejones hasta llegar a la salida más próxima de Dumalet. La ciudad había crecido en los últimos años, y él aún recordaba sus viejos tiempos, cuando apenas en diez pasos se salía del radio de la misma. Ahora, tuvo que atravesar una enorme muralla que rodeaba la ciudad, así como el pequeño poblado que comenzaba a extenderse por los alrededores. Era un lugar próspero y pacífico para vivir, y por ello mucha gente que vivía en el campo y alrededores terminaba por mudarse allí. En su caso, sus padres habían sido quienes habían hecho tal movimiento.

-¿Qué vamos a pescar?- Le parecía casi imposible que Raoul se mantuviese en silencio durante todo el camino, y era uno de esos niños que estaba en la temprana edad de preguntar todo. No había podido negarle su capricho de querer acompañarlo a pescar por simple afición, ya que en sus días libres, era lo que acostumbraba a hacer para entretenerse y de paso, llevar algo más de comida a casa.

-¿Qué quieres pescar tú? – Dudaba mucho que el niño supiese algún tipo de pez que habitase en aquellas tierras. A sus cinco años, aún no podía presumir de tener demasiados conocimientos, pero era el más pequeño de sus tres hijos, el más mimado y el más avispado. Sabía que en caso de querer estudiar lejos de la ciudad o de querer ser un erudito, no tendría problemas y era lo que deseaba.

-Un jabalí. – Masik rió ante esa idea.

-Raoul, ¡los jabalís no se pescan!

-¿Ah no?- Negó mientras el niño lo miraba con desconfianza.

-No. Eso se caza.

-Ah… - respondió con interés. – Pues Christopher me ha mentido. – Se enfurruñó y se cruzó de brazos mientras continuaba dando pequeños pasitos a su lado.

-Deja de creer todo lo que te diga tu hermano. Lo hace para fastidiarte.

-Lo hace porque soy más pequeño que él. - Dijo con convicción. Masik no pudo rebatirlo, pues Raoul tenía toda la razón.

-Cuando tú seas más listo que él, me gustará ver como os peleáis.

-Eso si no me pega.- Veía las partes más negativas del problema.

-No le dejaré.- La mirada del niño se iluminó y le sonrió abiertamente, con sus dientes mellados.

-¡Gracias!

-Escucha; ¿qué te parece si compramos un poco de pan antes de salir de la ciudad? Sé que Marie abre el horno antes de que amanezca, con lo cual, tiene que estar a punto. - Observó que la noche comenzaba a clarear levemente.

-¿Pan calentito?- Masik asintió.- ¿Me compras un bollo de leche para desayunar?- Le sonrió y asintió.

-Un bollito de leche para Raoul para desayunar y así tener fuerzas y no dejarse pegar por nadie. ¿Bien?- Sonrió. Llegaron a la altura de la panadería de la vieja Marie y Masik dejó apoyadas las largas cañas de pescar al lado de la puerta.- Espérame aquí. No tardaré. Vigila que nadie se lleve las cañas eh…- El niño adoptó una postura solemne junto a las cañas y demás bártulos y Masik se internó en la panadería.

Compró lo acordado, un par de barras de pan y una torta, y el bollito de leche para su hijo. Al estar caliente y reciente, supo que al niño se le haría la boca agua y salió da toda prisa dispuesto a dárselo y ver su rostro de felicidad.

Las cañas y bártulos seguían allí.

Pero en el lugar en donde debería haber estado su hijo, había un enorme charco de sangre que empapó su ropa cuando cayó de rodillas ante él y aulló de dolor.


	33. Capítulo 33

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

-No dejan de mirarme…- Masculló Edward en voz baja mientras miraba de reojo a un grupo de hadas que se reían en voz baja y lo miraban con descaro. Bella movió una de las piezas de ajedrez y suspiró.

-Haz como si no estuviesen.- Edward le devolvió el movimiento. Había conseguido aprender levemente a jugar a aquel juego endemoniado gracias a Bella, pero las miradas de aquellas hadas clavadas en su sien lo desconcentraban más de lo que ella misma lo hacía.- Además, es culpa tuya. Tú has dado pie a tantas habladurías. – Él desvió la mirada del tablero y la clavó en ella, pero Bella no desvió sus ojos del juego.

-La próxima vez que te quedes dormida sobre el suelo, en una habitación cualquiera, me largaré tranquilo.

-No es sólo por eso.- Le respondió ella al momento, moviendo otra ficha.- Han pasado dos días y no te has despegado de mi lado.- Edward se echó hacia atrás y la miró con altivez.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? Estás a tiempo.- Para su sorpresa, Bella sonrió y negó.

-No. Te estoy intentando aclarar el porqué te miran tanto. A mí no me molesta. Lo he superado. - Edward movió otra pieza y ella hizo jaque.- Además…- Miró también de reojo a las hadas y sonrió con ironía.- ¿No decías que se te daba bien? Pues bien Donjuán: tienes un grupo de seres femeninos dispuestos a hablar contigo… o más. Ataca.- Le instó, con una sonrisa.

Él la miró fijamente y descubrió un deje de amargura en sus ojos. Sin importarle lo más mínimo el juego, se acercó a ella tanto como pudo y susurró.

-¿Es posible que estés molesta? – Su tono de mofa hizo que ella levantase la mirada y susurrase a su vez la misma voz.

-¿De qué ese grupito de ahí te mire?- Edward asintió, sin apartarse.- No. No me molesta. Ya te he dicho que ya estás tardando en ir.

-El caso es… que prefiero quedarme aquí. – Ella se apartó de él, con el ceño fruncido y él no tardó en recuperar su postura inicial y continuar con en el juego. Aun así, Bella vio que en sus ojos había un aire de enfado.

-¿Qué?- Le dijo, sin mover ni una pieza. Edward volvió a mirarla.

-¿Qué de qué?

-Nada. Parecías molesto. Sólo eso.

-No estoy molesto.- Dijo con tono seco.

-¡Pues cualquiera lo diría!

-Lo siento…- Vio que hacía un esfuerzo evidente por decir aquellas palabras y sosegarse. Bella se cruzó de brazos a la espera de que se tranquilizase.- Es sólo que… no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de despecho.- Ella lo miró incrédula y después, no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-¿Te molesta que sea despectiva con eso?- Su silencio le confirmó que así era.- Ay Edward… Me hablabas a mí como si fuese una niña, pero lo cierto es que tienes cada desplante… Yo… mira… No estoy diciendo que… vayas y… las cortejes.- Intentó explicarse, sintiendo que se sonrojaba de una manera inevitable y poco comprensible. – Sino que… es normal que te miren. Aparte de por el hecho fundamental de lo que han visto todas. Pero la verdad es que…- Sintió que un calor evidente se hacía dueño de sus mejillas.- Estás bien. – Las venitas explotaron todas a la vez.- Quiero decir, eres atractivo. Mucho. Es normal que no te quiten ojo de encima. – Era la primera vez que lo admitía, tanto en voz alta como para sí misma.

La verdad era que desde que habían pasado más horas juntos y ella por fin había podido dejar aparcado el tema de Jacob, lo había intentado mirar con otros ojos, y había tenido éxito en su empresa. Había descubierto que Edward era mucho más que esos simples aires de grandeza que de vez en cuando tenía, e incluso ese punto de arrogancia que tanto la sacaba de quicio. Se parecía bastante a ella en muchos sentidos, y nunca antes había conocido a nadie que compartiese sus mismas ideas, una persona con la que poder discutir, incluso llegando a gritarse, ni nadie que comprendiese de mejor manera su punto de vista de la vida. Ni nadie tan valiente como para alejarse de su familia en busca de una cura para su hermano, para alejarse de su comodidad. En definitiva, eso era algo que en parte ella también había hecho, aunque consideraba que sus actos se debían más a pura cobardía que valentía. Edward no huía. Ella sí. Pero él lo entendía y la apoyaba.

Y luego estaba la mera cuestión física. Tras mirarlo más detenidamente, no entendía cómo era posible que no se hubiese fijado en él el primer día. Quizás fuese el asunto al que él le solía dar vueltas, su extraña reacción al verla. Bella le había hablado de sus serias dudas en cuanto a que fuese ella quien había despertado en él tales emociones, pero él estaba seguro que ella era la causante. Y no había manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, algo en lo que ella también compartía forma de ser: era dura de mollera, difícil de convencer. Edward y ella jamás llegarían a un acuerdo si no argumentaban bien sus opiniones, algo en lo que podían estar horas.

Pero la cuestión de no haberle visto de la manera correcta, no sólo por su forma de ser que, en definitiva, era lo que más le llamaba la atención: como bien le había dicho, Edward era tremendamente bien parecido. Se fijó más detenidamente en como fruncía el ceño, como sus ojos verdes cambiaban de expresión, iluminándose y oscureciéndose, como afinaba los labios cuando se concentraba, como se movía cuando se preocupaba; como se sentaba cuando leía un libro, como sonreía cuando le hacía rabiar y cuando la escuchaba. Además, los colores que empleaba a la hora de vestirse, pasando de los rojos más intensos a los blancos y plateados más puros, era una manera clara de dar a entender que al menos, sabía cómo sacarse partido y llamar la atención. Sabía que era atractivo y lo explotaba.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Dijo él, con su mirada cargada de curiosidad. Sus ojos eran tan transparentes que era fácil entrever que pensaba y planeaba en cada momento.

-No me hagas repetirlo para inflar doblemente tu ego.

-Has dicho que soy atractivo.- Bella se encogió de hombros, queriendo quitarle importancia, pero el gesto no tuvo éxito.- Vaya. Eso es un cumplido señorita Isabella. Un cumplido en todo grado. Creo que el que yo te dije aquel día ha quedado totalmente olvidado con esto.

-No sé cómo puede agradarte tanto que te diga que eres agraciado físicamente. Me gustaría más que se diese el caso con tu cerebro, pero eso no tiene remedio. –A pesar de la sonada burla, la sonrisa de Edward no abandonó su rostro en ningún momento.

-No conseguirás que se me olvide. Y yo que pensaba que tú no te habías fijado en mí…

-No lo hice. – Entonces captó la esencia de la frase.- ¿Cómo?- replicó de manera cortante - ¿Significa eso que tú sí lo hiciste?- Edward vio que había metido la pata y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento.

La partida había quedado olvidada, pero en ese momento deseaba enmendar su error cuanto antes. Le había hablado a Bella de la vez que lo había anulado, pero jamás le había admitido que se había sentido atraído por ella en ese primer momento. Y aunque al verla por segunda vez no había surtido el mismo efecto, sí que había pensando en que su nombre le hacía justicia y en que era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto. El estar rodeados todo el día de aquellos seres mágicos de una belleza innegable hacía que incluso ella pareciese aún más perfecta. Pero jamás hubiese podido dejar entrever todo eso. Y menos aún, estando prometido. Sentía que fallaba a Alia de la manera más cruel posible, después de cómo ella había actuado con él.

-Bueno…- No tenía sentido negarlo, pues sólo conseguiría dejarse más en evidencia.- No lo negaré. No suelo mentir. No me gusta.- Y sabía que ella era de la misma opinión. Bella era sincera hasta un grado que parecía imposible, pero decía todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, siempre después de medir sus palabras, pero la esencia seguía siendo la misma.- Pero no creo que este sea el lugar más adecuado para hablar de lo que pensé o no pensé en ese momento. - Señaló con los ojos a las hadas que aún seguían pendientes de sus movimientos y Bella lo captó a la primera.

-Ah… bien. Pero queda pendiente. No pienso perdérmelo. – Edward sonrió sin ganas.

-Cuando quieras.

-La verdad es que creía que te había noqueado hasta niveles imposibles.

-Fue algo físico. Podía pensar, pero limitado. Ya te contaré.- Esperaba que ella olvidase el tema antes de que eso ocurriese. No podía dejar de pensar en Alia y en lo traidor que se sentía. Finalmente había formando vínculos con ella que no pretendía, y ahora se sentía rastrero, sin motivo aparente. No entendía el porqué, pero tampoco era tonto. Estar en presencia de Bella era lo que desencadenaba todo, pero tampoco podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Era algo que no podía dejar de pensar.

-¿Qué harás esta noche?- Le preguntó ella con tono indiferente, como si quisiese evadir la cuestión principal.

-¿Me estás proponiendo algo?- Dijo él con tono meloso.

-No me tientes. Podría proponerte una paliza. – Edward en seguida supuso que ella no le diría más de lo ya hablado. Quizás si conseguía tirarle un poco más de la lengua…

-¿Entonces?- Señaló levemente con un dedo al grupito de hadas que ya parecían más relajadas.- ¿Quieres darles más motivos?

-Te he dicho una veintena de veces que me da igual que piensen o digan. Lo importante es lo que tú y yo sabemos. – Pero no tenía demasiado claro que era eso.- Sólo quería repetir la charla que tuvimos esa noche. – Vio que se sonrojaba por segunda vez esa tarde. Si creía que era un detalle que pasaba por alto, estaba muy equivocada.- Estuve cómoda, tranquila. Además, así no… no pienso tanto. Me viene bien distraerme.

-Genial, ahora soy el bufón de la corte.- Bufó Edward exasperado.

-No, no, no es eso… Simplemente esperaba que pudieses contarme cuáles son tus planes… qué harás con lo de tu hermano y eso. - No le gustaba tocar el tema pero no tenía más opción si quería que él le contase qué pensaba hacer. Dudaba mucho que tuviese pensando quedarse allí como ella.

-Bueno, si es para eso… me lo pensaré.

-Lo agradecería.

-¿No te duele la espalda de dormir en el suelo?- Dijo él con resignación, mientras miraba las negras piezas que había estado manejando instantes atrás. Era el turno de mover de Bella, como parecía que el destino últimamente hacía realmente con su vida: todo parecía pendiente del último movimiento de Bella. Siempre pendiente de ello.

-No. Seguramente hoy encontraremos varios cómodos cojines. Estoy segura que ni Alice ni Lilian habrán pasado eso por alto. – De hecho, no pasaban nada por alto.

-Alice tiene que estar cabreadísima conmigo por robarte tanto tiempo. - Había detectado varias miradas extrañas en aquella muchacha con rostro de duende, pero no tenía la confianza suficiente como para preguntarle cuál era su problema.

-Bueno, no creas. Es más: está bastante contenta.

-¿Y eso?- Ligeramente divertido, se preguntó el porqué de aquel entusiasmo. Estaba seguro que el hada hubiese preferido acaparar a Bella todo el tiempo, hablar de piruletas y cotillear mientras ella peinaba sus largos cabellos castaños. Se lo había dicho a Bella y ésta estuvo a punto de atizarle de verdad.

-No quieras saberlo. Esa mujer está loca.- No se le ocurría admitirle que la verdadera razón de la felicidad de Alice se debía a su obsesión por la relación que la unía a Edward, una inexistente más allá de una simple amistad, pero la cual ésta creía aún más profunda que eso. Bella no la rebatió, no porque tuviese razón, sino porque sabía que sería inútil discutir con ella.

-Quizás por eso os han emparejado…- Se burló él.

-Ja, ja.- Con una risa irónica, Bella se levantó, asiendo la falda turquesa para no tropezar al erguirse.- Mira guapo, tú decides. Estaré esperando hoy en la misma habitación. Lo demás, es cosa tuya.- Parecía que esa frase contenía otro significado en el qué él no quería pensar. – Por cierto…- Se inclinó levemente sobre él con una sonrisa embaucadora y Edward escuchó un golpeteo.- Jaque mate.

Cerró el juego y se marchó sin mirar atrás, internándose en uno de los salones de recepción del palacete. Él sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y recogió las fichas, bajo el sonido de las risas y las miradas del grupo de hadas que había disfrutado de lo lindo con la última parte de la escena.

-¿Qué?- Les espetó, molesto. Estas se limitaron a volver a reírse y se marcharon cuchicheando entre ellas. Podría jurar que al atardecer, medio palacete se habría enterado de la mitad de la conversación que habían mantenido.

Se quedó mirando fijamente la figura del rey, pulido de una manera perfecta. Así era como, irónicamente, debería ser él. Pero no se parecía en nada a esa pieza: él jamás podría jugar y ganar una batalla; él jamás podría dejar que otros muriesen por defenderle a él, y él jamás olvidaría a sus allegados, la reina, por salvar su pellejo. Al menos, se contentó con saber que era un poco mejor que el símbolo que representaba esa pieza en el juego.

Miró la pieza de la reina y su mirada vagó hasta la puerta por la cual había desaparecido Bella, en un gesto totalmente involuntario. Ella bien sí podía haber valido para desempeñar el papel que le había sido otorgado a él. Era decidida, inteligente y madura. Era más joven que él, pero no por ello menos responsable: pensaba en sus actos antes de hacerlo, peleaba hasta el final, y protegía a aquellos a quienes amaba. Ella sí podía ser una buena reina.

Se agobió ante la idea de no volver a verla una vez se hubiese marchado en busca de aquellas criaturas mitológicas que podían terminar con él en un segundo. Bella se había convertido en su amiga más cercana, en la persona en la que más confiaba después de su hermano. Quizás era hora de decirle quien era en realidad, de confiar en ella totalmente.

Pero, ¿qué ocurriría si ella se molestaba por la obvia razón de un engaño? Había demostrado que era lo que no soportaba, el ser engañada y traicionada. Y el no haber revelado quien era en realidad, era su mentira más grave.

Decidió que aquella noche sopesaría si le decía la verdad o no.

Y luego tomaría el resto de decisiones que atañerían a su propio destino.


	34. Capítulo 34

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

Escuchó a lo lejos el ligero sonido musical que indicaba que ya eran las doce de la noche. Un hado le había traído algo de comer y beber y como bien había supuesto esa misma tarde, en lugar ya no estaba cubierto por unos meros cojines, sino que el suelo estaba acolchado y blando como plumas. Se imaginó que Lilian y Alice lo habían previsto todo para su comodidad mientras hablaban.

El fuego crepitaba alegremente en el hogar, del mismo modo en el cual lo había hecho la noche anterior. Tumbada ante él, con un cojín bajo sus brazos y un libro abierto ante ella, Bella observó que las llamas del hogar eran de una tonalidad rojiza que se difuminaba en tonos morados y lilas. Sin duda, se trataba de un fuego creado de manera sobrenatural, un fuego que ardía sin descanso y que ofrecía un calor agradable, no asfixiante. Aquella habitación se había convertido finalmente en su refugio personal.

Pero Edward no aparecía. Había tenido la esperanza de que acudiese aquella noche, pero algo parecía haberle hecho cambiar de opinión. No se había atrevido a ir a buscarle en un intento de no parecer una loca ansiosa. Quería que éste le contase sobre las nuevas noticias sobre su hermano, pero no pensaba forzar una conversación si él no deseaba tenerla. Aunque la esperanza seguía allí y, tras haberlo dejado en el jardín aquella misma tarde, había creído sin dudas que lo encontraría allí cuando entró, a las nueve y poco más de la noche. Pero no estaba.

La repentina tristeza que sintió hizo que su corazón se sacudiese. En aquellas horas, sentía que estaba traicionando a Jacob de una manera aún más evidente, de una manera que luego no tendría solución alguna. Sentía que una vez Edward se marchase, aquella sensación se agrandaría. Echaba de menos a Jacob por tenerle lejos, pero, de una manera extraña, añoraba a Edward, quien aún estaba a su lado. Temía no volver a verlo.

Y se sentía estúpida, muy estúpida. ¿Dónde había quedado la Bella luchadora, la que no se dejaba acobardar por nadie? Y ahora, estaba asustada por Edward. Por Edward. Por aquel con quien tantas veces había discutido durante el viaje, con aquel que en definitiva, había retrasado su camino. Pero por otra razón que no comprendía, no le importaba.

Intentó centrarse de nuevo en la lectura pero su vista volaba de una frase a otra sin encontrarle sentido coherente. Era como si estuviese leyendo la misma frase una y otra vez, y otra, y otra, y aun así su mente creyese que avanzaba, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Quizás debería ir a buscarle. Después de todo, no le había prometido nada, pero podía usar alguna respuesta ingeniosa o replica mordaz si él decía algo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y se giró hacia ella con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Ésta se aceleró cuando él entró, con una túnica y pantalones de color blanco, haciendo juego con ella misma y sonrió disculpándose.

-Siento el retraso… Lilian me ha estado informando de ciertos datos que le había pedido… y Alice me ha sacado a rastras de allí diciendo que querías verme. - Debía haberse imaginado que a pesar de que Alice no podía conocer sus pensamientos, sí que podría captar su estado de ánimo. Se estaba volviendo demasiado transparente para su propio gusto.

-Sí, pero podías haberte tomado las cosas con tranquilidad, - Y aunque dijo eso, algo en su interior agradeció a Alice que le hubiese dicho que se apresurase. Intentó sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza y se apartó el pelo del rostro, como si con ese gesto pudiese desviar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Ya, pero tampoco quería. Tengo suficiente información por hoy… y sí, tenías razón; estos momentos también me ayudan a relajarme.

-Te lo dije. – Él se sentó a su lado y sonrió de manera agradable. De hecho, Bella no recordaba haberle visto sonreír de manera sincera y sin ápice de sarcasmo ni ironía en mucho tiempo. Un par de veces, pero no demasiadas. Esa fue otra de las veces en las cuales le dirigió una sonrisa totalmente inocente y verdadera.

-Vaya…- dijo saltando ligeramente sobre el suelo.- Lo han acolchado.- Con sorpresa, apoyó las manos e hizo presión, pero estas se hundieron.

-No se les pasa ni una. – Dijo ella, sin moverse de su sitio.

- Y que lo digas. –Se dejó caer de espaldas y luego se giró hacia ella. – Bueno. ¿De qué quieres hablar hoy? ¿De lo bonitas que son las calles de Allmere? ¿De qué soy alérgico a los gatos? Tú dirás.

-¿Eres alérgico a los gatos?- Preguntó divertida, apartando el libro y apoyando el mentón en sus manos.

-No, era una posible manera de comenzar una conversación, pero aguanto bien el pelo de esos bichos. – Ella rodó los ojos.

-Bueno… quería que me contases… eso. Ya sabes. Tus planes. - Él bufó con resignación y agradeció que al menos fuese eso lo que recordase de la conversación mantenida horas atrás en el jardín durante aquella partida de ajedrez.

Comenzó a relatarle lo que Lilian le había contado sobre las razones de la enfermedad de su hermano, de cuáles eran las curas posibles y cuál había sido su reacción ante su decisión de romper con aquella paz que reinaba entre ambas razas. Bella no dijo nada mientras hablaba, y tal y como esperaba, expresó su opinión sin recato alguno.

-Lilian tiene razón. Quiero decir… ella no debe interponerse en tus decisiones, sea cual sea. Serás tú quien dé la cara frente a algún posible problema.

-Ya… Será culpa mía si me comen, ¿no?

-No te van a comer. Y si lo hacen, tendrán una indigestión.

-Ja, ja.- Dijo él, cerrando los ojos, de lado y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. – ¿Sabes? La verdad es que, si no fuese un asunto de vida o muerte, podría vivir aquí para siempre. - Bella recuperó el libro que había apartado e intentó leerlo, aún por encima. – Sin preocupaciones.

-Sí…- Edward abrió los ojos y vio que ella había vuelto a ensimismarse en el libro. Le recordó tanto a Jasper que no pudo evitar alargar el brazo y quitárselo, a pesar de su quejido.

-¡Eh! – Intentó arrebatarle el libro pero él se giró rápidamente alejándolo de sus manos.- ¡Edward!

-¿Qué lees? – Leyó por encima una de las frases y la miró sorprendido.- ¿Física? ¿Estás leyendo un libro de física?- Bella se estiró cuanto pudo y recuperó el libro, alejándose de él tanto como pudo en esa postura. – Te llevarías bien con Jasper.- Refunfuñó.

-Sí, posiblemente mejor que con su hermano. - Le espetó.

-No lo pondría en duda. Pero no sería tan divertido, ni de lejos. O acaso te quejarás de mi compañía…

-No empecemos de nuevo con eso.

-Oh vamos… súbeme el ego. Lo necesito.- Retiró el libro de su vista y clavó sus ojos en él, incrédula.

-¿En serio?

-Qué tonta eres. Claro que no.

-O sea, que es una manera simple de llamar mi atención. Dilo si tanto te intereso; prometo no meterme contigo más de lo estrictamente normal.

-No quiero llamar tu atención.

-Bien… ¿me dejarás leer un poco?

-Creía que lo que querías era hablar. - Dijo recordando sus palabras horas atrás.

-Sí… y eso me recuerda… que tenemos algo pendiente, ¿verdad?- Edward se maldijo a sí mismo. Había esperado que ella no recordase detalles puntuales de la conversación pero había tentado al destino y este le había vuelto la espalda de esa manera. Era evidente que había sido un necio al esperar que Bella olvidase aquel tema.

-Refréscame la memoria.- Le dijo, a pesar de saber a qué se refería.

-Fue algo más que un noqueo, ¿o no? Ya sabes de qué hablo.

-Sí, sé de qué hablas. - Dijo tras varios segundos de una duda inexistente.- ¿Qué quieres saber? Te lo he contado todo de ese día. - O no todo. Ahora ella lo ponía entre la espada y la pared y en parte había sido culpa suya.

-Sólo quiero saber si fue algo más que físico. Si te fijaste. Ya me entiendes.

-Bueno…- Sintió que enrojecía sin motivo. Nunca antes se había sonrojado por ningún motivo así, y menos delante de una mujer. Se sentía estúpido, pero se tumbó boca abajo como bien pudo y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus dos brazos doblados, para disimular aquel súbito calor.- Sí, para qué negarlo. No te confundas. - Aclaró antes de seguir hablando.- De por sí, me fijo en todo lo que tiene pulso. Pero… no lo sé. Fue algo extraño. – Pero eso pareció calmar sus dudas.

-Bien, gracias por subir tú mi ego ahora. También lo necesitaba.

-¿Estás más contenta?- Bella se encogió de hombros de manera indiferente. Más tranquila, se dio la vuelta de nuevo y se quedó mirando al techo.

-Un poco. Tampoco me va la vida en ello.

-Vaya… Me has noqueado de nuevo, de manera consciente... ¿No puedes estarte quieta? –Bella rodó los ojos y no dijo nada. - Además, después de todo lo que me cuesta decir algo bonito cuando no tengo un interés en concreto… - Ella lo miró fijamente durante varios segundos. - ¿Qué?

-Nada. - Pero no le admitió que esa respuesta le había decepcionado un poco. Quizás porque ni ella quería verlo así.

-Ya… y en cambio, sigue siendo algo que no me dirás.

-Yo también tengo la sospecha de que no has sido del todo sincero conmigo y no te presiono de ningún modo.

-Lo sé…- Finalmente, Edward no le había reconocido la verdad de su condición, pero seguía viendo que a pesar de que deseaba hacerlo, le tenía pánico a lo que ella podría decir. Había demostrado que tenía las ideas muy claras y las veces que habían hablado sobre la familia real, ella le había dejado entrever que no eran santo de su devoción.

Bella se quedó mirando fijamente al fuego, mientras el color púrpura y rojizo de las llamas enmarcaba los mechones de ondulado cabello que caían en cascada sobre sus hombros. Observó que apenas pestañeaba y que parecía estar lidiando con algún tema de índole personal que sabía no compartiría con él. La confianza que habían adquirido era algo que jamás podían haber llegado a imaginar ninguno de los dos, pero siempre habría secretos que no se podían revelar a nadie. Él quien era en realidad, y al igual que ella, tampoco podía confesar su compromiso, aunque no entendía bien los motivos que la impulsaban a hacerlo.

El silencio se hizo dueño de la habitación y ambos se quedaron quietos. Edward boca abajo y ella al contrario, cada uno tranquilamente sosegado, a pesar de que en su interior seguían pensando en esas cosas.

-Hay algo que quería decirte. – Dijo él de repente. Bella lo miró con curiosidad.

-Tú dirás.

-Yo… - Edward sintió el impulso de decirle toda la verdad sin tapujos, pero había algo que lo frenaba. No sabía si era su propia voluntad, o simplemente el miedo a su reacción, lo que le impedía ser con ella totalmente sincero. Lo peor era darse cuenta de las consecuencias de tal gesto si su decisión no era rotunda y le confesaba su verdadero estatus: sabía que, cuanto más tiempo pasase ella sin conocer ese dato, su reacción sería muchísimo peor. – Bueno…- Sentía el corazón pesar más que nunca al darse cuenta que no estaba preparado ni de lejos para dejar volar su verdad. Se mordió el labio y suspiró derrotado.- Soy un idiota. Eso. La verdad es que no quiero darte a entender… nada por lo ya mencionado. A fin de cuentas… no sé cuanto estaré aquí. -Era un cobarde y lo sabía.

-Entonces…- Bella giró la cabeza hacia él. -¿Te irás?

-Sí.

-¿Cuándo? – Su voz sonó demasiado ansiosa.

-No lo sé. Necesito información antes de poder partir, para no… perderme y esas cosas.

-O que te coma un dragón.

-O que me coma un dragón.- Coincidió él con una sonrisa.

-¿Tendrás cuidado, no? – Él se levantó sobre sus codos y la miró fijamente.

-¿Te preocupas? – Ella enarcó las cejas.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Te aplaudo cuando te comportes de manera temeraria? También puedo hacerlo.- Él no cambió su expresión.

-No lo sé… No mucha gente se había preocupado por mí antes. - Casi podía contarlos con los dedos de una sola mano.

-Pues hola... Yo lo hago.

-Gracias…

-De nada.- El silencio volvió a rodearlos. Edward sintió que podía masticar una tensión desconocida y estiró el brazo por encima de ella para recoger el libro que ella había estado leyendo momentos atrás y hojearlo, al menos para tener algo con qué distraerse. Pero sin saber porqué, no se retiró. Bella giró la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre…?- Susurró ella, mientras dejaba de enredar uno de los mechones de su pelo entre sus dedos.

-Nada… -Pero sí estaba ocurriendo algo. No supo si fue cosa del momento, si fue un impulso que no tenía manera de reprimir, o simplemente algo que su subconsciente quería hacer desde hacía días, desde que creyó que tras separarse jamás volvería a verla, y aún menos con la empresa que ambos habían dado comienzo. Pero ese mismo impulso fue el que le hizo acortar la distancia que los separaba y rozar suavemente sus labios con los de ella.

Apenas fue un roce de tres segundos, hasta que ese mismo impulso lo hizo retroceder. La miró cargado de ansiedad y vio en su mirada que ella sentía lo mismo.

-Lo siento…- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir cuando se apartó hasta volver a su posición inicial.- No sé qué… Perdóname. No debería haber hecho nada así. - Se disculpaba con ella pero al mismo tiempo quería hacerlo consigo mismo. Y también recordó el beso que le había dado a Alia antes de marcharse, una promesa que guardaba demasiado como para ahora arriesgarlo.

-No, no deberías haberlo hecho.- Le espetó ella, con dureza, apartando el rostro ligeramente.

-Sí… Lo siento.- Repitió, levantándose del suelo. – Creo que… debería irme.

-Sí.

-¿Te veré mañana?- Ella lo miró de nuevo fijamente, y observó que mostraba una mirada tan preocupada que decidió no darle más importancia a lo ocurrido.

-Claro. Esto no significa nada. No te preocupes. Ha sido un lapsus. – Se excusó ella, con una leve sonrisa. Él no dijo nada más, agachó la cabeza y se marchó dejándola completamente sola.

Ella se llevó una mano a los labios, suspiró y se echó a llorar.


	35. Capítulo 35

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

-No puedo seguir más tiempo aquí quieto. Me siento inútil. Necesito… necesito hacer algo.

-¿Qué? – Ersberz miró a su hijo, quien caminaba de un lado a otro del salón moviendo sus manos con ansia y enfadado consigo mismo. –Acordamos no hacer nada, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero ahora podemos…- Ersberz terminó de remendar una de las túnica de Billy y la observó con detenimiento para valorar como había quedado su trabajo. Jacob se sentó, mirando ansiosamente a su madre.- ¿No lo ves? Si Bella está a salvo…- Se fijó en las flores que había dejado la muchacha llamada Alice en su cama días atrás, que aún se conservaban frescas a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.- Si ella está a salvo, puedo ir a averiguar el porqué de esta búsqueda frenética.

-¿Perdón?- Su madre levantó la mirada de su obra y lo observó asustado.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

-Puedo ir al palacio. Son los soldados del rey, algo tienen que querer de Bella si es ella el bebé que buscan. De no ser ella, puedo ir a buscarla y volver a casa juntos. No pierdo nada.

-Si te descubren…- Dijo ella, preocupada. – No quiero ni pensarlo. Si descubren que eres aquel que la conoce, sería más fácil que la encontrasen o te hiciesen daño.- Admitió su miedo. – Además, tu padre no lo aceptaría. No dejaría que te arriesgases en vano.

-Pero he de hacerlo. ¿Qué ganamos estando aquí quietos? ¿Quién nos asegura que nadie del poblado vaya a hablar con alguno de esos hombres y confesar que Bella ha huido de aquí? – Poco a poco veía que su madre parecía más convencida de esa idea.- Si consigo algo de información…

-¿Tu plan es entrar al palacio? – Con esa frase, veía que su plan se iba al garete con una rapidez pasmosa.- ¿A qué? Hijo, no te invitarán a entrar por la cara.

-Ya encontraré la manera. Puedo convencerles de que soy un estudiante de cualquier materia. Quizás alguno de los sabios del palacio me quiera como aprendiz. - Ersberz alargó la mano y cogió la de su hijo.

-Tú eres más que un simple aprendiz. Darías la vuelta a todos ellos con una facilidad pasmosa. - Jacob se hinchó de orgullo pero no lo dejó entrever. Sabía que todo lo estudiado había conllevado tener unos conocimientos superiores a la media, y al haber tocado diferentes materias así habían cundido.

-Pero así será más fácil. Puedo intentarlo. Eso es.- Dijo aún más convencido.- Iré y diré que quiero ser aprendiz. Llevaré los documentos que acreditan lo que he estudiado, las cartas de mis maestros y mis tesis. No podrán decir que no.

-Más les vale. – Su mirada se iluminó.

-¿Eso es un sí? ¿Estás de acuerdo con mi idea?- Ersberz lo miró fijamente, sopesando si en realidad estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo o era tan sólo una manera de querer sentirse un poco más útil de lo que él creía. En sí, su hijo allí hacía mucho más que si estuviese ausente luchando por descubrir que era lo que ocurría con aquel supuesto bebé que era Bella: conseguía ser quien le distrajese de las divagaciones de Billy, quien no confiaba en nadie del pueblo y quien estaba más pendiente de los pasos que daba el resto de los que daba él mismo. Sabía que dormía a deshoras, comía mal y poco y estaba más cansado que nunca. Vio en sus ojos reflejada la misma decisión que había conocido en la mirada de su marido.

-Eso es un, "es buena idea, pero tendrás que consultarlo con tu padre".

-¡Mamá! - Se quejó.- ¡Sabes que papá no me dejará hacerlo! No querrá que me arriesgue a nada.- Sabía que Billy no arriesgaría a su otro hijo por una mera idea que ni siquiera tenía asegurado su éxito.

-Lo sé.

-Me iré antes de que sepa nada. Una vez esté dentro del palacio, no se arriesgará a ir a buscarme.

-No serás capaz de irte sin avisar a tu padre. - Dijo dolida. – Billy no lo soportaría. Ya fue bastante duro con Bella; no le hagas pasar el mismo trago.- Aquella idea le quitó de la cabeza rápidamente el querer marcharse de repente sin avisarle. No podía soportar saber que su padre sufriría por su decisión, fuese por el motivo que fuese.

-Está bien.

-Díselo hoy a la hora de cenar. Si te da su beneplácito, podrás marcharte. Yo no te detendré. Pero me dolerá perder a otro hijo.

-Es por el bien de Bella mamá. Mientras ella está a salvo, ahora que puedo, debo aprovechar para descubrir que está pasando con todo esto. No tienen porqué saber quién soy. No me asociarán con ella y si lo hacen… la verdad es que me da igual. Podré salir corriendo si me encuentro en peligro. - Pero Ersberz seguía mirándolo preocupada.

-Esperemos a ver qué dice tu padre…

Jacob no se movió de casa en toda la tarde, planteándose como decírselo a su padre de modo que éste no pudiese negarse. Mientras se distraía trabajando en el campo, se suponía que él debería estar estudiando o preparando algún estudio, y decidió que la mejor manera de conseguir que le dejase marchar sería convencerle que la única forma de poder hacer algo de provecho era ser el aprendiz de alguno de los científicos más prestigiosos del reino. Y esos, estaban en el palacio. El rey no era estúpido y se rodeaba de la gente más inteligente.

Billy llegó cabizbajo y con ojeras a casa, después de aquel día de trabajo, aunque tanto Jacob como Ersberz sabían que sus compañeros en el campo intentaban que éste se esforzase lo mínimo, después de lo ocurrido. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas y suspiró sonoramente. Jacob esperó largo y tendido hasta que su padre cenó y pareció recuperar algo del color natural de su rostro hasta explicarle un pequeño esbozo de su plan. Primero lo miró con incredulidad, luego con negación y finalmente, con interés. Pareció ir viendo poco a poco que su idea tenía algo de sentido.

-El problema es… qué ocurriría si supiesen quien eres y que tienes una hermana… o prometida – dijo con una sonrisa- desparecida. No creo que les costase atar cabos.

-Antes de confesar nada, exigiré que me digan qué quieren de ella. Me matarán antes de sacarme ninguna palabra. - Ersberz sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y negó con ansia.

-No digas eso. No bromees con eso Jacob.

-No bromeo. Es lo que pienso. Pero no puedo seguir aquí viendo que Bella es la única que se arriesga con todo esto mientras nosotros estamos aquí preocupados. Necesito saber más.

-Bien. – Dijo Billy con serenidad.- Estoy de acuerdo. Ya eres mayorcito como para saber qué has de hacer y qué no. Y la verdad, está bien que al menos estés dispuesto a hacer algo. – Ersberz miró a su hijo sorprendida por la inesperada respuesta de su esposo, pero éste no dijo nada más. Poco después, como cada noche tras la marcha de Bella, se marchó a su cuarto en donde pasaría largas horas mirando por la ventana, sobre la cama, o leyendo la misma página del mismo libro una y otra vez. Y es que la casa había quedado tan vacía sin las cosas de Bella que se producía la ilusión de que la joven jamás había estado viviendo entre ellos. Pero seguía en el recuerdo de todos y eso dolía mucho más.

Al día siguiente Jacob empaquetó varias de sus cosas, algo de ropa, libros y la documentación necesaria para acreditarse como estudioso de las ciencias. Dudaba que se opusieran a recibirle aunque tampoco tenía demasiado claro si podría entrar o no. Era cuestión de suerte.

Se despidió de su padre, quien le dedicó la primera sonrisa que le había visto en días, y poco después de su madre, que tras ver la expresión de Billy pareció relajarse y prometió ponerse en contacto con ellos cada cierto tiempo. Allmere no quedaba lejos del poblado, pero tendría por delante una hora y algo más hasta llegar, a caballo y a trote ligero. Recuperó la montura que había traído al llegar a casa y la preparó para el viaje. Su madre le había preparado algo de comida para el camino y dejado algo de dinero para sobrevivir fuera del palacio durante varios días.

No volvió la vista atrás cuando dejó el poblado y en cuanto pudo aceleró el paso del animal hasta coger una velocidad más que considerable. Sabía que echaría de menos a sus padres y más habiéndose vuelto a encontrar tras tantos años, pero necesitaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo y conseguir averiguar si Bella estaba implicada en algún problema de palacio.

Por el camino se cruzó varias veces con grupos de personas que viajaban de pueblo en pueblo vendiendo sus propias mercancías y tras tener que detenerse por pequeñas caravanas, empezó a entrever los torreones del palacio desde una pequeña colina y las primeras casas que bordeaban la enorme muralla de piedra blanca como la nieve. Jamás había estado en Allmere, pero era entonces cuando comprendía las razones del porqué tanta gente se marchaba a la gran ciudad. La vida bullía incluso en los aledaños del poblado exterior, en los pequeños prados que rodeaban las casas.

Intentó pasar desapercibido bajándose del caballo pero aun así observó que varios grupos de mujeres y hombres más mayores lo miraban fijamente. Supo al instante por sus expresiones que se debía tan sólo a la curiosidad que despertaba ver llegar a alguien nuevo, y aún más cuando este alguien era joven y de las alforjas de su montura sobresalían varios pergaminos y planos.

Decidió asimismo que no esperaría a probar suerte: iría cuanto antes a pedir una audiencia con el consejero supremo del rey y esperaría cuanto hiciese falta hasta que lo recibiese. Sabía que la perseverancia era algo que se valoraba positivamente.

Mientras se acercaba al enorme palacio real, más maravillado quedaba por su estructura y aspecto. A pesar de tener cientos de años de antigüedad, su cuidado era impecable: las enormes paredes de color blanco calizo no habían perdido color, y de muchos de los balcones más bajos pendían largas plantas de hiedra que se perdían en la zona de los jardines, los cuales se extendían por la parte posterior del edificio. La muralla exterior del palacio contrastaba con la de la ciudad, que estaba cubierta por la misma planta que varias de las paredes, con flores blancas que en ese momento estaban cerradas y guardias recorriéndolas por sus exteriores. A pesar de ello, la familia real siempre había sido catalogada de una de las más confiadas en cuanto a su propia seguridad se refería, excepto en el concepto de salidas y entradas. Poca gente conseguía ver al rey, y aún menos a la reina, y se sabía que los príncipes jamás habían salido del palacio por mandato de su padre: imaginaba que el rey tendría bastantes preocupaciones como para estar al tanto de si sus hijos corrían peligro o no. La manera más efectiva de que no les ocurriese nada era mantenerlos a salvo entre cuatro paredes.

Jacob supo al instante que él se hubiese vuelto loco si hubiese estado en su pellejo.

-¿Queríais algo?- Un guardia se acercó a él cuando se aproximó al arco de entrada de la muralla interior del palacio. Observó de reojo que el camino que conducía a la enorme puerta dorada de la entrada estaba flanqueado por blancas esculturas y arbustos perfectamente podados, pero no había ningún guardia allí. Supuso que el estado del reino no era preocupante en cuanto a guerras y ataques.

-Sí. Con vuestro permiso, me gustaría poder informarme de cómo conseguir una audiencia con el consejero supremo del rey, para exigir un puesto de aprendiz con alguno de los maestros del palacio. – El hombre uniformado de azul lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero su expresión se relajó en seguida.

-Claro. No creo que haya ningún problema. Esas audiencias suelen ser comunes. Acompáñame. . –Al momento y como si lo hubiesen llamado, un mozo apareció por la izquierda del guardia y tomó las riendas del animal. Jacob cogió sus cosas tan rápido como pudo y asió todos los pergaminos bajo su brazo y su mochila con la ropa y demás utensilios personales en la otra mano. Sorprendido, siguió al hombre por la entrada del enorme jardín. Se maravilló con las esculturas perfectamente talladas y los arbustos con formas de animales, cuidados y recortados.

-¿Suele ser común que cojan a alguien…? –Preguntó dudoso, tentando a la buena aceptación que había parecido tener a primera instancia. El soldado, quien descubrió que no sería mucho mayor que él, sonrió cuando habló.

-No hasta hace unas semanas. Ahora, necesitan más mentes pensantes que nunca. – La enorme puerta dorada se abrió y dos soldados salieron por la misma, dirigiéndose a la entrada para suplantar al joven que entraba. Parecían no funcionar por jerarquías, ya que los dos que salieron eran mucho mayores que su acompañante.

-¿Y eso…?- Se sentía demasiado estúpido como para poder preguntar más concisamente. Llegaron a un enorme salón principal decorado con tonos dorados y azules y más estatuas, enormes cuadros y pequeños muebles de aspecto delicado y antiguo, aunque también se veían bien conservados. El joven se giró hacia él y lo miró sorprendido.

-¿No sois de aquí, verdad? –Jacob negó.- Es normal entonces que no sepáis de las nuevas… el asunto aún no ha transcendido demasiado.

-¿Es grave?- Preguntó ya preocupado.

-Ciertamente, lo es. Pero el maestro Bliston os recibirá y os contará lo que vea adecuado.

-¿Me hará pasar alguna prueba? – El chico se encogió de hombros. Subieron las enormes escaleras de mármol que quedaban centradas en el salón y se dividían en dos más pequeñas a su derecha y a su izquierda. Subieron por la que quedaba a su diestra y llegaron un corredor a cuya izquierda había varias puertas madera antigua y aspecto majestuoso. Se detuvieron ante una y el joven golpeó con sus nudillos hasta que una voz salió desde el interior con una potencia asombrosa permitiéndoles el paso. El muchacho abrió la puerta y Jacob entró.

El lugar le recordaba mucho al despacho que él mismo había ocupado en la universidad de Bassâm, sólo que este tenía un aspecto mucho más regio y antiguo. Los muebles eran de madera de color caoba, con las paredes repletas de estanterías con libros y documentos, carpetas de cuyos bordes sobresalían papeles y demás pergaminos. La mesa estaba completamente limpia, ocupada tan sólo por un tintero, varias plumas y un libro. Tras la mesa de escritorio había un hombre anciano, con barba de color castaño oscuro y cabello del mismo tono. Vestía una túnica de color verde esmeralda, cubierta por una casaca de color negro y una capa del mismo tono oscuro. Lo miró por encima de unas gafas pequeñas, que pendían casi del borde de su nariz, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de curiosidad. La puerta se cerró tras él y esperó pacientemente a que el anciano hablase.

-¿Cuál es la mitad de dos más dos? - Jacob lo miró aturdido y boquiabierto. El recibimiento no era tal como esperaba, pero sabía la respuesta.

-Tres.

El anciano adoptó otra postura, más curiosa que frustrada y lo invitó a sentarse con una señal de su mano. Jacob lo hizo, dejando sus cosas en uno de los lados del pequeño sillón y esperando que el anciano siguiese hablando.

-La verdad es que muchos idiotas vienen aquí… y muchos responden dos.- Dijo con exasperación.

-Es cuestión del enunciado.- Dijo él, algo más tranquilo.- Además… ya lo había escuchado.- El anciano lo miró con detenimiento. Jamás había ocurrido que un pretendiente a aprendiz se dignase a admitir que había hecho trampas con aquella pregunta, y aquel joven no había tenido reparos en hacerlo.

-Soy el profesor Daylon Bliston.

-Jacob Black.- Estrechó la mano que el anciano le había tendido.

-Bienvenido. – Le miró boquiabierto.

-¿Así sin más? ¿Por qué? – Daylon exhibió una sonrisa fulgurante que lo atemorizó.

-Créeme. Si supieses la verdadera razón, saldrías corriendo.


	36. Capítulo 36

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 36**

-Ya lo has decidido.- Dijo Lilian cuando vio a Edward entrar a su despacho con gesto serio.- Te vas. – Él asintió.

-Ya tengo suficiente información. Creo que… ya estoy listo. No puedo retrasarlo más. Aquí… aquí es estar como en un sueño pero mi hermano está en una pesadilla. No puedo seguir esperando. Y esto seguro que Eirinn agradecería un poco de ayuda exterior.

-¿Seguro que esas son las razones obvias?- Le dijo, enarcando una ceja y mirándole fijamente. Sabía que le había costado encontrar razones para irse, pero también lo conocía como si fuese hijo suyo: había tomado una decisión el día que salió del palacio y seguiría con ella hasta el final. Dejase atrás a quien dejase.

-Son las razones por las cuales he de irme.

-Pero te quedarías.- Edward vio que sería inútil negarlo.

-Sin duda. Pero no puedo. Tengo responsabilidades.- Lilian no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al escuchar la última parte de su frase, y se levantó del asiento, acercándose hasta él. Edward agachó la mirada acobardado y ella revolvió su pelo.

-Realmente has cambiado. Has pasado de ser el príncipe malcriado a todo un perfecto heredero. Eso está muy bien.

-No me gusta que haya tenido que ser a causa de la enfermedad de mi hermano. Hay otros modos de madurar.

-Pero era lo que el destino te tenía reservado. Y lo has afrontado, le has plantado cara. Es cuestión de puntos de vista: cualquier otro quizás se hubiese quedado en la comodidad de su casa esperando. Tú no.

-Lo sé. Pero es mi hermano. Mi único hermano. No lo abandonaré jamás. – Puntualizó con tono serio. Ambos se quedaron varios segundos en silencio, hasta que ella lo rompió.

-¿Cuándo te irás?

-Pretendo salir mañana a la mañana. A pie, llegaré en un par de días a la costa, a más tardar. Y luego… dragones.

-Tendrás que ir a las montañas…y el mar… - Edward asintió.

-Lo sé. Pero primero tengo otros problemas. – Suspiró y se giró hacia la puerta.- Mañana por la mañana. Al alba.

-Debes tener cuidado. Aquí la gente es más extraña que en tu mundo. Algunos lugares son la viva imagen de la felicidad, de la paz, de la bondad: en cambio, otros… son más peligrosos. Has de tener cuidado. Eres extranjero, y aunque en algunos lugares eso puede ser visto como algo curioso, en otros puede ser considerado peligroso. Sobre todo en la costa.

-Tendré cuidado.

-Más te vale. Tendrás que tener cuidado cuando llegues a los muelles, sobre todo con la cuestión del saqueo y pirateo.

-¿Pirateo? – Desconocía el término.

-Gente que se dedica a ello. Piratas. Saqueadores de barcos. Ladrones, asesinos: les vale cualquier cosa con tal de robar y conseguir su botín. Es bastante común que los barcos sean atacados por ellos, pero de normal los tripulantes suelen ir preparados y los repelen. Intenta embarcar con gente bien preparada.

-Así lo haré. - Lilian sonrió y le pellizcó la mejilla con cariño.

-Te estaremos esperando para darte los consejos de última hora.- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de que él se girase hacia la puerta.- ¿Se lo has dicho, verdad? – Edward se quedó paralizado con la mano en la puerta y con la mirada clavada en la blanca madera de la misma.- Le has dicho que te vas, ¿no?

-No. -Lilian suspiró, ciertamente fastidiada.

-¿Por qué no?

-No sé si… sería buena idea. Prefiero no… verla antes de irme.- No quiso admitir que lo que no quería hacer era mirarla a los ojos y ver su expresión al marcharse.

-Edward…- Le dijo con tono de regañina.- Suelo optar por no meterme en la vida de mis protegidos para dejar que cometan sus propios errores y aprendan de ellos. Pero en este caso, no puedo cerrar los ojos. Bella debe saberlo. – Él se giró de nuevo hacia ella, con expresión confusa.

-Desde aquella noche ha sido todo tan… raro.

-¿Cómo de raro? - Quiso saber. Quería conocer cuáles eran sus pensamientos hacia la situación que vivían los dos personalmente, no a través de leer los pensamientos de Edward, algo que intentaba no hacer.

-Muy raro…- Dijo él, exasperándose.- Sé que es algo que no debí hacer, y sé que está mal, lo sé por Alia, lo sé porque no quiero darle esperanzas falsas a una mujer que no sé si volveré a ver. Pero a pesar de ello, a pesar de saber que no es lo correcto, no me arrepiento. No me arrepiento y eso me está matando.

-¿Y ella? – Alice guardaba los secretos de tal manera que no había podido saber nada de lo que ocurría con Bella. Si en parte había elegido a aquella joven hada como la protectora de Bella era precisamente porque sabía la adoración de ésta última por la gente que sabía guardar sus asuntos.

-Ella…. Ella actúa como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero sé que piensa en ello, sé qué piensa cuando me mira, sé que piensa sobre el tema cuando la rozo al caminar, cuando la miro. Y me incomoda, me incomoda porque no quiero repelerla. Pero día a día, eso es lo que creo que estoy haciendo. Quiero irme por curar a mi hermano, por ayudaros con Eirinn, pero también por liberarla a ella. A pesar de querer quedarme por todos los medios.

-Pero marchándote sin decirle nada, sufrirás tú.

-Le he cogido demasiado cariño, más del que debería. Mucho más. Más del que podría permitirme siendo quien soy. Bella sigue sin saber cuál es mi posición real en esa jerarquía que tanto odia. Me odiaría si supiese toda la verdad. Es mejor que no sepa nada más de mí. – Lilian soltó un bufido de incredulidad ante esa estúpida idea.

-Eso es algo muy poco probable Edward. Sabrá quién eres. Tarde o temprano, se enterará. Y entonces te odiará, pero no por quién eres, sino por no haberlo sabido por ti. Pero no sólo no osas decirle eso, sino que te marchas sin más. Sin decirle nada. –Rió con ironía.- No me extrañaría que fuese detrás de ti tan sólo para pegarte una buena patada.- Edward no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez.

-Sé que lo haría. Eso lo tengo claro. Pero es una decisión propia.

-Bien. Es un error, lo veo en tu futuro. No debería decirte nada, pero es un error.- Edward se alertó de manera evidente.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Lilian se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo es una advertencia. Sé que Bella seguiría en tu futuro si le dijeses la verdad. Pero es decisión tuya. Desaparecerá si te marchas mañana así. Pero tú mismo lo has dicho. – Edward la miró y abrió la boca para contestarle que quería saber más de ese posible futuro, pero la cerró y se giró de nuevo.

-Sí. Es mi decisión.- Y con ese mismo pensamiento, salió del despacho a toda prisa.

Lilian se quedó durante varios segundos mirando la puerta por la cual su protegido se había ido. No podía creer que estuviese dispuesto a dejar a Bella allí sola sin más explicaciones que una partida no avisada de antemano. No podía dejar que dejase escapar el futuro que había visto.

-Alice.- Dijo en voz alta. Acto seguido, un vapor comenzó a formarse ante ella antes de que una ligera luz irradiase la estancia y la joven apareciese ante ella. Su rostro serio hizo que la recién llegada frunciese el ceño y se cruzase de brazos a medida que la luz que la envolvía se atenuaba hasta desaparecer del todo.

-Lo has visto.- Habló con voz cantarina pero seria.

-Sí.- Respondió Lilian.- Y sé que tú también lo has hecho, con todas sus consecuencias.

-No quiero que pase. No puede pasar. Ella me cae bien. La quiero. Es como mi hermana pequeña. - Dijo evidentemente dolida.

-Es una posibilidad que siempre existirá, podría ocurrir: pero Edward estará empujándola a ello si sigue con esa locura de plan.

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo? – Preguntó con voz lastimosa. Lilian sonrió.

-Creo que ya lo sabes. – No se sorprendió en absoluto cuando Alice asintió.

-Perfectamente. Cuenta con ello.

-Gracias. – La misma luz comenzó a brillar en el pecho de Alice y tras una luminosidad cegadora, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Lilian suspiró, se sentó tras su escritorio, y siguió con su trabajo más tranquila.

* * *

Edward encontró algo de ropa nueva en su armario cuando llegó a su habitación, probablemente puesta allí a petición de Lilian tras saber que se marchaba. La tela parecía resistente y de buen material, lo cual le sería de ayuda en el viaje. Encontró también una bolsa de viaje en el interior del mueble, y ordenó todo en su interior de manera que quedase lugar para los mapas que había decidido llevarse, los planos y el itinerario que había organizado sin tomar en cuenta las adversidades que podría sucederse durante el camino.

Esa vez no era como la primera vez que se marchó de su palacio. No tenía que ocultarse y tenía ayuda al alcance de la mano, lo cual hacía que se sintiese aún más inútil: al cabo de veinte minutos se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer mucho más que esperar a que anocheciese y saliese el sol de nuevo. Y para eso quedaban más de quince horas.

Podría aprovechar para acercarse a la enorme biblioteca del palacete, con sus libros saltando desde las estanterías cuando así se les llamaba. Recordó lo mucho que se había reído de Bella cuando un libro del tamaño de una rueda de carro estuvo a punto de caerle sobre la cabeza y lanzó una maldición al apartarse justo a tiempo. Alice tuvo que explicarles que el funcionamiento de tales libros se veía alterado al decir el título en voz alta: el libro convocado caía con suavidad en las manos de quien lo había llamado, pero tenían que tener cuidado al hacerlo. Bella había llamado al libro equivocado y este estuvo a punto de crearle un buen dolor de cabeza.

Pero también se dio cuenta que no podría volver allí solo: levantaría demasiadas sospechas en Bella si veía que se pasaba allí demasiado tiempo.

Se golpeó la cabeza para espabilarse. No comprendía por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella. Sí, comprendía que estuviese más atento a todo lo que la concernía después de lo ocurrido aquella noche, pero a pesar de haberse visto todos los días después de ello, ninguno de los dos había mencionado el tema, y se habían limitado a actuar como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Pero él seguía dándole vueltas y no podía evitar pensar en ello cada vez que la veía.

Aún no entendía del todo porqué había actuado de aquel modo con ella esa noche. No supo qué le impulsó a besarla, aunque fuese un simple roce, pero tal y como le había dicho a Lilian, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Quizás era el sentimiento de traición hacia Alia lo que le impedía ver las cosas con claridad. Pero quizás también podía haberse confundido. No sería la primera vez que besase a alguien sin desearlo intensamente, sino por simple necesidad. Pero no quería pensar en Bella de ese modo. No quería creer que fuese esa la razón.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y él metió a toda prisa la pequeña bolsa bajo la cama. Juraría que al haberla llenado de ropa esta había menguado en lugar de aumentado de tamaño, pero no se fijó con detenimiento.

-Adelante. - Intentó adoptar una postura indiferente pero se vio incapaz. Bella entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con un golpe más fuerte de lo realmente necesario.- Buenas tardes...

-Guárdate los saludos para quien los quiera. Sé lo que vas a hacer.- Le espetó con dureza. Edward la miró sorprendido, pero intentó cambiar su expresión por una mueca incrédula antes de que se diese cuenta de que había dado en el clavo.

-No sé de qué…

-Sí, sí lo sabes.- Le cortó.- Alice lo ha visto. Ve todo lo que me concierne. Sabe que te marchas. Te largas mañana, sin avisarme. De un modo cobarde, por la puerta de atrás. – Edward, atónito, no supo qué decir.- ¿Por qué? Creía que confiábamos lo suficiente el uno en el otro, creía que… - Se cortó, dolida. Recobró la compostura tan rápido como pudo.- Dijiste que éramos amigos. Y te creí. Pero a la mínima, me das la espalda. Y te marchas.

-Bella, no es eso.- Quiso defenderse, pero sabía que ella tenía toda la razón.- Simplemente, no quiero que te veas envuelta.

-¿No quieres que me vea envuelta? ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer si te vas? ¿Echarme a llorar? ¡No soy una maldita cría Edward!

-¡Ya sé que no eres una maldita cría!

-¿Querías librarte de mí?- No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.- Lo sé, he visto tu mirada desde aquella noche. Te arrepientes, o estás confuso, y crees que no lo sé. Te marchas no por simple empatía para conmigo, sino que lo haces por cobardía.

-Mi hermano…

-¡Ya sé que tu hermano está enfermo! ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero niégame que vayas a marcharte en parte por lo que ocurrió! ¡Dímelo!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres que te niegue que me largo porqué no puedo soportar verte desde aquella maldita noche?! ¡¿Por qué no sé por qué lo hice?! ¡Porque es por eso! ¡No sé que me impulsó a besarte, maldita sea! Pero créeme, ahora mismo, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

-Bien, porque no eres el único que lo hace. Y sé que sabes que he estado dándole vueltas. Lo has estado temiendo. – Su voz sonaba enfadada pero aun así, lo que decía era evidente que lo había estado pensando durante esos días.- Y para tu información, no ha variado nada. Te dije que eso no cambiaba las cosas. No cambia nada Edward. Pero actúas dándole demasiada importancia, y eso me hace pensar. No sé qué está pasando por tu cabeza y eso es lo que me está atormentando.

-Bella, márchate. No es el mejor momento. Tengo que prepararme.

-Entonces, te vas.

-Es evidente que sí.

-Eres un maldito egoísta Edward. Y un cobarde. Aunque todo el mundo piense que no es así, sé que lo eres.

-Créeme, sé que es así. No necesito que nadie me lo repita.- Se acercó a ella dos pasos y fijó la mirada en sus ojos, pero tal y como lo había hecho tiempo atrás en aquel baile en su poblado, ella no la apartó.- Pero dímelo tú. Me tachas de egoísta y cobarde. ¿Pero eres tú muy diferente a mí? Somos muy parecidos, ¿recuerdas? Así lo dijiste. ¿No eres egoísta y cobarde? Piénsalo.- Ella siguió con sus orbes marrones clavadas en sus ojos y habló con el rostro impasible.

-Hasta siempre Edward. Suerte. –Y sin decir nada más, ni volverse hacia él, se marchó.

Edward se dejó caer sobre la cama aturdido. No entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ni Bella era cobarde ni egoísta, y le dolía que ella pensase eso de él.

Y aún peor, no se arrepentía para nada de lo ocurrido días atrás.


	37. Capítulo 37

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 37**

Durmió poco y mal, y se despertó una hora antes del amanecer. Observó que sobre una de las sillas tenía ropa nueva para cambiarse, una corta túnica de color verde esmeralda ceñida con una casaca de cuero negro y unas muñequeras también de cuero. Se vistió a toda prisa y cogió la bolsa que había guardado bajo la cama: su tamaño se había reducido considerablemente y su peso también había menguado. Imaginó que se trataba de algún truco de las hadas y hados del lugar y no le dio demasiada importancia. Así al menos podría viajar sin peso que le molestase.

Encontró la espada que Alia le había facilitado también en una esquina y se la ciñó con el cinturón que pendía del mismo cinto. Del mismo modo que la tarde anterior, encontró que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí y, tras lanzar una última mirada de añoranza al lugar en donde había estado habitando los últimos días, salió al corredor y se encaminó hacia el patio central del pequeño palacio.

Un pequeño grupo de hadas y hados estaban ya allí, esperándole. Envidió la manera en que sus rostros parecían estar esculpidos, perfectos, sin una arruga, sin una muestra de agotamiento a pesar de ser tal hora de la mañana: daba la sensación que jamás se acostaban, que no descansaban y siempre se mostraban igual de sorprendentemente hermosos. Sintió un ligero deje de envida que en seguida se desvaneció.

Él jamás hubiese podido soportar ese estilo de vida. Jamás hubiese podido soportar la idea de vivir para siempre y no cambiar. Simplemente siempre había creído que la vida era hermosa por cada momento, por la fugacidad de cada minuto.

-No íbamos a dejar que te marchases a pie…- dijo Lilian, acercándose a él con un vaporoso vestido blanco y una sonrisa del mismo tono en su labios. – Tienes un caballo ensillado fuera. Y aquí…- Le tendió una bolsita más pequeña, de un material de aspecto mucho más resistente que el mismo cuero.- Con esto, no te faltará comida, ni agua. Del mismo modo pasará con el dinero, en caso de que lo necesites, aunque aquí no le damos demasiado uso. Ya lo comprobarás. – Edward asintió, sin poder agradecer con palabras todo lo que habían hecho por él. Lilian lo abrazó con fuerza y el resto le dedicó varias palabras de ánimo. Prometió que intentaría volver aunque dudaba que eso fuese posible si encontraba la manera de poder volver a su propio mundo.

Lanzó una mirada involuntaria hacia una de las ventanas del edificio y Lilian se acercó para susurrarle.

-Le diré adiós de tu parte.- Edward se apartó de ella y asintió en silencio.

-Gracias por todo.

-No hay de qué Edward. Y créeme, nos volveremos a ver. Eso te lo puedo jurar.- Le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice y él, sin girarse de nuevo, a pesar de tener que esforzarse para no hacerlo, salió por un enorme portalón que había en uno de los jardines, sin haberse nunca fijado en él. Descubrió sorprendido que el caballo ensillado era el suyo, el que había dejado escapar días atrás. El animal pareció reconocerle y relinchó amigablemente cuando se acercó.

Seguidamente lo montó y se dirigió camino abajo, dejando en lo alto de la colina el enorme palacio y sintiendo que se marchaba de un lugar que ya era algo más que su casa.

Descubrió acongojado que su corazón se encogía al darse cuenta que quizás jamás volvería a ver a Bella. Sentía que le había fallado con la discusión de la noche anterior, y ya no había creído necesario decirle nada más al saber ya ella que se marchaba en busca de la cura para su hermano. Recordó los días en los que le había ayudado a encontrar la información necesaria para crear el itinerario que ahora llevaba bien guardado, los consejos que le había dado. Le hubiese encantado compartir esa parte de su viaje, pero no pensaba arriesgar la vida de otra persona en vano y Bella estaba a salvo en ese palacio, a salvo de aquellos que la estaban buscando. Hubiese resultado efectivamente, de egoístas el haberle pedido, siquiera planteado, que fuese con ella.

Se le había pasado por la cabeza, por supuesto. Pero estaba seguro que era simplemente porque ansiaba tener algo de compañía durante el viaje. Bella había sido una buena, una muy buena amiga.

Pero tampoco sabía porque se repetía eso mismo todo el tiempo.

Hizo cálculos mentales y llegó a la conclusión de que llegaría a los muelles de Noboaim al día siguiente al mediodía, gracias al animal. No cabalgaba demasiado rápido, ya que no conocía aquellos lugares y confundirse sería fácil. Atravesó un par de aldeas en los que la gente le dedicó una sonrisa de cortesía y lo dejaba pasar sin miradas ofuscadas y cargadas de sospecha como en su mundo. Quizás sería a causa de no parecer demasiado diferente a ellos. Lilian le había dicho que allí el dinero no le serviría de mucho, y ahora descubría que preferiblemente se debía a que allí nadie parecía ser más rico que el resto. Observó que las casas eran todas del mismo tamaño, la gente vestía con ropas de buena calidad y perfectamente decorada y de colores vivos.

Incluso una mujer de aspecto amable y cariñoso le ofreció alojamiento simplemente porque vio sus "cansados y tristes ojos". No comprendió su expresión hasta que se miró en el lecho de un río en el que se paró para que el caballo bebiese y vio efectivamente que su expresión dejaba mucho que desear y que casi era normal que la gente sintiese lástima de él. Incluso él sentía lástima de sí mismo.

Por la noche descubrió que aquella nocturnidad no tenía nada que ver con la de su mundo. Las dos lunas que había visto desde el palacio iluminaban lo suficiente como para poder ver con claridad el camino sin perderse, y de alguna manera, su caballo parecía saber por dónde debía ir. Incluso se permitió dormir poco más de media hora y vio con sorpresa que no se había desviado del camino en ningún momento.

Su silencio lo ponía de los nervios. Odiaba no poder comentar con nadie sobre el paisaje que se extendía entre las montañas que bordeaban su paso, de los extraños árboles y su enorme altura, ni de las flores que bordeaban el camino, el aroma a tranquilidad que se respiraba y la gente que poblaba aquella zona. Se dio cuenta de que echaba de menos a Bella mucho más de lo que jamás se había llegado a imaginar. Ni siquiera pensaba que fuese tan difícil el alejarse paso a paso. Pero lo debía hacer por su hermano y no fallaría en su empresa.

Comenzó a amanecer nuevamente antes de lo que había imaginado, y se paró a desayunar algo del pequeño saquito que Lilian le había entregado. Observó que extrajo la cantidad idónea y justo lo que deseaba comer en ese momento. Echó otro trago de agua de una pequeña cantimplora que sacó del mismo bolso y decidió seguir un rato a pie para mover los músculos. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás pero lo único que pudo ver fueron las colinas colindantes y varios árboles flanqueándolas. No sabía por qué había esperado ver el palacete de las hadas, y se sintió estúpido al volver la vista hacia delante.

Vio que ante él comenzaba a extenderse una zona exenta de montañas y árboles y supo que se estaba acercando poco a poco a la costa en donde debería intentar embarcar cuanto antes. Sabía que tenía por delante cuatro o cinco días de travesía con el mar en calma, pero Lilian ya le había asegurado que eso no era algo demasiado probable en aquella época del año. A pesar de las diferencias entre ambos mundos, la naturaleza trabajaba de igual modo, y con las mareas siendo controladas por no una, sino dos lunas, era aún más complicado el tener viajes tranquilos. Una vez estuviese embarcado, planearía qué hacer y cómo proceder. Tendría cuatro o cinco días, si tenía suerte, para poder pensar qué hacer y qué no. Si el mar no ponía de su parte, él no tendría por qué tener prisa.

Llegó a la costa horas antes del mediodía. El ambiente distaba mucho de lo que había visto hasta el momento. Parecía haber cruzado una línea que separaba otro mundo completamente diferente al visto en los alrededores del palacio, como si la magia que allí residía sólo llegase hasta una circunferencia limitada: sin duda, esa parte no contenía nada de la tranquilidad y paz de la anterior.

En cuanto llegó observó una pelea en uno de los callejones que quedaban en las cercanías de la entrada, donde un grupo de hombres animaban a los dos combatientes a seguir pegándose. En una taberna junto al muelle escuchó lo que sin duda parecía otra pelea y vio que así era cuando un hombre salió disparado a la calle con un tajo en su brazo y su camisa cubierta de sangre.

Comenzó a buscar un barco cuanto antes, cualquiera que tuviese buen aspecto y que no estuviese plagada de hombres dispuestos a darle una paliza a la primera de cambio. Enormes navíos estaban anclados en diversas dársenas, algunos con la tripulación dando vueltas de un lado a otro y otros completamente vacíos.

-¿Buscas algo chaval?- Escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas y agradeció que se tratase de una mujer en vista de la forma de ser de los hombres de allí. Se giró y observó a la susodicha, una joven que no sería mucho mayor que él, de cabello negro y lustroso y piel blanca como la nieve. Sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro y vestía como un hombre. Unos guantes de cuero negro ocultaban sus manos, apoyadas sobre sus caderas y con aspecto curioso pero a la vez enfadado.

-Sí… un barco. – La joven se echó a reír y comprendió la tontería de la frase que acababa de soltar.

-Eso no es lo que estoy acostumbrada a escuchar.

-Lamento la decepción.- No pensaba dejarse amedrentar por nadie.

-Un barco, entonces… ¿para qué, si puede saberse?

-Necesito llegar a Nemuan. – La chica lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Tan lejos?- Edward asintió.- Vaya… creo que no me interesa saber qué se te ha perdido allí.

-No, no creo.

-Quizás… quizás podría ayudarte. – Dijo con voz dudosa.

-¿En serio?

-Sí… Tengo unos conocidos… que tienen un barco. Quizás podría hablar con ellos. -Edward frunció el ceño, dudando ante tanta amabilidad.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-¿No querías viajar? – Dijo enfadada.- Si es así, limítate a agradecerlo y punto.

-Gracias.

-Eso está mejor. - Con una sonrisa, le señaló un viejo caserón que quedaba a unos cincuenta metros de su posición.- ¿Ves ese edificio? Es una posada. Alójate allí esta noche. Mañana al alba, sal fuera. Partiremos al mediodía, pero creo que querrán conocerte antes de dejarte embarcar. - Edward asintió, algo más agradecido.- Diles que vas de parte de Ellian y te dejarán pasar si problemas. - Ella se giró con gracia y se encaminó hacia el centro del poblado costero, perdiéndola de vista.

Se limitó a hacer lo que le había dicho y se acercó hasta la posada; dejó el caballo amarrado en un establo que había al lado del edificio y que estaba señalizado como parte del edificio. Entró en el lugar, un pequeño salón totalmente recubierto de madera y ornamentos de índole marinera. El lugar tan sólo estaba ocupado por dos hombres sentados en varias banquetas alrededor de una barra de taberna de aspecto antiguo pero cuidado. Al menos, no había acabado en cualquier cuchitril de poca monta.

Le dijo al posadero lo que la joven, Ellian según su información, le había dicho y éste se mostró encantado. Le indicó cual sería su cuarto y le sirvió algo de comer; aunque seguía con la bolsita de comida ilimitada, decidió que no rechazaría el sustento que él le proporcionaba.

Agotado por el viaje, decidió acostarse pronto para poder descansar lo suficiente y poder estar fresco al día siguiente, cuando acudiese a su cita con la joven en la entrada de la posada. Se tumbó sobre la cama sin desvestirse ni taparse, dejando las cosas a los pies de la cama y dejando que su cuerpo reposase intentando evadir las preocupaciones que lo embargaban.

Consiguió conciliar un sueño intranquilo, pero que lo ayudó a descansar.

Pero su sueño se vio rápidamente alterado. No supo la razón, pero le pareció escuchar la voz de Lilian en sus sueños y se despertó al instante. La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, pero escuchaba una especie de forcejeo en ella. Se irguió a toda prisa e intentó buscar la espada que había dejado a los pies de la cama, pero no dio con ella. Nervioso, se levantó y recorrió a tientas la habitación, buscando la puerta de la misma, pero su estado de nervios le había hecho perder el sentido de la orientación.

Escuchó un nuevo golpe metálico y un cuerpo cayendo al suelo, seguido de una respiración agitada y el sonido de una espada al caer al suelo. No veía nada, pero reconocería la respiración entre cientos y su efluvio entre miles.

-¿Bella? – Escuchó como ahogaba un sollozo y recordó donde estaba la ventana, la cual consiguió abrir tras golpearse con una silla que no recordaba. La luz de una de las lunas inundó la habitación y la vio. A su lado había un hombre tendido, inconsciente posiblemente debido al golpe recibido con la empuñadura del arma. Ella vestía un vestido de cuero marrón sobrepuesto sobre unos pantalones negros y unas botas altas. Unos guantes también negros cubrían sus manos hasta la mitad de su brazo, justo hasta donde comenzaban los cordeles que cerraban las mangas del vestido. Nunca la había visto del mismo modo hermosa y feroz, aunque ahora se mostraba abatida y agotada. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí…? –Ella, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y suspiró.

-No podía dejar que… era injusto… Y siento lo que dije… No podía dejarte ir así sin más… No después de lo que te había dicho… Y solo… mira en qué lío te has metido.

-¿Cómo sabías que…?- Miró al hombre, que sin duda había intentado robarle, como poco, mientras dormía y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Recorrí todas las posadas, preguntando por alguien con tu descripción. El posadero me dijo que estabas arriba, llamándome Ellian. No sé quien será, pero debo agradecerle que te mandase aquí.- Dijo con evidente ironía.

-Era una trampa. Ella fue quien debió avisar a… este, - dio un puntapié en el brazo del hombre- para que supiese que estaba aquí. - Chasqueó los labios.- Joder, que estúpido.

-Sabía que te meterías en problemas y salí horas después que tú. He cabalgado a toda prisa. -Le miró y sonrió.- Pero he llegado… y te acompañaré si así quieres. Si no, estoy a tiempo de volver. Aunque visto lo visto, no sé si será buena idea.

-No. - Dijo con otra sonrisa y ayudándole a levantarse.- Quiero decir… claro que quiero que vengas. Pero no… no quiero que corras riesgos innecesarios. -Odiaba tener que poner objeciones a su idea pero se sentiría un hipócrita egoísta si no lo hacía.

-El único riesgo que corría era cuando los soldados me perseguían. Aquí correré los mismos que tú y por ahora…- miró al hombre- Te llevo un punto de ventaja. – Edward abrió la puerta de la habitación y arrastró al intruso fuera de la misma, hasta dejarlo en el centro del salón principal.

-¿Quieres que busquemos otro lugar? – Bella negó.

-He pagado bien al posadero para que no diga nada a nadie más si vienen preguntando por ti. Y…- le mostró un par de llaves.- Tengo las llaves de la posada y de esta habitación. La única de esta habitación.

-¿Cómo sabes que no te ha mentido? –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras entraban y ella cerraba la puerta.

-Digamos que Alice… me ha dejado ciertos regalos de los que ya te hablaré. Necesito dormir un par de horas. - Se alegró de ver que aceptaba de mejor grado tener que dormir para descansar.

-Claro. - Vio que encima de la silla había un par de mantas que cogió y tiró al suelo.

-¿Qué haces?- Dijo ella mirándolo mientras hacía eso mismo.

-Yo dormiré ahí. Tú necesitas descansar bien. - Ella, enfadada, mandó las mantas bajo la cama con un fuerte puntapié.

-No seas imbécil. No será la primera vez que durmamos juntos, sea en el suelo o no.- Se tumbó sobre la cama y suspiró. Aún dudoso, él ocupó el espacio vacío a su lado y se acomodó.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Le dijo al ver que sus ojos se cerraban. Ella murmuró dándole su consentimiento.- ¿Cómo has… tumbado a ese tío?- La había escuchado forcejear y apenas había tardado diez segundos en conseguir tirar a aquel hombre, que no era precisamente pequeño, al suelo. Ella murmuró medio dormida.

-Porque estabas en peligro… y eso era suficiente razón como para sacar fuerzas de donde no las tengo.

-Vaya… -Sorprendido por la respuesta, no pudo decir más.- Gracias. – Dijo él con sinceridad.

-Gracias a ti.- Respondió ella.

-¿Y eso?- Vio que sonreía a pesar de que el sueño cada vez se adueñaba más de ella.

-Por la vez que me salvaste de aquellos hombres… No te las di. Iba siendo hora.

-Estamos en paz. - Ella suspiró y no le respondió. Edward vaciló y apartó un mechón rebelde de su rostro, pero Bella no se movió por el contacto.

Él se giró hacia ella, limitándose a contemplarla, y se quedó dormido sin tantas preocupaciones como momentos atrás.


	38. Capítulo 38

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 38**

Edward miró la brújula que Bella llevaba en sus manos y suspiró.

-¿Ese tampoco?- Ella negó.

-Nada.

-Necesitamos un barco… Cuanto antes.

-No encontraremos ninguno dispuesto a navegar tan lejos, con tantos peligros, y menos mercantes. Quizás deberíamos… - Miró uno de los barcos que habían descartado, pero sabían que era un barco pirata que, al no estar de servicio ni haciendo nada poco noble, no había podido ser requisado.

-No me hace mucha gracia navegar con piratas.- Dijo él sinceramente. Lo último que deseaba era tener más que ver con ellos: habían confirmado que el hombre que había intentado atacarlo era un ladrón que no pertenecía a aquella población, gracias a la información que les había dado el posadero. Y la mirada de Edward vagaba de un lado a otro en busca de la mujer que le había indicado la posada la noche anterior, pero no había ni rastro de ella.

-Pues más nos vale espabilar…O tener suficiente dinero. Puede que podamos sobornar a alguno. - Visto lo visto, allí no parecía haber nada legal o justo: comprar su pasaje sería la manera más segura y fiable de conseguir viajar.

-Y yo que pensaba que eras una mujer que jamás sobornaría a nadie. - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras Bella sopesaba dos barcos atracados frente a ellos y fruncía el ceño.

-Aún no me conoces lo suficiente entonces. -Le respondió con tono divertido mientras guardaba la brújula y suspiraba.- Voto por probar suerte en uno de estos dos. Parecen ser los únicos que tienen más probabilidades de pertenecer a gente honesta.- El aparato que le había facilitado Alice era a primera vista una brújula cualquiera, pero según le había explicado Bella, su cometido era medir la honestidad de aquello que se pretendía o buscaba. De esa manera había sabido que el posadero no mentía y qué barco sería mejor pretender.

-Probemos suerte pues.- Se encaminaron hacia la primera de las dársenas y buscaron a alguien que pudiese indicarles qué poder hacer para viajar. El lugar parecía desierto y aquello hizo bufar a Edward, descontento. – Genial. ¿Crees que estarán demasiado borrachos como para poder atendernos?- Dijo con amargura.

-Posiblemente.

-Podríamos preguntar en algún bar.

-Podríamos. – Nuevamente, se alejaron del barco y llegaron hasta la calle principal que quedaba al lado del muelle.

-Espera…- Dijo de repente Edward, cuando vio como alguien con melena negra azabache hablaba con un hombre que asentía conforme. – Quédate aquí. Ahora vuelvo.

-¿Qué…?- Edward la miró y le guiñó un ojo.

-Será cosa de dos minutos. Luego te cuento.- Bella asintió y vio como se alejaba en dirección a la mujer que estaba a poco más de treinta pasos de ellos. Cuando llegó a su altura, Edward la cogió del hombro con fuerza y la giró hacia él. Sonrió con aparente ironía cuando vio que se trataba de Ellian, la misma que le había tendido la trampa el día anterior. Esta se sobresaltó al verlo e intentó zafarse de su mano, pero Edward no aflojó.

-Tenía ganas de verte, sí…- El hombre con quien estaba hablando los miró confuso.- Si te está ofreciendo alguna clase de alojamiento, o algún tipo de amabilidad extraña, no te fíes. Intentó robarme.- Dijo dirigiéndose a él, quien poco después de dio la vuelta y se marchó.

-No sé a qué viene esto, pero te aseguro que…

-¿Qué me arrepentiré? ¿Qué estoy confundido? Mira, puede que me hayas visto cara de estúpido, - y no quiso matizar que hubiese sido así si Bella no hubiese intervenido– pero el tiro te ha salido por la culata. Así que… vamos a llegar a un bonito acuerdo. - Su tono le voz le indicó que de bonito tendría poco.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – Con una sonrisa sarcástica, ella frunció el ceño.- ¿Denunciarme? ¿A quién? – Él negó.

-No me hace falta; tengo otros métodos. - Ante su mirada, aclaró lo que quería decir.- Y me da igual que seas mujer o no. Quien me engaña, me la paga. – Ellian vio algo en sus ojos que le hizo sospechar que hablaba demasiado en serio para su gusto.- Tú decides: o juegas a mi juego, o trampeo en el tuyo. Me valen las dos.- Ella cerró su mandíbula fuertemente antes de hablar.

-¿Qué quieres? – Edward sonrió satisfecho cuando se dio cuenta que había ganado.

-Te lo dije ayer. Un barco. Necesito irme. –Miró a Bella.- Irnos. Cuanto antes.

-¿Tu novia?- Dijo mirándola por encima de su hombro y con tono despectivo.

-Mi esposa.

-Ah.

-¿Qué dices? – Volvió al tema principal.- ¿Lo harás o tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto? Créeme que tanto ella como yo… podemos terminar con tu negocio. Y hablo muy en serio.- Ellian volvió a mirar a Bella por encima de su hombro y debió ver algo en sus ojos que le hizo desviar la mirada de nuevo hacia Edward.

-Bien.- Dijo entre dientes. – Os ayudaré.

-Ya… pero sigo sin fiarme. Iremos contigo a dónde quiera que vayas hasta que nos consigas un barco. Estoy seguro que podrás apañártelas. – Ellian estuvo a punto de recriminar pero en el último momento decidió que no tendría demasiado sentido. Desde que había comenzado a engañar a recién llegados jamás había tenido que enfrentarse a ninguno de ellos. Lo más normal era que terminasen muertos bajo el mar. Aún no entendía cómo había escapado.

Su dedos se aferraron con fuerza en su carne y la arrastró hasta donde estaba Bella, quien los miraba aún dudosa y con el ceño fruncido.

-Bella, te presento a Ellian. Ella es la artífice de ya sabes qué. - Bella asintió, comprendiendo entonces cuáles habían sido las pretensiones reales de Edward al ir a buscarla.- Y… nos va a buscar un barco. Seguro que tiene muchos amigos, como ya demostró anoche. - Ellian sonrió de manera forzosa.

-Es una manera honrada de ganarme la vida.

-No tiene nada de honrado hacer que recién llegados entren en la boca de lobo. Me da igual si luego te encargas de que sean aniquilados o bien desplumados. Has fallado bonita.- Sonrió de manera indecente y con el aquella expresión sarcástica perfecta.

-Pocas veces soléis encontrar la manera de esquivarlos. -Edward sonrió de la misma manera que ella, sonrió y le señaló a Bella.

-Ha sido ella. - La mujer contempló atónita a la joven, más menuda que ella, pero con la misma mirada desafiante que él mostraba. A lo sumo, no tendría más de veinte años, pero su rostro denotaba una madurez poco corriente. Le costaba creer que alguien así hubiese podido tumbar al hombre al que había ofrecido la información.- Sí, ella. Sola.

-Venga ya. - Espetó, con incredulidad.

-¿Necesita que se lo demuestre?- Dijo ella con evidente enfado. Le dolía comprobar que no podía ser tomada en serio bien por su tamaño, o por su sexo. Siempre habría alguien que menospreciaría sus habilidades. Edward le sonrió y negó.

-No, creo que terminará creyéndolo ella sola, ¿verdad?- Ellian refunfuñó por lo bajo. – A lo que íbamos. Ella nos conseguirá un barco.

-Bien. - Bella asintió y miró a la otra mujer fijamente. Esta no parecía reaccionar, y finalmente tuvo que llamar su atención.- ¿Y bien? ¿Vamos o hemos quedado? – Edward le dio un ligero empujón y se encaminaron por la misma calle hacia el sentido contrario por el cual habían ido hasta el momento y pronto Ellian giró en uno de los callejones.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Le susurró Bella a Edward en voz tan baja que sólo él lo escuchó.

-No tengo ni idea.

-Podría ser una trampa.

-Mira la brújula.- Ellian, quien caminaba delante de ambos no se percató del momento exacto en el cual Bella sacó la brújula y vio que ésta apuntaba al norte.

-Es honesta. No hay peligro. –Edward asintió. Pocos pasos después, Ellian se paraba ante una de las enormes puertas de madera de un recinto que hubiese pasado desapercibido para cualquiera que no sabía que estaba allí y que éste tenía un cometido. Era casi seguro que de haber caminado por ese callejón, en ningún momento se hubiesen fijado en él. Su aspecto era totalmente mundano y ajado, y daba la sensación de estar cayéndose a pedazos.

-Aquí.- Dijo, entreabriendo la puerta con un chirrido y dejándoles paso. Edward negó, con la misma sonrisa que estaba usando para dejarle claro que sus intenciones iban muy en serio.

-No, tú primero.- Ellian bufó y cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Edward y Bella la siguieron, de cerca para asegurar que no tenía pensado una traición a último momento, por mucho que la brújula de Alice les hubiese indicado que era de fiar. Aquel aparato no tomaba en cuenta las decisiones repentinas, y aunque Ellian no lo sabía, no querían correr el riesgo.

La estancia estaba a oscuras de no ser por un candelabro que brillaba sobre uno de los muebles con el mismo antiguo aspecto que la misma casa. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas, evadiendo la luz del sol y haciendo que el ambiente estuviese tan húmedo como el mismo agua.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?- Una voz de hombre retumbó desde un punto alto, sobre unas escaleras que ni siquiera habían podido ver a causa de la oscuridad que reinaba.

-Tengo problemas.- Dijo Ellian, entre dientes. Echó una mirada a la espada que pendía del cinto de Edward y bufó fastidiada.

-Ya estamos…- La voz sonó con el mismo tono de fastidio usado por la mujer y escucharon unos pasos que indicaban que quien quiera que fuese estaba descendiendo por aquellas mismas escaleras cuyo final no veían.- ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? ¿No te han pagado? – Volvió a mirar a Edward y luego a Bella, fastidiada al darse cuenta que ella había sido la causante de sus problemas. Si el chico hubiese muerto, no estaría metida en ese lío y no tendría porque hacerles ningún favor.

-No. De hecho, no ha habido ni dinero.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Poco a poco, comenzaron a entrever al hombre que había bajado desde el piso superior. Su rostro era de un color tostado, con el cabello negro y lustroso como el de Ellian, aunque lo llevaba corto y tenía el rostro perfectamente afeitado. Aun así, a pesar del rostro impecable y sobrio, era mayor que ellos. Edward calculó a primeras que sería mayor que su padre. Vestía unos pantalones negros con una camisa roja, sobre la cual vestía un chaleco de cuero negro, una chaqueta del mismo color y un ancho cinturón de terciopelo rojo. Llevaba una larga espada envainada en su cinto, sobre la cual se cerraba una mano enguantada.

-Algo inesperado.- Miró de reojo a Bella y el hombre clavó la mirada en ella.

-¿Qué?

-Me salvó. –Dijo Edward, aclarándole la situación.- Literalmente. De ella. O de su secuaz. Me da igual. – El hombre cerró los ojos con exasperación.

-Ellian…

-¡Papá, lo siento! – Edward observó sorprendido a la pareja y tras esas palabras en seguida se dio cuenta del parecido que ambos tenían. – No lo planeé así. No parecía que fuese a… eso. Y menos ella. - Ellian se giró hacia Bella.- Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. - Dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

-Pensaba que sería como las otras veces, que no… que no tendría problemas. - Agachó la cabeza y el hombre, el padre de ella, miró a la pareja y suspiró.

-¿Qué he de hacer para que la soltéis? Puedo pagaros. - La muchacha volvió a mirar a su padre.

-Quieren viajar. A Nemuan. Es decir, que quieren un barco.

-¿Un barco?

-Evidentemente, no queremos un barco. - Recalcó Edward.- Queremos viajar, simplemente eso. Nos da igual con quien y en cual, -era evidente que ese hombre era pirata y dejaban claro que no les importaría viajar con los de su calaña- pero necesitamos hacerlo cuanto antes.

-Viajar… - Dijo él, rascándose la barbilla pensativo.- Viajar… - Ellian miró a su padre fijamente y con el ceño fruncido, ya que conocía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

-Papá… dijiste que ya no más. Que lo habías dejado.

-Es eso o que hagan contigo lo que quieran. Tú decides. – Ella se cruzó de brazos, ofuscada y taladró a su padre con la mirada. Esperó que rectificase aquella idea pero no parecía estar por la labor.

-Dios… de acuerdo. Iré a prepararlo todo. Pero nada, nada de robar.

-Y me lo dices tú. -Le espetó sonriendo por primera vez.

-Yo ahorro, no robo. Me limito a… localizar a la presa. Yo no la cazo ni me la como. – Desde el punto de vista legal de su mundo, Edward supo que eso no estaba penado, al igual que en el suyo. Además, dudaba que en ese lugar hubiese algún tipo de orden. Empezaba a comprender que cada zona estaba organizada por diferentes razas y grupos, que funcionaban de acuerdo a sus leyes y normas. Allí, por supuesto, no las había: lo que Ellian hacía bien podía estar bien o mal. Siempre y cuando ellos lo decidiesen de una manera en concreto.

-De acuerdo, nada de robar. Nos limitaremos a llevarlos a… hasta Nemuan.

-Luego ya lo hablaremos. – Se giró hacia Edward y Bella y suspiró.- Bueno, ya tenéis barco y tripulación: eso siempre que me dejéis largarme e ir a prepararlo todo. Saldremos mañana por la mañana. Podéis alojaros en casa.

-Bien dicho.- Le dijo con tono de felicitación. Edward miró a Bella, no demasiado dispuesto a quedarse en aquella mansión medio en ruinas. –Ah no muchacho, no te preocupes. No vivimos aquí.

-Menos mal…- Dejó caer algo más animado.

-El barco de un pirata es su hogar. Échale imaginación y vete acostumbrándote. No me gusta que vomiten en mi cubierta. – Se acercó a ambos mientras Ellian salía a la calle y les tendió la mano.- Soy Eleazar y a partir de ahora, vuestro capitán.


	39. Capítulo 39

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 39**

-Esto no es buena idea, no es buena idea…- Dijo Edward mientras veía como docenas de hombres subían barriles y cajas con comestibles por la rampa y el barco comenzaba a balancearse más de lo que ya lo hacía desde un principio y estando perfectamente amarrado.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser un gallina? No será para tanto. O ahora me dirás que te mareas en los barcos…- Edward negó, apoyándose en el borde. Bella se sentó sobre el mismo y miró como seguían subiendo más materiales. Muchos de los hombres los miraban con curiosidad evidente y algunos los señalaban con descaro, pero intentaron evadir aquella incómoda situación.

-Nunca he viajado en barco. - Dijo con amargura. De hecho, ni siquiera había podido dormir en toda la noche por los nervios y había tenido a Bella intentando distraerlo mientras caminaba por la cubierta de un lado a otro. Lo extraño era que, a pesar de estar ambos solos en el barco, nadie parecía estar dispuesto a acercarse al navío, como si algo los repeliese. Bella le dijo que posiblemente se debería a la reputación que precedía a Eleazar, y Edward no lo discutió. De hecho, incluso temió que fuesen a faltar a su palabra en cuanto Ellian salió a la calle, pero tras conversar con el pirata un rato, pronto se dieron cuenta que lo que más ansiaba era poder salir de aquella ciudad portuaria cuanto antes y que no les daría ningún problema. Y la brújula de Alice les había dejado claro que no mentían.

-Lo creas o no, había llegado a esa conclusión anoche, en cuanto subimos.- Incluso aún tenían sus cosas en una de las esquinas de la cubierta, justo en donde comenzaban las escaleras para subir a la cubierta superior en donde estaba el timón. – Y necesito dormir.

-No estabas tan dispuesta a dormir cuando nos conocimos. –Le espetó.

-Cuando nos conocimos era cuestión de vida o muerte.- Edward fue a replicar que seguía siéndolo pero ella siguió hablando antes de dejarle decir una sola palabra.- Y ahora lo es, pero al menos tenemos la certeza de a dónde vamos y demás. Pero aquí, no podemos controlar cuantos días de travesía serán. Así que, nos es inútil tener prisas. Métete eso en la cabeza.

-Ya…

-Y no pienso estar otra noche dando vueltas en la cubierta porque te marees.

-¡No me mareo! – Bella se echó a reír cuando él se levantó ofendido y la empujó levemente.

-Eso ya lo veremos… -Ella le empujó a su vez y miró de nuevo hacia el muelle. Vio que Ellian subía a su vez con un par de sacos y suspiró. – Creía que se quedaría en tierra. - Bufó con evidente fastidio y Edward se echó a reír.

-Parece que no. Si vive aquí… Me imagino que irá allá donde su casa vaya, ¿no?

-No lo sé…- Discrepó.- Pero no me gusta. No sé… pero tiene algo que… no me termina de convencer. - Edward se giró hacia ella y apartó uno de los largos mechones hacia su espalda.

-La brújula nos dijo que eran honestos, ¿no? No te preocupes. No nos hará nada.

-No le tengo miedo.- Discrepó, pero aun así, cada vez que la veía sentía la sangre hervir con enfado. Era la maldita manera que tenía de comportarse, como si todo el mundo girase alrededor de ella. Incluso observó que varios de los hombres que ya estaban preparando el barco la miraban como si les fuese la vida en ello.

-Sé que no le tienes miedo. – Sonrió de manera cálida.

Como si ella hubiese sabido que estaban hablando de su persona, se acercó a ellos y sonrió de manera abrumadora.

-Ya está listo vuestro camarote. Mi padre me ha comentado que no habéis… dormido.- Bella se echó a reír y señaló a Edward.

-Se marea. Me ha tenido dando vueltas por la cubierta toda la noche, sin dejar de hablar, para distraerse, -él abrió la boca pero no le dio tiempo a contestarle- aunque diga que no es así. Lo es. Sé que miente si dice lo contrario. -Edward la miró de reojo y vio que llevaba la pequeña brújula en su mano. Suspiró fastidiado.

-No sé si me mareo. Tan sólo me abruman los… las cosas tan grandes como esto. Me da la sensación de que podría hundirse en cualquier momento y no tendré donde subirme. Sólo eso.- Ellian sonrió.

-Llevamos con este mismo barco toda nuestra vida y jamás ha tenido un solo boquete. No pasará nada. Y mi padre no dejaría que sucediese algo así.

-Por favor…- Dijo él suplicante.

-Ya lo veréis. – Suspiró y miró como los últimos sacos eran subidos a bordo y bajados a las bodegas. – Lo dicho. Vuestro camarote está ya preparado. Es el que se encuentra al fondo del pasillo dentro de la cabina interior.

-¿Camarote? Tendrían que ser dos…

-¿Dos? –Preguntó Ellian curiosa.

-Sí, es que tuvimos una pequeña pelea anoche y le dio por decir que dormiríamos separados…- Rió.- Es así.

-Ah…- Bella lo miró confusa y observó la brújula de pasada. La flecha señalaba completamente al sur, pero ella ya tenía claro que Edward mentía.- Bien… si queréis dos…

-No, uno estará bien. Uno. – Dijo él, mirándola. Ella asintió aún con el ceño fruncido y preguntándose de qué iría el tema. Cuando Ellian dijo que saldría a buscar a su padre para salir cuanto antes, Bella se giró hacia Edward y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿De qué iba todo esto? -Él bufó al darse cuenta que no le había comentado ese pequeño detalle.

-Digamos que… le dije que estábamos… un poco… casados. –Bella dejó de pestañear sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos ni un segundo y cuando reaccionó y habló, lo hizo de manera lenta y marcando cada palabra de manera exagerada.

-¿Le dijiste que estamos casados?- Edward asintió y ella siguió con aquella expresión.- ¿A cuento de qué?

-A cuento de que usó un tono despectivo al referirse a ti.- Bella no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la brújula y ver que en ese caso Edward estaba siendo totalmente sincero. – Fue como… echarle en cara que se había metido con alguien que podía ser mi mujer. Sólo eso. - Pronto se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de la situación.- Sé que no debería haber dicho algo así, pero no pude evitarlo…- Ella no se movió.- Supongo que esa será la razón por la cual nos han dado un solo camarote. Pero aclararé el error y diré que preparen otro. - Se levantó dispuesto a hacerlo pero Bella lo detuvo asiéndolo con fuerza de la casaca.

-No, espera… - Suspiró y suavizó su expresión.- Da igual. No los mareemos más. – Él la miró dudoso.

-¿Segura?- Bella asintió, resignada pero conforme.

-Sí, ningún problema. – Él sonrió, a su pesar.

-Al menos así no habrá problemas. No me hace mucha gracia que sólo haya dos mujeres a bordo con todos esos… - Miró con evidencia al grupo de hombres que seguían caminando de un lado a otro y ya recogiendo la pasarela que habían usado para subir al navío. Ella volvió a sentir un retortijón en su estómago cuando se refirió a Ellian aunque fuese levemente.

-No me va a pasar nada, ya lo sabes.

-Lo sé. Pero así estaré más seguro. – A ella ya no le sorprendió que se preocupase así e incluso lo agradecía y se sentía halagada. De hecho, incluso ella había hecho lo mismo al salir corriendo del palacio en su busca.

-Te preocupas… ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… pero me gusta. – Le sonrió y en ese momento alguien gritó.

-¡Nos vamos! – Edward giró la cabeza, desviando su mirada de sus sorprendidos ojos y vio que Eleazar ya estaba dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Un estruendo ensordecedor le indicó que estaban subiendo el ancla que amarraba el barco al fondo del mar y el movimiento del navío aumentó considerablemente. Edward cerró los ojos a causa del movimiento y Bella, en un impulsó, cogió su mano.

-Será cosa de unos minutos. Te acostumbrarás, ya lo verás. - Él no apartó su mano de la de ella y siguió con los ojos cerrados y agarrado con fuerza al borde.

-Dos minutos, dos minutos…- Bella vio que se estaba poniendo lívido.

-Bueno, quizás sea cosa de un poco más… o de que vomites cuanto antes. - Le apartó el pelo de la cara para que el aire le diese mejor, pero no pareció afectarle. Edward suspiró y Bella notó que su frente se humedecía con un sudor frío que indicaba que su estado iba a peor.- ¿Quieres ir a tumbarte un rato? - Él negó con seguridad.

-Lo último que quiero es que se rían de mí.

-Orgulloso…- Rió a pesar de encontrarse en muy mal estado. Sentía que la cabeza se iba de un lado a otro al mismo ritmo del vaivén del barco y que si movía los pies tan sólo conseguiría aumentar esa misma sensación. Moverse en una superficie que ya estaba en movimiento no le parecía buena idea.

-A muerte. Pero en verdad, creo que si me muevo, será peor. - Sintió que su estómago ardía y se arqueó hacia la borda. Bella soltó su mano y no le extrañó que se apartase, pero al momento la sintió a su lado apartándole el pelo de la frente y haciendo que el aire le diese más en el rostro. La sensación de mareo pareció menguar, pero no demasiado.

-¿Mareado?- Escuchó la voz de Eleazar cerca de ellos, pero no abrió los ojos y ni la boca para contestar. Sabía que en caso de hacerlo podrían salir más que palabra de ella.

-Un poco.- Contestó Bella de su parte.- Pero es cuestión de que se acostumbre.

-En cambio, a ti te veo muy entera. - Dijo con una sonrisa. Bella también le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que tengo el estómago de hierro.

-No te pases…- masculló Edward fastidiado.

-Cállate y sigue relajado.

-No te preocupes por él… en unos minutos se estabilizará. A todos les pasa. - Bella observó que en el otro extremo del barco había otro hombre, marinero claramente, también apoyado en la borda con aspecto mareado. – Quería saber si cenaríais con nosotros esta noche. Encontraréis ropa para cambiaros en vuestro camarote si así lo deseáis.

-¿Robada?- Dijo Bella con suspicacia.

-No, la verdad es que no. No suelo acribillar a mis invitados con esa clase de despropósitos. Es comprada. Digamos que no pasamos penurias, a pesar de la casa en la que nos conocimos. - Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Edward estaba demasiado ocupado en dejar sentirse mareado y Bella no tenía nada que recriminar.- A las nueve, en el camarote principal. Si os perdéis, Ellian os acompañará.

-¿Perdernos? ¿Cómo vamos a perdernos?- El hombre los miró confuso y se encogió de hombros.

-No seriáis los primeros. – Sonrió nuevamente y se marchó hasta el timón, en donde volvió a tomar la dirección del barco. Bella observó que poco a poco se alejaban del puerto, que las velas ya habían sido destensadas de sus correspondientes vergas y que el foque ya estaba tensado desde el bauprés, haciendo que el navío cada vez obtuviese mayor velocidad. Las velas estaban extendidas completamente desde el palo trinquete hasta el mesana. Una bandera negra ondeaba en la parte superior del mástil principal y muchos de los marineros ya estaban ocupados en sus correspondientes puestos, mientras que otros subían por los flechastes.

Pese al movimiento inicial, Bella poco a poco fue viendo que el barco parecía cobrar mayor estabilidad, o que bien ella ya se había acostumbrado al movimiento del mismo. Asimismo, observó que Edward también parecía estar menos lívido.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – Éste se irguió levemente y asintió, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Algo. Al menos, ahora parece que esto no se mueve tanto. - Bella se asomó por la borda y observó las olas romper contra el casco del barco, de manera violenta.

-No abras los ojos. – Lo último que necesitaba era ver el oleaje y el movimiento real que tenía el barco. Lo asió de la mano y lentamente lo ayudó a caminar.- Vamos al camarote. Pero en serio, no abras los ojos. – Mientras caminaban, uno de los hombres le sonrió con una mueca de disculpa al ver el estado de Edward y Bella se encogió de hombros.

Abrió la puerta que daba entrada a los camarotes y ayudó a Edward a pasar y bajar las pocas escaleras que llegaban a un pasillo.

-Vale, abre los ojos. Creo que sí nos perderemos.- Edward hizo lo que ella le decía y observó, atónito, que el pasillo se extendía de manera anormal hacia delante y se entrecruzaba con otros corredores. Había varias puertas en ambos lados y otras escaleras descendían un poco más allá de donde se hallaba el primer cruce.

-Qué narices…- Sin soltar la mano de Bella, comenzó a caminar como bien pudo hacia aquella zona, observando que tras cuatro escaleras, se extendía un enorme salón, con una luz cálida coronada por una enorme lámpara de araña y velas. Un fuego avivado crepitaba en una chimenea en el mismo salón, y había varios sillones, divanes y demás lugares para sentarse, así como un enorme piano, estanterías, un ajedrez, y demás objetos de ocio.

Era como si el lugar no tuviese final, como si de alguna manera, dentro del barco hubiese una enorme mansión atestada de comodidades. Entonces comprendió porqué Eleazar se había sorprendido al ver que a Bella le extrañaba la idea de perderse dentro de un barco.

-Increíble…- Dijo bajando los escalones y llegando al enorme salón circular. Edward llegó a su lado con paso lento y sonrió ligeramente.

-No debemos olvidar que no es nuestro mundo, pero esto es… - Recorrió con los dedos una enorme maqueta del barco en el que estaban, con la proa decorada con una sirena perfectamente tallada y con aquel color dorado que prevalecía en todo el navío.

-Quizás sí que tendríamos que haber pedido ayuda para encontrar el camarote. - Bella recorría con la mirada los títulos de los enormes volúmenes de las estanterías, parándose en algunos que le sorprendía ver allí.

-Será una aventura encontrarlo. Tenemos unas cuantas horas por delante para indagar… Y no creo que a Eleazar le importe. - Algo le decía que en cierta manera el pirata prefería que ellos curioseasen por su lado.

-¿Estás mejor?- Él asintió y cogió su mano de nuevo. – Pues vamos a ello.


	40. Capítulo 40

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

**_AVISO: Sé que estos dos días he andado publicando más o menos; he andado con consultas médicas y demás y me ha faltado tiempo, pero ya ha pasado todo ^^ ¡A la carga! =)_**

* * *

**Capítulo 40**

Jacob recorrió con la mirada la suntuosidad de los aposentos que le habían sido asignados y suspiró con satisfacción. No se imaginaba que fuese a recibir aquel trato siendo un recién llegado, pero no se arrepentía para nada de la decisión tomada. Al menos, así podría estar más al tanto de lo que ocurría en palacio, y con un poco de suerte, averiguar qué era lo que ocurría con Bella.

Había dejado sus cosas dentro de un armario perfectamente abastecido con ropa y vestido del modo en que debía. El color que los científicos solían llevar era el mismo verde esmeralda que había visto que Daylon Bliston vestía, con lo cual no tardó demasiado en desasirse de sus vestimentas y hacerlo acorde a lo que se exigía.

Durante los días en los cuales había estado allí sin nada qué hacer, se había dedicado a recorrer los enormes jardines y a pasear por la zona en la cual estaba su habitación. No se arriesgaba a salir más allá al no haber recibido ningún aviso de qué hacer.

Ese mismo día, se había levantado y un guardia había acudido en su busca para avisarle que el profesor quería verlo en la biblioteca al mediodía, con lo que, al no tener nada más interesante en lo que emplear su tiempo libre (casi todo), decidió tomarse su tiempo para poder ver algo del palacio y hacer tiempo.

Recorrió los pasillos con lentitud pero presto, fijándose en los detalles que ornaban los corredores, en los cuadros que pendían de las paredes, en los tapices, esculturas y otros detalles. Había flores en muchos de los puntos del palacio, pero la reina era conocida por su adoración por todo lo concerniente a la jardinería y no le extrañó comprobar lo exquisitamente cuidadas que estaban.

Más de una vez se quedó observando el jardín y las vistas por los enormes ventanales del palacio, atónito al ver el extraño ambiente que allí se respiraba. Era como si aquel lugar fuese ajeno a todo lo exterior, pero en cierto sentido, no parecía ni de lejos lo que se veía desde fuera: siempre había pensado que al ser la realeza la seguridad sería extremada, pero en verdad, aparte de los eruditos, soldados, damas y caballeros que veía caminar de un lado a otro, no era algo demasiado exagerado. Podía considerarse que era un poblado dentro de otro, sólo que más suntuoso y extravagante.

Al llegar a un corredor sin salida, se dio cuenta que se había perdido, tras haber subido al segundo piso tal y como le habían indicado. Había estado tan absorto con su escrutinio que había perdido el sentido de la orientación y no tenía ni idea de donde estaba.

-Bien Jacob…- Se felicitó con sarcasmo. Giró sobre sus pasos y comenzó a caminar sobre los mismos, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la dirección contraria. Giró en una de las esquinas y sin pretenderlo, al ir mirando de nuevo por una de las ventanas, chocó contra alguien.

-¡Lo siento!- Dijo acto seguido en cuanto vio que la otra persona daba un traspié y estaba a punto de caer. La asió de la muñeca y consiguió recuperar el equilibrio. Muchas veces su tamaño le daba más problemas que ventajas.- Lo siento, lo siento… No te había visto, perdón…- La joven, de rostro angelical y cabellos rubios, sonrió y negó con tranquilidad.

-No pasa nada… yo también andaba algo distraída. - Le mostró un libro de tapas blancas.

-Lo siento… - Volvió a disculparse.- Lo mío no es distracción, sino falta de orientación.

-¿Te has perdido?

-Un poco.

-No eres de aquí. - Jacob negó.

-Relativamente, no. Acabo de llegar, como aprendiz del profesor Bliston.

-Lo conozco. ¿Te ha hecho la pregunta de la suma de la mitad de dos más dos?- Él asintió, divertido porque conociese ese detalle.

-Sí. Aunque ya la había escuchado. – Ella comenzó a caminar y sin saber porqué, él le siguió.

-Ojala hubiese tenido yo esa suerte.

-¿Te la formuló?- La joven asintió.

-Sí, pero fue por diversión. Yo no soy estudiante, ni aprendiz de nada… lo que sé, lo sé gracias a mis padres. Aunque tengo alguna conocida que sí está estudiando fuera, bastante lejos, la verdad. - Él asintió.

-Sí, lo sé… he visto muchas damas en la universidad. – Y la verdad, era que comenzaban a superarlos en número. Cada vez eran menos los jóvenes que se animaban a perder años de sus vidas estudiando en vano según ellos y preferían quedarse en sus poblados y ciudades trabajando.

-Entonces, ¿perdido decías? ¿Adónde te dirigías?

-A la biblioteca. - Dijo con un suspiro.

-Ven. Aprovecharé y así renovaré mis libros de lectura. Este me aburre.

Ambos siguieron caminando por el corredor, girando en varias esquinas y llegando a una enorme puerta de madera flanqueada por dos guardias, que los dejaron pasar en seguida. Jacob observó que la biblioteca era enorme, con altas estanterías que parecían no tener fin, mesas de estudio por doquier iluminadas por pequeñas lámparas de aceite y varias chimeneas caldeando el lugar, recubierto de fría piedra. Nuevamente, había varios tapices cubriendo varias de las paredes, perfectamente tejidos en tonos cálidos y dorados. Casi habría podido jurar que el material del hilo empleado era oro puro, pero no se acercó lo suficiente como para comprobarlo.

-Por lo que veo, el profesor no está aún por aquí. - Dijo ella con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Creía haber salido a tiempo.

-No te preocupes. Bliston es propenso a olvidar las cosas. Un genio, pero olvidadizo. Siéntete afortunado si finalmente acude aquí. No me extrañaría que siguiese en su despacho tranquilamente.

-Espero que no sea así. - Ella le sonrió y le tendió la mano.

-Alia Eckhart.- Él se la estrechó.

-Jacob Black.

-¿De Allmere? –Jacob negó.

-No.

-Bien. Comprendo tu curiosidad por todo esto, entonces. Es normal. – Dejó el libro en una de las estanterías y se giró hacia él.- Iré a buscarlo. No te muevas de aquí, o volverás a perderte. No tardo.- Jacob asintió y ella salió nuevamente por la puerta.

Se quedó mirando el lugar por donde había salido, y asombrado por haber encontrado a alguien amable en todo aquel lugar. Además de agradable, debía admitir que era una joven bastante hermosa. Con aquellos rubios tirabuzones y ojos azules, se distinguía tanto de Bella… Aunque había días en los que no había ni un segundo en el cual no pensase en ella, encontraba sólo la paz en momentos en los cuales dormía o se distraía de algún otro modo. Gracias a la visita de Alice estaba mucho más tranquilo, pero no por ello dejaba de preocuparse. Y no olvidaba que su misión allí era ante todo, descubrir qué estaba ocurriendo con aquella indiscriminada persecución a aquel bebé que todos creían que era Bella.

-No sabía que ya habías llegado… - Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y se giró rápidamente, aturdido. El profesor Bliston ya estaba allí, a diferencia de lo que Alia y él habían pensado en un principio. Estuvo tentado de salir a buscarla para que no fuese en busca del profesor, pero también supo que de hacerlo, volvería a perderse de nuevo.

-Sí… Me había perdido pero me han acompañado.

-¿Un pobre sentido de la orientación? –Le dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia una de las zonas más alejadas de la puerta. Jacob miró a sus espaldas, esperando que Alia apareciese por ella y así decirle que todo estaba en orden, pero no fue así. Hubiese sido imposible que hubiese caminado tan rápido.

-Más bien, poco tiempo aquí. Necesito conocer un poco más el lugar. La próxima vez, llegaré en seguida. – Dijo con sinceridad.

-Eso espero.

El anciano siguió caminando hacia la zona de estanterías con los volúmenes más antiguos, al menos por el aspecto que estos tenían, pero no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la última de ellas. Jacob esperó pacientemente a que él dijese algo, pero no parecía estar muy por la labor. Vio que seguía con la mirada el recorrido de los volúmenes sin pestañear. Apenas habían hablado de cuáles serían sus quehaceres en el palacio, ya que hasta ese mismo día no había tenido noticias de él.

-Por si te lo estás preguntando… - Le dijo sin mirarle.- Estamos aquí para analizar una cosa. No estaremos demasiado rato pero me gustaría que leyeses una cosa, sin prisas.

-¿Qué se espera de mí como aprendiz? – Preguntó inocentemente. No quería levantar demasiadas sospechas aunque tras todos sus años de estudio ya pudiese ser considerado casi del nivel de su maestro.

-De estar en otra situación, posiblemente recibirías lecciones de esgrima, lecturas en grupo, debates y demás vulgaridades de vuestra mente juvenil… - Dijo con tono de burla.- Pero últimamente todos estamos un poco atareados por estos lares y nos pasamos el día entre libros y hablando entre nosotros. Es por ello por lo que no hemos podido hablar antes, y lo lamento, pues me gusta conocer un poco a mis pupilos. Aunque según he leído, poco tienes de ello… Has estudiado tanto como cualquiera de los científicos y eruditos de aquí, pero por supuesto, te falta experiencia…

-Es culpa de mi mente juvenil. - Le repitió él, con voz sorna.

-Lo sé…- Pareció encontrar el libro que buscaba y lo cogió entre sus manos, para leer su título y tendérselo a Jacob. – Ahí tienes. Es un libro un tanto curioso. -Jacob lo abrió pero el profesor negó.- No, no, quiero que lo hagas a solas, antes de juzgarlo. Quizás te resulte un tanto extraño que te haga leer esas cosas, pero te aseguro que no serás el primero ni el último.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo rotundo. No pensaba discutir nada más sobre el tema del libro.- Aun así… ¿a qué se debe el revuelo que hay en el palacio? – Algo importante debía ser el motivo por el cual no habían podido seguir el protocolo normal en los casos de nuevos aprendices.

-¿No te has enterado?- Jacob negó, confuso.

-No, no sé nada. Vivo bastante lejos, con lo cual… quizás sea esa la razón por la cual no hay noticias. - El anciano se rascó la barbilla.

-Aun así, me extraña eso después de que hayas estado varios días ya aquí… - Jacob se encogió de hombros.

-Digamos que… no he salido demasiado, ni he hablado con demasiada gente.

-Ya veo, ya… Ha habido un pequeño contratiempo en palacio, del que no debes hablar más de la cuenta. Los datos que han salido de entras paredes son estrictamente los que han sido así acordados y sólo unos pocos tenemos acceso a información privilegiada. Así que… sé que puedo confiar en ti. - Sonrió de manera enigmática.- De todos modos, no eres principiante a la hora de guardar secretos, ¿verdad?- Lo miró extrañado ante esas palabras y no quiso darle demasiadas vueltas.

-Claro. Ningún problema.- Lo miró como si no supiese de qué estaba hablando, pero notó cierto brillo en sus ojos que no pudo pasar por alto. Pero antes de poder preguntarle qué sabía y qué no, él anciano siguió hablando.

-Como ya sabrás, afortunadamente tenemos dos príncipes…- Jacob asintió, aturdido al no saber a dónde quería llegar con eso.- Hace semanas, la misma noche del anuncio del compromiso del príncipe heredero, su hermano menor cayó enfermo.

-¿Cómo?- Dijo aún más confuso.

-Lo que has oído. El menor de los dos hermanos está enfermo. Gravemente, diría yo, pero no lo sabemos con certeza: no ha comido nada desde que cayó inconsciente, pero no está ni deshidratado ni falto de sustento. Es como si hubiese caído en un sueño del cual nadie puede despertarlo. Sufrió fiebres y sudores los primeros días, pero poco después esos síntomas desaparecieron. Pero aun así, sigue sin despertar.

-Por eso todo el mundo está tan ocupado…- El profesor asintió.

-Exacto. Intentamos dar con una respuesta a su mal, a descubrir la razón de su enfermedad, a encontrar una posible cura, pero todo lo que hacemos es en vano. Pero no nos rendimos. – Dijo con certeza, como queriendo dar a entender que hacían todo lo posible por ayudar al enfermo.

-Nuestra misión es… curarle, ¿verdad? – Daylon asintió. – Así de simple y a la vez complicado.

-Lo es… Se hará lo que se pueda. Así que, estás invitado a la reunión que en breves se celebrará en el salón de actos del palacio, con el resto de eruditos y el rey.

-¿Con… con el rey?- No se podía creer que apenas con unos días allí ya pudiese estar en su misma presencia. Era escalar demasiado alto demasiado pronto.

-Sí, con el rey. Creo que lo encontrarás instructivo… - Escucharon unos pasos y el movimiento de una falda y Jacob supo en seguida que se trataba de Alia, quien ya debía haber vuelto. Efectivamente, no tardó en rodear una de las estanterías y aparecer ante ellos.

-Eso mismo venía a decirte…- Le dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Ya estás con lo tuyo, profesor?- El anciano sonrió.

-Por supuesto Lady Alia… No tendría gracia alguna si se lo pusiese fácil. – Jacob la miró sorprendido cuando escuchó el título usado, pero no pudo decir nada.

-Seguro, pero con un límite… El muchacho por poco termina en el palacete del jardín.

-Seguro que para la próxima no le pasará lo mismo.

-Eso mismo creo.

-¿Lady… Alia?...- dijo con un susurro. Ella asintió, con mirada culpable.

-Sí. – dijo el profesor, mirándolos a ambos confusos.- Es la prometida de el príncipe Edward, el heredero… ¿Os conocíais?

-Algo así.- Dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

-Sí, algo así.- Coincidió él, con una imagen fugaz del rostro de Bella que hizo que sin motivo aparente, se sintiese culpable de algo que no había hecho ni pensado.


	41. Capítulo 41

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 41**

-¿Hay algo normal en el tuyo? – Le preguntó Bella asomando la cabeza tras la mampara que había frente a su armario.

-No creo que te queden bien. - Rió tan sólo de imaginársela con uno de esos trajes.- Son demasiado anchos de espalda Bella: te quedarán enormes.

-Su madre…- Volvió a dirigirse hacia el suyo y Edward se abrochó el cinturón con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Finalmente había conseguido hacerse al vaivén del barco y las nauseas habían desaparecido, hasta el punto de ni siquiera sentir nada cuando volvía a recordar cómo había estado su estómago horas atrás.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- La escuchó suspirar a pesar de los metros de separación.

-Son todos… demasiado… suntuosos. Yo jamás me pondría algo así. -Viendo que él ya estaba listo, se dirigió hacia su armario.

-A ver…

-¡No, espera! – Se giró a tiempo cuando apareció, cubriéndose nada, ya que llevaba la ropa interior, que la tapaba por completo, formada por un corsé y una falda que le llegaba casi a los pies. Estaba de espaldas a él con el cabello cayendo sobre su rostro. Él se echó a reír.

-No seas tonta. No eres la primera que…- Se calló al momento y sintió que enrojecía inevitablemente. – Bueno, que no te preocupes. – Vio que había revuelto la mitad del armario y que en el suelo había unos cuantos vestidos que parecían tener más pedrería que tela. Cogió uno de ellos y suspiró al reconocer el tipo de vestuario que podría ser visto en la corte un día normal. Y a ella le parecía demasiado. Cualquier mujer mataría por tener algo así y ella en cambio, se quejaba.

-¿Lo ves? – Sonó como una niña enfadada pero cuando la miró, se había agachado a su lado y lo miraba ofuscada.

-Mira, espera…- Cogió uno al vuelo, uno dorado y blanco que llevaba sobrepuesto una capa de tela blanca cargada de pedrería, que se abría dejando entrever otra limpia de brillantes. Cogió una de las partes en las que se abría y lo rasgó por la cintura, quitando toda la parte que estaba demasiado cargada. Se lo tendió con una sonrisa y ella lo miró boquiabierta.

-No sabía que también eras costurero. - Sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Ni yo. Quizás debería dedicarme a ello. - Y su padre lo mataría después.

-Te llevarías bastante bien con Alice, a pesar de todo…- Ella miró el traje, libre de aquella suntuosidad que odiaba y suspiró relajada. – Gracias.

-De nada.- Los ojos de ella seguían clavados en los suyos y por algún motivo, no era capaz de apartar la mirada. A esa distancia casi podía sentir su respiración sobre su rostro y Bella sentía su aroma, su perfume cada vez más intenso, y aún más cuando acercó su rostro al de él aún más… Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado presa de los nervios y del descontrol de su mente, que parecía pedir a gritos que se apartase, pero su cuerpo no respondía y algo en ella decía que no quería moverse del sitio.

Pero Edward suspiró suavemente y se apartó, levantándose.

-Te esperaré fuera. No tengas prisa…- Bella se quedó paralizada en el sitio y así seguía cuando escuchó la puerta del enorme camarote cerrarse.

No comprendía lo que acababa de pasar, y su confusión no se debía a que Edward se hubiese marchado así, sino a su reacción al tenerlo tan cerca. Ella jamás se había comportado así, y aún menos con él. Lo habían dejado muy claro cuando había ocurrido aquello en el palacio de Yriaf, y ahora no pensaba volver a caer en el mismo juego.

La ausencia de Jacob podía con ella. El no poder verle, el tener que contar con Edward para todo lo demás. Estaba segura que se estaba confundiendo, gravemente, pero haciéndolo. No podía haber deseado besarlo, y si lo había hecho, había sido a causa de la cercanía y el momento. Cualquier mujer podía caer ante los evidentes encantos de Edward. Ella no era una excepción, y agradecía infinitamente que él se hubiese negado, al contrario que la otra vez.

Sintió una molesta quemazón en los labios cuando lo recordó. Y el escalofrío que había sentido cuando dijo que no era la primera que veía así: no había terminado la frase, pero podría jurar que era eso lo que había querido decir. Y volvió a sentir eso mismo al recordarlo.

Se levantó y agitó la cabeza. No, no podía pensar en eso mismo, ni tan siquiera planteárselo. Observó que increíblemente el vestido rasgado por él no había sufrido daño alguno y que a pesar de algunas hebras deshilachadas, el resultado era casi perfecto. Lo arregló ciñéndose un cinturón de otro vestido de color dorado en la zona.

Se miró en el alto espejo que había al lado de la enorme cama y suspiró. El hecho de tener que encararlo y tener que hablar con él ahora le parecía una situación más que incómoda. Pero después de que él hiciese de tripas corazón para seguir tratándola tras lo ocurrido días atrás, le parecía hipócrita y cobarde no hacer lo mismo con él. Tarde o temprano tendría que verle y asumir las consecuencias de lo que casi había hecho. Pero quería olvidarlo, y la mejor manera sería asumirlo cuanto antes y enfrentarlo.

Se dirigió a la salida y abrió la puerta para salir al pasillo. Vio que Edward no estaba solo, sino que Ellian estaba a su lado, con un vestido despampanante de color verde oliva y lazos de terciopelo del mismo tono trenzados en su cabello. Casi se arrepintió de haber desechado todos aquellos vestidos y haber tirado por lo más sencillo. Casi.

-Venía a buscaros para cenar. - Bella asintió y cerró la puerta.- Pero Edward me había dicho que aún te faltaba un poco…- La miró de arriba abajo y sonrió.- Que guapa…- Bella frunció el ceño ante el tono y le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

-Gracias.- Ellian frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. - ¿Vamos? – Pasó su mano por el hueco del brazo de Edward y Ellian, con evidente mala gana, marcó el camino, llegando hasta el gran salón circular y subiendo las escaleras hasta los camarotes superiores. Bella no miró a Edward en ningún momento ni él tampoco. Se limitó a caminar a su lado y seguir con la pantomima que él había comenzado al decir que estaban casados, pero en cierto sentido ansiaba llegar al comedor para poder sentarse fuera de su alcance.

Por suerte, no tardaron demasiado. Eleazar esperaba con la puerta abierta, una sonrisa pintada en su rostro y una sinceridad en su mirada que no se parecía en nada a la que llevaba su hija grabada en los labios. Bella aprovechó el momento para librarse del brazo de Edward, que ya ni recordaba porque había tomado y aceptó el brazo de Eleazar, quien la condujo hasta una de las cuatro talladas sillas que había alrededor de una enorme mesa repleta de comida.

Observó con fastidio que Ellian acompañaba a Edward y se sentaba a su lado.

Eleazar comenzó a comentar las idas y venidas que podrían encontrarse en el viaje, y sus anécdotas en la mar, y Bella agradeció de sobremanera que la distrajese tan fácilmente. No quiso ver como Ellian se acercaba demasiado a Edward para hablar con él, ni como cruzaba su brazo por encima de él para alcanzar algo que estaba ridículamente cerca, ni como él sonreía ante sus palabras.

Le dolió comprobar que eso le molestaba.

Se centró en masticar demasiado la carne y en desmigar la hogaza de pan en trozos tan pequeños que podían pasar por el agujero de una aguja. Eleazar intentó animarla al darse cuenta que estaba alicaída.

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?- Su tono de voz le recordó tanto a Billy que no pudo evitar mirarle y sonreír.

-Sí… es por el vaivén… me ha mareado un poco.

-¿Por qué no sales a tomar un poco el aire? Tu esposo podría acompañarte…- Miró a Edward, quien había desviado su atención a ellos dos y los observaba preocupado. Ella, sin mirarle, negó para tranquilizar al pirata.

-No, no, estoy bien. Ya se va pasando. – Eleazar la miró aún dudoso, pero no dijo nada más del tema. Bella bebió un sorbo del fuerte vino que había en la mesa y apuró la mitad de la copa de un trago. - ¿Qué decías de lo ocurrido en la isla de Visma? – Él siguió mirándola con desconfianza ante sus palabras, pero siguió relatando el día en el cual tuvo que enfrentarse a otro pirata con el que siempre había mantenido una grave rivalidad.

La cena siguió tranquilamente, divididos en dos grupos, pero ninguno de ellos hizo nada para que se uniesen, excepto Eleazar y su propuesta de que Edward saliese a acompañarla fuera. El vino conseguía que dejase de pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo con Edward y centrarse más en las palabras de Eleazar, quien también comenzaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol. Cuando se dio cuenta, ambos se reían de una vieja anécdota de Eleazar con la que había sido su esposa.

-¡Y entonces me dijo que como no tenía tinta, había quemado el corcho de una botella y había dejado que soltase el color dentro de la cazuela! – Siguió riendo con gran estruendo y Bella lo acompañó en sus risas. De repente, se fijó en Ellian y Edward, quienes se levantaban de la mesa.- Chicos, ¿adónde vais?

-He pedido a Edward que me acompañase a cubierta, para poder despejarnos. Aquí comienza a hacer algo de calor. - Dijo con una sonrisa con poca inocencia mientras se abanicaba con teatralidad.- Claro, si a Bella no le importa. - La susodicha agitó la mano sin mirarles, con la otra asiendo aún la copa medio llena.

-A vuestro aire…- Sintió la boca pastosa por el alcohol, y sintió un estremecimiento cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse cuando salieron del comedor.

-Confías mucho en tu marido…- Dijo Eleazar intentando suavizar la situación. Bella rió con sarcasmo, incrédula de que aún pensase que Edward y ella estaban casados y de ser así, le permitiría marcharse con la primera mujer que se cruzase en su camino.

-No es mi marido…- Aclaró.- Ni loca. – El sonrió.

-Ya lo sabía.- Tuvo que dejar de beber de la copa que tenía entre sus manos y dejarla sobre la mesa de nuevo, aturdida.- Sí… para alguien de mi edad, es fácil de entrever. Aunque sospecho que mi hija también sospecha algo. - Miró hacia la puerta con ofuscación y suspiró.

-Edward ya es mayorcito para hacer lo que le dé la gana. No me incumbe. – Apuró la copa y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla.

-¿Segura?- Asintió.- Casi podría jurar que él no piensa lo mismo.

-Si no lo pensase, no habría salido por esa puerta.- Dijo con rotundidad.

-Podría jurar que… estás algo celosa.- Enarcó las cejas con suspicacia.

-No lo estoy. Simplemente… bueno, entre Edward y yo… hay problemas que van más allá de los celos. No tienen nada que ver.

-Si es lo que crees…

-Podría jurarlo. – Eleazar le sonrió. – Pero Bella… si lo que piensas de Edward es algo que no estás compartiendo conmigo, por la razón que sea… no dejes que se vaya con Ellian. Conozco demasiado a mi hija como para hacer oídos sordos a lo que puede hacer. Y engatusará a Edward. No será el primero. - Cogió su mano por encima de la mesa y la miró fijamente.- Bella, ve por él.

-Ya he dicho que no me importa...

-No es cuestión de que te importe o no, porque según me has dicho, no lo hace… ¿Pero dices eso por negármelo a mí o negártelo a ti misma?- No pudo decirle nada y agachó la mirada, sintiendo que los ojos se cargaban de lágrimas. No sabía si se debía a causa de la situación, del alcohol, o de la impotencia que sentía al darse cuenta que estaba realmente molesta por la ausencia de Edward, y más sabiendo que estaba con Ellian.

-Bella, no seas tonta, en serio. Sal a por él. Tan sólo hazle ver que estás presente. Ellian sólo le hará daño, o lo usará cual trofeo, tan sólo por molestarte a ti. La conozco muy bien.

-Salir por él… -Eleazar asintió, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano para ayudar a que se levantase. Bella se tambaleó ligeramente al hacerlo pero recuperó rápidamente el equilibrio y se alisó el vestido. Eleazar colocó correctamente uno de sus tirabuzones y le sonrió para infundirle valor.

-Ánimo.

-Esto lo hago porque estoy medio ebria…- Se excusó.

-Claro. - Él le tendió el brazo y la acompañó hasta la puerta. Salieron, pero ella lo detuvo antes de subir por las escaleras.

- No… - Se desasió de su ayuda y suspiró.- Lo haré yo sola. No quiero que tengas problemas con Ellian por haberme aconsejado.

-Si Edward no ve lo que es evidente, empezaré a pensar que es realmente estúpido. Eres un sol Bella. En serio. – Ella no dijo nada ante esas palabras, sino que se limitó a sonreír y girarse. No podía pensar en lo que acababa de decirle sin pensar en Jacob. No podía creer que estuviese a punto de meterse en medio de Edward y otra mujer, estando comprometida. No podía creerlo, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Intentó frenar sus pasos pero sus piernas no respondían. Quería ir allí, hacer que Edward viese lo disgustada que estaba con él. Aunque no ganase nada con ello. Pero sentía que había herido su orgullo y quería cobrárselo.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, apoyándose en el pasamanos y escuchando cada vez más cerca el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra el casco del barco y como la oscuridad se iba abriendo paso en su caminar. El alcohol parecía estar quemándose más rápido en su cuerpo a medida que avanzaba, ya que sentía sus ideas cada vez más claras.

Llegó a la cubierta, bastante tranquila y sin aparente movimiento y miró de izquierda a derecha para ver si veía a Edward. El suelo estaba algo resbaladizo a causa del encerado que le habían dado momentos atrás, pero consiguió caminar sin problema alguno. No había ni rastro de ellos en la parte central del barco, así que se dirigió a la popa, subiendo las escaleras hasta la zona del timón.

Fue entonces cuando vio a dos figuras abrazadas al final de la misma, las cuales se separaron en cuanto la vieron mirándolos. Edward se acercó a ella, mirándola preocupado y extendió la mano hacia ella.

-Bella… - Se acercó a ella y la asió por el brazo, pero ella se apartó con brusquedad y se marchó de allí a toda prisa.


	42. Capítulo 42

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 42**

-Edward, espera…- Ellian había asido su camisa deteniéndole, pero él también se apartó.

-No. No espero. No deberías haber hecho algo así.

-Pero… -Se excusó ella.

-Pero nada. No hay excusa. Ella es mi esposa.- No era verdad, pero poco le importaba ya. – No voy a faltarle al respeto así. Voy a disculparme.

-Sé que no estáis casados. Al menos, eso parece. No soy estúpida.

-Me da igual lo que pienses, e incluso poco me importaría si no estuviésemos casados. La quiero.- Lo dijo sin pensar, y se sorprendió a sí mismo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. –Métetelo en la cabeza Ellian, y déjame en paz. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. No debería haber salido contigo aquí fuera.- Rotundo, se giró, dejándola allí sola y salió en busca de Bella.

Miró de un lado a otro en la cubierta esperando verla por allí pero no había ni rastro de ella. Fue hasta proa, pero allí no había más que el vigía que paseaba de un lado a otro y el cual le dijo que por allí no había pasado nadie. Ofuscado, fue de vuelta a los camarotes, bajando las escaleras y llegando al comedor, pero éste ya estaba vacío. No había ni rastro de nadie por allí y fue hasta la única habitación que conocía, su propio camarote.

La encontró allí, peleando con el vestido, intentando desatar los cordeles que lo cerraban en los laterales. Sus dedos se liaban con las cuerdas y no conseguía desatarlas, dado el temblor de sus manos y el estado en que se encontraba. Edward cerró la puerta, echó la llave y se acercó a ella para ayudarla, pero en cuanto estuvo a menos de medio metro, Bella se giró hacia él y lo miró enfadada.

-No te acerques a mí. Nada… - Él se quedó en su sitio, con la mano extendida hacia ella y el rostro compungido, pero Bella había desviado su mirada y seguía peleando con los cordeles.

-Bella... escucha… - Al ver que ella no le cortaba, siguió hablando.- No te diré que no es lo que parece porque lo es… Pero te juro por mi hermano, te lo juro mil veces, que yo no la he besado y que me he apartado en cuanto lo ha hecho. Te lo juro. – Ella suspiró y lo miró fijamente, con la expresión mucho más sosegada.

-Edward… No tienes por qué darme ninguna explicación. No sé porqué me he ido así. De hecho, no tendría ni que haber subido.- En su voz no había ni pizca del aturdimiento que el alcohol bebido debía de haberle infligido. Sólo podía denotarse por el color de sus mejillas, ligeramente más sonrosadas de lo normal. – Haz con tu vida lo que quieras. – Él se apartó de su lado y la miró, confuso.

-A sus ojos, estamos casados… - Ella negó, consiguiendo quitar el cordel y aflojarse el vestido.

-No, ya no. Se lo he confesado a Eleazar. No lo estamos. Puedes ir tranquilamente con Ellian, si así lo quieres. – Le dio la espalda y se quitó el vestido, arrojándolo al suelo y marchándose a asearse. Edward recogió el montón de tela, lo arrojó lejos y pataleó enfadado. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo y así lo sabía, pero Bella no parecía estar dispuesta a aclarar las cosas.

Se sentó en la cama y esperó pacientemente a que saliese del cuartito de aseo.

Bella peinaba su pelo con fuerza, casi haciéndose daño, debido a la rabia que sentía en su interior. Había jurado que le plantaría cara, pero a la hora de la verdad, había sido incapaz. No quería ni verle después de lo ocurrido. Lo mejor que podía hacer era largarse hasta que consiguiese poner sus pensamientos en orden. Cuando salió al camarote, con un ceñido camisón cubierto por una bata ondeante, se detuvo a pocos pasos al verlo allí, cruzado de brazos y mirándola fijamente, sentado sobre la cama.

-Vamos a hablar.- Le espetó con crudeza.

-No. No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Vete con Ellian. – Aquello era exactamente lo que quería oír.

-Estás celosa.

-Qué más quisieras.

-Sí, pero lo estás.- Ella se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-Edward, no tengo ganas de discutir. Me duele la cabeza. Si quieres dormir, hazlo, si quieres ir con ella, hazlo, pero déjame en paz. – Él se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella, pero Bella retrocedió dos pasos.

-No. Dime que no te ha molestado lo que has visto, mirándome a los ojos y entonces, me iré. Me iré y no volveré a estar contigo a solas, si así lo quieres.- Bella, segura, dio dos pasos hacia él y le miró fijamente.

-No me ha molestado lo que he visto. –Siseó.- Y ahora, lárgate.

Fue entonces cuando él levantó la mano y le mostró el objeto que pendía de sus dedos, la pequeña brújula plateada de Alice: la flecha apuntaba al sur fijamente, sin temblar.

-¿En serio? Esto no parece estar de acuerdo. - Bella no dijo nada, sino que lo esquivó y se dirigió a la cama, abriéndola. Edward la siguió y la asió de la muñeca, impidiendo que lo evitase. Dejó la brújula sobre la cama y volvió a mirarla. – Si no es así, ¿por qué pasó lo que pasó antes? Cuando te estabas vistiendo.

-No pasó nada Edward. Te alejaste. Eso fue lo único que quería y necesitaba. Así que, gracias.

-Bella, ¡tonta! ¡Me aparté porque recordé tu reacción la primera vez que te tuve a menos de medio milímetro! No quería incomodarte, ¡maldita sea!

-Me da igual.

-¿Ese es el problema? ¿Qué me apartase? ¿En serio es eso? ¿Sólo eso?- Se acercó peligrosamente a ella pero Bella lo apartó con un suave empujón.

-En serio, déjame en paz. Estoy medio mareada, y ahora mismo, sólo quiero dormir. –Él accedió a lo que le había pedido y se apartó de su lado.

-Bien… Descansa.

-¿Te vas?- Lo preguntó con tono indiferente, pero supo que Edward sabía que le importaba.

-No. Voy a cambiarme. Y a dormir.

-Ah.- Se giró y metió sus pies bajo el montón de sábanas y mantas, al calor, a pesar de que la chimenea ardía mágicamente, al igual que en el palacio. Por lo visto, allí no era algo tan raro y se agradecía.

Bella cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente vagase en sueños, a pesar del movimiento del barco y el mareo que comenzaba a sentir, a la par que el alcohol se quemaba poco a poco. Escuchó a Edward meterse en la cama, en el extremo opuesto y como las luces se apagaban también a base de magia. No se movió, y no fue hasta que escuchó su respiración acompasada que las tímidas y amargas lágrimas se abrieron paso y mojaron sus mejillas.

Era sumamente injusto sentirse así, y más estando Jacob de por medio. Lo estaba traicionando de la manera más cruel y vil posible, y ya no tenía vuelta atrás. El estar realmente molesta con Edward por lo que había sucedido era un síntoma más que evidente de que ya no lo veía de la misma manera que en un principio. Llevaban ya mucho tiempo viajando juntos, pasando todas las horas el uno al lado del otro, y eso conllevaba unas consecuencias. Había intentado encararlas y le había salido todo torcido.

Consiguió cabecear varios minutos y se ofuscó al darse cuenta que se estaba despertando cada poco rato, alterada y con pesadillas. Se incorporó asustada una de las veces y se llevó una mano al pecho, bajo el cual su corazón latía desbocado. El sonido del mar consiguió relajarla un poco y volvió a dejarse caer sobre la almohada, para descubrir que Edward se había movido casi hasta el centro de la cama y dormía profundamente. Ella giró hacia el extremo derecho y se acomodó allí, lo más lejos de él posible. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir nuevamente, pero la respiración de Edward se clavaba en su mente.

Se dio la vuelta y se encaró a él, esperando que al sentirla más cerca se alejase de su propio lado. O quizás sería mejor idea si se levantaba e intentaba dormir en la mecedora que había al lado de la ventana que daba al ancho mar.

Esperó pacientemente por si Edward se movía y le evitaba tener que irse, pero no parecía demasiado dispuesto a hacerlo. Bufó fastidiada y comenzó a arrastrarse lentamente hacia el borde de la cama, pero sintió que una mano se aferraba a su muñeca impidiéndole continuar.

-Ven…- Edward hizo fuerza y la arrastró hasta su lado. Su voz no era tan ruda ni severa, y parecía mucho más sosegado que antes. Aunque en ese momento, ella no lo estaba. Notó su aliento en su rostro, demasiado cerca y el calor de su piel abrasándole la circunferencia que formaban sus dedos en torno a su muñeca.

No se movió cuando su amarre se soltó y su mano subió por su brazo lentamente hasta su hombro. Edward escuchó claramente su respiración acelerada y sintió su cuerpo tensándose bajo su tacto. Bella cerró los ojos cuando su mano siguió hasta su cuello y él se detuvo a sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón contra las yemas de sus dedos.

-Edward…- Susurró al sentir que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-Esta vez no pienso apartarme… - Abrió los ojos ante sus palabras, aturdida. Sus dedos comenzaron a enredarse en su pelo suavemente, con delicadeza, dando la sensación de que era una suave brisa lo que en realidad sentía. – Pero no voy a acercarme más…- Bella volvió a sentir que sus ojos se humedecían, y sintiéndolo tan cerca, apoyó su frente contra la de él.

-No puedo… - Sollozó. Él no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a seguir allí apostado sin moverse ni un ápice, con sus dedos recorriendo de arriba abajo su yugular. Bella sabía que no podía engañarle, dado que podía sentir perfectamente sus latidos y su respiración, pero no podía hacer nada por evitar aquellas reacciones. Aun así, pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo que un sentimiento de agonía y angustia se prendía en su pecho, agobiada por la situación. Quería y no podía. Lo tenía claro, pero también era fuerte y perseverante con sus decisiones. Ella no se acercaría más a él. O lo intentaría.

Sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo confortándose por la calidez del de él, cada terminación nerviosa cobrando vida a medida que pasaban los minutos. Desde que se conocían no había habido ningún otro momento en el que hubiesen estando más juntos, pero le daba la sensación de que llevaba haciéndolo siempre, acoplada a él. Dejó que sus brazos lo atasen con fuerza a ella y suspiró, sintiendo que las lágrimas que antes habían amenazado sus ojos desaparecían y su corazón se ralentizaba.

-Estoy prometida. - Dejó caer repentinamente. Necesitaba aclararle las verdaderas razones de su rechazo, después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Yo también.- Dijo él con el mismo tono ofuscado. Bella se apartó de él y clavó la mirada en lo poco que veía de sus ojos, mientras sentía que el sentimiento de agonía aumentaba de modo considerable. Gimió cuando él no dijo nada más y apartó los mechones de pelo de su frente.

-No puede ser…

-No podría ser…- Respondió él, recorriendo su mejilla. Y ya no se trataba del hecho de estar unidos a otras personas del modo que fuese: él seguía siendo quien era y conllevaba unas responsabilidades que en ese momento odiaba con toda su alma. En un impulso, volvió a abrazarla con fuerza y besó su frente suavemente. Ella apoyó sus manos en su pecho y rostro y él notó que su respiración volvía a acelerarse. Edward también sintió que su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza, como si estuviese a punto de explotar por la fuerza con la cual latía. Nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso, pero tampoco tan seguro.

Apartó su rostro del de ella, pero Bella no le dejó hacerlo demasiado. Sintió su pequeña nariz contra la suya propia durante un corto segundo antes de que sus labios llegaran a los suyos. Cerró los ojos y fue más consciente del movimiento del barco cuando así lo hizo, pero también lo fue más de lo que estaba sucediendo. Tomó aire con fuerza por la nariz, haciendo que el aroma a flores de Bella, lo aturdiese por unos segundos. Ella pasó sus manos tras su cuello, acariciando sus labios con suavidad y se apartó levemente, pero supo que no era por arrepentimiento, sino simplemente porque ella quería sopesar su reacción.

Edward aún sentía arder la piel que sus labios habían besado.

Su abrazo se estrechó cuando fue él quien acortó la distancia y volvió a besarla, pero no fue tan cuidadoso como instantes atrás, ni Bella tampoco. Ella apretó sus brazos a su alrededor y él siguió reconociendo cada milímetro de la piel que quedaba expuesta a sus manos y a su boca. Mordisqueó su labio inferior, suave y bajó hasta su pequeño mentón, que recorrió con su boca suavemente, sabiendo que si seguía besándola podría perder totalmente el control. Siguió recorriendo su cuello de manera delicada, besando allí donde sentía su pulso aún más rápido que instantes atrás. Le encantó comprobar que el suyo no era el único que parecía haber perdido el sentido del ritmo.

Volvió a subir a su boca y consiguió besarla con mucha suavidad, dejando la mente en blanco y dejando que cada terminación nerviosa de sus labios reconociese la piel de aquella zona. Se separó lo suficiente como para poder hablarle, pero no quería tenerla alejada de él.

-Esto no está bien…- Susurró ella contra sus labios.

-Me da igual. - Ya sabría cómo lidiar con su propia vida cuando así tuviese que hacerlo.

-Pero no se puede… No está bien. - Repitió, como si quisiese convencerse a sí misma.

-Dime que me aleje y lo haré. Pero sólo si así lo quieres de verdad. No lo hagas por satisfacer a otra persona Bella… yo no lo voy a hacer.- Lo sentía horriblemente por Alia, pero él no la quería: hubiese sido la mujer perfecta para él, la que todo hombre hubiese querido y esperado, pero no él. No podía engañarla, ni engañarse a sí mismo.

-¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? No lo entiendo, no tiene sentido… -Fue ella quien lo besó y se apartó en seguida.- No lo entiendo.

-Tenía que suceder… fuese el motivo que fuese. Pero tengo muy claro que quiero que suceda y siga sucediendo. - Ella sentía que se ahogaba por la angustia que le producía hacerle algo así a Jacob, pero también sabía que en realidad, en su interior, quería vivir esa nueva situación. Edward le hacía sentir cosas que nadie había podido jamás.- ¿Qué me dices? Es una aventura, o son dos… - Rió nervioso.- Me dijiste en su día que era temerario a más no poder… y pienso demostrártelo. -Ella no pudo evitar sonreír también, algo más aliviada y sintiéndose a salvo entre sus brazos.

-Te dije que te acompañaría. Eso conlleva cualquier cosa…- Edward sintió que su pecho se desgarraba de la emoción, pero no era una sensación incómoda, sino algo que lo llenaba de una felicidad que nunca antes había sentido. Era como si de repente todo tuviese sentido.

La besó nuevamente y ella se acurrucó contra su pecho.


	43. Capítulo 43

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 43**

Dos hombres vestidos con túnicas esmeraldas conversaban en voz baja sentados a pocos metros de dónde él estaba, con aire preocupado y moviendo las manos de manera exagerada. Él se arregló la pechera de su vestimenta y suspiró. Esperaba poder saber algo más del estado del príncipe en aquella reunión, ya que todo se estaba llevando con tal secretismo que los datos que el profesor le había dado no eran más que meras puntualizaciones de lo que todos ya sabían.

Se encontraba en un salón de forma circular. Estaba rodeado por hileras de escaños, sillones con tapizado azul oscuro, en cuyo centro había tres sillas mayores, desde donde se imaginó que el rey debía de seguir los debates.

Por las dos puertas que quedaban a ambos laterales, seguían entrando hombres y mujeres con vestimentas brillantes, y todos en grupo, hablando sin cesar: sentía que era el único que estaba allí solo, ya que el profesor le había comunicado que no llegaría a tiempo, dado que tenía otros asuntos que atender. Jacob suspiró y se acomodó en el sillón que le había sido asignado, expectante. Observó que no muy lejos de él se sentaban varios aprendices, pero era casi seguro que se conocían de antes debido a la manera en la cual conversaban entre ellos, y se dio cuenta que se mostraban menos preocupados que el resto de los presentes. Sintió un pequeño atisbo de enfado al saber que un chaval no mayor que ellos estaba gravemente enfermo y ellos se dedicaban a bromear sin pensar en nada más.

La sala fue llenándose poco a poco, los escaños ocupados y el tumulto de voces aumentó, hasta un punto increíble. La forma de la sala aumentaba las voces de modo considerable, haciendo que en lugar de cien personas diese la sensación de que había trescientas.

Fueron cerrando las puertas una vez la mayoría del salón estuvo ocupado. Fue entonces cuando Jacob reparó en uno de los hombres que hablaba en uno de los grupos más grandes, sorprendido de no haberse dado cuenta de que el mismo rey estaba allí. Vestía de manera tan parecida al resto que no lo había podido distinguir, pero su porte era regio y en su mirada denotaba que sí era alguien de mayor jerarquía que el resto.

Sus ojos eran de un tono verdoso oscuro, y su cabello era de un color dorado de un matiz casi castaño, con el rostro anguloso, serio, sin surcos y con mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada. Tuvo la sensación de haberlo visto con anterioridad pero desechó esa idea enseguida. Vio como se sentaba en el escaño superior y poco a poco, toda la sala se callaba. El hombre sentado a su derecha, de cabello oscuro y con porte parecido al del mismo rey. Debía ser uno de sus consejeros principales, ya que cuando habló, lo hizo con la misma seguridad como si el monarca no estuviese allí.

-Damas, caballeros… estamos ante la décima reunión del consejo y de científicos para poder teorizar sobre las posibles causas y consecuencias de la enfermedad del Su Alteza Real, el príncipe Jasper, quien desde hace ya varias semanas está aquejado de un mal cuya causa y cura desconocemos. Procederemos más, sin más dilaciones, a escuchar las teorías posibles y todo lo nuevo que tengamos. - Uno de los hombres, sentado a pocos metros del rey, se levantó, aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar.

-Hemos estado barajando durante días la posibilidad de envenenamiento. Aún no hemos precisado quien podría haberlo hecho o porqué, ya que nuestra prioridad es poder curarlo cuanto antes, pero hemos estipulado que podría deberse a algún tipo de toxina que podría haberse filtrado en el pequeño palacio que suelen frecuentar él y el príncipe Edward…

-Eso es ínfimamente posible.- Respondió otro de los hombres.- El príncipe Edward no ha enfermado, ni ha mostrado ningún síntoma.

-Podría tratarse de alguna espora en particular que haya inhalado en algún momento puntual…

-Todo esto ya lo hemos discutido. Aprobamos la teoría del envenenamiento debido a que había más posibilidades: podría ser un veneno desconocido hasta ahora.

-Hemos extraído y analizado varias muestras de sangre y no hemos dado con nada anormal.

-Se nos podría haber pasado algo por alto…

-Es poco probable.

-¿Llego muy tarde…?- Una voz susurró al lado de Jacob. El profesor se sentó en su silla mientras arreglaba su túnica y miró al frente.

-No, acaba de empezar.- Le respondió Jacob, mirando fijamente al tercer hombre que defendía la imposibilidad de que algo hubiese rehuido su escrutinio. –Están debatiendo sobre la posibilidad de que haya sido causado por un veneno… - El profesor Daylon bufó con fastidio.

-Eso mismo ya fue discutido y se descartó. El príncipe heredero también hubiese caído enfermo de ser a causa de las esporas y no ha sido así. Es más, cualquiera podía haber enfermado…

-Eso quería preguntar… ¿y el príncipe?- El profesor se acercó a él para susurrar.

-Está en cuarentena. Nadie puede entrar y quien lo hace, son aquellos que nunca antes han tenido contacto con el joven enfermo, que son dos o tres personas. Están evitando que haya un posible contagio, a pesar de que nadie ha tenido ningún síntoma. Es un tanto neurótico, pero el rey no cede.

-Pero si nadie ha caído enfermo… ¿No es un poco absurdo que siga encerrado?

-Sí, eso decimos la mayoría, pero los reyes no dan su brazo a torcer. Y nadie osaría desobedecerles, y la verdad, es que es una medida muy sensata. Ahora es cuando todo sería más vulnerable. Si cualquiera que quisiese derrocarlos, y no se nos ocurre nadie que se atrevería a ello, la enfermedad del heredero sería un gran punto a su favor… Con un hijo enfermo y el otro… en condiciones por el estilo… - Jacob miró a Carlisle y comprendió entonces la preocupación que lo embargaba. No se alertaba sólo por sus hijos, sino que también lo hacía por su gente.

-Deberían tener cuidado con quien entra y sale entonces a sus aposentos.- Dijo con rotundidad. El profesor lo miró curioso.

-¿Y eso porqué? Aquí todo el mundo es de confianza.- De hecho, en ocasiones contadas aceptaban gente nueva, como era su caso, y se debía más a necesidad que a verdadero deseo. Aunque el profesor estaba bastante contento con su nuevo pupilo.

-El príncipe podía haber sido envenenado poco a poco.

-¿Poco a poco? – Jacob asintió.

-Cuando estudie en la universidad de Bassâm, estudiamos ciertos venenos que debían ser usados poco a poco para que tuviesen efecto. Pueden ser transmitidos por aire, agua, comidas... Y si se desease envenenar a alguien en concreto, no habría peligro de que una tercera persona recibiese una dosis. Se necesitan semanas, incluso meses de seguimiento para que hagan efecto. Cualquiera podría haber ingerido algo envenenado y no tener los síntomas.

-Es interesante, pero la enfermedad ya de por sí es rara: no despierta, pero no muere de inanición. No parece tener ninguna falta en sus constantes vitales. Está dormido en vida.

-Eso es lo raro. Pero es lo único que se me ocurre. Puede que haya algún veneno que tenga esos efectos, que paralice biológicamente a una persona.

-Podría ser…

-Es una teoría.

-Una muy interesante…- Con una sonrisa, se levantó y los dos hombres que en ese momento discutían se callaron al instante. Carlisle le hizo una seña de asentimiento y el profesor comenzó a repetir lo que Jacob le había dicho, palabra por palabra. Las miradas de incredulidad pasaron a las de conformidad poco a poco, y al final algunos parecían mostrar en su mirada una esperanza leve. Aunque Jacob sabía que era poco probable que tuviese razón, al menos podrían tener otra pista con la que jugar.

-¿Y eso de dónde lo habéis sacado?- Preguntó un hombre de aspecto tosco y enfadado. El profesor lo taladró con la mirada y levantó la cabeza altivamente.

-Como ya sabéis, estamos aceptando estudiantes que se presten a ser nuestros aprendices, y la idea ha venido de uno de ellos, el señor Jacob Black, aquí a mi lado. Creo que, a pesar de ser una teoría no precisamente demasiado realista debido a los resultados de ese supuesto veneno, podría ser algo plausible. Creo que no pasaría nada si investigásemos que comía el príncipe, y aún mejor, quien lo preparaba, que pedía para beber, y demás.

-Es algo interesante… - Jacob escuchó por primera vez la voz del rey, alzándose mucho más alta que el resto, pero también con un tono dulce que no podía haber imaginado. Escucharle daba la sensación de que sabía exactamente de qué hablaba y que nadie podría recriminarle nada. – Algo que podríamos investigar. Pero eso, señoras y señores, me lleva a una conclusión que no me gusta tanto… Y es, que dentro de estas paredes, haya alguien capaz de atentar contra la vida, ya no de los herederos, ni de la familia real, sino de mi familia. Y si descubro que es así, si en verdad el culpable de esto tiene nombre y apellidos, no seré benévolo, ni perdonaré. Nadie juega con la vida de mis hijos. – Todo el mundo permanecía en silencio, escuchando con atención las palabras que decía.- Espero que, por el bien de todos, esa teoría pueda ser rechazada, pero agradezco la idea.- Jacob observó atónito que inclinaba su cabeza hacia él y no podía hacer nada para responder. Pero Carlisle no pareció ofenderse por ello, sino que sonrió ligeramente.

-Bien hecho.- Le felicitó el profesor en voz baja cuando se sentó a su lado.

-Por lo pronto…- continuó Carlisle.- Creo que la reunión de hoy no nos llevará a ningún lado, ya que hemos vuelto a discutir teorías de las cuales ya habíamos hablado. Es poco probable que haya nada nuevo…- Teorizó. – Os llegará un nuevo aviso dentro de varios días. – Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento y el rey se levantó. – Buenos días.

Todo el mundo comenzó a levantarse y a hablar en voz alta, y observó con incomodidad que varios de los presentes le dirigían miradas curiosas y susurraban cuando él se percataba de ello, con lo cual se excusó del profesor e intentó salir cuanto antes del salón. Le costó bastante debido a la aglomeración y cuando casi estaba fuera, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Jacob? – Se giró sorprendido y agachó la cabeza incluso antes de mirarle a los ojos.- Buen trabajo. – No fue capaz de decir nada.- Te haré llamar uno de estos días. Me gustaría que vieses a mi hijo menor y valorases según la experiencia que hayas tenido.

-Claro… majestad. - Sentía que las piernas le temblaban.

-Si tienes algún problema con verle, lo entenderé. Hay gente que se asusta y no se atreve a entrar por la sintomatología. - Sabía que en el fondo eso le dolía, y por ello negó con firmeza, aparte de no tener ningún miedo.

-Entraré.- Se atrevió a mirarle y descubrió en sus ojos una sonrisa sincera y una pena que incluso a él le hizo encogerse.

-Bien. Te haré llamar.- Inclinó su cabeza hacia él y se marchó seguido de un sequito de hombres y varias damas. Estático en su sitio, le costó reaccionar y si lo hizo, fue gracias a varios empujones y a los murmullos que se alzaron a su alrededor.

Salió al corredor y se apoyó contra una de las paredes más alejadas del salón. Suspiró agobiado. Ni de lejos había pensando que conseguiría hablar con el propio rey el mismo día de su primera audiencia, y se dio cuenta que había tenido mucha suerte: quizás fuese más fácil sonsacar que ocurría con Bella de ese modo.

-Vaya, vaya… El aprendiz ha escalado rápido. - Se giró envalentonado, esperando encontrarse con pelea, pero sus ojos chocaron con unos azules y tal y como había ocurrido con el rey, su cabeza se inclinó automáticamente, azorado por lo brusco de su giro y encaramiento.

-Lady Alia…

-Tutéame. No me gustan las formalidades ni conmigo, ni con el resto. Me parece demasiado… exagerado. Es un maldito título, nada más. - Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien… - Ella le sonrió cuando le miró, e invitó a caminar a su lado.

-He visto lo ocurrido durante la asamblea. Muy valiente al exponer tus ideas durante tu primera vez. - Dijo con evidente asombro. Jacob aclaró rápidamente lo ocurrido.

-Yo sólo he teorizado con el profesor Bliston. Ha sido él quien ha expuesto todo lo que yo he dicho. Y creo que no hubiese servido de nada el haberle pedido que no lo hiciese. - Ella sonrió, conforme.

-No, posiblemente no.

-¿Por qué dices que ha sido muy valiente el haberlo hecho? – No había pasado por alto aquel comentario.

-Por lo poco que sé, nadie se atreve a hablar en la cámara, y menos aún llena de representantes… y aún con este tema. Es algo delicado.

-No tenía ni idea hasta que el profesor me lo dijo… Lo siento. Sé que esto te estará afectando. - Asintió.

-Sí, no lo negaré. Es difícil. - Tragó saliva antes de seguir hablando.

-¿Puedo preguntarte como está… bueno… el príncipe?- Alia agachó la mirada, apenada.

-Preocupado… se sentía inútil con esta situación, pero creo que poco a poco ha ido superándolo… es cuestión de esperar. - Jacob asintió, conforme.

-¿No lo ves?- Negó.

-No. Aún no. Suelo estar con la reina en los aposentos del príncipe para poder atenderle, ya que el rey está demasiado ocupado con todo lo concerniente a reuniones y teorías. Sé que Edward está bien sin mí, por ahora.

-Tiene que ser duro… estar lejos de la persona que quieres. -Ella asintió, pero no pareció muy conforme.

-Bueno, sí… no lo negaré. Lo es.

-Ya…- No pudo evitar recordar a Bella y pensar lo que la echaba de menos. Deseaba averiguar cuanto antes lo que ocurría con su situación y poder darle una solución.

-Me gustaría poder estar en tu compañía más a menudo Jacob… -miró a su alrededor.- Aquí… bueno, aquí no tengo demasiados amigos. Soy relativamente nueva y…

-Claro. Cuando gustes. - Vio que había recibido dos invitaciones ese mismo día y se sintió abrumado. Ella sonrió y siguió caminando a su lado.


	44. Capítulo 44

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 44**

Edward supo que estaba despierto cuando escuchó el sonido de mar y sintió el balanceo del barco. No abrió los ojos, deseando con seguir con el sueño que había tenido. Bella lo había besado. Y él a ella, en consecuencia, como sería natural en él. Pero incluso soñando sentía que era diferente al resto de veces. Lo sabía porque deseaba poder hacerlo cada día. Y por ello lamentó despertarse. Le hubiese gustado seguir con el mismo sueño pero la luz era cada vez más evidente y no pudo seguir engañándose.

Descubrió que las mantas pesaban más de lo normal cuando sintió una presión sobre su estómago y sobre su pecho. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no tenía calor, sino que el contacto era cálido.

Notó una pequeña corriente de aire en su piel y entonces se dio cuenta de que era la respiración de otra persona la que había ocasionado tal sensación. Abrió los ojos y vio la cabeza de Bella casi al lado de la suya, sólo que apoyada en su hombro y sintió su brazo engarzado a su cintura. La cubrió bien con las ropas de la cama y ella se removió. Se maldijo por haberse movido cuando ella levantó su cabeza y lo miró fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué?- Le dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios. Él giró la cabeza y se echó a reír entre dientes.

-Como cabras… En serio. Estamos como cabras. –Masculló.

-Lo dirás por ti. Yo estoy perfectamente cuerda. - Dijo con tono bromista mientras se apartaba a base de soplidos el cabello que había quedado colgando en su frente.

-Me estoy planteando seriamente qué haré contigo cuando todo esto termine. - Se giró de nuevo para mirarla y vio que lo observaba con las cejas enarcadas.

-Si me dejas tirada, me las podré apañar perfectamente. Soy independiente. – Él le apartó el pelo del rostro y lo sujetó su cara con sus manos cariñosamente.

-No me refiero a eso.

-¿No?- El desvió la mirada a sus labios, algo no demasiado propicio para concentrarse pero consiguió pensar con claridad.

-No… Tendré que cambiar muchas cosas… muchas. Lo primero que tengo claro es que no voy a casarme. – Bella se levantó mirándolo fijamente, cubriéndose con la ropa para no enfriarse.

-¿Qué? –Le dijo con tono incrédulo. Él se irguió y se sentó sobre la cama, mirándola confuso.

-Que no voy a casarme. No después de esto. - Ella negó con firmeza.

-No. Edward, no te confundas…- Él siguió con el ceño fruncido.- No… quien sabe que pasará. –Por un momento, imaginó la decepción de Jacob y su familia de romper ella también un compromiso al que ella había accedido. Sería demasiado cruel por su parte y no se merecía algo así. – Quizás esto no vaya a buen puerto. Déjalo estar. –Él negó.

-Ni de coña. No creas que esto es cosa de… un beso, dos, tres, una docena, una centena. No lo veo así.

-Decías que sí.

-Dije que eso era antes. Antes era un cabeza loca, y sí, lo sigo siendo, pero en lo que a este tema se refiere… he cambiado. -Ella asintió.

-Eso ya lo sé. – Le había contado tantas cosas de su vida que sabía que había pasado de ser un ser completamente inmaduro y responsable a alguien que salía en busca de una cura hasta el mismo fin del mundo sin importarle nada.

-Decidí ser consecuente. Tú eres una consecuencia del viaje, y la afrontaré. Pero no puedo solo… No puedo pelear yo solo por algo conjunto. Te necesito para este viaje, pero también para todo lo demás. -Ella agachó la mirada confiriéndole un aspecto que él consideró adorable y se acercó aún más a ella.

-¿Lo dices porque soy la mejor opción comparada con… tu prometida, o por simple interés momentáneo? Eso es lo que me preocupa.

-¿Y tú me besaste por ser mejor opción que tu prometido y por qué estoy más cerca o por qué así lo has querido?

-No suelo hacer lo que no quiero. – Eso lo tenía claro. Si lo había besado había sido por propia decisión y no por dejarse arrastrar por ningún otro sentimiento que pudiese confundirla.

-Yo lo hice por no interés momentáneo, sino porque lo llevaba deseando desde hacía días… como cuando estábamos en Yriaf…

-Aquello estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar…- Pero tampoco pudo evitar que en sus labios se dibujase una sonrisa fugaz.

-Sí, fuera de lugar por haberme marchado. Tendría que haber insistido.

-Posiblemente entonces no hubiese acudido en tu busca. Tengo mi orgullo. Y sé que tú el tuyo, sí…- Dijo cuando él abrió la boca para replicar. – Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- A vista del tono quejumbroso, Edward la abrazó y ella apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho.

-Por ahora, disfrutarlo. Luego… ya nos preocuparemos. - La meció con suavidad entre sus brazos mientras pensaba en la verdadera gravedad del asunto. Sería demasiado complicado romper un compromiso que ya estaba asentado y anunciado, pero más complicado sería comunicar su decisión de no casarse a sus padres y a la misma Alia. La destrozaría, después de lo prometido, después de lo acordado.

Pero al fin y al cabo, veía en Bella una decisión más acertada, aunque estuviese exagerando. No comprendía porque, no sabía porque pensaba ahora que Bella sería la mejor elección, pero había algo en su interior que lo impulsaba a pensarlo. Era como si su subconsciente le gritase que Bella era quien debía estar a su lado.

-Y…- Le escuchó decir contra su piel.- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es ella? – Preguntó curiosa. Él suspiró.- Quiero decir… bueno, no hace falta que tú… ya sabes. - Le dijo queriendo quitarle hierro al asunto.

-¿Mi prometida? Perfecta.- Dijo con un suspiro.- Es perfecta para mí. Inteligente, tranquila, sincera, hermosa… todo lo que debería querer en una mujer. - Su tono de fastidio no le pasó desapercibido a Bella.

-Vaya… - Él esbozó una mueca de disgusto.

-Pero no la quiero… No la quiero y no puedo evitarlo. -Ella se apartó de nuevo y lo miró.

-¿Y por qué te comprometiste? No lo entiendo.- Supo claramente que ella era una de aquellas personas privilegiadas que podría casarse con quien ella eligiese. No era el caso y había dado una pista demasiado evidente.

-Digamos que… no tuve más elección.

-Sigo sin entenderlo.- Algo le dijo que no sería buena idea decirle quien era.

-Simplemente es así de sencillo. Me lo impusieron. Y aunque al principio me negué, después lo vi con otros ojos. - Aquello le recordaba un poco a lo que había ocurrido con Rosalie y Emmett. Ella siempre había dudado que en principio estuviesen enamorados, pero la persistencia de Emmett había conseguido al final su propósito. Imaginaba que a Edward le había ocurrido lo mismo. – Y tú… - dijo azorado.- Bueno, él…

-¿Jacob?- Aquel nombre le sonaba demasiado.- Lo conociste. Estábamos juntos cuando tú y tu hermano aparecisteis en el pueblo.

-¿El moreno enorme y cotilla?- Bella sonrió.

-Sí, algo así. Jake y yo… siempre hemos sido… muy buenos amigos, muchísimo. He crecido con él, al menos, la primera parte de mi vida… y siempre ha sido como mi alma gemela. Cuando volvió de realizar sus estudios pues… me di cuenta que era algo más que simple amistad y una cosa llevó a la otra.

-Y surgió el compromiso. - Bella asintió.- Pero… ¿le quieres…? –El tono de su duda escondía otro de temor.- Me refiero… de una manera ya no mínimamente romántica sino… amarle. Ya sabes.

-Creo que… - Lo pensó lento y pausado. Jamás había sentido nada intenso por nadie hasta la aparición de Jacob. Recordó lo que sentía cuando él la miraba, lo que sentía cuando sus manos la rozaban o cuando sonreía… y su rostro se transformó en el de Edward sin poder evitarlo. Lo que sentía cuando veía sus ojos verdes clavados en los suyos, lo que sentía ahora que estaba abrazada a él, cuando esbozaba esa sonrisa torcida tan característica suya, cuando la hacía enfadar o reír, cuando la había ayudado y suspirado de alivio al ver que estaba a salvo…- No. No lo estoy. Jacob… es mi mejor amigo. Eso no cambiará pero no… no es romántico. No lo es.- Lo vio claro en ese momento y sintió que su estómago se agujereaba.

Le dolía comprobar que había estado ciega y a punto de destrozar su relación con Jake por haberse confundido. Lo veía claro en ese momento, pero era como si en su interior jamás hubiese tenido duda alguna de la verdad. Por eso no le había costado tanto dejar a Edward entrar en su vida, porque aunque Jacob era parte de ella, necesitaba otro punto de vista que fuese completamente ajeno a su vida anterior, y él se lo había dado.

Y el descubrir que no quería a Jacob le llevó a otra conclusión que hizo que el agujero de su estómago se cerrase nuevamente, con dolor, pero sentía que se cerraba y la angustia rebajaba sus niveles a ritmo avivado.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- Le dijo él, con tono más ameno y curioso.

-No lo sé. Quizás porque me he aclarado con ese tema.

-No sabía que el darse cuenta que no quieres a la persona con la que te ibas a casarte crease tanta satisfacción.

-¿Tú no lo has sentido?

-No. Yo tenía claro que no amaba a mi prometida. No he tenido que darme cuenta de nada. - Volvió a sonreír.- Salvo una cosa.

-¿Y esa es…? -El suspiró acorralado.

-El darme cuenta que… que la primera impresión que tuve de ti fue la correcta. Era como si algo me estuviese indicando el camino que mi vida iba a tomar y hacia quien iba a ir dirigido. No tenía sentido alejarme ni negarme. Estuviste escrita desde el momento en el que te vi. – Se mordió el labio de puro nerviosismo. Él jamás le había dicho nada así a ninguna otra persona y se veía totalmente vulnerable.- Y creo…- No pudo seguir cuando notó su mirada clavada en sus ojos.

-Edward, no pienso tirarte de la lengua todo el rato…- le regañó suavemente.

-Simplemente no soy capaz de seguir hablando porque me resulta ridículo pensar en algunas cosas que jamás me había planteado. Es como si de repente, de un día para otro, mi mundo estuviese patas arriba. Y sí, es culpa tuya.- Ella se mostró falsamente ofendida y luego rió.

-No pediré disculpas.

-No espero que lo hagas. - Le devolvió la sonrisa pero su gesto se volvió serio de inmediato.- Pero… quiero que comprendas que esto podría resultar extraño, pero yo no lo veo así.

-Me estás poniendo de los nervios. Explícate mejor.

-Verás… te conozco de algo más de un mes, eso sin hablar de la primera vez que nos vimos.

-Déjate de rodeos. - Le instó.

-¿Me dejas terminar? Te juro que ahora mismo podría tumbarme y volver a dormir.- Aunque la verdad era que se creía incapaz de hacerlo hasta no hablar con ella.

-Me callo.

-Bien. - Respondió él con tono exasperado. – Lo dicho. Nos conocemos de hace no mucho, pero considero que te conozco y me conoces más de lo que jamás hubiese creído y bueno… Creía que no pasaría, que sería una confusión momentánea y que cuando estuviese lejos de ti, en el bosque del este, me aclararía pero… Te marchaste y no había manera de dejar de pensar en ti. -Ella se apartó de él un poco más.

-Temo saber a dónde quieres llegar.

-¿Lo sabes?- Dijo con una sonrisa, atrapando la mano que tenía apoyada en la cama. Ella no la apartó, centrada como estaba en mirar sus ojos verdes.

-Creo que tener una ligera idea… no soy tonta.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente.

-Pero eso no quita que me gustaría oírlo. Sólo para… comprobarlo. - Edward sonrió y Bella enlazó sus dedos con lo de él.

-Creo que… que te quiero. – Dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. No recordaba haber estado jamás tan nervioso: de hecho, no era propenso a ponerse nervioso ante una mujer, pero aquel caso era completamente diferente.

-¿Lo crees? –Ella acortó la distancia antes puesta y lo miró intensamente.

-No. Estoy seguro. Seguro desde que vi tu manera de actuar en la cena de anoche. - Se rió. Ella le golpeó en el pecho y su risa se avivó.

-Parecía que te la comías con la mirada… me hacía sentir… nada. – Su risa se aplacó y la miró dulcemente.- Como si… como si no existiese.

-Pero no tenía ojos para otra.

-Te fuiste con ella…- Edward descubrió el dolor en sus palabras y no pudo hacer más que sentirse culpable.

-Lo sé. Y es algo que no debería haber hecho. Pero lo hice. Soy consecuente, como bien te he dicho. Y te pido perdón por ello. En verdad, no sabía el daño que te hacía.

-Fue gracias a eso que lo tuve claro y hace un momento cuando por fin he podido confirmármelo.

-Creo saber a qué te refieres….- Recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos su frente y su pequeña nariz, hasta bordear la perfección de sus labios.

-Me imagino que así es.

-Pero de todos modos… me gustaría oírlo.- Repitió la misma petición que ella había hecho.

-Creo… creo que te quiero.

-¿Lo crees?- Bella sonrió y se acercó aún más a él.

-No. Estoy segura.


	45. Capítulo 45

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 45**

-Noto que algo… ha cambiado.- Bella paseaba junto a Eleazar por la cubierta del enorme navío, mientras aprovechaban el buen tiempo que parecía acompañarlos y él le explicaba el funcionamiento de un barco de tal envergadura.

-Sí… algo ha cambiado.- Ni siquiera ella, a pesar de los problemas, podía evitar que notase que en ese momento, estaba mucho más feliz y tranquila. Sabía que la nueva situación le acarrearía problemas de todo tipo, pero aún tenía tiempo para pensar cómo actuaría.

-Me alegro. Ellian está hecha una furia, con lo cual, no necesito demasiados detalles. Es mi hija y lo lamento, pero no soy partidario de las injusticias, palabra de pirata. - Dijo bromista. Ella se echó a reír y se apoyó sobre la baranda de la borda, viendo como el mar se agitaba bajo el barco.

-Es demasiado complicado. Ahora es sencillo… pero en el fondo, no lo es.- Suspiró.

-Conseguiréis superar cualquier cosa. Al menos, sé que lo intentaréis. Veo en vuestros ojos que no os dejáis amedrentar por nada, ni él, ni tú. Funcionará. Estoy seguro.- Lo miró agradecida.

-Espero que no estéis siendo demasiados duros criticándome. - Bella se giró y contempló a Edward mientras éste se acercaba a ellos.- Sé que me lo mereceré, pero puedo mejorar.

-No eres el centro del mundo.- Le dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Pero sí, hablábamos de ti. – Miró a Eleazar con el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose traicionada.- Os dejo. Tengo varias fieras a las que aplacar…- Se fijó en que uno de los marineros más jóvenes estaba teniendo serios problemas para plegar una de las velas y fue a ayudarlo, dejándolos relativamente solos.

-¿Algo nuevo?- Comenzaron a caminar el uno al lado del otro por la cubierta, hasta llegar a la proa y quedarse quietos en el extremo de la misma, donde bajo ellos, la enorme sirena tallada en madera y con tonos dorados abría el camino a recorrer.

-No mucho. No podré orientarme del todo hasta que estemos de nuevo en tierra y sepa dónde nos dejan.

-Eleazar calcula que será cosa de otros cuatros días si el mar sigue así de calmado. – Él suspiró, mientras oteaba el horizonte con fijeza.

-Ya no me fío de nada. No voy a pensar en cuantos días nos hacen falta para llegar. Cuando así sea, será. No voy a darle vueltas porque sólo conseguiré ponerme de los nervios. - Se apoyó sobre la borda, mirándola a ella.

-Bien. Así me gusta: mejor tomarse las cosas con calma.

-Así es…- Se giró hacia ella y cogió su mano entre las suyas, sintiendo que ese nimio contacto era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento para relajarse. Bella se sentó sobre la ancha baranda de manera de espaldas al mar, en la zona segura desde la cual no podría caerse. Edward observó que fruncía el ceño repentinamente y suspiraba.

-Me odia…- Se giró y observó que Ellian había pasado a pocos metros de ellos con gesto altanero y enfadado, y él sonrió.

-No te odia. Está molesta por lo ocurrido, nada más. – Ella infló su pecho y respondió con el mismo tono de altanería que parecían destilar los ojos de la otra mujer.

-Ya… pero te aseguro que si pudiese tirarme al océano, lo haría.

-Me tiraría detrás de ti y luego le daría una buena lección.

-Eso si no la agarro antes yo.- Dijo ella con voz envenenada.

-Sí, quizás eso fuese un castigo mucho peor… - Tomó su otra mano y se giró hacia ella, quedando a su altura.- Pero dos caminos tiene: o seguir enfadada, o asumir que tú y yo no pensamos separarnos, y menos por ella.

-Me gusta la primera opción: así no se acercará.

-Recuerdo cuando no soportaba tu mal genio. Aunque he de admitir que, en esta situación, me gusta bastante…

-No tientes a la suerte Edward. No me costaría demasiado mandarte a paseo a ti también. -Pero su voz perdió fuerza cuando él se acercó a ella aún más.

-¿Lo harías?- Ella bufó fastidiada.

-Si sigues mirándome así es evidente que no podré hacerlo… pero yo también sé jugar mis cartas…- Le sonrió de manera embaucadora y Edward sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba.

Volvió a sentir las mismas descargas que recorrieron su espalda la primera vez, y fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de la de ella. Intentó hablar, pero su mente se colapsaba y no veía más que su rostro, como si fuese lo único claro en su mundo. Pero aquella vez, la sensación era mil veces más intensa, dado que sus sentimientos habían cambiado.

Era como estar mirando el rostro de un ángel, como si no pudiese encontrar las palabras para describir lo que sentía al verla, y aún peor al darse cuenta que lo qué sentía por ella era tan intenso que incluso dolía. Sentía su corazón golpear con fuerza sus costillas, como si quisiese escapar del encierro de su pecho, como si quisiese ser oído por todo el mundo.

Incluso sentía ganas de gritar.

La mirada marrón de Bella siguió ahondando en su interior y tal y como ocurrió la primera vez, volvió a tener la sensación de que ella bien podía estar leyendo su pensamiento en ese mismo momento, abierto como un libro. Deseo que así fuese para que pudiese terminar de conocerlo en profundidad, para que supiese quien era y qué buscaba en general, para que supiese que lo que había empezado a sentir por ella era mucho más fuerte que un simple "te quiero"…

-¿Edward? – Sus ojos relajaron esa intensidad y de repente, volvió a reaccionar. -¿Estás bien?- Ella apartó el pelo de su frente aunque en verdad fue más un acto para comprobar si estaba de nuevo mareado o cansado. En cambio, su temperatura corporal era perfecta, pero cuando rozó con las yemas de sus dedos su cuello, notó bajo las mismas el acelerado latido de su corazón, demasiado para su propio gusto.

-¡Ha vuelto a pasar! Ha sido cosa de unos segundos… – Ella lo miró asustada, al principio confusa y luego aún más aterrada al darse cuenta de a qué se refería.- Otra vez, ¡no podía moverme! – Para su enorme sorpresa, él sonrió abiertamente. - ¡Pensaba que jamás volvería a sentirlo!

-¿Y eso te hace feliz?- Asintió. Ella en cambio, estaba aterrada. No sabía si era ella quien realmente hacía que sintiese eso o era algo de mayor fuerza. Puede que tan sólo se debiese a estar en aquel mundo, pero tampoco podría jurarlo.

-Sí… -Él en cambio, se veía mucho más relajado que ella.- Es como un estado de euforia multiplicado por un millón en estos momentos. Ha sido la misma sensación, pero sentía que iba a explotar. No podía moverme, pero no era incómodo… era… como estar soñando. ¡Qué pasada! ¿Podrías hacerlo de nuevo?

-Eres un crío. Sinceramente, a mí me preocupa un poco…

-¿Cómo lo haces? – Ella se encogió de hombros, algo enfadada por no poder darse cuenta de cuándo o cómo afectaba a Edward con tanta eficacia.

-La verdad es que no sé cómo. Eso de noquear… No lo entiendo bien, pero empiezo a pensar que es más un estado mental tuyo, ya que pareces ser el único al que le afecta. - Dijo con razonamiento. Edward sopesó sus palabras y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón en eso mismo: él parecía ser el único vulnerable a sus efectos. – De hecho, ni siquiera… Jacob se sentía abrumado de ese modo.- Recordó, a pesar de la angustia que se ancló en su pecho al hacerlo.

-¿Nunca antes te ha pasado algo así?

-No. Que yo recuerde, claro. Pero no, estoy segura.

-¿Ni siquiera con Jacob dices?- Volvió a asentir.

-Ni siquiera con él.- Edward sonrió satisfecho. Sentía que el sólo hecho de ser él quien sintiese esas cosas podía significar que le importaba más que su prometido, algo que pronto dejaría de ser.

-Interesante. Aunque sí que podría deberse a lo que siento por ti… Las cosas han cambiado tanto desde entonces que no me extrañaría de haber reaccionado así cuando me has mirado de esa manera. - Recordó la intensidad del oscuro de sus ojos y sintió otro escalofrío.

-La primera vez no sentías nada por mí y también te pasó lo mismo. Aunque según dices, no parece que ese fuese tan cómodo como esta segunda vez. - bromeó.

-No, ni de lejos. La primera vez… estaba más enfadado que contento, debido a que no sabía a qué se debía ese efecto que producías en mí. Era como si alguien a quien no conociese fuese capaz de controlarme, aunque de manera inconsciente. Como si fuese una marioneta a la quien controlan sin más. Eras una desconocida que podía conmigo, sin haber cruzado contigo ni media frase… Frustrante.

Bella lo miró fijamente preocupada, y dudosa. No comprendía cómo era posible que tuviese ese efecto en él, y precisamente en Edward, como si una parte inconsciente de ella le estuviese gritando que su destino era precisamente eso. Y fue entonces cuando ató cabos y suspiró fastidiada al plantearse otra teoría que le resultaba más probable que el mero hecho de un cambio de sentimientos por parte de Edward. La mente era algo demasiado fuerte como para verse alterada por algo como lo que Edward decía que había sufrido.

-No sé porqué… pero se me está ocurriendo otra teoría.- Edward la miró con curiosidad y ella bufó muy fastidiada. Ni siquiera podía explicarse a sí misma como no lo había visto antes.

-Dispara.

-Alice.- Su voz de tono, rotundo, hizo que él frunciese el ceño.

-¿Alice?- Bella asintió.

-Sí. Empiezo a pensar que podría haber estado manejando mi vida desde un principio, sabiendo que esto tendría que pasar entre tú y yo e impulsándolo. Así, hizo que sintieses eso cuando te tuve delante, engatusó a Jacob para que me ayudase en el bosque y luego ha vuelto a hacerlo ahora.

-Alice…- Dijo él, pensativo.

-No me ha querido decir nada sobre mi futuro, pero a pesar de que me asegura que jamás se metería en mis decisiones, creo que es algo que se ha tomado a la ligera. Como cuando vino a decirme que te marchabas. Alice sabía que esto iba a pasar y ella lo impulsó.

-Por lo poco que la conozco, es algo muy probable. Pero después de que Lilian me haya asegurado que jamás actuarían sobre nosotros…- Bella negó con firmeza.

-Lilian es mucho más experimentada que Alice, más madura. Estoy segura que ella se deja llevar más por sus propios impulsos que tu hada.

-No podremos estar seguros de eso. –No le gustaba la idea de tener que defender a Alice, ya que creía que ella solita podría excusarse, pero en parte le dolía comprobar que seguramente Bella tenía razón y que su manera de actuar no había sido nada obrado por milagro ni magia, en cierto sentido. Si había sido Alice quien había afectado en ellos así, eso significaba que no había sido cosa del destino. Había sido una decisión ajena a ellos dos, aunque muy acertada.

-Ya….- Dijo ella, con pesar. Le hubiese gustado tener otro obsequio que le permitiese asegurar su teoría, pero pronto se dio realmente cuenta que Alice era alguien perfectamente capaz de hacer algo así, aunque no se lo reprochaba.- Pero, ¿nunca has tenido esa sensación de que a pesar de no tener nada confirmado, es así? Podría jurarlo.

-Sí, es una teoría más que plausible. Mierda…- Suspiró.- Voy a tener que agradecérselo cuando la vea. - Bella no pudo evitar sonreír y Edward volvió a mirarla fijamente.

-Inténtalo de nuevo. Mírame de ese modo. – Ella frunció el ceño, pero después bufó resentida y clavó su mirada en la de él. Recordó lo mismo que había pensando instantes atrás pero Edward no parecía perder el enfoque de sus ojos como había ocurrido. Segundos después, él volvió a sonreír.- Nada. Esta vez, no pasa nada. Aparte de que me están entrando ganas de besarte y no soltarte…

-Es cosa de Alice.- Evadió el último comentario y con tono seguro, Bella volvió a acusarla.- Estoy segura casi al cien por cien.

-Se lo preguntaremos…algún día.- Añadió con tristeza. Se daba cuenta que ambos se habían sumergido en una aventura de la cual no sabían si saldrían vivos.

-Estoy segura de que a estas alturas ya sabrá qué queremos hacer. - Recordó que siempre estaba pendiente de ella y podría jurar que incluso en ese mismo momento podría estar escuchándoles hablar.

-No sé si me hace demasiada gracia saber que hay gente que está pendiente de nosotros cada momento del día. - Bromeó. Bella pasó sus brazos tras su cuello amarrándole a su lado.

-No creo que se atrevan a violar tu intimidad.

-Podrían llevarse un disgusto. - Ella torció el gesto.

-No sé si estoy segura de querer saber a qué te refieres con eso.

-Ni siquiera yo…- Pasó los brazos tras su cintura, sonriéndole. Bella acercó su rostro al de él, pero observó que Edward no la miraba. Había clavado la mirada en algún punto encima de su hombro y su mirada se profundizó.- ¿Edward, que…?

-Ve dentro. Ahora mismo.

-¿Qué? – Anonada, se bajó de la baranda de la borda y lo miró asustada.- ¿Por qué?- Vio que seguía con la mirada clavada en el cielo y ella se giró.

El azul del mismo estaba surcado con puntos de color negro, que poco a poco se volvían más grandes. Aturdida, enfocó la mirada pero no supo de qué se trataba. Hasta que comenzó a escuchar más gritos y el movimiento de cubierta aumentó de manera considerable.

-Ve dentro.- Notó una nota de pánico en la voz de Edward.- Son grifos.

-¿Grifos?- Volvió a mirar hacia el cielo y esa vez lo pudo ver un poco más claramente. De tamaño considerable, eran unas bestias cuya cabeza tenía aspecto de águila, sólo que de tamaño bastante mayor y con patas de felino, también enormes. Observó aterrorizada como las criaturas se acercaban más y más y como de sus fauces abiertas escapaban unos alaridos y gruñidos que le helaron la sangre.

-Bella, ¡entra! – La empujó hacia la entrada a los camarotes pero ella clavó los pies en el suelo y negó. -¡No me hagas arrastrarte hasta allí! – Con rostro enfurecido, se acercó a ella.

-¿No te acuerdas? Tu aventura es la mía. – Sonrió.- No vas a divertirte tú solo.


	46. Capítulo 46

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El contexto en el que los uso es totalmente diferente y sí es creación mía. No hay ánimo de lucro ni pretensión que no sea entretener y divertirme escribiendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 46**

No pudo ver hacia donde se dirigía Bella pues en ese momento una de las criaturas pasó rozando con sus enormes patas delanteras su cabeza y tuvo que agacharse. Se giró a toda prisa en su busca pero no pudo verla. Aterrorizado y pensando que cualquiera de esas bestias podía haberla alcanzado, se levantó y corrió hasta popa, en dónde encontró a Eleazar dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

-Eleazar, ¿has visto a Bella?- Este negó aturdido, y miró por encima de la baranda del timón.

-¡No está en cubierta! – Sin saber si asustarse o sentirse aliviado, volvió a agacharse cuando aquellas enormes patas pasaron por encima de su cabeza y otros dos hombres se tiraron al suelo. En aquella postura, observó como una tercera bestia conseguía atrapar a uno de los marineros y lo lanzaba por los aires, en donde otro de los alados monstruos lo recogió. Edward se tapó los oídos para evitar escuchar el desagradable sonido de sus dientes desgarrando carne humana, pero no cerró los ojos a tiempo y sintió una arcada ante la escena.

Observó el cielo aterrorizado y contó hasta siete criaturas que volaban en círculos sobre el navío, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para abalanzarse sobre ellos. Había leído que a pesar de su brutalidad eran muy inteligentes y tan pacientes como para esperar horas y días hasta que sus presas se cansasen. Lo que no se imaginaba era que podrían encontrarse con un grupo de aquellas bestias tan pronto.

Buscó con la mirada algún arma que poder usar para defenderse y se maldijo por haber dejado la espada en su camarote. Intentó hacer un movimiento pero una de las cabezas de águila se giró hacia él y lo observó fijamente. Paralizado en el sitio, esperó que el animal desviase su atención de él, pero parecía haberse convertido en el objetivo principal de aquel monstruo.

Escuchó la voz de Ellian, la cual le gritó que no se moviese del sitio al captar también que era el único hacia el que habían dirigido la atención pero Edward sentía las piernas temblar ante la postura y la tensión. El animal se detuvo sobre el mástil principal, en la parte más alta, con sus enormes patas de león y sus garras de águila amarradas a la madera. Varios de los hombres comenzaron a subir por los flechastes lentamente, armados y con la mirada fija en el grifo que seguía fijándose en Edward. El resto del grupo parecía seguir pendiente de lo que ocurría en el barco, sin fijarse en ninguno con tanto detenimiento.

Aturdido por su mala suerte, Edward intentó cambiar de postura, pero en cuanto se movió un ápice la criatura se deslizó levemente por el mástil principal, rasgando varias de las cuerdas que amarraban las velas. La vela mayor se deslizó levemente hacia la cubierta y varios de los hombres que había bajo ella tuvieron que apartarse de ella ante el peligro de la caída de la pesada tela.

Aún más asustado, y sintiéndose desvalido al estar desarmado, el animal siguió su descenso hasta que prácticamente llegó a mitad del mástil. Edward miró de un lado a otro de reojo sopesando el lugar más adecuado para escapar en caso de que la bestia decidiese ir a por él de una vez por todas. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron cuando el animal rugió ferozmente y su paso se aceleró. La única vía de escape posible que se le ocurrió fue lanzarse por la borda y esperar que el monstruo no se lanzase a por él incluso allí.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó un estruendo y el barco se sacudió. Creyendo que habían chocado con algo, muchos se echaron al suelo y Edward se cubrió la cabeza. Al poco sintió que algo golpeaba su cabeza repetidas veces, de manera poco fuerte y se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

El mástil había desaparecido prácticamente. Y así lo había hecho el grifo. En el cielo volvía a haber siete criaturas.

Escuchó de nuevo aquel estruendo y una humareda salió de un enorme boquete abierto en mitad de la cubierta. Un proyectil salió disparado hacia el cielo y dio de lleno en uno de los grifos, que aulló de dolor y se precipitó al vasto océano. Apenas había llegado a tocar el agua cuando otro cañonazo sonó del interior del hueco y otro disparo salió hacia el cielo abierto y pasó rozando a otro de los animales.

Aprovechó la confusión y cogió una de las enormes astillas del mástil y se lanzó a por uno de los animales que se habían encaramado a uno de los flechastes y lanzaba picotazos furiosos a dos hombre que quedaban sobre él y se defendían como bien podían: el tamaño considerable del animal dificultaba poder atacarlo de manera directa y la fuerza de su ataque dejaba un espacio de maniobrabilidad limitado.

Comenzó a subir por la gruesa red y consiguió esquivar el coletazo que lanzó como un látigo. Asió la enorme astilla con firmeza y con toda la fuerza que tenía, consiguió incrustarla en la gruesa piel de la bestia, que se agitó con dolor y soltó el amarre de sus zarpas. La sangre comenzó a manar de la herida cuando retiró la improvisada arma y el líquido negruzco impregnó sus manos. No se detuvo y cuando el animal se separó del flechaste, Edward se giró como bien pudo y lo clavó en el ancho vientre expuesto a la vista. El grifo se alejó del todo aullando de dolor y se marchó volando rápidamente.

Bajó a cubierta y buscó alguna otra astilla parecida a la anterior y así poder seguir defendiéndose como bien podía, aunque los disparos seguían resonando de una manera enfermiza y coordinada.

Pronto tuvo a su lado a Eleazar, que observaba atónito como los cañonazos se sucedían uno tras otro hasta el punto que los grifos estaban cada vez más lejos del barco. Uno de ellos intentó alcanzar de nuevo la parte inferior de la cubierta y un proyectil le acertó de lleno.

-Eleazar, ¡necesito saber donde está Bella! – Le imploró cuando consiguió herir en el vientre a uno de los monstruos.

-¡Conociéndola, es raro que no esté por aquí…! - Le asestó un puñetazo sobre la herida abierta instantes atrás y el animal aulló de dolor y se desplomó a duras penas sobre la cubierta, intentando inútilmente batir sus alas y alzar el vuelo de nuevo. Algunos de los hombres gritaron animados y lo hicieron aún más entusiasmados cuando las criaturas comenzaron a alejarse rápidamente. La que aún permanecía en cubierta finalmente consiguió volar a duras penas y alzarse varios metros por encima de la nave, aunque Edward supo claramente que estaba herida de muerte y que por suerte, el mundo se libraría de una bestia así.

Los vítores se hicieron más evidentes y audibles cuando todas alzaron el vuelvo y se alejaron del barco rápidamente.

Edward suspiró tranquilo cuando las bestias se convirtieron en pequeños puntos que poco a poco se alejaron más y más y sintió que los latidos de su corazón se ralentizaban considerablemente. Pero entonces se acordó de Bella y su nerviosismo cobró vida de nuevo, de manera aún más evidente. Preguntó a los marineros que había a su lado, también aliviados por lo logrado y observando los desperfectos originados por el ataque: el mástil principal podría ser reemplazado por uno de menor escala y el boquete de cubierta arreglado, pero aun así, esos daños ralentizarían el viaje. Sobre ella, nadie allí parecía saber nada, nadie la había visto ni ponerse a salvo, ni ser atacada por ninguno de los grifos.

-Eleazar, sigo sin encontrar a Bella…- El pirata y Ellian, con aspecto hosco, estaban asomados al enorme boquete abierto por los cañonazos que habían ahuyentado a los grifos. Ella desvió la mirada en cuanto se acercó a ambos y suspiró con vehemencia, pero él hizo caso omiso a sus gestos. Eleazar en cambio, sonreía con una mueca de diversión y casi atisbó en su mirada que estaba sorprendido por algo.

-Yo ya lo he hecho. - Señaló el agujero y Edward se asomó sin saber qué le esperaba allí. Incrédulo, pestañeó varias veces hasta que su mente aceptó la visión, aunque no le encontraba sentido alguno.

Bella estaba allí, cubierta de hollín y con otros cuatro hombres a su lado. Aparte de la madera desgajada y los restos de cubierta que habían caído allí, había varios cañones alrededor de ellos y más balines listos para ser usados.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí dentro?- Ella frunció el ceño a pesar de sonreír. Daba la sensación de que Edward no era capaz de ver lo evidente.

-¿Te lo explico o te esquematizo el asunto? – Él no tardó en atar los cabos y mirarla ofuscado.

-Esto es increíble.

-No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-Nos encontró por el camino y nos dio la idea. - dijo uno de los piratas mientras empujaba un cañón que estaba suelto y moviéndose de un lado a otro por el vaivén del navío.

-Pero volar medio barco…- Respondió Edward con pesar. Bella miró a Eleazar con una sombra de disculpa reflejada en sus ojos.

-Lo siento.- El pirata sonrió y negó.

-Nada. Podremos arreglarlo, y si es necesario, pararemos en alguna isla para abastecernos. Pero lo ocurrido es lo mínimo que podía haber pasado.

-Sigo asustado. – Se descolgó de una de las partes más regulares del boquete y se dejó caer en la bodega desde la cual habían bombardeado a los grifos. – Pensaba que…- Sintió un escalofrío sólo de pensarlo. Al haberla perdido de vista y observar lo ocurrido con el otro marinero había llegado a pensar lo peor.

-Parece mentira… - Se limpió las manos, negras de hollín, en la falda del vestido y le sonrió.- Pero seguro que me lo he pasado mucho mejor que tú. - Edward bufó fastidiado. A su alrededor, los piratas comenzaban a recoger todos los cañones y artillería que había quedado allí tirada y Eleazar comenzaba a dar órdenes para la reconstrucción de los daños causados. Sin embargo, parecía verdad que no le había fastidiado aquel desaguisado, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que así les había salvado la vida.

-Eso no lo dudo. – Cogió su mano y la estrechó con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien? – Él asintió.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí.- Bella no pudo no reparar en la mancha de oscura sangre que cubría la parte delantera de su camisa, algo de lo que Edward se dio cuenta.- No, no es nada. No es mía.- Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa. – También me lo he pasado bien.

-Me alegro.

-Pero sí, seguro que no tan bien como tú. - Rió aún más relajado.

-Voy a cambiarme.- Le anunció.- Estoy hecha una…

-Ya lo veo. Luego te alcanzó.- Le guiñó un ojo y ella se marchó a toda prisa al camarote. Edward se dedicó a ayudar al resto de marineros a guardar los cañones y demás material. Los trozo de madera rotos estaban por todos lados y Eleazar les dijo que los apilaran para luego ver si podían ser usados para reconstruir el boquete, ya que el mástil tendría que ser reemplazado en su totalidad.

-Esto nos retrasará un par de días más…- Le dijo una voz cerca de él cuando comenzaron a retirar los restos del mástil que habían quedado sobre la cubierta.

-Me da igual.- Ellian esbozó una sonrisa amarga mientras pateaba un trozo de madera.

-Creía que querías llegar cuanto antes…

-Y quiero hacerlo. – No entendía su actitud, pero tampoco pensaba preguntarle el porqué estaba tan molesta. Se imaginaba perfectamente cuál era la razón, a pesar de que ni él ni Bella le habían dado evidencia alguna de su nueva situación, y si lo habían hecho, ella no había estado nunca presente. –Pero no pienso bajarme a remar ni nadar. Me resigno, pero no pienso darle más vueltas.

-Vaya…- El tono de voz hizo que se girase hacia ella ya más enfadado.

-Ellian, sé lo qué quieres y sé porqué estás de ese humor, pero no pienso preguntarte nada más. No me interesa. Así que, si no te importa… déjame.- Ella lo miró con sorpresa y frunció el ceño: se giró airada y se marchó hacia el otro extremo de la cubierta y él siguió con su quehacer.

Comprendía lo que Ellian pensaba pero a la vez no la entendía. Entendía que se sintiese molesta, pero no comprendía cómo podía haberse encaprichado de él con tanta rapidez. Le parecía ciertamente una estupidez a sabiendas de que tendrían que separarse en breves y que, por supuesto, él quería a Bella.

Ofuscado al darse cuenta que no podría seguir ayudando con la cara de enfado que tenía, y viendo que más de un pirata se había fijado en la confrontación que habían tenido y los cuales podrían suponer lo que no era, dejó el trozo de madera que tenía entre sus manos en el montón en el cual los estaban apilando y se marchó al camarote.

Encontró a Bella tirada sobre la cama con un libro entre sus manos, vestida con vestido de color azul celeste y anudado con cordones de terciopelo. Tenía el cabello suelto y ligeramente húmedo cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda y rostro y su expresión se fruncía en una mueca de concentración, hasta que lo vio llegar.

-¿Ya?- Él cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre ella, suspirando.- Te has aburrido pronto…

-No es eso. – Ella dejó el libro sobre la cama y apoyó su mentón entre sus rodillas mientras lo miraba.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- Edward asintió y se acercó a ella, quitándose la camisa manchada de sangre y lanzándola tan lejos como pudo. Se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama y ahondó la cara en la mullida almohada.

-Es Ellian…- Dijo con la voz ahogada por la blanda superficie y sintiendo que sus músculos se contraían. Bella no mudó la expresión. – No la soporto. Las miradas, la forma de actuar que tiene cada vez que la tengo cerca…

-Intenta no hacerle caso.

-Y eso hago. Pero me aborda.

-¿No te sientes raro de estar molesto porque una chica te persiga?- Dijo ella con un evidente tono de mofa en su voz.

-La verdad, podría haberme gustado… en otra época. Ahora me fastidia, y también me molesta porque no sé qué podrías pensar tú. – Bella se giró hacia él y se tumbó a su lado, creando círculos con sus dedos sobre su espalda.

-Yo no pienso nada. - Edward giró la cabeza hacia ella y la miró con el ceño fruncido. – Vale… sí pienso. Pienso patearle el culo como se acerque demasiado a ti. ¿Queda claro?

-Eso me gusta mucho más. Los celos siempre son sinónimo de que alguien te importa de verdad.

-Creía que te lo había dejado claro. - Lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras se tumbaba a su lado y él se giraba para abrazarla.

-Comprende que siempre está el miedo… el miedo a que luego todo salga mal.

-¿No eras tú el optimista? ¿El que tenía claro que todo saldrá bien?- Le dolía comprobar que parecía haber perdido aquel modo de pensar.

-Y lo soy. Pero tú no lo eres tanto. Y aunque yo permaneceré cien por cien fiel a mis ideales, no sé si tú querrás hacerlo… Y por eso me alegra ver que te molesta Ellian, aunque no haya motivos por mi parte. - Él sonrió de manera infantil y Bella no pudo más que imitarlo.

-No sabía que en verdad te lo estuvieses pasando tan bien…- Ofuscada, se levantó de su lado y se dirigió hasta el arcón de la ropa para sacar una fina bata y ponérsela.

-¿A dónde vas? –Le dijo él, incorporándose.

-A comer algo. Me ha entrado hambre después de lo sucedido. –Anudó las cintas sobre su pecho y desenredó su pelo con los dedos ante de acercarse a la puerta.

-¿Y te arreglas tanto para ir… a comer algo? – Intentó picarla pero no lo consiguió.

-Claro. Nunca sabes con quien te puedes cruzar en el pasillo. - Edward captó el sentido oculto de sus palabras y sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Saldré hecho una piltrafa, no te preocupes. - Ella hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

-¿Vienes?

-¿A dónde? – Bella rodó los ojos.

-A comer algo…- Repitió con tono cansino.

-Sí… ahora iré. Me "arreglo" y en seguida voy.

-Eres un imbécil.

-No es una novedad.

-Y aun así…

-Yo también te quiero. – Ella sonrió abiertamente y salió del camarote.

Edward miró el pintado techo de la habitación y suspiró. Aún tenía los nervios a flor de piel por lo sucedido instantes atrás, y también le costaba creer que Bella hubiese llevado a cabo tal idea ella sola con otros tres hombres. Volar parte del barco no había sido buena idea, ya que retrasaría su llegada a tierra, pero le debía la vida, de nuevo. Y se lo pagaría en cuanto pudiese.

Sabía que por el momento, dejando a un lado, tanto como podía, la enfermedad de su hermano, tenía otro problema también bastante importante rondado a su alrededor: el hecho de que Bella no supiese quien era en realidad, algo que le pasaría factura. No sabía cómo reaccionaría, ni qué le diría una vez supiese la verdad. Pero por algún extraño motivo, no encontraba el momento ni las razones pertinentes para hacerlo, aunque quizás, ese viaje fuese el momento idóneo y más a sabiendas de que quizás no podrían salir vivos de allí. Bella merecía saber la verdad, pero creía conocerla bastante y podía atisbar su reacción: lo mandaría a paseo casi al instante, lo suficiente como para darle una buena patada y soltarle toda clase de improperios.

Pero tendría que decírselo antes de regresar, para darle el aliciente de que al menos, ya no sería perseguida por los hombres de su padre, una vez ambos hubiesen vuelto a casa. Había jurado que él mismo se encargaría de evitar que eso continuase sucediendo.

Se imaginó por un momento el futuro que les depararía si todo aquello salía bien. Si ella aceptaba seguir hasta el final con todas sus consecuencias, sin importarle quien era él o que habría de pasar una vez regresasen. Se imagino que podía seguir con él para siempre.

Pero con la expectativa de no saber si seguiría vivo una semana más tarde, dejó que esos pensamientos se desvaneciesen en su mente, a la espera de volver a ser rescatados cuando la situación fuese la correcta.

Por el momento, no lo era.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió rápidamente, dejando que sus pensamientos vagasen en el futuro más próximo, en los días que aún tenían por delante en el barco, y en tener que soportar a Ellian tanto como pudiese.

Aun así, la expectativa de que Bella estaría allí con él mejoró bastante tal ocurrencia.


End file.
